Parce qu'on ne se connait pas
by Epona'm
Summary: - Ex Co-écriture avec Pilgrim67 - HPDM - DARK FIC : Ca a commencé par une lettre écrite sur un coup de tête, puis il y a eu une réponse, une autre lettre. Cela les plongera dans une passion morbide qui les mènera loin./Présence de SM Evocation de viol/
1. Sous le coup d'une impulsion

**Titre :** Parce qu'on ne se connait pas

**Genre :** Romance / Humour ( restons classique )

**Rating : **M ( on ne peut plus classique... )

**Paring :** HPDM ( classique ? Ah... )

**Résumé :** Parce que des fois, on ne se sent pas bien, on se croit invisible et on a envie de parler à n'importe qui. Même à la personne qu'on déteste le plus...

* * *

**Note de moi :** ... Oui, oui, je sais... Je commence plein de trucs en même temps. Est-ce ma faute si mes copines aiment tant ce que j'écris quand je leur montre mes brouillons, et est-ce ma faute encore si elles acceptent de partager mes idées farfelues ?

Donc, comment cette idée a germé dans mon esprit ? Non, non, non... Pas les Schroumpfs, du moins pas cette fois-ci. Disons qu'en ce moment, dans ma vie ça va pas super top, eh oui, même à moi, ça peut m'arriver... Qu'hier, j'ai longtemps regardé mon petit carnet avec l'intention de vider mon esprit de ses vilaines pensées morbides et que c'est parti dans du HP... Bizarre hein ? Je l'ai montré à **Alfa** ( oui, définitivement copines ! ) Et elle l'a trouvé super bien. Mais je ne voulais pas que ça soit elle qui réponde à ma lettre ( oui, parce que ceci va être un échange de missives ). Je voulais que ça soit **Pilgrim67** et ALLELUIA, elle a accepté!

Alors voilà, nous sommes ici ( en ce jour pluvieux pour ma part ) devant ma première co-écriture avec une slasheuse de talent, j'ai nommé **Pilgrim67** qui vous incarnera Draco et moi, Harry, évidemment.

Idée on ne peut plus classique encore une fois... Du moins pour le fond, ensuite pour la forme on va essayer de le faire dans l'original. Le titre dit tout de toute façon.

Comment cela va-t-il finir ? **Pil'** va sans doute faire en sorte que ça parte en sucette bien citronnée alors pourquoi pas !

Pour ce qui est de mes autres fics ( erf ! Elles commencent à être nombreuses... ) je n'ai hélas qu'un mot à dire : Pa-t-i-en-ce... Je vais essayer de vous livrer quelque chose bientôt

Je crois que j'ai fait le tour, sur ce, bienvenue Ô lecteur, dans cette sympathique correspondance qui j'espère te plaira autant que nous...

Bonne lecture, merci à tous d'être passé par là et de gros bisous

* * *

**Pil' : Que l'inspiration vienne en toi Bisous et merci encore d'avoir accepté**

* * *

**Parce qu'on ne se connait pas**

- POV Harry -

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'écris. Pourquoi j'ai pensé à toi lorsque j'ai pris cette plume et ce morceau de parchemin. C'est vrai que quand on y réfléchit, c'est vraiment incongru._

_Ce matin, j'ai vu ton nom dans le titre d'un article de la Gazette. J'ai immédiatement tourné la page. J'ai toujours évité ton nom durant toutes ces années, j'ai même évité d'emmener ma famille en vacances dans les Cornouailles parce que je sais qu'il y a ton manoir dans cette région._

_Pourquoi est-ce que je te dis tout ça ?_

_La raison est simple. _

_Ca fait des jours, peut-être même des semaines que je suis enfermé dans une bulle de solitude, envahi par mes blessures que je tente en vain d'oublier depuis toutes ces années, que je me sens mal, que personne ne le remarque parce que je continue à sourire comme si de rien n'était. J'en viens même à avoir des idées très sombres qui ne me ressemblent pas._

_J'ai envie de revoir mes parents, mon parrain, Lupin, Dumbledore et tout ceux qui étaient si importants dans ma vie et qui sont partis au moment où je m'y attendais le moins, au moment où j'aurais sans doute eu le plus besoin d'eux._

_Tu dois te demander de quoi je me plains. J'ai en apparance tout ce qu'un homme normal peut rêver : une maison, une famille, un bon travail et de l'argent. Mais ça ne me comble pas, il manque quelque chose. Tout ça c'est faux, c'est du vent. _

_C'est un leurre._

_Hier soir, alors que Ginny dormait paisiblement à côté de moi, je me suis demandé si jamais je disparaissais subitement ( après tout, ça peut très bien arriver ) est-ce qu'elle serait malheureuse toute sa vie ? Elle se battrait pour les enfants, elle tenterait tant bien que mal de combler le manque que cette éventuelle disparition engendrerait, mais est-ce qu'elle finirait par m'oublier ?_

_Si je te raconte tout ça , Malfoy ( Merlin, je crois que c'est la première fois que j'écris ton nom depuis le début de cette lettre ) c'est parce qu'on ne se connait pas._

_Je ne sais rien de toi à part que tu t'appelles Draco Malfoy, fils unique des Mangemorts Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, cousin au deuxième degrés de mon parrain Sirius Black, que tu as appartenu à la maison de Serpentard, que tu en as été l'Attrapeur à partir de la Deuxième Année, que tu étais imbu de ta personne, un briseur de coeurs et que le seul être que tu acceptais vraiment dans ton entourage, c'était Zabini._

_Mais ça, n'importe qui ayant fréquenté Poudlard en même temps que nous pourrait le dire._

_C'est pour ça que je t'écris à toi._

_Parce que je me souviens de ton nom, qu'il évoque en moi beaucoup de choses, mais que je ne te connais pas._

_On se confie plus facilement à un étranger, dit-on..._

_Et c'est vraiment ce que tu es : un étranger._

_Je pense tout à coup à autre chose._

_Est-ce que tu as déjà évoqué, dans ton esprit ou à haute voix, la possibilité qu'on aurait pu être amis ? C'est vrai après tout. Si j'avais serré ta main dans le Poudlard Express, je suis sûr que j'aurais été envoyé à Serpentard et là, tout aurait été différent._

_Aurais-tu été mon meilleur ami ? Aurais-je haï Ron et Hermione aussi intensément que je t'ai haï, toi ? Je ne pense pas . Parce que toi, je t'ai haï de toute mon âme, de tout mon coeur._

_Je t'ai haï, je crois que je te hais toujours et pourtant c'est à toi que j'ai envie de parler. Cherche l'erreur._

_Pourquoi je pense à toi alors que même mes amis ne peuvent rien pour moi ?_

_Trop de questions que je préfère laisser sans réponse._

_Trop de mots que je trouve inutiles et qui ne veulent sans doute rien dire._

_Mon âme est déchirée. Avec le temps, je m'y ferai._

Harry reposa la plume à côté de lui et relu sa lettre. Ca ne voulait rien dire. Tout comme son geste.

Il regarda Icare, son hibou qui attendait patiemment qu'il ait eu enroulé le parchemin, la patte déjà docilement tendue. Etait-ce un signe ? Machinalement, il plia la missive, l'attacha à l'oiseau, le prit et l'emmena jusqu'à la fenêtre.

« Manoir Mafloy – Cornouailles. « murmura-t-il à son adresse.

Le hibou fléchit sur ses pattes, et s'envola lestement.

Le Survivant resta longtemps à observer le vide, pensant à la façon dont sa lettre allait être acceuillie.

La jetterait-il ? Répondrait-il ?

Trop de questions. Pas assez de réponses. Et son âme toujours aussi torturée.

_A suivre... La suite, la semaine prochaine d'après ce que Pil' m'a dit _


	2. La boîte de Pandore est ouverte

_Note de moi: _Coucou tout le monde! Alors oui, nous revenons vite parce qu'on s'est mises d'accord pour vous livrer environ deux chapitres par semaine. Je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire d'enlever l'humour de cette histoire, parce que comme vous allez le constater dans ce chapitre-là, c'est pas très gai. Même si j'avoue que j'aime bien l'humour de temps en temps, j'aime beaucoup les trucs tristes aussi, les choses compliquées comme **Pil'** sait si bien les décrire.

En parlant d'elle, c'est son oeuvre que vous allez lire en premier et c'est tout bonnement magnifique, j'en ai eu la gorge serrée ( comme souvent quand je la lis ) et j'espère vraiment que mon Harry sera à la hauteur de son Draco --' Pas gagné d'avance...

Merci beaucoup de nous lire, vous nous faites un très grand plaisir à chaque fois et encore merci pour vos commentaires

Voilà... Place à la bête! Sortez les mouchoirs et le chocolat...

Bizouxxx

* * *

**Parce qu'on ne se connait pas**

* * *

_Chapitre deux: La boîte de Pandore est ouverte._

* * *

- Draco -

_Je t'avoue que j'ai été plus que surpris par ta lettre, à laquelle j'ai sérieusement envisagé de ne pas répondre. Je n'apprécie guère ce_

_ genre de sollicitation, sache-le. Surtout de la part d'un ex-ennemi._

_Je suis surpris par le fait que tu aies pensé à moi, d'abord. C'est grâce à un journal - d'accord. _

_Mais je n'imaginais pas que tu avais si peu d'amis que tu en sois réduit à m'écrire, à moi, Draco Malfoy, fils unique d'une longue lignée de Mangemorts. Héritier de l'opprobre général, symbole de l'ignominie d'une époque. Epoque révolue, certes, mais dont les séquelles subsistent, visiblement._

_Tu m'as choisi parce que tu ne me connais pas, dis-tu. _

_Ne connais-tu pas ton meilleur ennemi, celui que tu as haï de tout ton cœur, de toute ton âme, selon tes propres mots ? La remarque est presque blessante, venant de toi. Tu connais le bruit de mes chaussures sur ton nez, les mots de mon mépris pour toi. Tu connais aussi les limites de mon courage, le drame de mes incertitudes, le poids de mes erreurs._

_Crois-tu réellement que je puisse être le bon interlocuteur, moi dont l'existence a basculé par ta faute ? Jusqu'où pousses-tu l'ironie ? Jusqu'à penser que je pourrais être touché par ton spleen, voire même enclin à t'aider ?? _

_Effectivement, dans ce cas, tu ne me connais pas._

_Si tu cherches vraiment un inconnu, pour étancher ta peine, réfère-toi à l'annuaire, où certains se font payer pour écouter le mal-être des Elus. Ils sauront faire preuve de sympathie à ton égard, et consoler tes déboires d'après-victoire, je n'en doute pas, bien plus qu'un être imbu de sa personne, selon tes propres termes._

_Je suis surpris ensuite tes interrogations sur la vacuité de ton existence et sur ce malaise que tu ressens. N'espère aucune aide sur ce sujet, malgré l'éventuelle bonne volonté dont je pourrais (peut-être) faire preuve : pour ma part, je ne connais que le mal–être des vaincus, bien plus banal, et bien moins glorieux._

_La honte des perdants, le dégoût dans le regard des autres, les remarques blessantes._

_Les Cornouailles sont un havre de paix pour les pêcheurs et les âmes perdues…on y cultive facilement les apparences, la contrition et les vagues…à l'âme._

_N'y viens pas. L'image de ton bonheur, même apparent, crèverait un peu plus le cœur des égarés, comme moi. Et ici aussi, tout n'est que vent…_

_Je suis surpris enfin par les questions que tu me poses : _

_Ai-je évoqué la possibilité qu'on aurait pu être amis ? J'ai fait plus que l'évoquer, il y a longtemps, puisque je t'ai tendu la main. L'ai-je évoqué depuis ? Si je l'ai fait, ça n'a pu être que pour me convaincre que l'amitié est impossible, entre nous._

_Aurais-tu été heureux à Serpentard ? Je ne le pense pas, pour le peu que je sais de toi… Etre à Serpentard demande des qualités de dissimulation et d'abjection que tu n'as pas, que tu n'auras jamais._

_Et tu n'aurais jamais réussi à haïr tes amis autant que tu m'as haï, moi…_

_Cherche l'erreur, écris-tu…L'erreur, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de la chercher…j'en ai déjà suffisamment commis, merci. Je cherche l'oubli, plutôt._

_Rester un inconnu pour toi m'allait plutôt bien._

_Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on y gagne à faire plus ample connaissance…Mais soit. La rédemption de mon âme passe peut-être par ce purgatoire. Alors pose-moi tes questions. J'y trouverai peut-être mes réponses._

_Quant à savoir si ton épouse finirait par t'oublier, après ta disparition, je suis au regret de te dire que non. Définitivement non. Impossible de t'oublier._

_ Draco Malfoy_

Draco relut sa lettre attentivement, à la lueur des bougies, puis la déchira consciencieusement en petits morceaux égaux, qui allèrent retrouver ceux qui jonchaient déjà le sol de son repaire sous les toits. Le vent marin faisait craquer les tuiles du toit du Manoir.

Il se leva et retourna à la fenêtre, pour la vingtième fois de la nuit. Le hibou était toujours là, immobile, attendant patiemment la réponse.

Les premiers jours Draco avait cru qu'il se lasserait, qu'il partirait retrouver son légitime propriétaire, le privant ainsi de tout moyen de répondre.

Mais non, malgré les heures, le vent violent de la côte, malgré le froid et peut-être la faim, le hibou était toujours là.

Et il n'avait toujours pas de réponse.

Le jour allait se lever. Le ciel obscur commençait à se marbrer de rose et il entrapercevait la mer, au loin. Il marmonna un juron et récupéra les morceaux de son dernier parchemin. Il les recolla d'un « reparo », fit disparaître les trois dernières phrases de sa lettre et noua précautionneusement un ruban noir autour du papier.

Il entrouvrit la petite fenêtre, et, dans un grand courant d'air marin, accueillit le hibou sur son bras, qui le griffa jusqu'au sang.

Retourne chez ton Maître, sale bête, siffla t-il en accrochant le parchemin à la patte de l'animal. Et que je ne te revois pas.

Le hibou s'envola. Draco referma la fenêtre et alla jeter au feu les morceaux épars des 19 lettres précédentes, qui s'enflammèrent en un instant.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

- Harry -

« Harry ! Descends, ils viennent d'arriver ! « cria la voix de Ginny quelques étages plus bas.

Harry soupira et essaya de se redonner contenance en affichant un sourire tranquille. Comme tous les Samedi soir, Ron et Hermione venaient manger au Square. Il aurait seulement aimé pouvoir rester seul pour une fois.

Depuis qu'Icare était parti, il s'était passé et repassé en boucle la lettre qu'il avait envoyé à Malfoy, se demandant régulièrement pourquoi il lui avait écrit à lui.

« Parce que j'ai vu son nom dans le journal ce matin. « se répondait-il alors.

Mais malgré la tentative d'introspection, ses idées noires ne le quittaient pas. Son mal être était toujours omni présent.

Il allait sortir du petit salon, lorsqu'un bruit à la fenêtre le fit sursauter. Le brun se retourna et vit avec appréhension son hibou qui le regardait visiblement fatigué, les plumes complètement retournées. La gorge tout à coup sèche, Harry s'avança tant bien que mal vers la fenêtre.

Icare ne semblait pas porter de lettre. Il avait donc trouvé Malfoy. Mais celui-ci n'avait vraisemblablement répondu.

« A quoi t'attendais-tu ? « lui demanda une voix dans sa tête.

Nerveusement, il ouvrit la fenêtre et vit avec de plus en plus d'appréhension un bout de parchemin soigneusement roulé et entouré d'un ruban noir aux pieds de l'oiseau.

Il avait répondu.

Malfoy lui avait répondu.

Harry sentait son coeur remonter dans sa gorge, les sueurs froides naître sur ses tempes. De ses mains tremblantes, il prit le parchemin et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé qui se trouvait devant la cheminée.

Lentement, précautionneusement, il décacheta la missive et la lut.

La première fois, ce ne fut que pour observer l'écriture fine, pointue et légèrement tremblante de Draco. Harry se rendit alors compte qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue.

La deuxième fois, il s'intéressa à son style d'écriture ; Malfoy n'avait en apparence pas changé.

La troisième fois, ses mots le meurtrirent plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Comment pouvait-on autant toucher les gens avec de simples phrases ?

Et la quatrième fois, un sourire malsain étira les lèvres fines du Survivant.

Ainsi donc, l'ex-Serpentard était aussi malheureux voire plus que lui ?

Quelle douce vengeance il tenait là.

Il se leva, posa la lettre du blond sur son bureau et sortit une plume et un morceau de parchemin. La rage au ventre, il écrivit :

_Combien de temps as-tu passé à écrire tout ça ?_

_Tu as utilisé de belles phrases, des mots d'importance, je ne pensais pas que c'était ça ton style d'écriture. Peut-être que vu ton éducation, j'aurais sans doute dû m'y attendre._

_Et je pensais encore moins que tes mots me toucheraient tant. Etrange ?... Oui, définitivement étrange._

_Et moi qui croyais que j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Moi qui croyais que j'étais seul au monde, on a l'impression que tu es dans une prison de solitude. Excuse-moi, mais j'ai envie d'en rire. Tes mots me touchent (on dirait vraiment qu'ils ne viennent pas de toi) mais j'ai envie d'en rire._

_Toi qui étais si sûr de toi, qui faisais comme si tu étais le roi de Poudlard, qui croyais que rien ne pouvait t'atteindre, regarde ce à quoi tu es réduis ! Regarde ta propre déchéance._

_J'ai un mot qui me vient à l'esprit : pathétique._

_Méchanceté gratuite ?_

_Oui._

_Parce que j'ai envie de t'atteindre. Te savoir si faible, te savoir si tourmenté derrière tes mots, m'emplit d'une jouissance malsaine et pour une fois, j'ai envie d'en profiter. Parce que pour une fois, que tu le veuilles ou non, nous sommes dans la même galère._

_Tu croyais quoi ? Que parce que j'ai été l'Elu dans une vie passée, je suis forcément heureux ? J'ai forcément tout ce que je désire ? Eh bien non ! Non, ce n'est pas le cas. C'est même pire maintenant que j'ai ton écriture entre les mains._

_Je ne la connaissais pas et maintenant, ça me saute aux yeux. Je me rends compte que je ne voulais pas que tu me répondes, je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu le ferais._

_Je ne voulais pas savoir comment tu allais. _

_Je ne voulais pas savoir dans quel état d'esprit tu te trouvais._

_J'en ai suffisamment assez avec les journaux. Je te vois suffisamment à la fin du mois de Juin et au mois début du mois de Septembre._

_Pourquoi fais-tu encore partie de ma vie ? Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas exilé comme tout le monde pensait que tu le ferais ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir tenté de construire ta vie ailleurs ?_

_Tu as tout raté dans ton existence et tu le sais très bien toi-même. Tu n'as rien à quoi te rattacher. Je suis même sûr que tu n'as jamais souris franchement de ta vie. _

_Comment peut-on vouloir vivre de cette façon, tu peux me le dire ? Comment peux-tu encore respirer ?_

_Qu'est-ce qui te fait vivre, Malfoy ? As-tu seulement un but ? Ou n'es-tu qu'une âme qui erre ?..._

_Va voir un psychomage, tu en as bien plus besoin que moi. Sors de ta cage dorée. Essaye de reconstruire quelque chose. Merlin, j'en viens même à te donner des conseils..._

_Je n'aurais jamais dû t'écrire. Et encore moins te répondre._

_Sors de ma vie, c'est tout ce que je veux. Sors de ma tête, de mes souvenirs, parce que toi non plus tu n'es pas facile à oublier. J'ai déjà essayé et je n'ai jamais su. Oublier mon ennemi, serait comme oublier mon amour. Oublier ma femme, mes enfants et tout ce que cela représente._

_Je voudrais juste faire en sorte que tu n'aies jamais existé pour ne pas ressentir ta douleur et pour ne pas entendre toutes les interrogations qu'elle suscite._

_ HP._

_PS : Pour ce qui est de ta vie qui a basculé par ma faute, je n'ai qu'une seule chose à te dire : c'était ton choix, oui ou non ? Rogue a bien changé de camp, alors pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait également ? J'ai une réponse. Courte et simple. Tu n'en avais pas envie, alors cesse tes jérémiades. _

Lorsqu'il l'eut finie, il ne la relut même pas. Il ne fit pas attention aux éventuelles fautes d'orthographe. Et malgré les hululements de protestations d'Icare, Harry lui attacha la lettre à sa patte et le renvoya chez Malfoy.

S'il souffrait autant qu'il le disait, ils allaient être deux à souffrir.

_A suivre..._


	3. De l'envol d'un papillon

_Note de moi:_ Bonjour très chers lecteurs.

Tout d'abord, je m'excuse platement de notre ( en fait, c'est mon ) horrible retard, mais j'ai eu quelques soucis avec Internet et dans ma famille. Maintenant, on va pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu.

Nous vous présentons donc notre deuxième chapitre de cet étrange échange de missives. On s'est longtemps concertées, et nous sommes d'accord pour vous présenter quelque chose de très noir sur le plan sentimental. La passion dans tout ce qu'elle peut avoir d'obscur. Donc vous êtes prévenu(e)s.

Je ne vois pas trop ce que je peux vous dire d'autre, à part l'éternel merci de nous lire, merci de nous laisser des commentaires, très bonne lecture et à la prochaine fois! D'ici Mercredi apparemment pour les impatients.

**Pil':** Merci encore d'être avec moi dans la fic la plus étrange que je vais écrire, je pense. Tu fais un excellent Draco et ton style et magnifique, j'attends la suite de notre lettre!

Bizouxxx!

* * *

_Chapitre trois : De l'envol d'un papillon à la morsure du feu._

* * *

- Draco -

_Bravo. Je dois reconnaître que tu m'as bien eu, dans ta première lettre, avec tes fausses confidences. Si j'avais eu un cœur, j'aurais pu m'émouvoir._

_Tu es surpris par mes mots, mon style. Excuse-moi de m'exprimer correctement. Excuse-moi d'avoir des principes. Je pourrais te traiter de connard – ce que tu es, à n'en pas douter. Je ne le ferai pas .Ce n'est pas mon éducation. _

_Cependant je vais faire un effort de simplification afin que tu me comprennes bien, et que tu n'aies pas à relire plusieurs fois ce courrier pour en appréhender le sens._

_Tu te réjouis de ma déchéance. Tu me trouves pathétique. Ca te fait rire. Soit._

_Sache que j'aurais pu en faire autant, à la lecture de ta lettre. _

_Me réjouir que le héros, le Survivant ait des états d'âme. Me réjouir du fait que tu ne profites pas pleinement de ta gloire - largement usurpée, à mon avis. _

_Parce que si tu n'avais pas été porté à bout de bras par tes valeureux amis, par Dumbledore et mon propre parrain, si tu n'avais pas bénéficié de leur sacrifice, tu ne serais pas là pour te réjouir de mon malheur, crois-moi. Et si tu n'avais pas bénéficié également in extremis de l'aide de certains Mangemorts- ma mère, pour ne pas la citer - Salazar ait son âme - tu ne serais pas en train de cracher sur leur tombe._

_Alors tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence de cacher ta mauvaise joie, à défaut d'être reconnaissant._

_A vrai dire je n'imaginais pas autant d'ignominie et de bassesse de ta part, Harry Potter. _

_Comme quoi, effectivement, je ne te connais pas. _

_Est-ce l'ivresse de la victoire, les séquelles des années perdues ? Ou as-tu toujours été cet être abject que tu es devenu ?? _

_Tu as bien caché ta noirceur. Tu nous as bien eus, tous, avec tes airs angéliques. Tes mines grandioses, tes remords feints. En fait, il n'y a que le malheur qui te fasse du bien, actuellement, comme le pire des charognards. Pas de quoi être fier, Harry Potter…_

_En terme de déchéance, la tienne dépasse largement la mienne, parce que moi, je n'ai jamais caché ce que je suis. Et, ne t'en déplaise, je ne me suis jamais renié._

_Tu dis que je vis dans une prison de solitude. Ca m'évite à avoir à fréquenter des renégats dans ton genre, et c'est un vrai repos, crois-moi._

_Parce que je ne suis pas qu'une âme errante ici, pour répondre à ta question, je suis bien ancré dans ce coin des Cornouailles, qui est mon exil. Viens et tu verras qu'on peut difficilement être plus exilé qu'ici. A part à Azkaban, peut-être. _

_Pourquoi sortirais-je de ce que tu nommes ma cage dorée ? Pour affronter un monde qui m'indiffère, prompt à me juger et à me condamner ? _

_Pourtant Salazar sait que j'ai moins de sang sur les mains que toi, Harry Potter. Je ne suis pas directement responsable de la mort de mes proches, moi. _

_Alors ne cherche pas plus loin la cause de ton malaise : tu te situes au rang des plus grands serials killers, en termes de nombre de morts. Les cimetières sont remplis de tes dommages collatéraux. Comment arrives-tu à dormir la nuit, avec tous ces cadavres sur la conscience ?? _

_Te rends-tu au moins parfois sur leurs tombes, pour leur rendre hommage, comme moi je le fais ? Ou te contentes-tu de gémir dans ton coin sur la solitude que tu as toi-même générée, par l'inconséquence de tes actes ?_

_Tu écris que nous sommes dans la même galère. Faux. Personnellement, je ne fréquente pas ce genre d'endroit. Des cimetières, des falaises, des grottes, oui. Des galères, non. Et je ne partagerai jamais rien avec toi, Harry. Pas même en rêve._

_Tu dis que tu jouis de ma peine, de ma souffrance -j'imaginais que la vie t'accordait d'autres jouissances, dans les bras de ta rousse. Désolé de te décevoir, mais je n'ai pas toujours été malheureux. J'ai une épouse exquise, moi aussi, et deux enfants qui font ma fierté. Je n'ai pas tout raté dans ma vie, et ce que j'ai réussi, je l'ai construit seul, malgré toi._

_J'ai des moments d'apaisement dans les jardins, et des abîmes de plaisir dans des lieux que tu n'imagines même pas. Et pas en pensant à toi._

_A vrai dire je pense très rarement à toi, moi, à part le premier dimanche de Septembre et le dernier de Juin, quand tu joues ton petit numéro de père idéal, sur ce quai de gare. Il sera désormais inutile de me saluer, quand tu m'apercevras. Car je pourrais bien retrouver en un instant la formule qui t'enverra ad patres - retrouver tes chers parents, qui t'attendent._

_Et ça pourrait bien me faire découvrir un autre plaisir extrême, que je n'oublierai pas._

_Imaginer ton corps à mes pieds, tes yeux révulsés, tes membres raidis, c'est en effet un spectacle dont je me prive avec difficulté depuis quelques années, mais auquel je pourrai bien finir par céder, dans un moment d'égarement._

_Alors, voilà, me réjouir de ton malheur actuel, en attendant ta délivrance, j'aurais pu le faire, moi aussi. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je ne t'ai pas ri au nez. _

_Peut-être parce que je suis trop bien éduqué. Trop dissimulateur. _

_Peut-être parce que ta souffrance ne m'a pas donné envie de rire._

_Tu écris enfin que tu ne voulais pas savoir comment je vais, dans quel état d'esprit je me trouve. Que tu n'aurais pas dû m'écrire, ni me répondre. _

_Alors là, pour une fois, je suis d'accord. Cessons cette correspondance absurde. Garde tes remords et tes états d'âme, je garde les miens._

_Replongeons dans l'inconnu. Parce qu'on ne se connaît pas, et que c'est très bien comme ça. Il y a des découvertes qu'il vaut mieux ne pas faire._

_ Draco Malfoy_

_P. S. : Tu veux que je sorte de ta vie, de ta tête. Tu veux oublier ton ennemi comme on oublie un amour. Je ne commenterai pas ces lignes, parce qu'elles sont obscènes sous ta plume, et parce que je ne connais qu'un moyen pour cela, et qu'il est définitif. Mais si je peux te rendre ce service…_

Draco plia avec rage le parchemin, qu'il entoura une nouvelle fois d'un ruban noir.

Le vent soufflait en rafales sur les crêtes, mais le hibou était toujours là, imperturbable.

Il ouvrit à nouveau la fenêtre, et tendit son bras au volatile qui y planta ses griffes. Des gouttes de sang perlèrent à travers le fin tissu, qu'il regarda froidement. Il attacha sa réponse à la patte de l'oiseau, lui arracha une plume et le regarda s'éloigner, sans un mot.

Puis il referma précautionneusement la porte de son repaire, et descendit la tourelle de son Manoir, jusqu'à une pièce glacée, au sous-sol.

Là il sortit un bocal où se trouvait un magnifique papillon multi colore. Il le déposa sur une table remplie d'accessoires d'entomologie. Il plaça délicatement un coton imbibé de tétrachlorure de carbone dans le bocal, qu'il referma rapidement.

Le papillon s'agita quelques instants puis retomba au fond, inerte.

Draco rouvrit le bocal, le saisit avec une pince à épiler et un petit sourire, puis le déposa sur une fine tranche de polystyrène. Avec délicatesse et concentration, il déplia les ailes recroquevillées et y planta ses aiguilles d'entomologiste, avec un plaisir non feint.

«Ca fait longtemps que je voulais t'attraper, toi, murmura-t-il. Tu es magnifique, tu sais.».

Il planta la dernière aiguille, au cœur de l'insecte crucifié, avec un frisson.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Harry –

« ... Qu'en penses-tu, Harry ? » demanda Hermione, qui jouait avec sa fourchette dans son assiette.

Harry leva ses yeux de sa montre et la regarda d'un air absent.

« Ta montre a un problème ?

- Hmmm ? Non ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Oh ! Je ne sais pas... Peut-être parce que tu l'as regardée une bonne dizaine de fois depuis que nous sommes arrivés. » répliqua son amie.

Le Survivant détourna les yeux en évitant le regard curieux de sa femme.

Si ses calculs étaient bons, Icare était arrivé aux Cornouailles depuis un quart d'heure au moins. S'il ne portait pas de réponse, il était sûrement sur le chemin de retour. Sinon, il attendait patiemment sur le rebord de la fenêtre, ses yeux d'ambre subrepticement posés sur Malfoy en train d'écrire.

A cette pensée, Harry sentit son estomac se tordre.

Au jeu de « qui fera le plus souffrir l'autre », qui gagnera le premier ?

Un corps à corps les départagerait peut-être… Malfoy à sa merci...

Le brun remua sur sa chaise, de plus en plus mal à l'aise et sentit avec horreur un début d'érection naître dans son pantalon.

« Harry, mon amour, ça va ? Tu es tout rouge, s'enquit Ginny en posant une main rassurante sur son front.

- Oui, je... Hermione, tu disais ?

- ... Je disais que Neville organise une conférence sur les papillons et leur rôle dans notre environnement. En particulier avec les fleurs. Il nous a invités. Ca se passe Samedi, 20 h à Pré-au-Lard. Il y aura aussi une exposition de papillons très rares. Ca vous intéresse ?

- Oh ! Moi, tu sais, les papillons... répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Si le buffet est gratuit, je marche. Ca fait une éternité qu'on n'est pas allés à Poudlard, je me demande si ça a changé, répliqua Ron d'un air songeur.

- Allez Harry ! Tu ne peux pas refuser ! Neville serait très déçu.

- ... C'est bien pour lui faire plaisir alors.

- OK ! Je lui envoie un hibou demain pour lui dire que nous serons là. » se réjouit Hermione en sortant son agenda pour y griffonner quelque chose.

Le dîner s'éternisa aux yeux d'Harry qui faisait tout son possible pour ne pas regarder sa montre trop souvent, et ce ne fut que vers une heure du matin que ses amis prirent enfin congé.

Ginny se dirigea vers la cuisine et il préféra remonter les escaliers afin d'aller se coucher. Peut-être qu'une fois allongé, il arriverait enfin à se détendre.

En passant devant la porte du bureau dans le quel il se trouvait plus tôt dans la soirée, Harry jeta machinalement un regard vers la fenêtre et se figea en voyant Icare qui le fixait, les plumes encore plus retournées que lors de son premier voyage.

Il sentit les muscles de son dos se tendre encore plus sous sa peau, et son coeur battre frénétiquement dans sa poitrine alors qu'il se dirigeait avidement vers l'oiseau.

Fébrile, il ouvrit la fenêtre et un étrange sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il aperçut un autre morceau de parchemin finement enroulé dans un ruban noir. Il fit entrer le hibou qui s'envola en haut de l'armoire située sur la droite du Survivant, et mit aussitôt la tête sous son aile, lui faisant clairement comprendre que c'était son dernier voyage de la nuit.

Harry ne quittait pas le morceau de parchemin des yeux et alla s'asseoir une fois de plus sur le canapé devant la cheminée, en prenant avant un autre parchemin, une plume et un encrier.

La lecture de la lettre fut difficile.

Même très difficile.

L'ancien Gryffondor se rendit compte que malgré ce que Malfoy disait, il semblait le connaître plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il avait mis le doigt sur ses blessures les plus morbides en seulement deux lettres. Mais bien sûr, jamais il ne l'avouerait, et c'est toujours avec cet étrange sourire sur les lèvres, qu'Harry commença tranquillement sa réponse :

_Puisque, contrairement à toi, moi, j'ai un coeur, dois-je dire « touché », Malfoy ?_

_Dois-je dire que tu as su mettre le doigt là où ça faisait particulièrement mal ?_

_Eh bien, soit._

_Mais tu ne l'as pas touché. Effleuré, caressé ; voilà comment est mon coeur vis-à-vis de toi à cet instant précis. Tu ne le toucheras pas, tu ne le toucheras jamais._

_Même en utilisant tes belles tournures de phrase, même en te glissant comme le serpent vicieux et venimeux que tu es._

_Tu sais où est mon coeur, tu sais où sont les blessures qui font mal. Mais venant de toi, ça ne me fait aucun effet._

_Tu m'as toujours laissé de marbre._

_A Poudlard, déjà, j'étais déçu par ta répartie, aujourd'hui, c'est l'ennui total._

_Que cherchais-tu en me parlant des personnes mortes à cause de moi ?_

_Tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant ? Tu crois que je ne connais pas le nom de chacune d'entre elles ?_

_Détrompe-toi. Il y en a 24. _

_Dont ton père._

_Et surtout, dont ta mère._

_Touché, Malfoy... Je continue ?_

_Il paraît qu'elle hurlait mon nom dans sa folie à Azkaban. C'est de notoriété publique._

_Ca te fait quoi de te dire que ta propre mère ne se souvenait plus de toi dans son agonie ?_

_Moi, ça me ferait mal. Vraiment mal. Et ça me mettrait en colère. Vraiment en colère... Surtout si je me dis qu'elle se rappelait de la personne que je haïs le plus en ce monde._

_Toujours pas de coeur, Malfoy ?... Je continue..._

_Pourquoi me parles-tu de ta vie privée avec ta femme ? En quoi ça me regarde qu'elle t'ait fait connaître les limbes du plaisir ? Pourquoi te justifier comme si, là encore, tu avais tout raté ?_

_Sais-tu lui donner du plaisir ? La sens-tu vibrer entre tes mains ? Supplie-t-elle que tu l'achèves parce qu'elle n'en peut plus, quand tu es en elle ?_

_On dirait bien que non, sinon tu ne m'en parlerais pas à moi._

_Toujours pas de coeur ?... Je continue..._

_J'ai envie de te hanter, Malfoy._

_Je veux savoir si le grand Draco Malfoy peut ressentir comme le mortel qu'il est._

_Je veux te savoir hanté par mon fantôme._

_Je veux que tu sentes ton coeur battre quand tu croiseras au loin un homme ayant la même physionomie que moi._

_Je veux que tu souffres, et crois-moi, tu souffriras._

_Je veux être ton Enfer. Ta rédemption._

_Je veux que tu me supplies d'arrêter l'insoutenable torture de l'esprit._

_Je veux te montrer un autre visage d'Harry Potter. Le Serpentard au fond de moi. Les séquelles qu'a laissé le fragment d'âme de Voldemort._

_Que tu me répondes ou que tu ne me répondes pas, je ferai en sorte que jamais, même après un Oubliette ou une quelconque potion de mémoire, tu n'oublies mon nom et ce qu'il signifie à tes yeux._

_ HP_

_PS : Inutile de me proposer une mort que tu serais incapable de me donner. Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, ce sera à tes propres jours que tu voudras mettre un terme... Que le match commence, comme le disait si bien Madame Bibine lorsque nous nous affrontions au Quidditch à Poudlard..._

La colère qui coulait dans ses veines commençait à l'aliéner, il le savait parfaitement.

Cette douleur, cette rage le brûlaient au plus profond de lui-même mais il avait envie de cette morsure du feu, de cette passion étrange et morbide qui commençait à le consumer.

Et il avait envie que Draco Malfoy les connaisse aussi.

_A suivre..._


	4. Que le match commence!

_Note de moi:_ Coucou chers lecteurs. Alors voilà, nous vous avions promis un chapitre très rapidement et comme Pil' m'a donné sa réponse hier soir, j'ai écrit dans la foulée et ça donne à peu près ceci. Enfin pas " à peu près " ça donne ceci lol

Il paraît que certains d'entre vous n'ont pas très bien compris notre façon d'écrire dans le sens où nous n'écrivons pas un chapitre chacune, mais que l'une est Draco ( Pil'! ) et l'autre Harry ( je crois qu'il ne reste plus que moi --' ).

Ce chapitre-là, à la base, on ne voulait pas le faire de la façon dont il est sorti, mais après avoir lu la ô combien magnifique partie de Pil', j'ai décidé de changer mon fusil d'épaule, voyez la chose comme une coupure comme on dit dans le milieu littéraire.

Donc je rappelle pour ceux qui n'ont pas de mémoire que ceci va être une fic assez sombre, même très sombre; vous êtes à nouveau prévenu(e)s.

Je poste maintenant parce que Pil' a hâte de le voir en ligne et vous aussi j'imagine

On va essayer de vous livrer un chapitre ou deux avant la fin de la semaine, Pil' part en vacances et il n'y aura pas d'up date avant trois semaines à compter du week-end prochain.

Voilà, j'en ai fini avec mon blabla, bizouxxx à tous, très bonne lecture et merci pour tout!

Merci aux anonymes: **elointhesky, elena, Ligeia**

ON VOUS AIME FORT!

* * *

_Chapitre quatre: que le match commence!_

* * *

**-Draco-**

_Le Serpentard au fond de moi _

_Le Serpentard au fond de moi_

Les mots de Potter tournaient, encore et encore et encore, devant ses yeux, et la haine montait en lui, l'empêchant presque de respirer. Parce que c'était de la haine – forcément. Il froissa le parchemin et le jeta par terre. Cette fois c'en était trop. Il ne répondrait pas.

Quand Draco avait vu revenir le hibou, rapidement, trop rapidement, il avait pincé les lèvres, signe d'énervement intense chez lui. Depuis ses jeunes années, et depuis qu'il collectionnait les papillons et quelques autre bizarreries, il avait appris à se contrôler. Toute son existence n'était que contrôle et retenue.

Il avait ouvert le hublot, presque sans frémir malgré les rafales de vent nocturnes, et avait détaché le parchemin de la patte de l'oiseau, sans même prêter attention aux griffes acérées.

Qu'est ce que ce sale demi-sang lui voulait encore ? Ne pouvait-il pas le laisser tranquille, dans sa tour de solitude ? Ne lui avait-il pas cloué le bec, définitivement ?

Pourtant il avait soigneusement choisi les mots, un par un. Comme il choisissait les pièges pour les animaux qu'il chassait. Avec beaucoup de circonspection, et pour que ça fasse mal, très mal.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait, ses jointures blanchissaient sur le parchemin. Il se raidissait, imperceptiblement, sur sa chaise.

Lorsqu'il lut « _Mais tu ne l'as pas touché. Effleuré, caressé_ », au sujet du cœur de son ennemi, il fronça les sourcils.

Toucher le cœur d'Harry Potter, il ne l'envisageait pas, ou alors…du bout d'un poignard. Il visualisa la poitrine mate, le mamelon rose et ferma les yeux, brièvement. Puis il se vit enfoncer le poignard entre la 3ème et la 4ème côte, comme si Potter était un papillon, et frissonna.

Une chaleur étrange l'envahit peu à peu, malgré lui.

Quand il lut la phrase sur ses parents, sur sa mère, qui était morte dans des conditions horribles, ayant totalement oublié qu'elle avait un fils, la rage monta d'un cran. Comment osait-il parler de sa mère, cet immonde traître ?

Et comment osait-il se moquer de ses rapports avec son épouse, même si, il devait bien se l'avouer, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort…il relut la phrase plusieurs fois, tentant de s'en imprégner, essayant de se convaincre qu'il avait vécu ce genre de passion physique, avec elle.

Il savait bien que non. Mais les phrases étaient belles…tentatrices.

_Sais-tu lui donner du plaisir ? La sens-tu vibrer entre tes mains ? Supplie-t-elle que tu l'achèves parce qu'elle n'en peut plus, quand tu es en elle ?_

« Harry, c'est toi que je vais achever », murmura t-il, un éclair mauvais au fond des yeux.

_Pas de cœur…Pas de cœur…_

Non, il n'en avait pas, définitivement. C'était trop douloureux, d'avoir un cœur. Trop dangereux.

Pourtant, de ligne en ligne, il percevait un battement sourd et régulier, qui le gênait. Il tendit l'oreille. Etait-ce un volet qui cognait ? Les enfants qui dévalaient les escaliers ? Ils savaient pourtant qu'ils ne devaient pas faire de bruit…il continua sa lecture, impatient.

Tendu.

Oppressé.

Et puis il y avait cette insupportable succession de « Je veux »…

_Je veux te savoir hanté par mon fantôme._

_Je veux que tu sentes ton cœur battre quand tu croiseras au loin un homme ayant la même physionomie que moi._

_Je veux que tu souffres, et crois-moi, tu souffriras._

_Je veux être ton Enfer. Ta rédemption._

Il y avait cette haine absolue, dans les mots de son ennemi, le mépris, la souffrance, et il y avait ces frissons, qui couraient le long de son dos. Cette chaleur, dans son ventre.

« Moi aussi, je veux te faire souffrir, Harry Potter. De toutes les manières possibles…jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies d'arrêter. Jusqu'à te faire hurler. Jusqu'à recueillir ton dernier souffle » murmura–t-il, ravagé par des émotions violentes. Des émotions oubliées…

Un flot de colère brutale qui courait dans ses veines et le faisait se sentir vivant, dans chaque muscle de son corps, chaque parcelle de son âme. Cette haine qui lui soulevait les entrailles.

Quand il relut « _le Serpentard au fond de moi_ », l'image obscène explosa devant ses yeux. Le monde bascula, et les ténèbres l'envahirent.

**- oOo -**

Samedi soir, 23h.

_Potter,_

_Par quel sinistre coup du sort t'es tu retrouvé, avec ta marmaille, à cette conférence sur les papillons ? Depuis quand t'intéresses-tu à ces choses délicates et fragiles que sont les papillons ?_

_Enfin, intérêt, le mot est un peu fort, pour toi…vue ta mine absente et ton air hagard, les papillons ne doivent pas réellement te passionner. Peu de choses doivent réellement te passionner, d'ailleurs…_

_Qu'est ce qui fait battre ton cœur, Potter, à part la haine ?_

_Je t'ai vu arriver de loin, tu sais, avec ton clan de rouquins. J'étais au milieu des vitrines, surveillant mes spécimens, et accessoirement mes fils, du coin de l'œil. Vous ne passiez pas inaperçus, avec vos rires et les cris des enfants. J'ai cru à une illusion d'optique. Un mauvais rêve. Mais non, c'était bien toi. Le Survivant._

_Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû retourner à Pré-au-lard, surtout sur l'invitation de cette baudruche de Londubat. Mais les lépidoptères sont tout ce que j'aime. Je suis, sans me vanter, une sommité en ce qui concerne les Nymphalidae, et ma collection est la plus complète de Grande Bretagne. _

_Tout d'abord j'ai pensé t'ignorer, comme une vulgaire mite qui ne m'intéresserait pas. Indigne de figurer dans ma collection parmi mes spécimens les plus rares._

_Et puis tes mots me sont revenus, cette insupportable prétention que tu distilles dans tes parchemins, cette provocation de te croire meilleur que moi –et ce défi que tu m'as lancé dans ta dernière missive. Tu ne me crois pas capable de te donner la mort – on parie ?_

_Tu ne m'as pas vu, au début, je crois. C'est le propre des serpents : ils se glissent, se faufilent sur vos pas, jusque dans les lieux les plus improbables. Quand on les voit – il est trop tard._

_J'ai suivi ta nuque des yeux, longtemps… _

_N'as-tu pas senti cette brûlure, dans ton cou ?_

_Je me suis faufilé dans la foule, anonyme, furtif, mettant mes pas dans tes pas, silencieusement…puis je vous ai dépassés rapidement, les rouquins et toi, pour t'attendre au carrefour suivant._

_La même technique qu'avec les papillons : inutile de leur courir après, il faut les précéder. Les guetter. Les attendre…et avoir le poignet vif et souple. Aucune hésitation._

_Tu étais là, à quelques mètres de moi, à quelques mètres de mes mains qui se crispaient à la perspective de t'attraper. De t'écorcher._

_A quelques mètres de ma baguette qui regorgeait de sorts impardonnables…tu étais là. _

_Et j'étais là. Aux aguets. Prêt à bondir. Aucune hésitation._

_N'as-tu pas vu mon ombre s'allonger sous tes pas ?_

_Les gamins réclamaient des glaces et les mères papotaient. Tu t'ennuyais ferme, Harry Potter. Ton tee shirt blanc rayé faisait bien ressortir ta peau mate, comme un Flambé._

_Alors j'ai bougé. Imperceptiblement. Juste un éclat doré dans tes yeux. Tu as froncé les sourcils. Et, comme une Etoile Amarante, tu es venu vers moi, hypnotisé, attiré par le flash de lumière. Intrigué. Curieux._

_Mais quand tu as pénétré dans cette ruelle, je n'étais déjà plus là. Tu as aperçu un autre éclat d'or, au loin, sous un portique._

_Et tu es venu jusqu'à moi, légèrement inquiet, pour ce RDV qu'on n'avait pas, tous les deux. _

_Le RDV de notre haine. Ta nuque entre mes doigts._

_En une fraction de seconde, je t'ai attrapé par le bras, et je t'ai coincé contre la porte cochère, ma baguette sous ton menton._

_Je me souviens de ton regard ébahi, quand tu m'as reconnu. Tes pupilles élargies…mon ton narquois, détaché : _

-_Tiens, Potter !! Mon correspondant préféré…alors, nos lettres d'amour ne te suffisent plus ??Il te faut du concret…du charnel ?_

-_Malfoy !! Lâche-moi espèce de crapule…c'est toi qui m'as tendu ce piège ? Sale pervers…_

_Je me souviens comment tu te débattais, avec vigueur, entre mes bras, mais d'un coup de baguette je t'ai immobilisé par des liens, bras derrière le dos, et pieds enchainés. Tu te débattais comme…oui, comme ces petits animaux que j'attrape parfois, et qui se débattent en vain, sous mon œil amusé. Très plaisant._

-_Pervers ? Depuis quand tu me flattes ? …Oui, je t'ai peut-être un peu tendu un piège…ai-je dit en faisant glisser ma baguette sur ton cou, jusqu'à ta poitrine. Mais fallait pas me chercher, le Balafré. Pas déranger mon sommeil…_

_Tu te rappelles Potter ? _

_Tu te rappelles de ma baguette glissant sur ta chair ? _

_J'ai regretté de n'avoir pas un scalpel, pour suivre le même chemin, et vérifier de mes yeux la texture de ton sang. Le sang qui a coulé dans les veines de Voldemort. Le sang pour lequel 24 innocents sont morts. _

_Puis pour, délicatement, écarteler les chairs afin de trouver le fragment d'âme de Voldemort. Le Serpentard en toi. Je crois que je n'aurais même pas frémi. Tu n'étais qu'un autre insecte, pour moi._

-_Putain !! Mais laisse-moi partir, sale malade…_

-_Tss…tsss…Pas déjà…Tu viens juste d'arriver…Vas-y Potter, redis moi en face que tu me détestes…_

-_Lâche-moi, salopard…!_

-_Alors, il parait que tu as un cœur, toi ? Voyons cela…_

_Rappelles toi que j'ai posé ma main sur ta poitrine, sur le tee shirt humide. Rappelles toi que ton cœur battait à tout rompre, et que chaque pulsation était colère pure, brûlure incandescente. Contre moi._

-_Pour qui il bat, Potter ? Pourquoi ?_

-_Enlève tes sales pattes de là, Malfoy…_

_Rappelles toi de ton regard hargneux, et de mon petit sourire. Tu n'étais qu'un autre petit animal dont le cœur battait sous mes doigts, espérant ma clémence. En vain._

_Est-ce que tu t'es aperçu que plus tu te débattais, plus les liens qui t'enserraient te mordaient la peau ? C'était beau à voir, cette rage, cette hargne. J'avais oublié cette haine absolue dans ton regard, ta façon de serrer les mâchoires, cette veine qui battait dans ton cou. Ta douleur. Je t'ai ensuite attrapé par le col :_

-_Moque toi de moi…Vas-y…Redis moi que ma mère est morte en murmurant ton nom…Redis-moi que je ne sais pas baiser ma femme, Potter…Et toi, tu la baises comment, ta rousse ?_

-_…Salaud ! Ordure…lâche-moi !!_

-_Dis-moi, apprends-moi…, t'ai-je chuchoté au creux de l'oreille, dis moi comment tu la baises…comme ça ?_

_Rappelles toi que j'ai heurté mes hanches contre les tiennes, Potter, plusieurs fois, sans prêter garde à tes gémissements._

_Souviens-toi que tu as crié, Potter. _

_Souviens-toi que tu as fermé les yeux. _

_Souviens-toi que j'ai entrouvert tes jambes, malgré les liens, malgré la souffrance, et que j'ai glissé ma cuisse entre elles._

_Souviens-toi que tu bandais, Potter._

_Souviens-toi que tu as penché la tête en arrière et que j'ai mis mes mains autour de ton cou…_

-_On parie que je te tue, Potter, de mes mains ?_

_Souviens-toi que j'ai serré, serré ta gorge puissante, jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes cramoisi…jusqu'à ce que tu t'abandonnes, enfin à ma folie meurtrière, avec cette espèce de voile dans tes yeux. Souffrance ? Reconnaissance ? Jouissance ?_

_J'étais sur le point d'avaler ton âme, Potter, d'avaler ton dernier souffle comme un détraqueur blond, avec délectation, quand j'ai entendu les cris des enfants._

-_Papa !! papa !!_

_Je ne sais plus si c'était les tiens ou les miens, Potter, mais soudain j'ai réalisé._

_J'ai réalisé que je les aime, mes enfants, comme toi tu aimes les tiens, et que ce ne serait pas un spectacle pour eux…_

_Alors j'ai ouvert mes mains, souviens-toi, et je t'ai laissé t'envoler, comme un papillon…_

_Tu es reparti avec tes enfants, Potter, et j'avais toujours la sensation de ton cou entre mes doigts. Quand mon fils a glissé sa main dans la mienne, le cauchemar s'est éloigné. Enfin._

_Mais la prochaine fois, Potter, la prochaine fois, je t'épinglerai comme un papillon, et tu deviendras mon plus beau spécimen…._

_Draco Malfoy_

Il attacha le parchemin à la patte de Melchior, son hibou, ouvrit la lucarne battue par les vents et le libéra en lui soufflant l'adresse de son ennemi.

Puis il se réinstalla sur son fauteuil, essayant de réprimer le léger tremblement de sa main.

Si Potter avait la folie – ou la faiblesse- de lui répondre…c'en serait fait de lui.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

-Harry –

Il regardait les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée. Comme à chaque fois qu'il était tourmenté ; il regardait les flammes, leur couleur orangée, les formes dansantes qu'elles prenaient, la façon dont elles s'épousaient...

Il avait allumé ce feu en espérant sentir sa chaleur, en espérant qu'il lui fasse oublier ce qu'il venait de vivre.

Ca faisait combien de temps qu'il était rentré de la conférence ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait vu déjà ?

Ses amis, ses enfants, oui, peut-être, mais il avait vu autre chose. Des papillons et surtout des chasseurs. _Un_ chasseur.

Oserait-il l'évoquer maintenant qu'il l'avait dans la réalité ? Maintenant qu'il ne se cachait plus derrière des mots ?

Pourquoi avait-il commencé tout ça, pourquoi ?

Il le haïssait, de toute son âme et de tout son coeur, il le haïssait.

Il avait été le plus fort une fois de plus, et il s'était cru à sa hauteur. Il s'était laissé emporter par ses sentiments les plus vils et les profonds. Il avait réussi à y aller... Oui, ce sale serpent avait réussi à se glisser jusqu'à son coeur et il avait planté ses crochets venimeux en plein centre.

Maintenant que le mal était fait, maintenant que Malfoy avait mis l'infernale machine en marche et qu'il était monté dedans, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Il ne pouvait plus sauter. Il allait falloir qu'il l'affronte et surtout, il allait falloir qu'il lui cache sa peur.

Parce que c'était vraiment ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là, c'était vraiment cette perfide peur qui le faisait trembler. N'est-ce pas ?

C'était cette peur qui tordait douloureusement ses entrailles et non le souvenir du toucher du blond sur sa peau.

C'était un courant d'air dans la maison qui le faisait frissonner et non pas le souvenir de son souffle chaud sur sa peau, de sa voix rauque et cassante, de ses pupilles complètement dilatées à quelques centimètres de son visage, et Godric, combien de fois avait-il regardé sa bouche si proche de la sienne, alors que le blond le menaçait avec sa baguette et que les cordes invisibles le ligotaient férocement ?

Harry passa une main moite et tremblante sur son t-shirt, à l'endroit où Malfoy avait, quelques heures plus tôt, fait glisser sournoisement sa baguette magique et tout à coup, une vague de dégoût le prit à la gorge, et il enleva nerveusement le vêtement, les yeux toujours plongés dans les flammes de la cheminée.

Quand il était entré, ses pas l'avaient inévitablement conduit dans son bureau, là où il avait craint de trouver un hibou qui l'attendait sur le rebord de la fenêtre, mais – heureusement pour lui -, il n'y avait rien eu.

Il avait tout de même attendu, l'estomac noué, refusant d'admettre, même mentalement ce qu'il s'était passé à Pré-au-Lard.

Il l'avait su qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il y aille. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas écouté, pour une fois ?

Maintenant il était là, dans le noir, l'oreille aux aguets, attendant le bruit caractéristique d'un bec contre la vitre. Car il savait qu'il allait lui répondre. Et il était terrifié par l'idée. Terrifié et – sans savoir pourquoi – excité. Mais d'une étrange façon...

A cet instant, le moment qu'il redoutait le plus se produisit : un hibou venait de taper discrètement contre le carreau de la vitre.

Son coeur battit fort contre ses côtes, et il se leva doucement, sans quitter des yeux les flammes si attrayantes de la cheminée et se dirigea vers un oiseau d'un noir infernal, les yeux jaunes et froids, comme s'il allait à son peloton d'exécution.

Il dût s'y reprendre à deux fois pour ouvrir la fenêtre tant ses mains étaient tremblantes, et sa gorge se serra lorsqu'il vit le morceau de parchemin attaché à la patte acérée de l'animal. Lorsqu'il prit la lettre, le hibou le pinça jusqu'au sang et Harry grogna sous le coup de la souffrance.

« Toi aussi, tu veux avoir ma peau ? » Ne put-il s'empêcher de lui demander.

L'oiseau le défia de faire le moins geste brusque à son encontre et le Survivant se rappela avec amertume que c'était lui qui avait écrit à Malfoy qu'il aurait sa peau.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers son bureau, s'assit et se versa un verre d'un alcool vert émeraude que Kreattur lui avait fait.

En essayant de se vider l'esprit, il ouvrit la missive et la lut.

Avec un malaise grandissant, ses yeux parcoururent l'écriture qu'il commençait à presque connaître par coeur et ses mains tremblèrent de plus en plus. De rage ? Ou juste de colère ? De gêne ? Ou était-ce autre chose ?...

Malgré lui, ses joues s'empourprèrent lorsqu'il lut la description trop réelle des frottements que le blond avait effectués contre lui, et à ce moment-là, il se rappela la façon dont il l'avait... Quand il parlait des rapports qu'il avait avec sa femme...

« _Dis-moi, apprends-moi... Comment tu la baises, comme ça ?_ »

C'était ça qui l'avait le plus fait bander. Cette voix si sourde... Comme s'il avait eu envie...

A cette pensée, Harry sentit son estomac se tordre de plus en plus.

Mais lui n'avait pas envie de lui apprendre, c'était même inconcevable...

Jamais. Non, jamais.

Surtout vu la façon dont il lui parlait.

Plutôt mourir. Oui, plutôt mourir.

Il arriva douloureusement à bout de sa lecture et une phrase le marqua plus que ses descriptions si scrupuleuses de leur soirée comme s'il les avait gravées en lui.

_Mais la prochaine fois, Potter, la prochaine fois, je t'épinglerai comme un papillon, et tu deviendras mon plus beau spécimen…._

Son malaise grandit d'un coup de plusieurs crans et il serra les dents en détournant le regard de l'écriture de l'ancien Serpentard. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la fenêtre où l'oiseau était toujours perché.

Et c'est le regard plein de défi de l'animal qui le poussa à agir. Il prit un bout de parchemin, sa plume et son encrier et attendit.

C'était tellement plus facile avant. Quand il était aveuglé par sa haine. Quand il était en colère. Quand il voulait le faire souffrir. Mais voulait-il vraiment le faire souffrir, maintenant qu'il avait si brillamment riposté ?

Il fallait qu'il reste impassible, il fallait qu'il cache sa peur et son malaise sous une froideur apparente et surtout, il fallait qu'il arrête de voir des sous-entendus sexuels là où il n'y avait que haine, noirceur et violence.

Au jeu de « celui qui fera le plus souffrir l'autre », l'ancien Serpentard allait sûrement gagner, mais il ne se rendrait pas sans se battre. Et il allait se battre jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Un peu plus confiant, il commença à écrire :

_Je m'attendais à ce que tu m'écrives une nouvelle fois, surtout après ta victoire apparente sur moi. Deviendrais-tu accro à notre jeu ?_

_Tu as gagné la première bataille, Malfoy, j'en conviens, mais je serai le vainqueur de la guerre, crois-moi._

_Je te hais tellement au moment-même où j'écris ces mots que j'en perds tout mes moyens ; encore une petite bataille que tu gagnes, Malfoy. Réjouis-toi de me faire perdre tous mes moyens._

_Comment une soirée qui devait se révéler être une sortie entre proches, a-t-elle pu devenir aussi cauchemardesque ?_

_Oh bien sûr... C'est parce que tu étais là._

_Je ne t'ai pas remarqué, bien sûr que non, et tu ne m'aurais pas attiré dehors comme un papillon que tu ensorcèles, je ne t'aurais même pas vu. Je n'aurais même pas su que tu étais là, pour te dire à quel point ta présence me laisse de glace._

_Pourquoi m'as-tu attiré dehors ? C'est la question qui me hante depuis que nous sommes entrés. Depuis, j'ai fait l'amour à ma femme, si ça peut t'intéresser. Eh non, je ne la baise pas, je lui fais l'amour, désolé d'être humain. Tu m'as dit de t'apprendre, il me semble, tu veux que je te décrive la scène ? Pourquoi pas... Ca m'exciterait et j'irai lui refaire l'amour après t'avoir renvoyé ton oiseau infernal._

_Alors imagine-la..._

_Allongée sur un lit de draps défaits, les cheveux délicieusement en désordre... Les pupilles débordant d'un désir qu'elle ne cherche même pas à dissimuler... Ses soupirs... Ma langue dans sa bouche pour qu'elle se livre entièrement et sans retenue à moi... Mes mains qui la déshabillent avidement... Ses jambes, si douces, si blanches, qui se nouent autour de mes hanches..._

_Je suis sûr qu'une image floue commence à danser devant tes yeux..._

_Alors maintenant, imagine qu'elle m'enlève fébrilement le t-shirt que tu as souillé de tes mains... Ma peau qui frissonne sous son toucher... Le frottement langoureux de nos hanches... Les muscles de mon dos qui se contractent... Imagine mon impatience... Imagine dans quel état d'excitation extrême je suis, à quel point j'ai envie de plonger en elle alors qu'elle soupire encore et encore..._

_Tu nous vois bien, maintenant ?_

_Tu vois mon sexe dans sa main qu'elle masturbe avec envie ? Tu vois l'impatience dans ses yeux ? Tu l'entends qui me supplie ?_

_Au fur et à mesure que je t'écris ces mots, j'ai de nouveau envie d'elle. J'ai besoin de connaître encore une fois l'extase à l'état pur que j'éprouve entre ses bras. J'ai bien envie de te laisser pour la rejoindre, mais malgré mon érection, je vais rester poli et finir ma lettre._

_Je voudrais juste savoir comment tu as fait pour faire apparaître cette lueur dorée ? Vu qu'elle a l'air d'être hypnotique, je pourrai l'utiliser quand nous serons en soirée et que j'aurai trop envie de lui faire l'amour pour attendre qu'on rentre chez nous._

_Est-ce que tu crois que j'ai été effrayé par ton petit jeu sadique ? _

_Tu m'as ligoté, c'était très... Serpentard de ta part. Ca veut dire "très lâche", si tu n'as pas compris le sous-entendu. Mais à quoi devais-je m'attendre de ta part ?_

_Tu ne m'as même pas laissé l'opportunité de me défendre. Mais j'oubliais que tu étais le fils du « courageux » Lucius Malfoy et j'oubliais encore le célèbre adage « Tel père, tel fils »._

_Tu as été pathétique, c'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire._

_Tu ne m'aurais pas pris de court, il en aurait été tout autrement._

_Je peux même te dire ceci, Malfoy : on remet ça quand tu veux. Mais la prochaine fois, comporte-toi comme un homme et laisse-moi te montrer à quel point mes mains peuvent être douées._

_Mais oseras-tu, seulement ?_

_Dans quel état es-tu, maintenant ?_

_Après m'avoir quitté, dans quel état étais-tu ?_

_Aussi excité que moi ? _

_Je te choque parce que je ne nie pas... Eh oui, j'étais excité._

_Comment ne pas l'être quand on pense à une femme comme la mienne ? _

_Je te choque encore ? C'est pourtant vrai..._

_Quand tu m'as demandé comment je la baisais, je l'ai de suite imaginée. Elle est tellement belle quand elle jouit, c'est le plus beau spectacle qui m'ait été donné de voir. _

_Je vais d'ailleurs de ce pas la retrouver._

_Alors n'oublie pas, Malfoy... C'est quand tu veux. Et ne tarde pas trop. Sinon c'est moi qui viendrai te chercher._

_HP _

Il ne voulut même pas relire les mots qu'il avait écrits. Il ne voulait même pas se dire qu'il avait été provoquant, surtout pas qu'il semblait presque sadomasochiste.

Mais n'était-ce pas cela qu'il était, après tout ? A rechercher à tout prix la douleur.

Il alla attacher le bout de parchemin qu'il venait de plier à la patte du hibou qui le pinça une nouvelle fois et retourna vers le canapé, où il s'écroula.

« _Ne plus penser... Surtout, ne plus penser_. » Furent les derniers mots qu'il se dit avant de plonger dans l'abîme profond du sommeil, où il rêva d'un serpent se glissant paresseusement sur lui...


	5. De sa peau à toi

_Note de moi:_ Hello! Comment cela va-t-il bien ce matin? Moi je me sens bizarre parce que je viens juste d'avoir la réponse de Pil' et je vous livre notre cinquième chapitre dans la foulée, c'est pas beau, ça?

Je tiens à vous prévenir que ce chapitre-là est très trèèèès noir, donc vous êtes avertis, il va vraiment falloir faire attention avec cette fic-là, elle ne sera pas pour tout le monde, j'en ai bien peur. On va vous décrire deux conceptions très différentes de l'Amour. Eh non! Ce n'est pas forcément ce truc tout rose et tout beau que vous voyez chez Disney; il en existe de tellement de sortes...

J'espère en tout cas que vous allez aimer; si ce n'est pas le cas c'est que vous êtes difficile, là! :p

**Pil':** J'ai une idée pour la suite, ça va être intéressant. Merci pour cette torture, j'ai adoré. Ca m'a fait mal, mais j'ai adoré!

Un grand merci particulier à **Master Ice Eyes** et **Legeia**... Y en a qui arrivent à nous comprendre... Vous êtes vraiment fortes les filles

Merci aux autres, cela va sans dire...

Profitez bien de ce chapitre-là, parce que c'est sans doute le dernier que vous allez avoir avant trois semaines...

RAPPEL: PIL PART EN VACANCE! JE REPETE: PIL PART EN VACANCE!

**WARNING: Lemon et Lime + Dark fic**

Merci d'avance pour vos petits messages, bisous, bonne lecture!

ON VOUS AIME!

* * *

_Chapitre cinq: De sa peau à toi._

* * *

- Harry -

Lorsque je transplane devant ton manoir, je me sens un peu étourdis, un peu hagard. Est-ce parce que mon coeur bat à m'en briser les côtes, ou est-ce parce que je m'apprête à te voir?

Je suis tellement impatient, si tu savais à quel point...

Te faire regretter d'être né, voilà ce qui est désormais mon unique but.

Ca fait quatre jours que je t'ai envoyé ma dernière lettre, moi qui pensais que la provocation te pousserait à me répondre... Moi qui croyais que tu avais un tant soit peu de fierté...

En fait, tu es lâche. Lâche et fourbe.

Le parfait serpent qui pense qu'il n'a pas assez de venin pour s'attaquer à une proie plus grosse que lui. Parce que contre un Lion, qu'est-ce que le Serpent peut faire, à part fuir?

J'aurais pensé qu'au moins, tu essaierais.

Notre dernière rencontre t'a apparemment suffit, moi, il m'en faut plus maintenant, beaucoup plus et je suis bien décidé à l'obtenir.

Ton manoir est toujours aussi lugubre que dans mes souvenirs d'adolescent. Le vent qui souffle ici est à glacer le sang; je comprends aisément pourquoi ta famille si " illustre " a choisi cet endroit pour établir ses quartiers. C'est très aristocratique; tout est à sa place, l'herbe est impécablement tondue, il n'y a même pas de rouille sur ton portail. On aurait presque peur de mettre les pieds dans ton domaine tant il paraît surréaliste.

Une raffale de vent me décide à poser une main tremblante sur le loquet du portail surmonté par un "M" calligraphié et je ne quitte pas ton manoir des yeux, cherchant dans quelle pièce tu pourrais bien te trouver, me demandant si tu me vois arriver à travers l'une de tes fenêtres, et surtout quel est le sentiment qui t'assaillit alors.

Je remonte l'allée avec rapidité, et la seule chose à la quelle je pense, c'est toi.

Je veux te faire payer ton affront, je veux que tu blêmisses parce que je suis entré dans ton espace vital, je veux que tu avoues que je suis courageux.

Et je veux aussi te rendre tes lettres.

C'est pour cette raison - je crois - que je suis venu en priorité. Mais j'attendrai que ta femme soit dans la même pièce que nous, bien sûr... Autant faire les choses comme il faut.

Je monte à présent les marches de l'imposant perron en marbre - on ne se refuse vraiment rien quand on se croit important - d'un blanc de neige, et je resserre mes doigts sur la liasse de missives que j'ai dans ma poche, décidé plus que jamais.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de frapper, que la porte s'ouvre sur... ta femme.

A ce moment-là, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire.

On ne m'avait pas trompé; elle est vraiment magnifique. Elle est blonde, fine, les yeux bleus et une bouche beaucoup plus charnue que la tienne. Mais elle te ressemble... Tu es donc narcissique à ce point ?...

L'interrogation se lit dans ses yeux alors qu'elle me dévisage en prenant son temps. M'a-t-elle reconnu?

" Que viens-tu faire ici? " Me demande-t-elle sans préambule.

Ses sourcils presque blancs, fins, se froncent légèrement et je ne peux empêcher mon sourire de s'accentuer. Apparemment oui, elle m'a reconnu.

" Ton mari est là? "

Cette fois-ci, c'est l'étonnement qui se lit sur son visage. Elle est tellement surprise, qu'elle me dévisage encore plus, cherchant peut-être à savoir pourquoi je te cherche. Si elle savait... Mais elle va bientôt savoir.

" Il est dans la forêt de Dean. Il cherche un mâle pour son dernier Nymphalidae. Il rentre en fin d'après-midi. " Me répond-elle sur un ton boudeur.

Je rêve ou elle a l'air de ne pas apprécier?

" Il te laisse seule? Ce n'est pas très galant de sa part... "

Un léger sourire vient cette fois étirer ses lèvres et elle baisse les yeux en rossissant légèrement.

" Je peux entrer? "

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai demandé ça.

Tu n'es pas là, elle est toute seule et la légère robe noire qu'elle porte lui va à ravir... Je pourrais presque deviner le tissu du soutien-gorge qui retient sa poitrine opulente. Et vu la façon dont elle me regarde, je serai prêt à parier que tu ne remplis pas tes obligations conjuguales.

Oserai-je? Oserai-je réaliser le plan machiavélique qui commence à se dessiner dans mon esprit?

Maintenant, il n'est plus question de père de famille, de mari ou autre.

Maintenant, c'est toi contre moi.

Maintenant, je ne pense à rien d'autre que ma vengeance, et crois-moi, tu vas souffrir.

Elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure; elle a vraiment l'air très timide. Ou a-t-elle aussi conscience de ce que j'ai en tête? Ou peut-être, serais-tu en colère que je sois chez toi et qu'elle le sait...

" Il te déteste, tu sais. Beaucoup plus qu'avant. " Me dit-elle alors, sans pour autant lever les yeux vers moi.

Je la dévisage à mon tour, surpris.

Pourquoi me dit-elle ça? Lui aurais-tu parlé de notre correspondance?

Mais comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées, elle murmure.

" Il arrête pas de parler de toi... D'une façon que je ne lui connais pas. "

Mon coeur rate un battement et ma gorge se sèche tout à coup. Parce que moi aussi, je n'arrête pas de parler de toi depuis quatre jours. Tu es devenu une vraie obssession.

Alors, par vengeance sans doute, je lui sors la liasse de lettres et je la lui tends, sans rien dire. A ce moment-là, elle lève ses yeux clairs vers moi, et doucement, elle prend les missives de mes mains, presque sans bouger.

" C'est peut-être à cause de ça. " Lui dis-je sur un ton léger.

Elle ne dit rien; elle observe ton écriture. Et là, elle s'écarte pour me laisser entrer.

Le coeur battant, j'entre dans l'antre du Diable.

Le hall d'entrée est encore plus grand que dans mes souvenirs, et un silence de mort règne dans ce lieu froid et sans personnalité. Seuls les portraits qui m'observent et Astoria prouvent qu'il y a de la vie dans ce manoir. Un imposant escalier de marbre monte dans les étages, et j'observe chacune des portes, ne pouvant m'empêcher de me demander la quelle est votre chambre et surtout, dans la quelle tu m'as écrit toute ta haine.

Je repose mon attention sur ta femme, elle a toujours les yeux fixés sur tes lettres, du moins la première, elle ne semble même pas la lire, ses prunelles deviennent vitreuses et on dirait qu'elle se retient à grand peine de pleurer. Puis elle me regarde, pleine de questions, de plus en plus sur ses gardes.

Sa poitrine se soulève rapidement, et je sens la peur émaner de sa peau. Elle craint de pouvoir comprendre.

" Tu es venu me dire que vous êtes amoureux? Qu'il n'est pas dans la forêt de Dean ? " Chuchote-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

J'entends un portrait étouffer un cri et je me retiens à grand peine de ne pas ouvrir les yeux et la bouche trop grands sous le choc.

Amoureux?

Comment peut-elle dire une chose pareille?

" Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? " Je lui demande d'une voix tremblante.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge et je sens qu'il n'y a pas que ma voix qui tremble; tout mon corps est convulsé et je te haïs encore plus à ce moment-là. Comment envisager un tel sentiment si innocent, si beau et si pur avec toi?

" Il ne le sait peut-être pas, mais je connais très bien Draco. Je connais ses habitudes, et je peux te certifier que s'il t'a écrit, c'est qu'il t'apporte de l'importance... Une grande importance... J'ai toujours su que ce jour-là devait arriver, Harry Potter. C'était trop beau pour être vrai qu'il t'ait rayé de sa vie après ce qu'il s'est passé à Poudlard et dans cette maison. "

A ce moment-là, un violent frisson la parcourt et par habitude avec Ginny, je m'approche d'elle et pose une main chaude sur son épaule dénudée.

Elle sursaute et se tend tout à coup, cherchant dans mes yeux pourquoi j'ai eu un tel geste envers elle.

Pour toute réponse, je lui souris et je me rends compte à quel point ses yeux ressemblent aux tiens.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'approche encore plus d'elle, ni pourquoi sa respiration se fait plus erratique lorsque ma main - qui jusqu'à présent était restée posée sur son épaule - descend doucement le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai envie de m'approcher encore plus, sans quitter ses yeux de plus en plus interrogateurs, ni pourquoi sa peau si blanche me fait penser à la tienne.

Je ne la connais pas. Je n'ai pas envie de la connaître.

Je sais juste qu'elle s'appelait Astoria Greengrass avant que tu l'épouses et que tu la fasses tienne, je sais que sa soeur aînée s'appelait Daphnée et qu'elle était en même année que nous. Je sais qu'elle a trois ans de moins que nous et qu'elle se sent perdue.

J'ai juste envie de la réconforter. Parce que j'ai l'impression qu'elle se sent seule et qu'elle est malheureuse.

Au moment où ma main se pose au creux de ses reins, elle se décide enfin à bouger, et maladroitement, elle pose la sienne sur mon bras.

On dirait qu'elle ne sait pas s'y prendre.

Je la colle contre moi, docilement elle se laisse faire et le plan machiavélique que j'avais échafaudé, devient de plus en plus clair dans ma tête. Si seulement j'en étais capable...

" Il te déteste, tu sais. Beaucoup plus qu'avant. " Me répète-t-elle alors.

Je ne lui réponds pas; j'observe juste son visage. Les points communs qu'elle a avec toi...

Et à ce moment-là, j'en meurre d'envie... Je commence à m'en sentir capable. Plus que capable...

Parce que tu vas me détester encore plus après. Oh oui, Malfoy... Déteste-moi encore plus...

J'essaye de me donner du courage et demande silencieusement pardon à Ginny pour ce que je vais sans doute faire. Mais je te haïs tellement...

Je ne pense à rien lorsque je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Je ne pense pas à la façon dont elle se tend sous le coup de la surprise.

Je ne pense pas au fait que tout ça est complètement absurde.

Je ne pense pas que jamais au grand jamais je n'aurais fait ça en temps normal.

Je ne pense pas à Ginny et aux enfants.

Mais je pense à toi... Merlin, je pense à toi.

Au bout d'un petit moment, elle se détâche de moi et je vois ses yeux briller. Elle non plus, elle ne comprend pas. Elle ne comprend pas que je fais ça contre toi.

Elle se détâche complètement de moi et me prend la main pour m'emmener contre le mur à côté de la grande porte d'entrée. Elle se colle contre, et me regarde droit dans les yeux, de façon presque douloureuse. Comme si... Elle avait oublié ce que ça faisait d'être touchée par un homme.

Je me demande ce que tu fais en ce moment, alors que ta femme me rapproche d'elle et qu'elle enlève lentement mon manteau sans me quitter des yeux et qu'aussi, je suis plus que jamais déterminé.

Maladroitement, elle passe ses mains sous mon t-shirt noir à manches longues et se passe la langue sur ses lèvres tremblantes.

Elle respire difficilement alors qu'elle se met sur la pointe des pieds pour poser à nouveau doucement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Petit à petit, son baiser devient plus pressant, et au moment où sa langue taquine l'entrée de ma bouche, je me recule, perdu et touché par sa détresse qu'elle tente de cacher désespérément.

Regarde ce que tu me fais faire, Malfoy. Regarde ce que je suis prêt à faire pour toi.

" ... Fais-moi l'amour, Harry Potter. Comme il te fait l'amour à toi... S'il te plaît, fais-moi l'amour. " Murmure-t-elle en reprenant mes lèvres avec plus d'envie.

Ne pas penser à Ginny et aux enfants. Surtout, ne pas y penser.

Elle est amoureuse de toi. Je le sens dans la façon dont elle m'embrasse, dans ses mains qui parcourent ma peau, comme avec dévotion. Je suis sûr qu'elle pense à toi à ce moment-là. Comme moi je pense à notre dernière rencontre. A la façon dont tu t'es frotté contre moi. A ce moment-là, je colle mon bassin contre le sien et bouge sensuellement mes hanches. Elle gémit dans ma bouche alors que pour la première fois, je m'autorise à toucher sa peau.

J'imagine la tienne aussi douce que celle-ci.

Je défais les bretelles de sa robe qui tombe dans un bruissement d'étoffe à ses pieds et elle touche fébrilement l'érection qui commence à grandir dans mon pantalon.

C'est à mon tour de gémir en tirant légèrement sur ses cheveux pour qu'elle se détâche de ma bouche.

Doucement, je la soulève pour qu'elle attache ses jambes autour de mes hanches, sans quitter des yeux sa bouche délicieusement rouge et elle halète lorsque ma main détâche son soutien-gorge de dentelle noire.

Je pense à toi alors qu'elle approche sa poitrine de mes lèvres et qu'elle penche la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux.

Je pense à toi lorsque ma langue effleure sa peau. Je pense à la rage livide qui apparaîtrait sur ton visage si jamais tu entrais à ce moment-là.

Je pense à ton coeur lorsque je sens le sien pulser sous sa peau.

Tout à coup, elle plaque ses mains sur mes fesses et me rapproche encore plus d'elle, me faisant comprendre qu'elle ne veut plus de préliminaires.

Elle a l'air si fragile lorsqu'elle défait mon pantalon... Si perdue lorsqu'elle baisse mon boxer et qu'elle empoigne ma verge tendue.

Elle observe mes yeux et sourit doucement. Elle doit y voir du désir, sûrement. Le désir violent et malsain de te faire souffrir.

D'un coup de baguette, je fais disparaître son shorty, alors qu'elle me masturbe de plus en plus langoureusement et que j'approche ma bouche de la sienne.

Son gémissement est étouffé de suite par mes lèvres alors que je plonge en elle et qu'elle commence à bouger sensuellement des hanches.

Elle gémit de plus en plus alors qu'une fois de plus, elle happe ma bouche de la sienne et que mes coups de rein deviennent de plus en plus rapides.

Nos langues dansent ensemble alors que j'entends un vague bruit dehors.

Je pense à toi, à tes lèvres et je souris lorsqu'elle se raidit sous le coup de l'orgasme.

J'accélère encore plus mes coups de buttoir ; je pense à toi...

Je ferme les yeux alors que mon bas ventre est en feu; je pense à ta main sur ma peau...

A nouveau, j'entends un bruit au dehors, mais je m'en fous, je m'en contre-fous.

Elle gémit de plus en plus alors que l'image du serpent que j'ai vu en rêve se fait de plus en plus présent à mon esprit puis, dans un dernier coup de rein, j'explose en elle et elle se raidit une nouvelle fois.

J'entends sa respiration saccadée alors que cette fois-ci un bruit retentit juste à côté de nous, à la porte d'entrée.

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois, tendrement, alors qu'elle détâche ses jambes de mes reins.

Tu lui as fait l'amour à travers moi, et elle a l'air heureuse.

Je n'ouvre toujours pas les yeux; je vois les tiens qui se reflètent derrière mes paupières, puis j'entends Astoria qui pousse un petit cri de souris et je me décide enfin à revenir sur Terre. Elle est blanche comme un linge et regarde vers la porte d'entrée. Rapidement, elle remet sa robe, et s'enfuit en courrant par le grand escalier de marbre puis, je me retourne.

Tu es là, immobile dans ta robe de sorcier noire coupée sur mesure, les cheveux légèrement emmélés, la bouche délicieusement amère, un grand bocal en cristal dans les mains où virvolte un papillon multicolore.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il doit le plus définir ton expression: choc, douleur, rage ou haine.

A la façon dont les ailes de ton nez frémissent et la couleur de ton teint encore plus blanc qu'à l'ordinaire, je dirais que j'ai réussi ce que je voulais. J'ai remporté la plus éclatante de nos batailles.

Je sais que je suis encore nu, et je m'en moque. Tu m'as vu baiser ta femme et c'est tout ce qui compte. J'ai réussi à te faire mal.

Un sourire mauvais et triomphant étire mes lèvres alors que tes yeux se posent sur la liasse de lettres à tes pieds et que tu serres les dents.

Doucement, en savourant ma victoire, je commence à me rhabiller comme si de rien n'était, comme si c'était la chose la plus banale du monde que d'enfiler mes vêtements devant toi après avoir fait l'amour à ta femme.

Puis au moment où je repose les yeux sur toi, tu t'approches de moi à pas vifs et mon sourire s'efface aussitôt lorsque je vois l'éclat dangeureux qui brille dans ton regard. Le même que lors de notre dernière rencontre...

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

- Draco -

Ce que j'ai entendu en premier en arrivant, ce sont les gémissements.

Des gémissements rapides, rauques, comme il n'y en a que deux sortes : de plaisir ou de souffrance. Dans cette maison, on en entend plus souvent de la seconde sorte.

Et puis j'ai reconnu la voix d'Astoria. Ma femme était en train de gémir, sans retenue, vraisemblablement dans l'entrée. Immédiatement j'ai pensé qu'elle avait été attaquée par quelque bandit, ou animal égaré, et qu'elle était blessée…pourtant je n'ai pas couru. Un Malfoy ne court pas. J'avais juste un petit frisson qui me parcourait l'échine, et un drôle de pressentiment.

Et puis je vous ai vus…Tes fesses musclées, tes coups de rein, ses seins dressés et sa tête en arrière, avec une expression d'abandon obscène, comme je ne lui en avais jamais vu avant.

Elle était debout, les jambes en l'air, contre un mur, comme une vulgaire pute. La mère de mes enfants.

Et il y avait cette expression sur ton visage… Pur plaisir, jouissance extrême, et ce râle dans ta bouche… Je n'oublierai jamais cette expression, Potter, jamais….

J'ai pensé à te tuer Potter, immédiatement, sans autre forme de procès, comme j'écrase les insectes sous ma botte, dans un petit craquement. Je n'ai même pas lâché le bocal.

J'ai pensé à débarrasser le monde de ta présence superflue avec un « Avada » bien senti, et je me suis mis à bouillir, intérieurement. J'ai senti les flots de haine monter en moi, en vague brûlante tandis que tu te rhabillais tranquillement, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

J'ai attrapé ma baguette pour te faire payer ton crime, Potter. Je t'ai détesté comme jamais je n'ai détesté avant. Des flots de bile dans la bouche et la rage au ventre.

Ta mort. Je voulais ta mort. Misérable insecte.

Mais tu ne bougeais pas.

Tu n'avais pas peur.

Tu attendais ce moment depuis longtemps.

C'est là que j'ai compris. Malgré la rage, j'ai compris.

Il n'y avait qu'une raison pour que tu fasses ça. Une seule.

Ta lettre désespérée.

Tu voulais mourir.

Tu voulais mourir, Potter, tu me l'avais écrit et je l'avais bien vu dans tes yeux, quand j'avais failli t'étrangler. Tu voulais que je te tue pour avoir l'ultime plaisir de m'envoyer à Azkaban….

Judicieux.

Machiavélique.

Tentant…

Mais je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir-là, Potter. Mourir d'un coup, en quelques secondes…Non.

Si je dois te tuer, Potter, ce sera à petit feu, après avoir longuement profité de ta souffrance.

Alors, peut-être, quand je serai repu de tes cris et de tes larmes, alors, oui, je te soulagerai…peut-être.

Il fallait que je me venge, quand même…J'ai levé ma baguette :

« _Endoloris_ ». Le flux a giclé de la baguette, sans que tu bouges.

Et j'ai eu le plaisir immédiat de te voir tomber et te tortiller d'une manière grotesque à mes pieds.

J'ai gardé ma baguette tendue longtemps, heureux de sentir le flux de souffrance qui jaillissait jusqu'à toi. Ce moment, j'en rêve depuis des années, Potter…ton corps au bout de ma baguette, et la souffrance qui déforme tes traits. Mon rêve.

Avoir droit de vie et mort sur toi…pure jouissance pour moi.

Tu souffres depuis une bonne minute déjà et tu transpires à grosses gouttes, le corps arqué, tremblant, les mâchoires serrées, les yeux exorbités. Le spectacle me fascine. Les gémissements que tu pousses sont une douce mélopée à mes oreilles.

J'attendais ce moment depuis longtemps.

J'espère que tu en as bien profité, de mon épouse, car tu vas payer cher cette petite partie en jambes en l'air, Potter. Très cher.

Quand tes grognements finissent par me lasser, je relève ma baguette et je t'observe, couché par terre, en sueur, inanimé…

J'espère vraiment que le jeu en valait la chandelle, Potter….

Mais je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. Pas encore…tu es à mes pieds, évanoui. Avec une grimace, je me penche pour te ramasser. Tu es lourd, musclé. Je te soulève difficilement, et ta tête retombe dans mon cou, inerte.

Je monte les marches avec difficultés jusqu'à ma tour, là où personne ne vient jamais. La rage me donne la force de grimper les escaliers. Pas question que mes enfants voient ce que je vais te faire subir, Potter. Tu auras une petite surprise à ton réveil…

Je prépare ta couche comme on prépare sa nuit de noce : soigneusement, méticuleusement.

Un lit que je déplace d'une chambre inutilisée ; des draps propres et blancs : on n'est pas dans un bordel, ici ; des cordelettes pour tes bras et jambes : tu es fort, et je ne fais pas le poids ; une plume, pour la torture ; un foulard de mon épouse, délicate attention ; des bougies pour l'ambiance, même si tu n'en profiteras pas. Du moins, pas avec les yeux…et mes instruments d'entomologiste, indispensables…

Je t'installe difficilement sur le lit, toujours assommé par la douleur, et j'attache précautionneusement tes poignets et chevilles aux montants du lit, les renforçant par un sort. Je me maîtrise – même si j'aimerais te frapper, t'écorcher, te lacérer, là…

Puis je m'installe le bord du lit et j'attends. Je te regarde et je murmure, presque malgré moi :

« Pourquoi tu veux que je te tue, Potter ? Qui va me détester, si tu meurs ? ».

Tu ne réagis pas. J'attends.

J'ai tout mon temps, Potter.

Tout mon temps pour définir la stratégie et le protocole, comme je le fais pour les papillons. Rien n'est laissé au hasard. Un mince sourire étire mes lèvres tandis que tu commences à te réveiller. Tu transpires encore et ton regard est hagard. La souffrance semble t'avoir vidé de toute ton énergie.

" Alors Potter ? Que penses-tu de mes préliminaires ? Tu as vu les bougies ?

- …

- Tout d'abord, je ne félicite pas pour ta manière de faire, Potter…C'est ça que tu appelles faire l'amour ? Debout contre un mur, en deux minutes trente ? Je savais que tu étais un sauvage, mais à ce point là !! Et tu crois vraiment que tu as contenté mon épouse comme ça ?? "

Tu grimaces mais tu réponds, presque distinctement :

" Il faut croire…

- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ?? Elle a peut-être simulé…

- Simuler des contractions vaginales ? Impossible…Elle a joui, et pas qu'une fois. Et ça faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé, visiblement …

Tu récupères vite. La haine m'envahit à nouveau, comme une flamme. Oui, vas-y, insulte-moi.

Je te saisis par le col :

" Ne pousse pas, Potter !! N'abuse pas de ma patience…Ou je te soumets à un nouvel _Endoloris_, pour t'apprendre à dire la vérité…

- Demande-la à Astoria, la vérité, Malfoy. Vas-y.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'occuperai d'elle plus tard. Honneur aux invités…Qu'est ce que tu es venu faire ici, Potter ?

- Te rendre tes lettres…

- Et c'est pour ça que tu as profité de ma femme ? Tu cherchais quoi ? Ta rousse ne te suffit plus ?

- A ton avis ?

- Je ne suis pas là pour jouer aux devinettes, Potter. Mais rassure-toi, je sais pourquoi tu es là. Désolé, tu n'auras pas satisfaction…mais je ne veux pas que tu repartes les mains vides…si j'ose dire. Je vais t'apprendre quelque chose, qui te sera très utile pour éviter de sauter sur les dames, dans les couloirs. Tu verras, tu me remercieras… "

Je me penche vers toi et j'attrape ton menton entre mes doigts, pour ne pas que tu te débattes. Rapidement je noue le foulard de soie autour de tes yeux.

Tu grommelles :

" Quoi encore ? T'es pas plus courageux que ça ?

- Non. Le courage, c'est typiquement Gryffondor. Et moi je suis un Serpentard, Potter. Un serpent. Je suis vil et je me glisse dans les pires endroits. Sache que si je fais ça, c'est pour t'éviter un douloureux spectacle. Et pour que tu m'écoutes, en te taisant… Tu m'écoutes, Potter ? "

Je baisse la voix peu à peu, pour que tu tendes l'oreille. Tu relèves la tête.

" Potter, les dames, c'est comme les papillons…on ne les éventre pas en deux minutes, en en mettant partout…du moins pas quand on est civilisé. D'abord, on les frôle, pour faire monter la tension. Mais pas avec les doigts, pour les papillons…On va dire que tu es un papillon, Potter…

- Arrête tes jeux pervers, Malfoy, et bats–toi comme un homme. En face à face, mains nues. Si tu en es un…

- Oh ? C'est à ça que tu veux jouer ? Qui a la plus longue ? Qui pisse le plus loin ? mouis…Un peu enfantin, non ?

- Tu n'es qu'un lâche, Malfoy, pas étonnant que ta femme soit frigide…

- Oui, vas-y continue…insulte-moi. Tu me simplifies la tâche. Mais si tu tiens à ta misérable vie…tu ferais mieux de te taire. "

Et là tu te débats comme un beau diable, essayant de te débarrasser de tes liens. Peine perdue.

" MMmm oui…continue. Joli spectacle. Joli déhanché. C'est comme ça que tu baises ta femme ?

- Je –ne –la –baise -pas… Je lui fais l'amour.

- C'est pas ce que j'ai vu… Calme-toi, Potter. Tu te fatigues pour rien.

- Détache-moi, maintenant !! C'est plus drôle…..

- Sssshhhh…tais-toi, ou je vais vraiment me fâcher. Un mot de plus Potter, et je te cisaille du bas en haut….

- Mais t'es un malade, Malfoy, un malade ….

- Oui….Et c'est ce qui te plaît, non ? C'est pour ça que tu es venu me chercher, non ? Attends, tu vas voir….On est toujours puni par là où on a pêché, Potter…Mais je ne te toucherai pas de mes mains, comme pour un papillon. "

J'attends.

La tension monte.

Les bougies dégagent un parfum un peu lourd.

Je saisis le scalpel que j'utilise pour les papillons et je le fais glisser sur tes vêtements, en commençant par le bas du pantalon. Au crissement du scalpel, à la sensation sur sa peau, tu sursautes et tu t'accroches aux draps.

" Ne bouge surtout pas, Potter, où je vais te blesser….

- Mais…

- Ne dis rien. Ne bouge pas. Pour ta sécurité. "

J'aime voir la peur qui s'inscrit sur ton visage, et ta main crispée sur le drap.

Je remonte lentement, avec précision, comme un chirurgien. Le tissu cède facilement, et se déchire, laissant entrevoir tes mollets, tes cuisses musclées. J'écarte les pans délicatement, d'un geste sûr. L'air froid sur tes jambes te fait frissonner.

Quand j'arrive à ton ventre tu mords ta lèvre. Tu as peur et en même temps il y a comme un abandon, une confiance. Comme si tu glissais ta nuque dans mes mains pour que je la brise. Après tout, c'est toi qui es venu à moi…

Un peu ému, mais la main sûre, je découpe ton t-shirt, et ton ventre apparaît. Il est plat, musclé. Ton corps est en pleine forme, d'une virilité triomphante.

La lame glisse sur ton nombril, et tu gémis.

" Ssshhhh…ne bouge pas. "

J'ai presque peur pour toi. Peur de trembler. Peur de dévier, d'appuyer trop fort et d'aller vérifier où se cache le fragment d'âme de Voldemort. Peur que tu en aies envie aussi.

Le silence est parfait, à part le crissement du tissu et tes soupirs. Tu transpires. Tu respires de plus en plus vite. Je me concentre de plus en plus.

Je me convaincs que tu n'es qu'un insecte. Que les battements sourds en moi sont les tiens, seulement les tiens, puisque moi je n'ai pas de cœur…

Ton corps est à moitié dénudé, découvert en son milieu. J'écarte tes vêtements. Il ne reste que ton boxer intact.

Ton boxer noir, qui ne cache rien de ton érection.

Et bien, Potter, on dirait que ça t'excite d'être un papillon, je souffle à ton oreille. Tu verras, tu me supplieras de t'achever, tout à l'heure…

Ma voix rauque provoque un sursaut de ta verge. Tu halètes. Tu bandes.

J'attends. Tu es inquiet. Ta respiration s'accélère. Tu ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. Tu ne sais même plus de quoi tu as envie, je parie.

J'attends. Tu bouges tes hanches. Tu gémis. Tu as chaud.

J'ai ta vie sous mes doigts, Potter.

Alors, délicatement, je pose le scalpel sur le tissu du boxer et je monte, provoquant un soubresaut de tes reins. Une fine goutte de sang sur ton aine.

" Potter, Potter…reste tranquille…ou ça va mal finir. "

Une plainte rauque s'échappe de tes lèvres quand ta verge se libère enfin. Elle se dresse sur ton ventre, gorgée de sève.

" Mmmm…beau spécimen…

- Arrête…

- Ssshhhh…"

Et je saisis la plume que j'ai arrachée à ton hibou…je commence à la promener sur ton corps, en remontant lentement, avec des gestes précis, selon une trajectoire précise. Tu sursautes à nouveau, et ton ventre bat de désir.

Doucement, lentement, je la fais courir sur tes jambes, tes hanches, ton ventre. Tu gémis de plus en plus, haletant, fou de désir.

Je m'attarde sur ton nombril. Une goutte perle sur ta verge, sur laquelle je souffle doucement. Sans te toucher.

Je sais que tu en veux plus, alors je ralentis.

Je titille les mamelons de la plume et tu bouges tes hanches sans retenue. Je continue, longtemps, ton supplice. Tu as peur, tu as envie.

Enfin, je caresse ton sexe avec la plume et tu pousses des râles…d'abord le gland, délicatement, puis les bourses qui se resserrent. Et enfin je remonte à nouveau la plume jusqu'au gland, faisant des va et vient de plus en plus rapide et tu gémis :

" Oui, oui , oui…

- C'est bon, Potter ?

- Oui…

- A qui tu penses ?

- A ma femme….

- Menteur …tu vas voir. "

Je saisis une bougie et je fais couler la cire sur ton ventre. Tu cries. Tu es à bout de nerfs. Le spectacle me fascine, et, malgré moi, m'excite. J'ai du mal à garder mon calme habituel. Heureusement que tu ne me vois pas.

J'ai envie de te toucher. Je ne le ferai pas. Tu n'es qu'un insecte pour moi.

Je recommence le protocole, alternant caresses légères de la plume et brûlures superficielles de la bougie, et tes coups de rein dans le vide trahissent ton désir, et ton corps est trempé.

" Qu'est ce qui se passe, Potter ?

- Touche-moi…touche-moi, Malfoy…

- Non…je t'ai prévenu…

- Je t'en supplie…soulage-moi…

- Non…je ne te toucherai pas. Pas après avoir vu où tu as mis ta queue…débrouille-toi seul.

- Touche-moi….touche-moi… "

Tu me troubles. Je soulève ma robe de sorcier et je libère mon érection, assis à côté de toi. Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu autant envie.

Je veux te voir.

Je veux te voir te caresser. Je défais un de tes bras et immédiatement tu poses ta main sur ton sexe et tu te masturbe, avec force.

Je ne veux pas que tu jouisses trop vite. Je veux te voir. J'attrape ta main et je te demande :

" A qui tu penses ?

- A ma femme… "

Je ne relâche pas ton bras. La frustration te rend fou :

" A ta femme… "

Tsss…tsss…mauvaise réponse.

" Draco…Lâche ma main…

- Attends…Attends. "

Je libère ton autre main et je la pose sur mon sexe, gorgé de désir. Tu hésites, et tu commences à me caresser, fébrilement.

Je ferme les yeux, je rejette la tête en arrière. Ta main est puissante, habile. Impatiente. Tu me tortures délicieusement.

Je me penche vers toi, et je te souffle :

" A qui tu penses ?

" ... A….à toi. "

J'écarte mes doigts pour libérer ton autre main et tu repose ta main sur ton sexe, et nous masturbes d'un même geste, brutalement, presque douloureusement. Je touche le paradis. L'enfer.

J'ai perdu cette bataille. Je ne voulais pas te toucher.

J'entends des râles, la vague monte, irrépressible, le plaisir explose entre tes doigts. Mon sperme se mêle au tien, sur ton ventre.

Par Salazar, je te déteste.

J'aurais dû te tuer, Harry Potter.

_A suivre... Sadique? Moui, c'est une façon de voir les choses... A la prochaine fois!_


	6. Un doux mensonge

_Note de moi : _Nous sommes des soeurs jumelles nées sous le signe de la perversité... Oui ?... On n'est pas jumelles ? Bah, je le sais... Alors pourquoi cette chanson ? Alors ça... Allez savoir ! Surement un effet néfaste des médocs que j'ai pris tout au long de cette foutue et chaude journée de Juillet, sans doute.

Nan mais y a que moi pour être malade en été de toute façon, ne cherchez pas...

C'est une sacrée surprise de voir un nouveau chapitre, non ? On trouve aussi... Toujours est-il qu'il s'agit bien du sixième chapitre et que vous aurez peut-être même le septième. Pas demain hein ! Plus tard dans la semaine...

On a beaucoup travaillé avec Pil' , qu'est-ce que vous croyez...

Donc voilà, je remercie – en mon nom et celui de Pil', forcément – TOUT LE MONDE – lecteurs et reviewers – et vous fais de gros bizouxxx tout pleins parce que vous l'avez mérité. Et puis aussi parce que j'aime bien les bizouxxxx tout plein, surtout quand je suis malade.

Je rappelle que ceci est une DARK FIC donc pour un public prévenu, il risque d'y avoir des trucs qui choqueront par la suite si ce n'est déjà fait.

Que dire d'autre, à part bonne lecture, régalez-vous bien, merci d'avance à ceux qui nous laisseront un petit mot et à la prochaine fois ? Pas grand chose, faut l'avouer...

Donc place au chap', salut à la prochaine et Pil' reviens-nous en forme !

ON VOUS AIME FORT !

PS : Je vais me coucher --' On s'en fout, je sais...

* * *

_Chapitre six : Un doux mensonge._

* * *

- Harry -

Pour la sixième fois en à peine trois heures, Harry entra dans sa douche, sous les jets d'eau brûlants. Il n'osait même plus fermer les yeux de peur de revoir l'expression de pure extase sur le visage d'Astoria et surtout, le dégoût, la haine et la démence dans les yeux gris de Draco.

Il passa ses mains tremblantes et mouillées dans ses cheveux, l'estomac complètement révulsé, se retenant à grand peine de ne pas pleurer.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas laissé couler sur ses joues des larmes de détresse?

Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas autorisé à exprimer son chagrin?

Et tout ça à cause de qui?...

" Je te hais! " Hurla-t-il alors qu'il se laissait tomber doucement contre le carrelage bleu nuit de la salle de bain, les larmes coulant difficilement sur ses joues.

Il ne savait pas très bien comment il était sorti du manoir Malfoy.

Il ne savait plus si le blond l'avait détaché et laisser partir après qu'il les ait fait lui-même jouir tous les deux d'une façon plus qu'obscène, ou s'il avait réussi à trancher ses liens d'une quelconque façon.

Il n'avait même pas attendu être dehors pour transplaner.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il était réapparu dans le hall d'entrée du Square et était monté, tel un automate, jusque dans la salle de bains, les vêtements en lambeaux, tremblant de tous ses membres.

Il était resté longtemps, immobile, pétrifié, le noeud au ventre, le coeur battant la chamade, ne sachant quoi penser.

Il s'était longuement lavé, arrachant désespérément les bouts de cire collés à sa peau, ne voulant même plus regarder son corps que Malfoy avait si machiavéliquement soudoyé. Et puis, une idée s'était imposée à son esprit.

Une idée évidente: le blond était fou. Fou et il le haïssait.

Beaucoup plus que lui. Tellement plus...

Il s'en était rendu compte avant, mais là, ça lui avait sauté aux yeux.

A ce moment-là, Harry posa une main tremblante sur son coeur, et eut une vague de nausée lorsqu'il le sentit battre aussi fort.

Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse; il ne pouvait pas laisser le Serpentard avoir un tel impact sur lui. Il ne pouvait plus le laisser le dominer comme lorsqu'ils étaient élèves à Poudlard.

Il devait se battre. Il _voulait_ se battre. Mais avec ses armes à lui.

Il voulait le rendre dingue, mais d'une toute autre manière.

Si ses mots ne l'atteignaient pas plus que ça, comme il semblait le dire, si la douleur du regret ne l'étouffait pas, il allait changer son fusil d'épaule.

Harry ne connaissait que trois choses suffisamment fortes pour faire souffrir un être humain : les coups – l'arme de Malfoy -, les blessures passées et l'amour.

Le Survivant savait que l'ancien Serpentard le désirait. Il l'avait vu dans son regard. Il le savait même depuis longtemps.

Il l'avait entendu dans le son de sa voix rauque.

Il l'avait senti dans la façon dont ses mains tremblaient, comme si elles se retenaient de le toucher, de le caresser.

S'il arrivait à transformer ce désir en quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond... De beaucoup plus fort, alors il aurait gagné. Et pas seulement une bataille. Mais la guerre...

Lentement, Harry se leva - des mots commençant déjà à apparaître dans son esprit – éteignit en tremblant les jets d'eau qui coulaient vivement sur sa peau, et sortit de la douche.

En essayant de se contrôler un peu plus, il prit le drap de bain rouge posé sur le rebord de la baignoire, et le noua autour de ses reins.

Il ne prêta aucune attention à son reflet, à son teint étrangement cireux, aux tracés des larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues et d'une démarche pas très assurée, il se dirigea vers le petit salon qui lui servait de bureau.

Il prit sa baguette posée sur le meuble, et se jeta un sort de séchage avant de s'asseoir dans son fauteuil en cuir.

Lentement, l'ancien Gryffondor sortit un morceau de parchemin et une plume d'aigle avec son encrier.

Il voulait toucher le coeur du blond.

Il voulait qu'il se remette en question, qu'il regrette ce qu'il avait fait et qu'il ait l'illusion – oui, c'était ça – l'_illusion_ _qu'il y avait sans doute quelque chose_ sous leur haine respective. Quelque chose qui les dépassait tous les deux...

Se laissant envahir par une douce torpeur, Harry trempa sa plume dans l'encrier, et commença à écrire en tremblant légèrement.

« _Ne sois pas surpris..._

_Il fallait bien que tu t'attendes à ce que je n'en reste pas là. Ce n'est cependant pas une question d'être sadomasochiste, je veux juste essayer de te comprendre._

_J'ai longtemps analysé ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui._

_J'ai longtemps pensé à ce désir dans tes yeux. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Derrière ta haine apparente..._

_Oui, tu m'as bien lu : « apparente » ..._

_Comment je peux dire ça ?_

_Te rappelles-tu de ce que tu as fait dans ma main ?... Te rappelles-tu de la façon dont tu as fermé les yeux juste après ? De la façon dont tu as mordillé ta lèvre inférieure ? Je suis même sûr que ce geste n'était pas conscient..._

_Tu sais ce que j'ai regretté le plus ? Que tu ne m'embrasses pas..._

_J'avais envie de ta langue dans ma bouche, j'en avais vraiment, vraiment envie._

_J'avais envie que tu me montres ta haine à travers un baiser aussi langoureux qu'obscène. Aussi bien doux que sauvage. Aussi bien amoureux qu'haineux._

_Parce que c'est bien cela que nous sommes l'un pour l'autre, non ?..._

_J'espère que tu t'en es rendu compte, parce que sinon, ça prouvera qu'une seule chose ; tu n'es même pas honnête avec toi-même._

_Tu penses à moi en ce moment ?_

_Tu penses à la façon dont j'ai baisé ta femme ? La façon dont elle a crié entre mes bras ?_

_Je suis sûr que tu aurais aimé être à sa place, et c'est ça qui t'a mis le plus hors de toi._

_C'était de la jalousie pure et dure, mais pas vis-à-vis de moi, mais vis-à-vis d'elle. _

_Sois courageux pour une fois, et avoue. Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'es pas, ce n'est pas vrai. _

_Une preuve ? _

_Tu as bien voulu assassiner Dumbledore autrefois, tu t'en étais senti capable, non ?_

_C'est l'une des preuves les plus éclatantes de ton courage... Chaque être humain l'est à sa façon, mais toi, tu le caches._

_Donc, je vais remettre la situation dans son contexte, si tu veux bien._

_Ta femme, je ne lui ai pas fait l'amour._

_Enfin si, physiquement c'était moi, mais pour elle, c'était toi. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle a autant gémi, à mon avis. Parce qu'elle te pensait à ma place. _

_Elle est amoureuse de toi, je suis sûr que tu dois le savoir..._

_Elle est tellement amoureuse de toi..._

_Je suis même certain qu'elle se retenait à grand peine de ne pas crier ton prénom... « Draco... Draco... » Ca m'aurait encore plus excité. Parce que j'avoue que j'ai pensé à toi alors que j'étais en elle._

_Ca te choque ? Moi aussi, maintenant que j'y repense... Et pourtant... C'est la vérité._

_J'espère que tu pâlis devant mon honnêteté parce que c'est le but._

_Je veux te troubler, je veux que tu reviennes à moi._

_Prouve-moi que tu as ce courage en toi, et viens me chercher. Je t'attendrai..._

_Viens en silence, surprends-moi au moment où je m'y attends le moins, et mens-moi._

_Montre-moi que tu peux être doux, aimant, passionné... S'il te plaît, mens-moi._

_Ca restera entre toi et moi._

_Je te raconte mon fantasme, si tu veux... On verra s'il te convient._

_Je t'attendrai là où on s'est toujours détestés. C'est à mon avis l'endroit idéal pour que commence notre petit mensonge._

_Je t'attendrai dans les serres des plantes tropicales ; il y fait tellement chaud..._

_Je serai là, imagine, debout, immobile, tu entendras ma respiration saccadée, mon souffle rauque, et tu te rapprocheras. _

_Je serai de dos, forcément. Une proie de choix..._

_Et tu glisseras tes bras autour de ma taille, sans brutalité, sans honte ni peur. Tu es capable de faire ça ?_

_Tu sentiras ma peau frissonner, et tu te rapprocheras encore plus de moi, jusqu'à te coller parfaitement à mon dos. Tes mains se baladeront paresseusement sur mon ventre, et ma respiration sera plus erratique. Lentement, tu me retourneras et je fermerai les yeux._

_Ne pas te voir, surtout, ne pas te voir..._

_Tu auras un geste tendre. N'importe le quel... Tu te demanderas vaguement pourquoi tu m'obéis aussi facilement et tu te diras que tu en as tellement envie. Presqu'autant que moi._

_Mens-toi, n'aies pas peur... Tu le feras plus facilement après..._

_Tu approcheras tes lèvres tremblantes des miennes, et tu te rappelleras toute la souffrance que tu m'as infligé ces derniers temps._

_Tu le regretteras, juste à ce moment-là..._

_Tu appuieras une de tes mains froides sur ma nuque pour me faire venir à toi, et tu le sentiras... Ton coeur. C'est à ce moment-là que tu le sentiras._

_Et tu poseras ta bouche sur la mienne. _

_Tu verras... Ca sera très doux. Ca sera humide. Ca sera brûlant... _

_Et tu gémiras, tu sentiras tes sens s'embraser et je passerai mes bras autour de ta taille. Tu frissonneras... Tu voudras plus. Et tu approfondiras notre baiser._

_Je t'imagine en train de fermer les yeux en lisant mes mots. Tes mains qui tremblent... C'est tentant, non ?_

_Ma langue dans ta bouche... Mes mains qui cherchent ta peau... Mes frôlements de hanches... Nos gémissements... Oui... C'est tentant..._

_Ca ne te donne pas envie ?_

_C'est un beau mensonge, je trouve. Tu es capable de me mentir de cette façon, une fois seulement ? On verra bien ce qu'il se passera après..._

_Alors je t'attendrai. Un soir, je t'attendrai... »_

Harry reposa doucement sa plume, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Il était sûr qu'il allait réussir à attirer le serpent dans ses filets et alors, il lui fera regretter tout ce qu'il lui a fait.

Et il le rendrait fou... Fou d'amour. La plus délicieuse des souffrances. Et la plus cruelle.

A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit doucement, et le Survivant sursauta légèrement, le coeur battant.

Ginny se trouvait dans l'embrasure du panneau et le regardait avec adoration en souriant avec douceur. Si seulement elle savait ce qu'il avait fait...

A pas de loup, elle s'approcha de lui, et s'assit sur ses genoux alors qu'il rangeait en vitesse sa lettre.

« Je ne vais pas la lire, si ça te fait peur. » Lui dit-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Il ne répondit rien, mais sentait quelque chose naître en lui. Comme de la culpabilité.

« Qu'as-tu fait aujourd'hui ? » lui demanda-t-elle en laissant l'un de ses doigts se prolonger dans le sillage d'une goutte d'eau sur son torse.

Il frissonna à son geste, et passa ses bras puissants autour de ses hanches.

« Pas grand chose. » Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

A ce moment-là, elle se pencha et posa sa bouche dans son cou où elle but une autre goutte d'eau.

Il ferma les yeux de bien être ; elle connaissait si bien ses points faibles...

« Neville nous a envoyés un hibou ce matin. Il voulait savoir comment tu as trouvé sa conférence...

-... Intéressante.

-Tu seras donc d'accord pour qu'on aille à Poudlard la semaine prochaine. Il veut nous emmener dans la forêt de Dean pour une chasse... Il y aura beaucoup d'amateurs et de professionnels. Si ça t'intéresse autant, tu pourras discuter avec eux. » Chuchota-t-elle en frottant langoureusement son bas ventre.

Pour toute réponse, le brun grogna et se tourna légèrement vers elle pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir plus à son aise sur lui.

« C'est quoi, ça ? Fit-elle en desserrant sa serviette.

-Un pénis qui commence à être en érection, ma chérie. Venant de toi, la question me paraît un peu incongrue...

-Je ne parle pas de ça, mais de _ça..._ » Lui dit Ginny en lui montrant un bout de cire collé sur son bas ventre.

Harry se leva d'un bond, la faisant presque tomber à terre et enleva rageusement le bout de cire.

« Tu deviens sadomasochiste, mon amour ? Notre tendresse ne te suffit plus... » Dit-elle alors sur un ton rieur.

Il sentait son coeur battre dans sa poitrine. Il avait honte, mais il était aussi fou de rage.

« J'ai un hibou à envoyer, si ça ne te dérange pas. Je te rejoins dans notre chambre... Lui murmura-t-il sans la regarder dans les yeux.

-D'accord... Je t'attends... Ne tarde pas. »

Il sortit à nouveau sa lettre du tiroir et alla attraper Icare qui se trouvait sur le haut de l'armoire. Celui-ci protesta violemment en battant désespérément des ailes, mais le Survivant le tenait bien.

« Si tu vas y aller... Et tout de suite. Surtout, tu attends la réponse. Pince-le s'il le faut, mais je veux une réponse. »

Il lui attacha le bout de parchemin à la patte et l'emmena à la fenêtre où le soleil qui se reflétait, était en train de se coucher.

D'une main mal assurée, il ouvrit la vitre, et le hibou s'envola non sans lui jetait un regard de reproche.

Harry resta longtemps à contempler l'horizon en pensant à son correspondant. Et il pensa aussi au piège qu'il lui tendait.

Quelle douce vengeance.

Quel doux supplice.

Quel doux mensonge...

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

**-Draco**-

_Quel nouveau piège essaies-tu de me tendre, Potter ?_

_C'est quoi ces simagrées ?_

_Tu es amoureux ?_

_Je savais que tu avais un cœur, mais tendre à point-là…ça me laisse perplexe. Ou tu es d'une naïveté touchante, voire ridicule, ou tu es d'un machiavélisme retors – ce qui me plaît déjà davantage._

_Tu as pris goût à nos petits jeux, dirait-on. Il existe des variations infinies dans l'art de prendre du plaisir, autres que le classique missionnaire, que tu dois pratiquer bien gentiment avec ta femme… et je crois que tu as encore bien des choses à apprendre en la matière. _

_Le sexe sans limite ni tabou est une expérience inoubliable._

_Je te le dis tout net : prendre du plaisir ensemble, pourquoi pas ? _

_Le plus grand plaisir du débauché est d'entraîner les autres à la débauche. Tu vas découvrir des jeux et sensations que tu ne soupçonnes même pas, et peut être deviendras –tu toi aussi un adepte de cet art._

_Mais tomber amoureux, ça, c'est hors de question. _

_Alors si c'est le cas pour toi, si tu as la moindre attirance pour moi, n'espère même pas me revoir. Tu souffrirais en vain. L'amour ne m'intéresse pas. Il m'ennuie. C'est un sentiment tiède et sucré. Moi le sucre m'agace les dents. L'amour fait pleurer et soupirer, c'est une maladie honteuse dont je me passe facilement._

_Moi j'aime les sentiments violents, extrêmes, et les jeux sexuels codifiés._

_Je te remercie à propos des moments que nous avons passés ensembles. Ils étaient intenses, cruels, jouissifs…Je t'ai haï comme je n'avais plus haï personne depuis longtemps, et ça m'a fait du bien : les nerfs à vif, la rage au ventre et cette souffrance que tu as acceptée. Recherchée ?_

_Je ne sais pas ce qui te pousse vers moi, Potter, mais sache que tu n'obtiendras ni douceur ni amour de moi. Ce serait grotesque, avec notre passé._

_En revanche, s'il s'agit de simuler une rencontre « romantique » avec toi, pourquoi pas ? Après tout, ça pourrait peut-être m'amuser…ce serait sans doute le comble de la perversité de jouer aux « amoureux »._

_C'est un défi pour moi, sache-le. Je ne supporte ni les baisers ni les câlins._

_Mais j'aime les défis. Et me croire amoureux de mon ennemi juré est peut être la perversion absolue._

_Disons donc je que je vais accepter, à une condition : tu as choisi ce jeu, je choisirai le prochain._

_Attends-toi à me revoir bientôt…._

_Draco Malfoy_

Avec un mince sourire il attacha le parchemin à la patte du hibou, et lui arracha une nouvelle plume, avec une satisfaction évidente. Il le libéra ensuite et se rassit à sa table de travail, raide sur son siège. Rien ne trainait sur le bureau. Draco détestait le désordre. Il se mit à réfléchir à la suite probable des évènements.

Le tour que prenaient les évènements l'intriguait et l'amusait.

Autant quelques heures plus tôt il ne ressentait que haine et dégoût pour Potter, autant, après leur petite séance intime, il devait bien avouer qu'il avait pris un plaisir certain à l'humilier, au –delà de ses espérances. Au-delà de ses fantasmes.

Potter l'avait rendu fou de rage, et il s'était laissé aller à ses instincts les plus vils, ceux qui l'amenaient à torturer parfois de petites créatures. Avec délectation.

Tout d'abord il y avait eu Potter baisant sa femme, avec un plaisir obscène. Leurs bouches unies. Les fesses musclées de son ennemi, et sa verge qu'il imaginait dans l'intimité de sa femme. L'image le troubla. Le sexe entrait et sortait, il le visualisait parfaitement et il commença à transpirer.

Potter qui avait fait l'amour à Astoria en pensant à lui. Il se redressa sur sa chaise, légèrement oppressé.

Se pouvait-il que Potter ait vraiment eu envie de le pénétrer, lui ? Il ferma les yeux, quelques instants, et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. _Le Serpentard au fond de moi. _Troublant. Infernal.

Potter avait fait l'amour à Astoria en pensant à lui.

Un mince sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Quel idiot. Il n'avait pas fini de souffrir.

Puis il se remémora le sortilège impardonnable qui avait jailli de sa baguette, en un long orgasme, jetant Potter par terre, en sueur, gémissant, et le désir vint le tarauder.

Potter à ses pieds. A sa merci. Il aurait pu l'achever en prolongeant le supplice. Ou le rendre complètement fou. Il aurait pu le tuer.

Potter à ses pieds. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Son fantasme ultime.

Il se leva et alluma des bougies.

Puis il y avait eu Potter allongé sur le lit, pieds et poings liés. La peur dans ses yeux. Le mépris dans ses mots. Le foulard sur son visage.

La lutte, puis l'abandon. Potter à sa merci.

Potter qu'il avait traité comme un papillon…il se rappela le scalpel froid entre ses doigts, et le bruit de l'étoffe qui se déchire. La peau qui se hérisse sous la lame glacée, et la chair qui apparait, peu à peu. Les cuisses viriles. Le ventre musclé, le cœur qui bat.

Et surtout l'attente.

Potter, yeux bandés, attendant son bon vouloir.

Une caresse ou un coup.

Il frémit.

Il aurait pu le tuer, si le scalpel avait dévié. S'il avait fait un faux mouvement. S'il était devenu fou…

Il aurait pu lui faire subir les derniers outrages, avec la plume ou la bougie. Une infinité de jeux…une infinité de perversions…

Il ferma les yeux, sentant les frissons remonter dans son dos, de plus en plus fortement.

Il bandait à nouveau à l'évocation de la verge qu'il avait libérée d'un coup sec. Elle était belle, épaisse. Offerte.

Il bougea sur sa chaise, en gémissant.

Il avait eu envie de la toucher.

La plume et la bougie. Souffrances délicates.

Potter le suppliant de le toucher…sa bouche humide, son corps en sueur, ses soupirs rauques…

Il passa sa main sur son érection déjà douloureuse…

Le sexe de Potter sous ses yeux, à quelques centimètres de ses doigts…désir pur. Flamme incandescente. Et ses gémissements impudiques, quand il l'avait supplié de le soulager….

Une vague de désir le submergea à nouveau, et il souleva sa robe, d'un geste rapide.

Ce Potter allait le rendre fou. Lui qui vivait reclus dans son repaire avec ses papillons et ses insectes, calme, parfaitement sous contrôle, était dévoré par des désirs interdits. Il secoua la tête.

Tout cela n'était qu'un jeu. Une expérience.

Quand il évoqua les mains de Potter s'agitant en rythme sur leurs verges tendues, alors qu'ils étaient côte à côte, fous de désirs l'un pour l'autre, il poussa un râle et saisit son propre sexe.

Non.

Pas comme ça.

Soudain il se rappela d'Astoria et se leva, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres…la nuit serait longue.

A suivre…


	7. Une once de perversité

_Note de moi:_ Coucou tout le monde! Alors comme je suis en train de faire mon inscription à la fac, et que nous sommes Mardi, j'ai décidé de vous livrer notre septième chapitre. Le lien entre la fac et notre fic? Bah Internet voyons --' J'en vois pas d'autres sinon, désolée.

Donc voilà, comme vous le savez tous Pil' est en vacances pour trois semaines et ne rentre que le 4 Août donc il va falloir patienter pour avoir la suite que j'ai commencé à écrire... Et qui va être assez... Comment vous dire?... Vous verrez bien lol

Je remercie tout le monde, comme d'habitude ( j'espère que j'ai répondu à tous les reviewers, sinon désolée, ce n'était pas un oubli voulu ) bisouxxx bonnes vacances, prenez bien le soleil, profitez-en! ECLATEZ VOUS!

Et merci d'avance à tous ceux qui nous laisseront un petit message!

Tcho!

* * *

_Chapitre sept: Une once de perversité._

* * *

- Harry -

" Harry! Icare a une lettre et il refuse de me la donner, ça doit être pour toi! " Cria la voix de Ginny quelque part dans le couloir.

Le Survivant se leva d'un bond et noua le drap solidement autour de ses hanches, le coeur battant à tout rompre.

Toujours cette sordide impatience...

Toujours cette rapidité dans ses réponses, comme si lui aussi, commençait à s'enivrer de leur correspondance.

Parce que c'était bien le cas de Harry; il était enivré, dépendant, accro comme un vulgaire toxicomane.

Depuis qu'il avait revu le blond la première fois, ce n'était plus pareil. Il l'avait troublé, mais pas seulement... Il l'avait empoisonné comme il devait empoisonner ses papillons lorsqu'il les capturait.

Et maintenant, il avait besoin de sa dose de souffrance quotidienne, de cette once de perversité.

Maintenant, il voulait plus. Encore et toujours plus...

Il voulait l'avoir en son pouvoir, il voulait le faire plier, le faire s'incliner devant lui comme le blond le faisait à Poudlard lorsqu'ils s'affrontaient au Quidditch.

Et il voulait voir cette lueur de démence une nouvelle fois dans ses yeux.

Celle-là même qui lui avait sauté aux yeux quelques heures plus tôt alors qu'il faisait désespérément l'amour à sa femme.

Dire que Ginny avait pris cela pour de la fougue. Pour du désir...

Un désir, oui... Mais pour un autre.

Merlin, survivrait-il à ça?

" Harry! " S'impatienta Ginny.

A pas pressants, il sortit de sa chambre.

" Il est où? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il parcourait le couloir éclairé faiblement par un candélabre.

- A ton avis? Dans ton bureau! Dépêche-toi, il devient menaçant, il me fait peur... "

Arrivé dans le petit salon, l'ancien Gryffondor vit en effet sa femme qui se débattait inutilement avec Icare, perché sur le haut de son armoire, donnant par moment des coups de pattes énervés et hululant d'impatience.

" Laisse... Je m'en occupe.

- Je te l'avais dit le jour où tu l'as acheté que tu aurais pu en prendre un autre. Il n'a jamais été domestiqué avant nous, on l'a capturé dans la forêt. Marmonna Ginny en se massant ses mains meurtries.

-J'ai craqué quand je l'ai vu seul dans sa cage... Ne connais-tu donc pas les coups de foudre? "

Son regard vert fut de suite attiré par le morceau de parchemin qu'il portait à sa place et soudain, plus rien n'avait d'importance.

La rousse marmonna qu'elle allait soigner ses écorchures et pestait toujours contre le hibou lorsqu'elle sortit de la pièce.

Harry s'approcha lentement et tendit une main tremblante vers l'animal qui lui présenta la lettre dans un geste plutôt raide.

« Tu m'en veux, je sais... Il est tard, je ne t'enverrai plus cette nuit, tu vas pouvoir aller chasser. » Lui murmura l'ancien Gryffondor en lui montrant la fenêtre ouverte.

Icare la regarda avec méfiance, comme s'il avait peur que le brun ne la referme avant qu'il n'ait pu l'atteindre, puis se décida à déployer ses ailes pour prendre son envol. Une fois que son hibou fut dehors, Harry referma la fenêtre et alla s'asseoir devant son bureau.

Il voulait prendre son temps pour sa lecture. Il voulait savourer le venin du serpent.

Avec des gestes lents, il décacheta la missive et commença à la lire.

Dès le début, il fronça les sourcils ; l'écriture était nette, précise et ne trahissait aucun tremblement.

Il n'avait donc pas réussi à le toucher un tant soit peu ?...

De longues minutes plus tard, alors que ses yeux se posaient sur la signature de son correspondant, les mains d'Harry tremblaient tellement et ses joues étaient tellement rouges que si sa femme était entrée à ce moment-là, elle aurait de suite pensé qu'il avait pris un coup de chaud.

Comment pouvait-on être aussi obscène ? Aussi tentant ? Aussi pervers ?...

Mais n'était-ce pas cela ce qu'il recherchait justement depuis le début ? Cette once de perversité...

Harry voulait sentir son coeur battre très fort, comme seul Malfoy avait le pouvoir de le faire.

Il voulait qu'il lui fasse connaître les limites de ses sentiments, et il désirait – oui, désirait... – avoir une relation avec lui. Aussi étrange et complexe soit-elle. Pour que la victoire de cette guerre soit amplement méritée.

Mais un mot le dérangea... _Amoureux._

Il l'avait trop entendu ces derniers temps, pour qualifier l'état dans le quel il se trouvait.

Il n'était pas amoureux, ça non. De sa haine peut-être, mais de lui...

C'était fort, intense, pervers, c'était aussi complexe et ça le dépassait complètement. C'était un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas, donc ça ne pouvait être de l'amour.

Ce qu'il ressentait était au delà de la haine, il n'arrivait pas le qualifier correctement et il ne le voulait pas. Il voulait juste le ressentir, pourquoi donc Malfoy s'entêtait-il à mettre un nom dessus ?

Et puis il y avait cette proposition... De pure débauche, cet empoisonnement des sens.

Malfoy voulait avoir du sexe avec lui.

Etait-il seulement allé jusque-là en pensée ?

D'accord, il était allé jusque-là, mais le blond voulait du concret. Il semblait même savoir exactement de quoi il parlait. Avait-il déjà eu ce genre de relations avec quelqu'un ?

Une bouffée de chaleur se répandit en lui qu'il ne voulait surtout pas associer à de la jalousie, mais il était curieux de savoir avec qui Malfoy avait pu avoir ce genre de rapports...

Zabini ? Non... Trop aristocratique pour ça.

Nott ? Non... Trop hétéro pour ça – et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il était ? -...

Alors qui ?

Le mieux ce serait peut-être de le lui demander.

Oui. C'était ça ; lui demander...

Harry prit un bout de parchemin et sortit une nouvelle fois une plume et un encrier. Puis il commença sa réponse :

« _Est-ce que mes yeux voient bien ? Est-ce que tu m'as bien proposé ce que je pense ?_

_Malfoy, tu me demandes de tromper ma femme avec... Toi . C'est bien ça ?_

_Qu'as-tu derrière la tête, à ton tour ?_

_Moi, je te demandais juste si tu peux être un bon comédien._

_Je te demandais si tu pouvais être le contraire de ce que tu me parais être parce qu'entre nous, je sais que tu en es incapable, et toi, tu me demandes quoi ?_

_D'avoir ta queue entre les jambes de temps en temps._

_Tu me prends pour qui ? Ou pire... Tu me prends pour quoi ? _

_Tu crois vraiment que je vais accepter ce genre de choses après ce qu'il s'est passé cet après-midi ?_

_Tu crois vraiment que tu vas pouvoir faire de moi ta chose ?_

_Il en est hors de question, Malfoy. Hors de question..._

_Si moi, je suis un connard selon tes dires, toi, tu es un pervers et un psychopathe et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi nous échangeons encore des lettres. Peut-être parce que maintenant que la machine est en marche, il est impossible pour nous de sauter et qu'on l'a bien cherché._

_Mais je suis sûr que tu me proposes ça à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé avec ta femme._

_Tu veux me prouver que tu es meilleur qu'elle ? Que tu peux me faire crier dix fois ou cent fois plus ? _

_Pour ça, il suffit que tu me le demandes, Malfoy, je peux te répondre en toute honnêteté._

_Honnêteté..._

_Un mot que tu ne dois pas utiliser souvent, tout comme le mot « amoureux » que j'ai trouvé obscène sous ta plume. Je ne savais même pas que tu savais ce que c'était._

_Ce n'est pas ce sentiment tiède et sucré que tu décris, non._

_L'amour c'est beaucoup plus fort et c'est tellement plus brûlant._

_L'amour est une intoxication dans le sens positif du terme s'il en existe un._

_L'amour est à peu de choses près ce qui nous anime toi et moi, vu que nous ressentons sa soeur jumelle, tellement plus tentant, tellement plus malsain et surtout tellement moins dangereux, n'est-ce pas ?..._

_Demande à ta femme de te montrer ce qu'est l'amour, et tu verras. Laisse-toi griser quelques instants._

_Alors je vais te poser une question. Une question que tu vas peut-être trouver étrange._

_Mais qu'attends-tu de moi ?_

_Que veux-tu que je te fasse ? Tu veux que je devienne ton joujou sexuel personnel ?_

_Je ne suis pas convaincu... Trouve-moi d'abord. Convaincs-moi, parce que pour l'instant, ma réponse est « Non », Malfoy. Pas après ce qu'il s'est déjà passé..._

_HP_

_PS : Je voulais juste savoir quelque chose qui a suscité ma curiosité, je l'avoue. On dirait que tu es un adepte de la perversité que tu as commencé à me montrer. Un autre avant moi aurait-il accepté d'être ta chose, Malfoy ? Tu sais que j'ai toujours détesté être le deuxième... »._

Harry reposa sa plume, à moitié convaincu par ce qu'il venait d'écrire.

Ce qui était certain, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas que Malfoy le traite comme un objet. Il ne voulait pas que Monsieur le pervers l'appelle quand bon lui semble parce qu'il avait les bourses trop pleines et qu'il était frustré.

Non, il voulait qu'ils se surprennent l'un l'autre.

Il voulait être... Séduit en quelque sorte.

Il voulait connaître l'inconnu.

A ce moment-là, Harry ferma les yeux en focalisant ses souvenirs sur la sensation du sexe dur et palpitant de Malfoy dans sa main. De sa texture. De sa chaleur.

Des halètements du blond. De son râle. De ses tremblements...

Oui... Définitivement oui. Il voulait connaître l'inconnu, mais pas dans n'importe quelles conditions.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

- Draco –

_Oserais-je t'avouer que je ne suis pas surpris, Potter ? Tu te dégonfles, si j'ose dire – autant pour la réputation de courage des Gryffondor…_

_Que de doutes, de questions, dans ton parchemin !!_

_Je n'ai rien à cacher, moi, donc j'y réponds : _

_Pour qui je te prends ? _

_Pour un ex-héros à la ramasse qui essaie de trouver un sens à sa vie par des moyens dangereux…_

_Ta vie t'ennuie, ta femme t'ennuie, tu n'as plus ta dose d'adrénaline comme au temps où tu combattais Voldemort, donc tu cherches à remplir ta misérable existence._

_Je te prends pour une âme perdue qui essaie de se refaire une virginité illusoire._

_Je te prends pour un honnête père de famille qui cherche des frissons-et des ennuis- et qui vient de baiser ma femme contre le mur de l'entrée._

_Je te prends pour un paumé qui recherche de la tendresse par tous les moyens, y compris auprès de son pire ennemi._

_Je te prends pour un suicidaire, Harry Potter, et si tu continues à jouer avec le feu, tu vas bien finir par y arriver. Mais pas avant que j'en aie fini avec toi…_

_Ce que je te propose ?_

_De se rencontrer, à notre bon vouloir, dans des endroits improbables, à des moments inattendus, pour explorer les merveilles et abîmes des jeux d'adultes consentants, sans promesse, sans pathos inutile ou sentiments superfétatoires._

_Je te propose d'aller au bout de tes fantasmes avec moi, comme j'irai au bout des miens avec toi, quelqu'en soit le prix…_

_Je te l'ai écrit : le sexe sans limite et sans tabou…C'est ça qui t'effraie ?_

_Allons donc, le Survivant a eu peur d'une bougie et une plume? Décidément, tu me déçois…Juste au moment où on commençait à s'amuser, Potter._

_Car c'est un jeu, que tu le veuilles ou non. _

_Et ce n'est qu'un jeu, entre nous. _

_Pas de l'amitié, pas de respect, pas de l'amour…De la haine, peut-être…Oui. Sûrement. _

_La haine était là, au début, et elle sera toujours là, pour pimenter notre jeu. _

_La haine qui soulève nos entrailles et fait monter l'adrénaline._

_Parce que ce ne sera toujours qu'un jeu entre nous, Potter. Et je sais ce qui t'effraie…_

_Pas le fait de tromper ta Rousse, non, tu y es prêt, visiblement, à voir la rapidité avec laquelle tu me réponds, et ta venue incongrue dans mon Manoir. _

_Sait-elle, ta Ginny, que tu as profité sans vergogne de la faiblesse coupable de mon épouse, qui a par ailleurs passé de forts mauvais moments depuis, par ta faute ?_

_Ce ne sont pas les remords qui t'étouffent, Potter, pas plus que la morale. Tu as envoyé 24 personnes au cimetière, ton âme est déjà noire comme de l'encre…._

_Non, ce qui te retient, c'est la peur, Potter._

_Pas la peur d'être infidèle._

_Pas la peur d'avoir mal._

_Tu as peur d'aimer ça. _

_Tu as peur d'y prendre goût. Tu as peur de devenir un « sex addict »…Parce que tu as aimé le petit moment qu'on a passé ensemble, Potter._

_Tu as aimé être nu, yeux bandés, à ma merci._

_Tu as aimé le silence, le glissement du scalpel, l'attente. Le vent frais sur tes jambes. La plume indécente. La brûlure de la cire. _

_J'ai vu ton ventre sursauter à chaque goutte brûlante. J'ai entendu ton souffle court. J'ai vu tes mains s'accrocher aux draps, m'attendre, m'espérer. _

_J'ai vu ton sexe gonfler sous les frôlements et les brûlures. J'ai vu ta bouche entrouverte, attendant en vain un baiser. J'ai entendu ta voix me supplier de te toucher._

_Tu bandais, Potter, comme tu n'as jamais bandé pour aucune femme, parce qu'il y avait ce petit ingrédient de plus : la peur. L'inconnu._

_T'es tu entendu râler de plaisir ?? Te souviens-tu de ta main sur ma verge ? _

_Je ne t'ai forcé à rien, Potter. Tu m'as caressé sans même que je te demande, et tu as pris ton pied comme jamais tu ne l'avais pris avant. Et c'est ça qui te fait peur._

_Ta peur est dans la question que tu poses, Potter, dans ton parchemin : _

_« Mais je suis sûr que tu me proposes ça à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé avec ta femme._

_Tu veux me prouver que tu es meilleur qu'elle ? _

_Que tu peux me faire crier dix fois ou cent fois plus ? »._

_La réponse est oui, Potter. Mille fois oui. Et de mille façons. Dans mille endroits._

_Je peux te faire crier aussi longtemps que je le veux, Potter, jusqu'à ce que tes cordes vocales explosent. _

_De douleur ou de plaisir, à notre bon vouloir…les deux à la fois, de préférence…_

_Parce qu'on se déteste et qu'on se détestera toujours, même s'il y a du sexe entre nous._

_Même si on fait semblant d'être amoureux. Parce qu'on fera semblant d'être amoureux._

_Mais tu ne m'aimes pas, Potter, et je ne t'aime pas._

_Tu as juste honte, et c'est normal. Ca fait partie du jeu._

_Tu me dis « non » pour te dédouaner, t'absoudre de tes fantasmes honteux, te prouver que tu es innocent._

_Tu veux que je joue le rôle du méchant et toi le rôle de la victime, pure et innocente._

_Si c'est ça qui t'excite…pourquoi pas ?_

_Mais on ne reviendra pas en arrière, Potter, parce que tu as été trop loin, parce que tu es déjà sous mon contrôle…_

_Parce que, que tu te l'avoues ou non, tu adores cette plongée dans l'inconnu._

…_Parce que tu ne me connais pas, Potter._

_DM._

_PS : tu veux savoir si j'ai déjà pratiqué ces petits jeux pervers avant toi ? La réponse est oui : j'y ai été initié par un de nos valeureux professeurs de Poudlard, dont je tairai le nom, car il n'y a qu'une règle absolue en la matière : la discrétion._

Avec un sourire satisfait et un parfait contrôle, Draco enroula le parchemin autour de la patte du hibou, et le libéra. Son sourire s'accrut lorsque des rafales de vent pénétrèrent dans son antre, le décoiffant et le faisant frissonner.

Il mit une cape sur ses épaules, d'un geste rapide, murmura quelques mots et transplana.

Il arriva dans un charmant jardin, agréablement fleuri. Il cueillit un bouquet de fleurs écarlates, et observa la maison.

Où se cachait-il ?

Il scruta la façade, dans la semi-obscurité et paria pour la 2ème fenêtre à gauche.

La maison de Potter.

La vie de Potter. Une femme, des enfants. Une belle voiture.

Et des regrets…Des remords. Des désirs.

Un frisson passa dans son dos quand il vit le hibou de Potter frapper exactement à la fenêtre dite.

« Tu es tellement prévisible, Potter » pensa-t-il en un éclair. Il compta jusqu'à trente.

A cette heure-ci, les enfants étaient couchés, Ginny faisait la vaisselle et Harry Potter, dit le Survivant, attendait sa prose comme un drogué attend sa dose.

Il sourit et transplana jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison, dans le couloir, aux abois. Il passa devant des chambres d'enfant sans y prêter attention, et s'arrêta devant une porte close.

Il était là…

Il était sûrement là…En train de l'attendre, sans le savoir.

Draco se retourna, vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne, et entra sur la pointe des pieds. Potter était au bout de la pièce, assit à un bureau, à côté d'une fenêtre, et il lisait sa lettre.

Draco attendit. La tâche serait difficile. Mais il ne voulait plus reculer.

Il voyait les épaules de Potter, de dos, s'affaisser légèrement. Il entendit un soupir. Potter cacha sa tête entre ses mains et murmura une phrase inaudible. Sa respiration s'accéléra visiblement.

Une latte craqua sous le pied de Malfoy et Harry sursauta puis demanda, sans se retourner :

-C'est toi, mon amour ?

Malfoy ne répondit pas, et se pencha vers lui, glissant doucement son corps contre son dos :

-Oui, c'est moi, mon amour…

Harry ferma les yeux, et pencha la tête en arrière, à l'abandon. Puis, ne reconnaissant ni la voix ni l'odeur de sa femme, il se redressa et se retourna, interloqué :

« Malfoy ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je ne pouvais pas attendre jusqu'à la semaine prochaine, à Poudlard. Tu serais venu pour la chasse dans la forêt de Dean, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je…je ne sais pas. Oui, je pense. Tu veux quoi ?

Draco ferma les yeux, rapidement, et se recula :

-Je …je me suis laissé prendre à notre petit jeu, je crois. Quand j'ai terminé la lettre et que le hibou est parti, je me suis rendu compte que…que ce n'était peut-être plus un jeu, pour moi…que j'avais été cruel.

-Tu te moques de moi ?

-Non…non, crois-moi, Harry. Je pense à toi tout le temps. Je ne dors plus. Tu peux bien te moquer de moi, Potter…ou me demander de partir. Mais je voulais que tu le saches…fit-il, gêné. Je crois que je vais repartir…excuse-moi.

Il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna vers la porte. Harry se leva d'un bond:

-Non. Attends. Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis.

-Je sais. Je n'ai jamais su montrer mes sentiments. Sois heureux avec ta femme et ta famille, Harry…Je ne te ferai plus souffrir.

-Attends Malfoy…C'est vrai, ce que tu as écrit dans ta lettre ?

-A quel propos ?

-Que c'est un jeu, pour toi ?

Une lueur rapide passa dans les yeux gris.

-Ca pourrait en être un, oui. Mais tu ne veux pas. Je suppose que tu as raison. Je suppose que je suis trop malade pour être digne d'être aimé.

-Malade ?

-Enfin…pervers. J'aime torturer des petits animaux, chasser les papillons. C'est la chose qui me fait vraiment vibrer. Mais je ne sais pas aimer. Sauf si…

Il s'interrompit. Il regarda Harry longuement, un peu tristement. Il s'éloigna à nouveau :

-Il vaut mieux que je parte…

-Sauf si quoi ? demanda Harry, le cœur battant.

-Non, rien…Et toi, qu'est ce que tu ressens pour moi ?

-Moi ?

Harry rougit, se retourna vers la fenêtre et murmura :

-Je ne sais plus…

-Tu veux que je parte ?

Harry secoua la tête négativement, sans se retourner. Draco s'avança alors doucement vers lui, hésita, et passa ses bras autour de lui, sans un mot, sans un sourire.

Il posa son menton sur l'épaule musclée du brun et soupira. Ils restèrent de longs instants l'un contre l'autre, à s'écouter respirer, à se sentir. Un flux chaud passait entre eux. Ils étaient bien.

Alors, timidement, maladroitement, Draco se mit à caresser lentement les hanches, puis le ventre musclé. Le désir embrasa Harry qui soupira une nouvelle fois et releva ses bras pour les passer derrière la tête du blond, et attirer sa bouche.

Draco fit mine de dérober ses lèvres, gêné, puis il se laissa embrasser avec délicatesse, craintivement, comme si c'était douloureux.

Comme si c'était la première fois.

Harry se retourna pour lui faire face et il posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Draco, qui étaient fraiches.

C'était un moment fragile, magique, et doucement, sans brusquerie, Harry glissa sa langue dans la bouche du blond, qui hésita, puis enroula la sienne à son tour. Le baiser devint intense, profond.

Draco passa sa main froide dans la nuque d'Harry, provoquant une vague de frissons chez ce dernier. La main était incroyablement douce, et Harry en fut troublé.

Ils se frottaient doucement l'un à l'autre, leurs hanches s'épousant parfaitement. Leur désir palpitait entre eux.

Harry commença à déboutonner la robe de Draco, pour accéder à son cou. Lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur la clavicule, pour l'embrasser et la lécher amoureusement, Draco gémit.

-Je te fais mal ?

-Je…je n'ai pas l'habitude…

Le blond paraissait terriblement mal à l'aise, et Harry passa doucement la main sur son visage :

-Tu n'aimes pas les caresses ?

Draco se mordit la lèvre, tendu, inquiet, et enfouit sa tête dans le cou rassurant du brun :

-Serre-moi fort, Harry. Très fort. C'est nouveau pour moi. Pardonne-moi.

-De quoi ? souffla ce dernier

-De tout ce que je t'ai fait…De tout le mal qu'on va faire…à nous et à nos familles.

-Chut…n'y pensons pas maintenant. Embrasse-moi.

Et Draco reprit les lèvres d'Harry, tandis que ses mains allaient et venaient dans son dos, délicieusement, et que le doux rythme de son ventre faisait naître des orages dans les entrailles du brun.

Il était incroyablement doux et timide, et Harry en fut bouleversé.

Etait-ce bien le même homme qui lui avait administré un châtiment impardonnable, et qui l'avait froidement torturé ? Que s'était-il passé ?

Il caressait les cheveux blonds, s'enivrant de son odeur, s'enivrant de ce bonheur.

Il voulait l'aimer, maintenant.

Il voulait faire l'amour, tout de suite. Tant pis pour Ginny et les enfants.

-J'ai envie de toi, Draco…

-Moi aussi, mais…pas maintenant. Pas comme ça.

-Comment ?

-Je ne le supporterai pas. Je ne suis pas prêt.

-Pas prêt ?

-Je te l'ai écrit. Je ne supporte ni les baisers ni les caresses. Là je suis au maximum de ce que je peux supporter, Potter. J'espère que j'ai bien rempli ma part du contrat, mais il faut que je rentre chez moi…

-Du contrat ? Mais… ??

-Quoi ? Tu ne te rappelles pas de ta lettre ? Tu voulais que je te mente, que je t'embrasse…Je pense avoir été convaincant, non ?

-Mais tu es une vraie ordure, Malfoy !!

-Pourquoi ? Parce que je t'ai obéi ? Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu veux, Potter !! Avec tout le mal que je me suis donné…Et n'oublie pas, le prochain jeu, c'est le mien, dit-il en disparaissant.

Il ne restait qu'un bouquet de fleurs écarlates par terre.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Sadique hein? J'ai trouvé aussi... Pil' m'a laissé un mot d'ordre: n'oublie pas la haine. Vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas l'oublier... Merci encore et bizouxxx!


	8. A leur insu

_Note de moi:_ Coucou tout le monde, nous sommes enfin de retour parmi vous, j'espère que ça n'a pas été trop long. Pil' a fait un magnifique travail dans un temps record vu qu'elle est rentrée hier et qu'elle m'a déjà fait part de sa réponse que vous allez pouvoir savourer dans ce chapitre-là. Je tiens à vous prévenir d'ores et déjà que c'est assez glauque, assez noir et que ça pourrait en choquer quelques uns, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit dans le sommaire, ceci est une DARK FIC, ne vous déplaise... Mais c'est clair qu'on ne fait pas dans la dentelle...

On va essayer de vous livrer la suite rapidement, j'ai une petite idée, donc ça risque d'arriver rapidement.

En attendant, merci à tous, on vous embrasse, bonne lecture et à la prochaine! Bizouxxx!

**Pil'**: Toujours aussi merveilleuse... Merci pour les frissons...

* * *

_Chapitre huit: A leur insu._

* * *

-Harry –

L'alcool...

Il a été mon plus fidèle ami dans les moments les plus improbables de ma vie; quand Maugrey est mort, quand j'ai vaincu Voldemort, le soir où j'ai demandé ma femme en mariage, le soir de notre lune de miel, le soir où James est né, pour les dix ans de la mort de Dumbledore... Et pour chacune de tes lettres.

L'alcool a été ce que j'ai trouvé de plus grisant pour supporter tout ça.

Quand tu es parti de chez moi il y a de ça quelques jours - combien, je ne saurais le dire, je sais seulement qu'il y en a eu plusieurs, vu que j'ai vu passer plusieurs Lune depuis - quand j'ai réalisé que je t'avais embrassé comme j'embrassais ma femme au début de notre mariage, de la même façon dévouée, pleinement et en toute confiance, quand j'ai réalisé que je t'avais embrassé amoureusement, que je t'avais dit que j'avais envie de toi alors que toi, tu te foutais encore et toujours de ma gueule, je n'ai pas pleuré, non pas encore une fois. Et pourtant Malfoy, je te jure que j'en ai eu envie.

Pas de désespoir comme la première fois. Pas de honte.

Mais de rage. De haine.

Cependant, j'ai résisté.

Je me suis fait une promesse: ne plus jamais pleurer à cause de toi.

On pleure pour les gens qui nous touchent vraiment, non? Pour les gens qu'on aime. Et toi, je ne t'aime pas, non. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais au moment où je vide mon neuvième verre de whisky Pur Feu – je crois... -, je peux juste te dire que je ne pensais pas qu'un jour un être humain puisse ressentir ce qui m'anime maintenant.

J'ai insisté auprès de Ginny pour qu'on arrive bien en avance, pour " profiter ". Bien sûr, elle a accepté, et Hermione était ravie.

Tu penses; passer plus de temps à Poudlard, quel bonheur n'est-ce pas?

Le premier verre que j'ai bu, c'était directement en arrivant dans la salle prévue - qui est accessoirement celle où je me trouve en ce moment - pour accueillir les " _admirateurs et chasseurs_ " de ces charmantes créatures que sont les papillons. Je crois même que j'en ai bu trois d'une traite.

Il me fallait ressentir le courage qu'il me manque parfois lorsque je vais accomplir quelque chose de dangereux, et c'est bien le cas, ce soir. Je vais accomplir quelque chose de très dangereux...

Je vais te faire payer, Malfoy. Crois-moi, je vais te faire payer...

Je bénis Mac Gonagall de n'avoir jamais fléchi devant les grandes protestations d'Hermione qui a toujours trouvé scandaleux qu'on utilise encore des elfes de maison au XXIème siècle, en voyant les verres que je vide se remplir automatiquement lorsque j'en pose un que j'ai bu sur la table. C'est ça que j'aime dans la magie; on peut faire des conneries, il y a toujours un sortilège ou quelqu'un pour rattraper.

J'ai rebu deux ou trois verres lorsque j'ai entendu que tu arrivais vers 18 heures avec la collection complète de tes Nymphalidae - machin truc.

J'en ai rebu un ou deux lorsqu'une femme gloussait en parlant de toi avec ses copines.

C'est vrai que même si tu vas avoir 40 ans, tu es quand même très bien conservé, il faut le dire. Tu as la même fougue qu'avant, tu es toujours aussi grisant. Tu es même... _sexy_. – J'ai besoin d'un verre... -

Non, tu n'as définitivement pas changé. – J'en ai vraiment besoin... -

A part peut-être qu'avant tu ne me haïssais pas au point de m'embrasser de la façon dont tu l'as fait pour me prouver que tu étais un bon comédien.

Je confirme, Malfoy; tu l'es. Une victoire de plus dans nos petites batailles. On en est à quoi? 4 à 1, non?

Tu es fort, c'est indéniable, mais ce soir, la victoire est pour moi, ça, je peux te le garantir.

Je reprends une coupe de champagne - il vaut mieux alterner les alcools, le cocktail est parfois très explosif, et j'espère bien que ça sera le cas ce soir - et j'observe vaguement les papillons qui virevoltent autour de moi.

Luna a vraiment fait un merveilleux travail dans cette pièce; c'est d'une mièvrerie à souhait. Toutes ces couleurs. Tous ces papillons enchantés. Toutes ces fleurs. Ca m'agresserait presque.

Je regarde ma montre, il est 18 h moins 4 minutes.

Je vais pouvoir me venger. Bientôt. Même si la tête me tourne. J'ai les idées très claires et crois-moi Malfoy, ce soir tu vas regretter de m'avoir pris pour un con.

Je m'apprête à prendre un autre verre quand une main fine et légère se pose sur la mienne pour m'en empêcher. Je me retourne pour voir ma femme qui me regarde avec un air de reproche clairement affiché sur le visage. Je lui souris et enserre sa taille de mes bras, mais ça n'a pas l'air de la convaincre.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Harry? " Me demande-t-elle alors que mon regard se pose avec envie sur le verre de whisky à quelques centimètres de moi.

Ginny est comme ta femme; elle ne comprend pas que je fais ça contre toi.

" Je fête ma future chasse, mon amour. C'est la première fois que je vais attraper un papillon, il faut bien que je boive à mon succès. " Je lui réponds en chancelant un peu.

Elle me regarde les sourcils froncés, et passe cette éternelle main maternelle sur mon front. Comme si j'étais l'un de nos enfants.

" Arrête... Je n'ai plus 10 ans.

- Tu es tout rouge... Et combien de verres as-tu bus? Me demande-t-elle sur un ton de reproche qui me fait penser à sa mère.

- Tu n'es pas ma mère, Gin'. Si j'ai envie de me saouler, je le ferai...

- ... Pourquoi tu fais ça?

- Je te l'ai dit; je fête ma future chasse. Pour me donner du courage. Le papillon ne sera pas facile à attraper. "

Tout à coup, des applaudissements fusent un peu partout dans la salle, faisant accélérer mes pulsations cardiaques et je me rends compte pour la première fois qu'on doit être facilement une cinquantaine. Neville vient de rentrer, dans une belle robe de cérémonie grenat qui donne à son visage une expression encore plus lunaire qu'à l'ordinaire et un immense sourire étire ses lèvres alors qu'il salue de la main certaines personnes, dont moi.

18 h 08...

Tu es en retard. Tu veux te faire remarquer? T'inquiètes pas; moi, je vais te remarquer.

" S'il te plaît, arrête de boire et viens nous rejoindre. On n'est pas venus pour que tu te saoules et que tu restes dans ton coin toute la soirée. " Me murmure Ginny avant de s'éloigner vers Hermione et Luna qui apparemment explique comment elle a décoré la salle.

Enfin seul...

Je tends une main quelque peu tremblante vers le verre que je convoitais depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'à nouveau, une main blanche se pose sur la mienne. Elle est vraiment têtue...

« Gin... Je t'ai dit que c'était mon pro... »

Les mots se bloquent dans ma gorge lorsque je te vois devant moi et que tu retires doucement ta main, dans une lenteur presque calculée.

Une étrange lueur danse dans tes yeux, et je ne sais pas ce qu'elle signifie. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que la tête me tourne et que ta bouche est délicieusement attrayante. Comme la dernière fois...

« Harry Potter, le héros alcoolique. Le vieux fou doit se retourner dans sa tombe. » Murmures-tu avec un sourire en coin.

Sournoisement, je sens la haine monter dans ma gorge et je n'arrive pas à quitter tes yeux.

Tes yeux qui n'expriment plus rien, maintenant.

Tes yeux qui s'étaient un moment voilés lorsque tu t'étais approché de moi pour me prouver que tu étais un bon comédien, il y a quelques jours.

Tu me dévisages, tu t'attends peut-être à ce que je prenne la parole.

Mais la colère qui m'aveugle est tellement violente que j'en perds mes mots. Je ne veux pas te la dire. Je veux juste te la montrer.

Je détourne finalement les yeux, et cherche du regard si ta femme n'est pas dans les parages. Ta délicieuse épouse... Si belle lorsqu'elle prend du plaisir. Au bout d'un moment, je l'aperçois dans un coin isolé de la pièce, elle semble distante, dans son monde. Un sourire étire mes lèvres et tu détournes les yeux pour voir ce qui le provoque.

D'un geste brusque, tu me prends le menton entre ton pouce et ton index, puis me force à replonger mes prunelles dans les tiennes.

La tête me tourne encore un peu, mais je sais ce qui t'anime... La jalousie.

Déjà...

Je suis sur la bonne piste.

« N'y pense même pas. » Murmures-tu à nouveau.

Lentement, je me détache de tes doigts. Je ne dis toujours rien. Pas encore... J'ai envie d'un autre verre. Oui... Encore un peu plus d'alcool.

Tu me regardes faire, mi amusé, mi dégoûté.

« Que veux-tu oublier, Potter ? Me demandes-tu en prenant à ton tour un verre de Whisky Pur Feu.

-Toi... »

Je bois d'un trait mon verre, et te prends brusquement par le bras pour te traîner vers le mur juste à côté.

Je jette un sortilège d'illusion et un Asurdito autour de nous afin que nous soyons plus tranquilles.

Doucement, je te regarde boire ton verre comme si je t'étais complètement indifférent.

Je m'autorise à t'observer. Toujours cette robe de sorcier noire et stricte à col dur. Je ne peux même pas deviner le corps que j'ai touché je ne sais plus combien de fois. En te frappant, en te caressant, dans la réalité et en pensée.

Te faire mal... Merlin, j'en ai vraiment envie. Et j'ai tout prévu pour.

Lentement, je sors un couteau de mon jean, et tes yeux se posent dessus avec une lueur amusée.

Il n'est pas long. Pas très dangereux en apparence. Mais sa lame est fine. Coupante. Un peu comme moi.

« Tu n'es pas très original, Potter.

-Je me fous de l'originalité. Tu vas payer l'humiliation que tu m'as faite...

-Tu veux dire le fait que je n'éprouve rien pour toi.

-La ferme ! »

Je ne veux même pas savoir si tu as raison. Pas encore... Pas si tôt...

Je m'approche de toi.

Ce moment, je l'imagine depuis des jours.

Je sais exactement ce que je vais te faire.

Je sais exactement comment tu vas réagir.

« Tu ne m'attaches pas ? Me demandes-tu en me regardant toujours de cette agaçante impassibilité.

-Pourquoi faire ? Je ne suis pas un lâche et je sais que tu ne partiras pas. »

Tu ne réponds rien. Tu attends juste. Tu n'es même pas impatient. Du moins, en apparence. Mais j'imagine ton cœur qui bat légèrement plus vite...

Je m'approche un peu plus, jusqu'à te faire reculer contre le mur de pierre brute.

La tête me tourne encore et mon sang est en feu.

Je me rappelle la texture de tes lèvres. La sensation de ta langue dans ma bouche et malgré moi, je ferme un instant les yeux.

Je ne veux pas me souvenir de ça.

Pas de ce mensonge.

Tu regardes la lame s'approcher de ton visage et tu plonges tes iris grises dans les miennes lorsque je caresse délicatement ta joue avec. Je ne te connaîtrais pas, je dirais que tu veux me prouver que tu es courageux.

Lentement, je défais les attaches de ta robe, la lame de mon couteau toujours posée paresseusement sur ta joue.

Mes mains tremblent un peu alors qu'elles effleurent ton corps à travers le tissu de ta chemise blanche. Un instant plus tard, la robe tombe à tes pieds et ton sourire s'accentue.

« J'aime bien les menaces apparentes. C'était mon jeu préféré... »

A ce moment-là, mon couteau se déplace sur ta bouche et te coupe la lèvre inférieure, laissant perler une goutte de sang. Je la regarde, presqu'émerveillé et souris à mon tour.

Le serpent a donc un sang aussi rouge que le mien...

J'entaille cette fois-ci ta lèvre supérieure alors que tu me saisis violemment le poignet.

Nos regards s'affrontent. Se fouillent.

« Ne pousse pas trop, quand même... Me dis-tu en serrant mon poignet dans ta main moite.

-Rogue ne t'a jamais fait ça ?... »

Tes yeux s'écarquillent un instant et je te vois, avec agacement, te détendre et prendre une pose nonchalante contre le mur, alors que deux gouttes de sang coulent doucement sur ton menton, contrastant étrangement avec ta peau.

« Comment l'as-tu su ?

-Tu me prends pour un con ?... Tu pensais peut-être qu'il pensait à toi alors qu'il t'enfilait comme une pute ? Ne sais-tu pas qu'il était amoureux de ma mère ?! »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je crie, comme pour te faire voir l'évidence.

« L'amour n'a rien à voir là dedans, Potter, je te l'ai déjà dit. Rien qu'à entendre le mot, ça me dégoûte.

-Moi, c'est entendre le son de ta voix qui me dégoûte.

-Alors fais-moi taire... Qu'attends-tu ?... »

Je sais ce que tu penses : que je n'en suis pas capable.

A ton avis, Malfoy, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai bu autant ?

Dans un bruit sourd, le couteau tombe à terre, et je m'approche de toi jusqu'à te frôler. Ton sang me fascine d'une façon quasi morbide et du bout de la langue, je le lèche consciencieusement jusqu'à ta bouche sur la quelle je m'attarde. A ce moment-là, tu essayes de détourner la tête, mais j'enfonce mes dents dans ta lèvre inférieure déjà meurtrie alors que tu me saisis violemment la nuque pour me repousser.

Mais tu m'auras pas. Non... Tu m'auras pas.

Mettant tout mon poids contre toi, j'approfondis le baiser et tu gouttes ton propre sang dans ma bouche.

Je n'ai pas fermé les yeux. Toi non plus.

Je ne te crois pas capable de partager cet instant et une fois de plus, tu me prouves le contraire et frotte langoureusement ta langue contre la mienne, au bout de quelques secondes seulement.

Je m'arrache de ta bouche, inconscient du monde qui nous entoure, de ma femme qui discute à quelques mètres de là, de la tienne, prostrée dans sa solitude, des conversations sur les papillons. Je me moque bien de tout ça. Tout ce que je veux, je l'ai là, contre moi.

Ton corps.

Ton insolence.

Ta perversité.

Je l'ai voulu... Je le veux encore...

Passionnément...

Doucement, je défais les boutons de ta chemise, dévoilant peu à peu ton ventre lisse et blanc alors que nos respirations se font plus profondes et que mes mains survolent légèrement ton épiderme.

Ma victoire sera charnelle ; je veux te battre à ton propre jeu tout en utilisant mes propres cartes.

« Tu as changé d'avis ?... » Me demandes-tu d'une voix sourde.

Non, je n'ai pas changé d'avis, je ne veux toujours pas être ta pute. Je veux juste gagner. Peu importe les moyens, je veux gagner. Car tout ceci n'est qu'un jeu, tu me l'as répété je ne sais combien de fois. C'est pour cette raison que je n'ai aucun remords vis-à-vis de ma femme et de ma famille. Tout ceci n'est pas vrai. C'est une comédie que nous avons décidé de jouer ensemble. Rien de plus...

Le sang perle encore un peu sur ta bouche alors que je me frotte contre tes hanches.

Je sais que tu essayes de résister, mais ton désir parle pour toi.

Tu en as envie... Autant que moi.

D'un coup de baguette, je fais disparaître le verre vide que tu tiens à la main et tu me regardes toujours avec impassibilité.

Comment fais-tu ?

Alors que ton corps crie presque de désespoir, comment fais-tu ?...

Puis, tout à coup, tu me fais basculer à mon tour contre le mur, finis d'enlever ta chemise, et presse ton érection contre ma hanche.

« Regarde ta femme, Potter... Regarde ton insouciante et naïve épouse... Et regarde ce que tu es en train de faire sans qu'elle en ait conscience, sous ses yeux... » Me souffles-tu dans mon cou.

Mon cœur bat fortement dans ma poitrine, alors que mes yeux se posent sur Ginny qui discute avec Neville et que ta main défait avec une lenteur insoutenable mon pantalon.

La tête me tourne de plus en plus et je me dis que c'est à cause de ça que j'ai à ce point besoin de t'embrasser. Ta main m'effleure intimement et je sens ma respiration se bloquer dans ma gorge.

Approche-toi... Approche-toi encore un peu... Mais non. Tu te baisses et ramasses le couteau à tes pieds.

Je sens que la bataille va être sans merci...

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

- Draco -

Je me baisse et je ramasse le couteau à tes pieds. Tu ne m'auras pas sur ce terrain-là, Potter.

On restera sur _mon _terrain, qui est beaucoup moins dangereux, même si le sang coule. Les plaies physiques se referment vite, elles.

Tu as failli me surprendre, tout à l'heure, en me parlant de Severus. Heureusement je n'ai pas cillé. Je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir-là.

Comment as-tu deviné, Potter ? Est-ce que toi aussi tu as eu la chance de goûter à cet enseignement-là, au cours de vos petites séances d'occlumencie ? Est-ce qu'il a osé être pervers à ce point-là, avec toi aussi ?

Je ne le pense pas, sinon tu ne serais pas si réticent. Tu ne rechercherais pas les caresses. Tu rechercherais la souffrance.

La protection par la souffrance.

Le salut par la souffrance.

Je sens le goût de mon propre sang dans ma bouche, agréablement métallique.

Métallique comme ce couteau. Il n'est pas à proprement parler beau ou finement ciselé, il est un peu simple, comme toi, mais j'aime le sentir dans ma main. Des sensations connues. Un terrain familier.

Tu ne baisses pas les yeux sur ma main. Tu n'as pas peur, apparemment, alors que la lame remonte doucement vers ton visage.

Nous sommes presque nus, ma robe tâchée de sang à mes pieds, ton pantalon défait, la lame qui s'approche de ta bouche imprégnée de mon sang. La tension est forte entre nous, et on ne se quitte pas des yeux. Apparemment impassibles, mais en érection. Notre haine. Notre désir.

J'avais oublié cette flamme verte dans ton regard.

J'espère que c'est de la haine, Potter. Je l'espère pour toi. Vraiment. Il ne faut pas jouer avec le feu si on a peur de se brûler.

La tension s'accroît et je ne peux retenir un sourire tandis que le couteau glisse lentement sur ta joue, vers tes lèvres. Tu ne bouges toujours pas, mais ta respiration s'accélère.

-C'est bien, Potter, tu progresses. Tu vois qu'il est inutile de se débattre ?

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Malfoy.

-Entre nous, tu as tort, mais je reconnais bien là le courage légendaire des Gryffondors. Celui qui a expédié pas mal de tes supporters au cimetière. Celui qui va t'amener à les rejoindre, avec mes compliments, quand j'en aurai fini avec toi.

Un mince sourire étire tes lèvres et je m'interroge.

Est-ce que tu simules ou tu n'as réellement pas peur ?

Es-tu malade, désespéré au point de ne pas craindre un couteau dans les mains d'un pervers ?

Ou souhaites-tu enfin vivre l'expérience inoubliable du plaisir et de la souffrance mêlée ?

Et si j'avais trouvé mon maître ?

Ta bouche écarlate entrouverte me fascine alors que je fais glisser la lame le long de ton cou puissant, celui que j'ai serré entre mes doigts fous il y a quelques semaines. Tu frémis sous le froid de l'acier.

Non, tu n'es pas un habitué de l'exercice, Potter. Tu es juste très courageux. Ou fou.

Je suis le protocole habituel, celui que j'avais déjà mis en œuvre avec la plume et la bougie, millimètre par millimètre, en sens inverse. D'abord le long de ta poitrine dénudée, m'arrêtant avec délectation sur tes tétons mats. Le froid les fait saillir et tu pousses un hoquet de surprise. Un point sensible chez toi. Je vais m'y attarder.

Nos sexes tendus se frôlent presque quand, après avoir passé et repassé l'acier, délicatement, sur ton téton dressé j'en fais jaillir une goutte de sang. Je te souffle :

-Il est là, Potter ? L'ultime morceau de l'âme de Voldemort ? il est là, dans cet organe mou qui bat la chamade ? …Et si je vérifiais ?

-Vas-y, vérifie…dis-tu crânement en m'affrontant du regard.

Décidément, tu m'impressionnes. Le sang dégouline lentement sur ta peau et je le lèche, avide.

-Alors c'est ça que tu es, Malfoy ? Un vampire ? lâches-tu avec mépris.

-Ne parles pas de ce que tu ne connais pas, Potter. Non, je ne suis pas un vampire, Salazar m'en préserve. Et n'oublie pas que c'est toi qui as apporté ce couteau. C'est toi qui m'as écorché en premier, Potter. C'était _ton_ idée. Mais elle est délicieuse, je l'avoue, dis-je en me pourléchant les lèvres.

La petite plaie superficielle cicatrise déjà que la lame descend vers ton nombril. On baisse les yeux vers ton ventre plat, musclé, et le bout de la lame titille ton nombril. Je vois ton ventre s'élever et se baisser rapidement, sous la peur. Le désir ?

Je sens nos verges se rapprocher et s'effleurer. Un frisson de pur plaisir me secoue tandis que le couteau continue son chemin. Nous sommes couverts de sueur et ma main crispée sur le manche est trempée.

Ginny nous frôle sans nous voir. Elle te cherche. Si elle savait…

Je ne l'avouerai jamais, mais ce petit jeu impromptu au milieu de la foule m'excite terriblement. Et toi, Potter ? Prends-tu ton pied à te faire écorcher et lécher par ton pire ennemi au milieu de la grande salle de Poudlard ?

Tu gémis et je sais que la réponse est oui. Attends, tu vas voir…découvrir. Attends…

Nos cheveux se mêlent tandis qu'on penche nos têtes pour observer le chemin de la lame. Tu fixes ma bouche avec envie. Je ne t'embrasserai pas, Potter. Pas pendant que je te torture.

Tu as envie de m'embrasser.

J'ai envie de te tuer.

Envie de te lacérer, et de voir couler ton magnifique sang. Et tes larmes.

Envie de les lécher, jusqu'à plus soif.

Le sang et les larmes.

Mélange délicat de métal et de sel, au bout de ma langue. Piment de mon existence.

Ma main tremble légèrement alors que je chasse ces pensées. Trop tôt. Notre jeu débute à peine.

Je sais que si je vais trop loin, tu t'enfuiras. Tu ne voudras plus jouer.

Alors je serai obligé de te tuer, Potter.

Dommage. Tu es une proie de choix.

J'ai tellement de jeux cruels pour toi, encore.

La lame descend le long de ton aine, jusqu'à ton pubis, puis remonte le long de la fine ligne de poils jusqu'au nombril. Je n'ai pas touché ton sexe. Tu relèves la tête et tu me fixes, surpris. Déçu ?

Je penche la tête, moqueur. Tu me regardes avec colère.

C'est bien, Potter. Déteste-moi. La frustration est la base du désir.

Tu avances la main vers nos sexes qui se frôlent toujours doucement, parce que je prends bien garde à ne pas te laisser te coller contre moi. Je la retiens au vol.

-Tss, tss, Potter. Pressé, hein ? Alors c'est çà que tu veux de moi ? Que du sexe ? Je t'offre infiniment plus…

-Finissons-en avec tes jeux débiles, Malfoy.

-Déjà ? Je commence à peine à m'amuser. Attends…donne-moi cinq minutes encore.

-Nos épouses nous cherchent, Malfoy.

-Oui, c'est excitant, hein ?

-Pauvre malade…

Là, je souris franchement. Tu ne peux pas me flatter davantage. Mais je te sens fébrile, impatient. Moins à l'écoute de tes sensations. OK, je vais accélérer, Potter. Tant pis pour toi.

D'un geste vif, je passe la lame à plat sous tes bourses et tu pousses un cri de surprise.

-A ta place, Potter, je ne bougerais pas. Ou tu peux dire adieu à tes splendides attributs.

La foule nous entoure, indifférente, nonchalante et pour la première fois je vois de la peur dans tes yeux. Une vague de désir et de plaisir me submerge. Il ne faut jamais montrer sa peur à un pervers, Harry. Jamais. C'est l'inciter à continuer.

L'acier te frôle à nouveau et un mince filet de sang apparaît sur ta cuisse.

-Et si je te faisais une autre cicatrice, juste ici ? dis-je en frôlant ta bourse gauche.

Mon désir est à son apogée. Ta vie entre mes mains. Ton sexe sous mon couteau.

J'ai envie de goûter ta peau, ton sang, ton sperme.

Symphonie de saveurs interdites, pur nectar à mon palais. Je soupire d'aise.

Juste une petite incision à un endroit précis, et je goûterai toutes tes saveurs mêlées…

J'approche le couteau de ton pénis quand tu te redresses, d'un coup.

Tu me fixes d'un air indéchiffrable. Il n'y a plus de peur dans tes yeux. Je n'arrive pas à définir la lueur que j'y lis. Du mépris ?

-Tu es pathétique, Malfoy, tu sais ? Alors comme ça tu n'arrives pas à jouir normalement ?

-Quoi ? je réponds, désagréablement surpris.

-C'est facile de jouer les durs quand on a un couteau dans la main. C'est plus difficile à mains nues.

-Tais-toi !!

-Non…tu fais moins le malin, hein ? Tu sais que tu as été très moyen, la dernière fois ?

-Quand ça ?

-Chez moi…on aurait dit un premier communiant. Ridicule. Le grand Malfoy qui ne sait ni embrasser ni caresser. Pathétique.

-Tais-toi !!

-Non. Ton jeu est fini, Malfoy, et tu ne m'as procuré ni plaisir ni souffrance. Désolé. A mon tour.

-Qu…quoi ?

-A mon tour.

-Mais…je n'avais pas fini…

-C'est fini pour moi, en tout cas. Passons aux choses sérieuses. A moins que tu n'aies peur ?

-Moi ? Peur de toi ? Tu plaisantes ?

-OK. Alors tu vas me rendre ce joujou et tu vas faire exactement la même chose que ce que tu viens de faire, mais avec ta main.

-A main nue ?

-Oui. C'est beaucoup plus difficile, hein ? Et dépêche-toi, on commence déjà à débander…

Tu me prends le couteau des mains et tu poses ma main sur ta joue.

Je suis perdu, sans accessoire. Plus de repère. Plus de protection.

Je suis sur le point d'abandonner la partie quand je vois un sourire narquois sur tes lèvres.

Je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir-là, Potter. Je ne renoncerai pas. Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Quoi qu'il m'en coûte, je relèverai le défi.

-OK, je lâche mollement. Mais méfie-toi, Potter. Tu joues à un jeu dangereux. Les sentiments sont plus cruels qu'un couteau, parfois…

-Et alors ? Tu as peur du danger ? Ou tu as peur d'être amoureux ?

La gifle qui claque sur ta joue allume des incendies dans tes yeux, car tu n'as pas eu le temps de voir ma main arriver.

Oui, déteste-moi, Harry. Par pitié déteste-moi.

Tu frottes ta joue doucement :

-Pas mal. Bien joué. Mais raté. Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça. Vas-y. Caresse-moi. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes. Embrasse- moi…

-Non…

-Si…ou alors reconnais que j'ai gagné, cette fois.

Le triomphe dans tes prunelles claires me rend fou de rage. Je n'ai pas perdu cette partie. Pas encore…

Je connais le chemin, et tu le connais aussi, maintenant. Le protocole est immuable. Rassurant.

A quelques pas, mon épouse discute avec la tienne. Je détourne les yeux.

Ma main glisse sur ta joue brûlante, comme pour effacer la gifle brutale que je viens de t'infliger. Une douleur me picote la paume, probablement la conséquence de cette claque.

Je ne quitte pas ta bouche des yeux, car je ne peux pas te regarder en face. Je ne veux pas que tu voies mon émotion, et je ne veux pas voir la tienne, le cas échéant.

Il n'y a que de la haine entre nous. Je m'accroche à cette idée, qui me réconforte.

J'aimerais que tes lèvres m'insultent, encore.

J'aimerais que tu me frappes.

J'aimerais savoir pourquoi je suis là. J'aimerais savoir à quoi on joue, tous les deux.

Ma main glisse dans ton cou, lentement, et tu fermes les yeux en soupirant d'aise.

Par Salazar, dis-moi que je ne suis pas en train de faire ça. Dis-moi que je ne suis pas en train de te caresser.

Le défi. C'est un jeu. Un défi.

Je me répète cette phrase, comme un mantra, tandis que je descends sur ta poitrine. Je feins d'ignorer tes tétons, alors tu prends ma main, lentement, et que tu la diriges, à ton bon vouloir. Je déglutis difficilement quand je sens les boutons de chair se dresser sous mes doigts glacés.

Tu souris. Ton érection reprend de la vigueur alors que la mienne s'éteint.

Je ne supporte pas les caresses. Je ne supporte aucun contact charnel direct.

Je commence à transpirer, j'ai l'impression qu'un voile noir tombe sur mes yeux. Pourtant j'avais envie de toi, tout à l'heure, quand on s'est déshabillés…mais le moment est passé. Et les fantômes sont revenus.

-N'aie pas peur…C'est pas si difficile, murmures-tu à mon oreille. Tu n'as jamais fait ça, avec Severus ? dis-tu en faisant glisser ma main inerte jusqu'à ton sexe.

S'il n'y avait eu que Severus…

Ce murmure me rappelle Son murmure. Le passé surgit d'un coup, et la nausée m'envahit.

Ses doigts crochus et inquisiteurs. Ses yeux rouges. Son souffle nauséabond.

Je crois que je vais m'évanouir. Je vacille.

-Draco ? Ca va ?

Tu penches la tête vers moi, inquiet. Tu perçois mon malaise. Alors tu refermes tes bras autour de moi, pour me soutenir, et tu m'appuies contre le mur. Difficile de t'empêcher d'être un héros, j'imagine.

Tu te colles à moi, me chuchotant des mots doux. Du moins je crois. C'est un vague murmure incompréhensible.

Puis tu saisis ma tête entre tes doigts et tu m'embrasses, lentement, en passant ta main dans mes cheveux.

Ton souffle n'est pas fétide. Tes doigts ne sont pas froids et crochus. Ta main est chaude, rassurante. Je sens une douce chaleur m'envahir, et j'ai l'impression qu'un flux d'énergie passe de toi à moi, et me redonne vie, peu à peu, au fur et à mesure de nos baisers.

La chaleur se répand dans tous mes membres et je reprends conscience.

Le défi. Il faut que je me ressaisisse.

Je ne vais ni m'évanouir ni plonger dans la guimauve avec toi. Ce n'est qu'un jeu.

Juste un plus pervers que les autres.

Un jeu.

Ta peau contre ma peau, et le sang qui circule, à nouveau.

Je me dégage lentement de tes lèvres, de tes bras, et je reprends le chemin du protocole.

C'est juste une variante inédite pour moi.

Tes mains me caressent tandis que je continue ma route vers ton nombril, avec mes mains et ma bouche, pour accroître la difficulté. Te prouver que je suis prêt à tout.

Hésitant, je glisse ma langue à l'intérieur du petit creux et tu gémis de plaisir. J'amorce des cercles autour de ton nombril et je m'aperçois avec surprise que ce n'est pas déplaisant, et que je bande à nouveau.

Tes soupirs s'accélèrent tandis que je me mets à genoux devant toi, face à ton pénis, mes mains sur tes hanches viriles. Tu glisses doucement ta main dans mes cheveux. Tu me fixes en souriant.

Je n'aime pas la tendre lueur que je lis dans tes yeux alors je crispe mes doigts autour de tes hanches, et je te griffe, doucement.

Je te déteste, Potter, ne l'oublie pas. Je te tuerai, un jour.

Tu écarquilles les yeux de surprise devant les trainées de mes ongles sur ta peau et tu fronces les sourcils.

Je reste immobile, à genoux devant toi.

J'attends.

Tu as compris, je crois.

Au moment où j'enfonce à nouveau délicatement mes ongles dans tes fesses musclées tu m'attrapes brusquement par les cheveux et tu amènes sans ménagement ma bouche contre ton sexe.

Je suis docile, je te lèche lentement, de la base épaisse jusqu'au gland rougi qui émerge. Je recommence le geste, plusieurs fois, avec une lenteur consommée, jusqu'à ce que tu me fasses comprendre que tu veux que j'accélère. Je suis le rythme imposé par ta main dans mes cheveux, sensation un peu douloureuse.

Agréable parce que douloureuse.

Fais de moi ce que tu veux.

Je t'absorbe entièrement et tu ne retiens plus tes gémissements tandis que ma langue et mon palais t'envoient au paradis. Parfois je m'interromps, je casse le rythme et tu gémis de frustration. Tu en veux plus, toujours plus, toujours plus vite.

Alors je recommence à te lécher doucement, avec délicatesse, et tu me tires par les cheveux, sans ménagement, pour me faire accélérer. Parfois tu vas si loin au fond de ma gorge que je crois que je vais vomir, mais c'est souvent agréable, car tu es admirablement bien membré.

Je constate avec plaisir que nous ne sommes plus dans la tendresse, et que tu apprécies de me maltraiter. Voilà un genre de relation qui me convient bien, même si je préfère être le bourreau que la victime, d'habitude.

Tu apprends vite.

Je veux bien te donner du plaisir si tu me donnes de la souffrance en échange, Potter.

Ma main glisse de ta hanche vers tes bourses tandis que je continue à te lécher, te sucer, te mordiller rapidement. Tu retiens un hoquet de surprise quand que je te griffe doucement, à cet endroit tellement intime et sensible.

Tu me regardes, pupilles élargies, souffle court. Je t'affronte du regard. Lequel de nous deux est un malade, Potter ?

Je fais doucement glisser mon majeur jusqu'à tes fesses, et je commence à dessiner des cercles avec mon doigt, sans interrompre notre jeu.

Lorsque soudain j'accélère le mouvement entre tes fesses musclées, tu te contractes, tu pousses un long râle de plaisir, à faire trembler les murs, et ton sperme emplit ma bouche.

Je déglutis, je me relève :

-Alors, Potter, satisfait cette fois ? Ta rousse ne te rend pas ce genre de service, je parie ?

Tu reprends tes esprits, difficilement, en me fixant avec mépris.

On se rhabille rapidement, sans se regarder.

-Tu ne réponds pas, Potter ? tu as avalé ta langue, sous le coup de la jouissance ?

-Hmmm ? Non… c'était pas mal, oui. Mais je dois voir quelqu'un qui m'a fait jouir bien plus facilement que toi, lances-tu négligemment en levant les sorts qui nous protégeaient et en t'éloignant.

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Tu te diriges vers mon épouse, qui te voit arriver avec effroi.

Immédiatement, la haine m'envahit à nouveau, tel un flot salvateur. Je l'accueille comme une amie.

Oui, je te déteste, Potter. Comme avant. Comme toujours, et pour toujours.

Et je vais te tuer, quoi que tu fasses.

_A suivre..._


	9. Tensions et Douleurs

Note de moi: Coucou! Donc comme vous l'avez peut-être constater, j'ai encore changé le sommaire, vu que j'ai eu un MP d'une certaine jeune fille ( dont je tairais le pseudo, évidemment ) qui m'a dit avoir été un peu choqué par certains trucs et que j'aurais pu écrire en présentation qu'il y avait du sadomasochisme ( Merci Pil' ).

La raison pour la quelle je n'ai pas écrit qu'il y en avait et simple: pour moi, on est un peu loin du SM - je vois la chose beaucoup plus glauque que ça -... Draco l'est un petit peu, ça d'accord mais c'est vis à vis de son passé, Pil' a choisi cette psychologie et tant mieux.

Donc qu'à cela ne tienne: **PRESENCE DE SM ET EVOCATION DE VIOL ( pour la fic en général ) + LEMON DANS CE CHAPITRE.**

Ce chapitre-là va être assez... Comment dire?... Noir. J'espère que cette suite vous conviendra, merci pour les petits messages, je poste et je vous réponds, bonne lecture à tous, bizouxxx et à la prochaine fois! Tcho!

* * *

_Chapitre neuf: Tensions et Douleurs_

* * *

- Harry -

" Harry... S'il te plaît, arrête de commander des verres d'alcool, tu vas finir par me faire honte. " Me souffle Ginny par dessus son assiette de saumon.

Ce n'est pourtant pas de ma faute...

Non, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu te trouves à la table juste derrière la nôtre et que tu me fixes depuis près d'une demi-heure.

Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça?...

D'une traite, je vide mon cinquième verre du repas et prends délicatement la main de ma femme dans la mienne en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens.

Elle est réticente...

Je sais très bien ce qui la tourmente, et j'espère bien qu'elle ne va pas me poser une nouvelle fois la question.

" Pourquoi Malfoy t'a-t-il rendu ton couteau qui ne quitte jamais la poche arrière de ton jean? "

C'était sans compter sur sa curiosité et sa jalousie excessive.

Je me retiens à grand peine de ne pas soupirer et essaie de lui faire un doux sourire.

" Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais allé dans les jardins. Peut-être y était-il aussi et qu'il a trouvé mon couteau sous le grand chêne. "

A ce moment-là, mon regard dévie un peu de l'océan chocolat pour se plonger dans l'eau glacée de tes iris.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression que tu entends tout ce que je lui dis.

Peut-être parce que tu n'es pas si loin que ça - à combien de mètres?... - et peut-être aussi parce que tu n'as pas décroché une seule fois les dents depuis que tu es attablé avec ton épouse.

Neville a trouvé apparemment que ça serait plus romantique... Les fleurs, les papillons, l'ambiance tamisée, parfait pour un dîner en tête à tête, non?

Même la séance de chasse nocturne que tu as soit disant aidé à mettre en place.

Je ne te savais pas aussi fleur bleue, Malfoy...

Tu es bien plus pathétique que ce que je pensais.

Alors que Ginny me caresse distraitement les doigts, mon regard s'attarde un peu trop longtemps à mon goût sur ta bouche rouge et meurtrie.

Que vas-tu raconter comme mensonge à ta femme ou aux personnes qui te poseront des questions sur ces délicieuses blessures?

L'image de ton sang coulant lentement sur ton menton me revient tout à coup en mémoire, me faisant frissonner de délectation. Cette saveur métallique dans ma bouche m'a enivré plus que je ne saurais le dire. C'était presque... Paradisiaque.

Je n'ai jamais aimé voir le sang couler, Malfoy, trop d'innocents en ont perdu, mais le tien ne m'a jamais dérangé outre mesure. C'est même dans ces moments-là que je me dis que finalement, tu n'es pas l'homme intouchable que tu veux paraître mais que tu es comme tout le monde, avec un coeur qui peut saigner...

_Un coeur qui peut saigner_...

Un coeur qui peut pleurer...

Un coeur qui peut... Tuer.

Ces étranges états d'âme que tu te refuses, je suis sûr que tu peux les ressentir.

Ton fantasme le plus inavouable n'a-t-il pas toujours été de me voir mort?... Ou même mieux : n'as-tu pas toujours aimé être la cause de cette mort ?...

Pour la première fois depuis le début du repas, tu détournes ton regard du mien.

Peux-tu lire dans mes pensées?...

Tu regardes ta femme, et je me plais à m'imaginer que tu te demandes pourquoi j'ai couché avec elle il y a quelques semaines. Qu'a-t-elle de si particulier pour avoir suscité à ce point mon intérêt?

La réponse est très simple, Malfoy, même pour toi...

Parce qu'elle est à toi.

Parce que c'est ta femme.

Parce que j'ai adoré lui donner ce que toi, tu as toujours été incapable de faire.

Je suis capable de tellement de choses lorsqu'il s'agit de toi, t'en rends-tu compte, au moins?...

Te rends-tu compte que je pourrais me tuer si seulement tu me défiais de le faire?...

" Harry? M'appelle Ginny en me sortant de mes noires réflexions.

- Oui, ma chérie?

- A quoi penses-tu?... Tu as l'air... Bizarre. "

Je lui souris franchement cette fois et me penche vers elle pour l'embrasser délicatement, la faisant légèrement rougir.

Elle est toujours amoureuse. Même au bout de vingt ans, elle est toujours amoureuse...

" Je me demandais comment Neville et Malfoy s'étaient arrangés pour ensorceler la forêt de Dean en entier afin que nous puissions attraper quelques papillons.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu t'intéresserais un jour à ces créatures. " Me répond-elle.

Moi non plus, Ginny... Moi non plus. Mais c'est _sa_ passion.

Aimes-tu les papillons autant que tu aimes cette morbide perversité dans laquelle tu me plonges malgré moi ?

Tant de questions qui se bousculent dans ma tête, plus nombreuses que jamais à mesure que le temps passe.

« Tu ne manges pas ? Me demande Ginny en regardant mon plateau de fruits de mer que j'ai à peine entamé.

-Je n'ai pas très faim.

-Commandes ton dessert, alors ! Tu ne vas pas gambader dans la forêt le ventre vide, il n'en est pas question. »

Toujours ce ton exaspérant et maternel... Tellement différent du tien lorsque tu t'adresses à moi.

« ... Alors pour ce couteau ? »

Lentement, je lève mes yeux vers elle en serrant les dents.

« Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas lui demander, au lieu d'insister auprès de moi ! » Je réplique d'un ton acide.

Ses joues s'empourprent, mais cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas de plaisir mais de gêne. Elle n'a jamais aimé que l'on se dispute, surtout pour des choses sans importance comme celle-ci.

Je sens un regard brûler ma peau et je suis prêt à parier que c'est le tien.

Un sourire en coin se dessine sur tes lèvres, et je vois une minuscule goutte de sang perler qui tiraille douloureusement mon estomac.

Tu as entendu...

Je suis même sûr que tu t'exaltes.

Inconsciemment, je fixe à nouveau ta bouche. Pourquoi est-elle si envoûtante ?

Pourquoi ai-je toujours envie de l'embrasser lorsque tu es près de moi alors que les seuls sentiments que j'éprouve à ton égard sont haine et répulsion ?

Pourquoi fais-tu encore partie de ma vie ?...

Traîtreusement, la première lettre de notre échange me revient soudain en mémoire.

C'est moi qui ai commencé cet étrange jeu.

C'est qui t'ai donné tes cartes.

Mais c'est toi qui veux gagner...

Encore une fois, cherche l'erreur.

Pourquoi nous voyons-nous toujours comme un Gryffondor et un Serpentard ?

Pourquoi ne jouissons-nous que dans la souffrance de l'autre ?

Pourquoi ?...

Toutes ces questions qui tournent, telles des fantômes, dans ma tête vont finir par avoir raison de moi. Et si un jour cela arrive, cela voudra dire que tu auras gagné. Que la victoire sera tienne. Mais je ferai tout pour que cela ne se produise pas.

Je n'ai jamais supporté être perdant en face de toi, Malfoy, ce n'est pas maintenant, à 40 ans, que je vais commencer.

« As-tu choisi ton dessert ? » Me demande une nouvelle fois ma femme.

Je la regarde, sans trop la voir et réponds au hasard.

« Une crème brûlée.

-Il n'y en a pas...

-Un fondant au chocolat, alors.

-Non plus. Harry ! Ca fait dix bonnes minutes que tu regardes la carte, est-ce que tu vois ce que tu as sous les yeux ? »

A nouveau, je sens ton regard qui me brûle.

Je t'observe. Tu es moqueur. Tu jubiles, presque.

Que crois-tu ? Que je pense à notre petit moment ensemble, à l'abri des regards ?

A ce moment-là, malgré moi, mes yeux sont attirés par le coin reculé de la salle, juste à côté de la table des cocktails, où j'ai bien cru, quelques instants, que j'allais coucher avec un homme.

Ou plutôt un serpent.

Et pas n'importe lequel...

Toi...

Des flashs dansent devant mes yeux :

La blancheur de ta peau...

Sa douceur...

Nos souffles mêlés...

Ton sang...

Mon sang...

Ta bouche...

Tes lèvres...

Nos sexes tendus l'un contre l'autre...

Le désir dans tes yeux...

« Bon, Harry, pour ce soir, c'est fini avec l'alcool. Je ne sais pas combien de verres tu as ingurgités, mais tu es tout rouge, et je n'ai pas envie que le père de mes enfants fasse un coma éthylique. » Marmonne Ginny en me jetant des regards accusateurs.

S'il y a bien un responsable de mon ivresse pourtant, c'est bien toi, et ce n'est pas à moi qu'elle doit faire des remontrances.

« Je ne prendrai pas de dessert, finalement. » Lui dis-je d'une voix pâteuse en reposant la carte sur la table.

Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure, regrettant sans doute ce qu'elle vient de me dire et s'apprête à répliquer lorsque la voix de Neville – légèrement amplifiée – se fait entendre.

« Mes chers amis. C'est d'une voix enjouée et émue que je déclare officiellement la deux centre trente huitième chasse aux papillons de la forêt de Dean ouverte. Comme vous le savez certainement, cela fait presque un quart de siècle que nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion d'en faire une et c'est en exclusivité que vous pourrez chasser des Nymphalidae de nuit, grâce à l'aide très précieuse de Draco Malfoy qui sera l'un des chefs d'équipe. En effet, nous avons trouvé amusant de vous répartir en quatre équipes avec un spécialiste des Nymphalidae à la tête de chacune d'elles, pour que vous puissiez vous amuser pleinement. Celle qui attrapera le plus de papillons en deux heures sera déclarée vainqueur. Rendez-vous au tableau situé à l'entrée de la salle pour savoir qui est votre chef d'équipe. Bonne chance et que les meilleurs gagnent ! »

Des applaudissements enjoués fusent un peu partout dans la Grande Salle, alors que chacun se lève pour aller voir dans quelle équipe il se trouve.

Moi, je ne me presse pas, je sais parfaitement avec qui je vais être. Tu y as veillé, n'est-ce pas ?...

Ginny rejoint Hermione et Luna, toutes deux excitées comme des puces - j'ai l'impression de revoir ma meilleure amie le jour où elle a reçu les résultats de ses ASPICs... – et se dirigent ensemble vers l'entrée, alors que tu es toujours assis également et que tu me regardes avec un sourire goguenard.

Au bout d'un moment, alors que tout le monde est presque déjà dehors, je me lève et me dirige vers la sortie. En passant à côté de ta table, tu te lèves à ton tour et me devances à grands pas.

C'est sans surprise que je vois mon nom écrit en premier sous le tien.

Equipe numéro un... Même là, tu refuses d'être deuxième...

« Harry ! Je suis désolé, on a tiré au sort nos co-équipiers, et c'est Malfoy qui t'a sorti en premier... » Me dit Neville en accourant vers moi.

Il a l'air désolé.

Moi, je ne le suis pas. Au contraire. Ca ne fera que pimenter notre jeu...

Je te cherche du regard, tu discutes avec ma femme et une vague de chaleur traîtresse m'envahit.

Que lui dis-tu ?

Tu cherches à te venger ? Parce que j'ai échangé deux paroles inintelligibles avec ta femme juste après nos petits attouchements ?

La jalousie, toujours la jalousie...

Quand vas-tu enfin me l'avouer, que ce soit à mon tour de jubiler ?

J'arrive à côté de vous, et tu ne dis rien. Tu me regardes, tu souris amèrement et tu t'en vas.

« On transplane en dehors de l'enceinte. Bonne chance... Pour ta chasse. »

La voix de ma femme est sourde, presque cassante et je sens mon coeur battre douloureusement dans ma poitrine.

Elle s'éloigne, et je la regarde faire, incapable de lui répondre.

Si tu tiens à briser ma vie, Malfoy, prépare-toi à souffrir...

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

- Draco -

La forêt de Dean est illuminée et ressemble un peu à une attraction moldue géante.

Je parierais que Luna a personnellement choisi les teintes des petites lumières qui se déplacent d'arbre en arbre et scintillent dans l'obscurité. Quelques lucioles qui volètent gaiement ajoutent un caractère merveilleux à l'ensemble, et les convives rivalisent d'exclamations ravies.

Je regroupe mon « troupeau » sous un chêne, notant avec satisfaction que tu te tiens à l'écart, l'air maussade.

Tant mieux.

Je ne suis pas pressé, et je préfère te voir à part, seul à seul. Plus tard.

Le briefing est lapidaire : Merlin pour tous et chacun pour soi.

Arguant de mon humilité légendaire, je prétends les laisser chercher seuls dans un premier temps, afin de mieux occuper le terrain et ne pas gâcher leur surprise. Quelques gloussements féminins se font entendre. Je me fends de mon plus beau sourire pour charmer ces dames – qui n'en espéraient pas tant.

" Tu te rends compte, glisse une blonde plantureuse à sa voisine, on a la chance d'être dans l'équipe du Survivant !!

-Et de Draco Malfoy, aussi…Qu'est ce qu'ils sont séduisants… " chuchote sa voisine, visiblement sous le charme.

Même en ton absence, je ne les aurais même pas regardées. Seuls les Nymphalidae ont du charme à mes yeux.

Je leur donne quelques indications sommaires : comment tenir un filet sans le flanquer dans l'œil de son voisin. Comment reconnaître un Nymphalidae – nous avons volontairement introduit d'autres espèces, pour corser le jeu. Pourquoi il ne faut jamais toucher un papillon avec les doigts, et d'autres informations basiques.

Tout le monde m'écoute religieusement – sauf toi. Normal.

Toi, tu n'es pas le chasseur, tu es la proie. Mais ça, tu ne le sais pas encore.

Je distribue les lanternes et les laisse s'éloigner.

Je pars de mon côté, prétextant un mot à dire à Londubat. Je sais exactement où sont les papillons – puisque c'est moi qui les ai amenés, pour la plupart - et je sais exactement comment les attraper en un temps record. Entre temps je vais laisser toute cette joyeuse équipe se fatiguer avec ses filets à papillons, et je vais régler un petit compte avec toi.

Je me glisse dans les fourrés les plus sombres en éteignant ma bougie. Je sors ma baguette –totalement interdite selon le règlement- et grâce à un « Lumos Minima » je vois parfaitement à travers la forêt, sans lanterne.

La règle de base de la chasse, c'est le camouflage.

Je t'aperçois de loin. Tu suis le troupeau sans entrain, jetant des regards à droite et à gauche.

C'est moi que tu cherches, j'en suis sûr.

As-tu envie ou peur de me trouver ?

Un mélange des deux sans doute.

J'ai bien vu les efforts désespérés que tu faisais à table pour ne pas me regarder. En vain.

Tu n'as presque rien mangé, mais tu as beaucoup bu. C'est ça ton courage ? Pour un peu, tu me ferais pitié.

J'ai suivi ta conversation avec ta rousse, grâce à un sort peu connu. Elle devient bien curieuse, ton épouse. Et ça m'est très utile de le savoir, histoire de te faire souffrir un peu plus en brisant ta vie et ta réputation d'homme modèle, quand l'envie m'en prendra…

Je n'ai pas ce genre de souci avec Astoria. Son seul souhait étant de me croiser le moins possible dans notre manoir, elle ne se risquerait jamais à me demander des comptes.

L'avantage, c'est que je n'ai pas d'apparences à sauver, moi.

On commence à entendre les premiers cris de ravissement des chasseurs et je reste sur tes talons, invisible. Tu parais de plus en plus agité.

Je te manque tant que ça, Potter ?

Tu ignores délibérément de splendides occasions de capturer des spécimens rares et j'observe avec amusement que tu te laisses distancer de plus en plus par le troupeau. Tes groupies vont être déçues.

Mais je vais laisser monter la pression, encore un peu.

Au fur et à mesure que tu t'éloignes, le brouhaha de la foule diminue et les lumières sont plus espacées.

Je retrouve la forêt telle que je l'aime : déserte, sombre. Inquiétante.

Ton attitude ressemble de plus en plus à celle d'un animal traqué, et tu avances lentement et précautionneusement, tendant ta lanterne loin devant toi pour tenter d'apercevoir…quoi ? Pas les papillons en tout cas.

Je m'amuse ça et là à faire craquer une branche pour te voir sursauter. Tu te retournes à chaque fois mais je reste invisible.

Tu as peur, maintenant, et je sens un agréable frisson remonter dans mon dos.

Je retrouve l'instinct du chasseur, aux aguets. Sans que tu t'en doutes, je t'emmène exactement là où je voulais. Là où je t'attraperai.

Peu à peu, sur la pointe des pieds, je me rapproche. Ta nuque est à trois pas de mes mains et je sens comme une crispation familière.

Je contourne vivement une haie et je m'adosse à un arbre, que tu vas atteindre dans trois secondes. Mon cœur s'accélère. Ma proie approche.

Tu passes juste à côté de moi et je pose ma main sur ton épaule. Tu frémis.

" Alors Potter, tu es perdu ?

-Malfoy !! Toujours à te déplacer comme un serpent…Qu'as-tu fait de tes ouailles ?

-Je les laisse faire joujou seuls. Moi je chasse le gros gibier.

-C'est moi que tu traites de gibier, Malfoy ? Pourquoi tu me suis ? Tu ne peux donc plus te passer de moi ? "

Bien répondu. Je sens un mince sourire sur mes lèvres :

" Je suis venu à ton secours, Potter, voyant que tu t'étais perdu. Il faut être prudent la nuit en forêt, tu sais. On fait parfois de mauvaises rencontres.

-Je vois ça. Rassure-toi, je n'étais pas perdu.

-Oh ! Tant mieux… Et tu en as attrapé combien ? "

Devant ton air perplexe je m'autorise un sourire plus large :

" Tu veux que je t'aide, Potter ?

-Surtout pas. Retourne t'occuper de ton équipe, et fiche –moi la paix.

-Tss, tss…comment tu me parles, Harry, après ce qui s'est passé entre nous…J'espère que tu vas m'offrir des fleurs, la prochaine fois qu'on se verra.

-Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, Malfoy. Tu n'es qu'un malade doublé d'un pervers.

-Ca te va bien de me dire ça. Qui a amené un couteau ? Qui a débarqué chez moi pour baiser ma femme ? Tu crois que ce sont des comportements héroïques ?

-C'est toi qui m'as poussé à faire ça, tu le sais très bien…. "

Je te fixe avec mépris :

" Au fait, qu'est ce que tu disais à ma femme, tout à l'heure ?

-Ta délicieuse femme ? Je prenais de ses nouvelles, c'est tout…Un souci ?

-N'approche plus jamais d'Astoria, tu m'entends ?

-Pourquoi, tu as peur qu'elle prenne goût à l'orgasme ?

-Tais-toi, Potter. Je ne veux plus te voir auprès d'elle. "

Un mince sourire étire tes lèvres :

" De qui tu es jaloux, Malfoy ? De moi ou d'elle ?

- Laisse Astoria en dehors de ça, je réponds d'un ton sec, faisant disparaître ton sourire. Tout ça se joue entre toi et moi, et tu le sais très bien.

- Je ne joue à rien. Ce ne sont que tes idées de malade.

- Méfie-toi, Potter, ou tu vas bientôt être aussi fou que moi… Tu sais que c'est contagieux, ce genre de chose… ? "

Insensiblement, je m'approche de toi, te dévisageant avidement, et tu recules.

Encore un pas tu seras contre le tronc.

Je vois dans ton regard cette lueur que j'adore déceler dans les yeux des petits animaux que je torture. Un mélange de peur et d'espoir.

Je murmure :

" Est-ce que tu dors bien la nuit ?

-Quoi ?

-Je te trouve mauvaise mine, Potter. Tu as des cernes. De quoi tu rêves, la nuit ? A quoi tu penses, le soir ? "

Je baisse le ton de ma voix et tu cilles, déstabilisé.

" Je sais à qui tu penses, le soir, Potter. A moi. Je parie que tu passes et repasses dans ta tête les moments que nous avons passés ensemble.

-La ferme, Malfoy. Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

-Tu te souviens, quand tu étais attaché sur mon lit, les vêtements déchirés ?

-Tais –toi.

-Tu te souviens du parcours de la plume, et de la bougie ? Est-ce que ce moment t'a plu, Potter ? D'après tes gémissements, je dirais que oui. Tu as été bien docile, tu sais. Et fort habile pour nous faire jouir, je le reconnais. Qu'est ce que tu as préféré ? Le froid du scalpel ? La brûlure de la bougie ?

-Arrête. Je ne suis pas un malade, comme toi.

- Tu verras, ça viendra vite. J'imagine bien qu'avec le recul tu as honte et que tu veux oublier ce moment gênant. L'oublier ou l'habiller avec des sentiments. Pourquoi pas un pseudo amour qui serait tellement pratique pour justifier tes vices ? Tu verras, avec un peu d'expérience, c'est bon, la honte.

-Non. Je ne prendrai jamais goût à tes jeux vicieux. Je ne serai pas ta pute…

-Mais qui parle de payer ? Ces moments-là se paient en nature. Plaisir ou souffrance. Il n'existe pas d'autre monnaie d'échange, Potter. Aucune autre. Souviens-toi….

-Non. Tais –toi. "

Tu fais mine de vouloir partir mais je m'approche encore un petit peu, te bloquant contre l'arbre.

Tu connais le jeu du chat et de la souris ?

Je continue, d'une voix rauque et lente :

" Tu y repenses sûrement encore, à ce moment, sinon tu ne m'aurais pas attiré dans un coin sombre, tout à l'heure, soit disant pour te venger. Tu m'as coincé par surprise. Mais cette fois c'est moi qui t'aie attrapé. Et tu es un beau spécimen, Potter. "

Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres écorchées.

Tes pupilles élargies et ta bouche entrouverte trahissent ton trouble. Ton souffle est court. Tu as envie de partir mais tu restes, hypnotisé par la peur et le désir. Comme toutes mes proies.

Je vais jouer avec toi comme je joue avec mes infortunées victimes. Sauf que toi tu es consentant.

Pour l'instant.

" Tu as aimé jouer avec le couteau, tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ? "

Tu fermes les yeux, écoeuré.

" Tu as aimé me taillader la bouche, et goûter mon sang, Potter. Rappelle-toi de cette sensation. Rappelle-toi ton cœur qui battait à tout rompre et les frissons dans ton dos, quand tu as vu perler le sang. Tu te souviens de son goût, de la saveur de mes lèvres ? Tu ne l'oublieras jamais plus. Ca t'a excité, le sang, Potter…Tu bandais, plus qu'avec aucune caresse de ta femme. Tu es un pervers, Harry…

-C'est…c'est faux.

-C'est la vérité…et bientôt il t'en faudra plus. Bien plus. "

Je chuchote à ton oreille, mon ventre légèrement appuyé contre le tien. Tu agites la tête négativement mais je devine ton érection contre ma cuisse.

" Imagine tout ce qu'on aurait pu faire avec ce couteau, Potter. Imagine. On le fera. Bientôt.

-Non. Jamais. Je ne suis pas un pervers. "

Ta voix faiblit tandis que ta respiration s'accélère. Tu es si proche que je sens ton odeur de savon bon marché. Je murmure :

" Tu prendras plaisir à me faire souffrir autant que j'en prendrai à te torturer délicatement. Et tu me supplieras de te faire des choses que tu n'imagines même pas… "

Je colle mon bas-ventre d'un coup contre le tien et tu gémis.

" De quoi tu as envie, Potter, juste là ? "

Tes yeux se voilent. Tu es entièrement à moi. J'attrape ton cou puissant entre ma main :

" Réponds ! De quoi tu as envie ?

-Embrasse-moi. Caresse-moi. "

Un frisson de dégoût me parcourt, et je lâche ton cou, comme si j'avais touché un insecte immonde :

" Quoi ? Tu en es encore à ces mièvreries ? Tu ne veux pas que je te dise que je t'aime, encore bien ? Tu m'écoeures. Tu n'auras jamais ça de moi. Jamais. "

Et je m'éloigne à grands pas, te laissant pantelant contre l'arbre. Tu n'es pas tout à fait prêt. Pas encore. Mais ça viendra, je le sais. Tu deviendras accro à nos petits jeux, plus vite que tu ne penses.

Je sors ma baguette, murmure un sort à mi voix, et immédiatement des dizaines de papillons emplissent mon filet.

Satisfait, je retourne retrouver mon équipe, pour une victoire bien méritée.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

- Harry –

Les mots qu'il lui avait envoyés tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête, alors qu'il attendait silencieusement dans le jardin, au beau milieu de la nuit, le coeur battant, frappant régulièrement et douloureusement ses côtes. Son estomac était tellement contracté qu'il en avait la nausée. Mais à présent que Icare était parti avec l'une de ses lettres, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Et il n'en avait vraiment pas envie.

Une main dans la poche avant de son jean, il attendait en essayant de se détendre, tout en caressant des yeux le couteau qui avait déjà fait couler un peu de sang ce soir-là.

« Tu vas devenir mon ami le plus intime... « Murmura-t-il d'une voix étrangement sourde.

Cela faisait au moins vingt minutes qu'il était là, planté au milieu des rosiers écarlates en attendant avec une délectation morbide la morsure du Serpent.

Parce que c'était bien cela qu'il voulait.

Depuis longtemps.

Sans doute depuis toujours.

Et il s'en était rendu compte en écrivant sa lettre, quand les mots avaient jailli tout seuls...

« _Ne crois pas que je t'ai fui en partant avant tout le monde, Malfoy. Mais te savoir vainqueur dans quelque domaine que ce soit me fait vomir d'écoeurment._

_J'espère pour toi que tu vas savourer ta victoire sur ces petits êtres si « merveilleusement beaux « selon tes dires à en juger ce que m'a raconté Ginny, car je suis au regret de te dire que tu as perdu contre moi. _

_Oui, Malfoy... _

_Tu n'as pas eu le dernier mot..._

_Je t'ai dit que je voulais l'avoir. Et je vais t'avouer un autre de mes petits secrets : je veux t'avoir, toi._

_Je ne veux pas devenir ta pute, je veux que tu deviennes la mienne._

_Je ne veux pas me plier à tes jeux morbides et insignifiants, je veux jouer selon mes propres désirs._

_Je ne veux pas t'embrasser amoureusement, je veux juste goûter encore une fois la saveur extatique de ton sang dans ma bouche._

_Je ne veux pas te faire l'amour, Malfoy..._

_Je veux te baiser comme une chienne..._

_J'en ai vraiment marre que l'on se tourne autour._

_ Je veux du concret._

_ Je veux du charnel. _

_Je veux assouvir mon envie et si par la même occasion je peux faire de même avec la tienne..._

_Je veux que tu me supplies..._

_Je veux que tu m'apartiennes malgré toi..._

_Viens... Viens... _«

L'attente fut longue. Elle fut douloureuse. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

Harry entendit un léger « pop » signe qu'un sorcier venait de transplaner non loin de lui, et il se redressa en scrutant la pénombre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il était littéralement écrasé contre le mur à l'arrière de sa maison, alors que sa femme devait certainement dormir profondément.

Il entendait une respiration rauque et précipitée alors qu'un corps ferme et vigoureux se frottait sans pudeur contre le sien, le faisant haleter et frémir d'envie.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, ça, Potter ?... Hein ?... Qu'est-ce que c'est ? « Chuchota Draco contre son cou en collant contre son visage un morceau de parchemin froissé qui devait sans doute être sa lettre.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il ne pouvait pas. Il voulait juste ressentir, et Merlin savait à quel point il ressentait à ce moment-là.

Draco lui avait enlevé son t-shirt et il tentait lui-même désespérément de le débarasser de sa robe de sorcier.

Il voulait lui demander de l'embrasser alors que les mains du blond frottaient plus que caressaient son sexe tendu à l'extrême à travers le tissu de son pantalon, il voulait lui dire qu'il avait besoin de son sang, mais il était enivré. Enivré par quelque chose qui le dépassait complètement.

« Tu veux me baiser comme une chienne , Potter ? « Chuchota à nouveau Draco en mordant férocement sa veine jugulaire.

Harry laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur qui sembla sonner plus comme un râle de plaisir pour l'ancien Serpentard car il renouvela l'expérience et le Survivant sentit une fine goutte de sang perler le long de sa gorge.

Il ne voulait pas lui laisser le dernier mot.

Non...

C'était son idée, à lui ! C'était lui qui l'avait provoqué...

« Pas comme ça... « Grogna Harry en le faisant basculer à son tour.

D'un geste brusque, il fit retourner le blond de telle sorte à ce que ce dernier soit dos à lui.

D'une main tremblante, haletant d'anticipation, il fit descendre le pantalon de l'ancien Serpentard sur ses chevilles et entreprit de déchirer la chemise blanche avec son couteau. Il ne fit même pas attention aux légers grognements du blond, ni à la peau fine et souple qu'il éraflait dans son acte, il était au pororysme de la frustration et il voulait étancher sa soif de chair.

Il haletait dans son dos, il se frottait sans pudeur contre les fesses galbées, il voulait le prendre, le prendre maintenant mais il se retenait.

La victoire... La victoire était tellement proche...

A la lueur de la Lune, il voyait la paleur du dos de l'ancien Serpentard et il fit voyager la lame de son couteau tout doucement sur chacune des fines cicatrices qu'il appercevait. Il en fit saigner une ou deux et fut fasciné de voir le liquide sombre couler petit à petit, presque douloureusement, comme s'il ne voulait pas quitter cette enveloppe charnelle. Mais ces petites larmes rouges, bientôt, ne lui suffirent pas et il fit glisser la lame tout au long de sa colonne vertébrale, ouvrant sur toute sa longueur le dos sculpté.

« Et après tu vas me dire que tu n'es pas un pervers... « Murmura le blond en défaisant lui-même son boxer.

Harry savait ce qu'il allait faire... Il allait se masturber lui-même. Mais là non plus, il ne le le laisserait pas faire.

Il posa brutalement sa main libre sur le sexe chaud et palpitant du blond, le serra un peu trop fortement et le masturba avec force et lenteur.

Draco rejeta sa tête en arrière, intimant un mouvement rythmé avec son bassin, mais là non plus, Harry n'en tint pas compte. Il savait ce qu'il voulait lui faire, et c'était certainement pas ce que le blond avait en tête. Du moins, pas tout à fait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il défit lui-même son propre pantalon et abaissa son boxer.

D'un geste brusque, il écarta les jambes de Malfoy et lui fit légèrement pencher le buste vers l'avant. Il savait que le blond allait jouir. Il le sentait dans chacune parcelle de son corps, il l'entendait dans sa respiration précipitée.

Il introduisit un doigt fin et moite dans l'orifice de l'ex Serpentard, le faisant gémir de plaisir. A ce son, Harry serra encore plus la prise qu'il avait sur le sexe pâle et regarda, émerveillé, le sang qui coulait le long du dos qui lui faisait face. Puis, tout en léchant quelques gouttes du liquide vital, il le pénétra.

Brutalement, l'ex Gryffondor lâcha le sexe du blond, et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, dont l'une tenait encore le couteau.

Il haletait dans le cou du blond, essayant de ne pas fermer les yeux, essayant de se dire qu'il n'éprouvait pas autant de plaisir qu'il semblait le ressentir, essayant de ne pas écouter les gémissements aphrodisiaques de Draco, ni ses mouvements de bassin désespérés pour le faire aller plus vite.

Il regardait le dos se contracter, oubliant qu'il avait envie d'embrasser avidement la bouche qu'il savait délicieusement meurtrie, oubliant aussi que tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu entre eux...

Et lorsque quelques minutes plus tard, il se recula pour éjaculer dans sa main, il remarqua que le blond finissait de se masturber désespérément.

Il resta là quelques secondes, à regarder cet homme qui ne se retournait toujours pas, et d'une main tremblante, il planta la pointe de sa lame dans la chair tendre, au niveau des reins, où il grava ses propres initiales. Il vit le blond se crisper, mais il ne bougeait toujours pas.

Harry sentait ses jambes trembler de plus en plus violemment et il préféra détourner les yeux, haletant toujours.

« Va-t-en « Réussit-il à souffler.

Il observa encore quelques instants la marque qu'il avait laissée dans la chair de son ennemi, puis, ce dernier transplana à nouveau alors que lui tombait à genoux, des larmes inexplicables coulant sur ses joues pâles.

_A suivre..._

_En espérant ne pas vous avoir trop choqué... Merci encore et à la prochaine fois, bizouxxx!_


	10. Possession

Note de moi: On revient super vite, eh oui... On a déjà écrit ce chapitre-là, alors inutile de vous faire poireauter plus longtemps.

Donc, comme d'habitude, nous vous remercions tous énormément, merci de nous suivre tout au long de ce périple lol Ca nous touche beaucoup. Nous espérons que vous prenez toujours autant de plaisir à nous lire que nous à vous écrire cette délicieuse torture.

Ce chapitre-là, va être assez soft lol Le lendemain de leur fameuse première fois... Les sentiments vont peu évolués ( pour Harry du moins, Draco va rester Serpentard pendant encore pas mal de temps lol ) mais nous vous réservons encore beaucoup de surprises, notamment pour le prochaine chapitre.

Vous allez en savoir un peu plus sur le passé de Draco... Je n'en dis pas plus!

Merci aux anonymes aux quels nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas répondre...

Bizouxxx! Bonne lecture et à la prochaine! Tcho!

* * *

_Chapitre dix: Possession_

* * *

- Draco -

Quand il se réveilla, quelques minutes ou heures plus tard, sa première vision fut un cafard qui passait furtivement sous son bureau. Il était allongé à plat ventre, au milieu de son repaire. Puis son dos se rappela douloureusement à lui, et il tenta de se relever, en vain.

Il serra les dents pour réprimer un gémissement. Potter n'y était pas allé de main morte. Tout son dos n'était qu'une plaie vive et il se demanda comment il allait se soigner.

Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pouvait l'aider, il le savait parfaitement.

Mais il répugnait à la solliciter. D'habitude il débrouillait seul, et il ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle le voie dans cet état-là.

Il y avait des limites dans l'abjection qu'on peut imposer à une épouse, et elles avaient allègrement été franchies.

La douleur lui permettait cependant de ne pas repenser à la scène. Il décida de fermer son esprit momentanément au passé et essaya à nouveau de se relever.

Il n'avait pas le choix. Personne ne viendrait le retrouver dans son refuge, son accès étant formellement et définitivement interdit à quiconque.

S'il n'allait lui-même solliciter l'aide de son épouse, elle ne se permettrait jamais de venir, fût-il mourant.

Au prix d'un effort intense, il se remit debout, les mâchoires crispées, les poings serrés.

C'était un autre aspect du jeu, se dit-il pour se rassurer. C'était comme une cuite monumentale, ni plus ni moins.

Un prix à payer pour le plaisir pris.

Le prix à payer pour se purifier.

Il atteignit difficilement la porte et appela Astoria d'une voix morne.

Pas de réponse.

Il se demanda quelle heure il pouvait bien être, puis griffonna quelques mots en grimaçant, réveilla son hibou, et l'expédia dans les escaliers avec le message.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle apparut et poussa un petit cri d'effroi en voyant l'état de ses vêtements. Il soupira et dit en grimaçant :

" Tu as bien pris la bonne potion et le coton ? Bon, alors soigne-moi. Et je ne veux pas entendre une parole.

- Mais…

- Pas un mot, Astoria! "

Elle baissa les yeux et acquiesça.

Il s'assit sur le bord d'une chaise et s'apprêta à souffrir. Il avait deux potions pour ce cas de figure. Une indolore, l'autre non. Qu'il utilisait selon les circonstances, en fonction de la gravité de ses actes et du degré de punition qu'il devait s'infliger. Selon ses propres critères, bien sûr.

Lorsqu'elle retira les lambeaux de vêtements collés à son dos, il la sentit vaciller. Il serra les dents quand le coton toucha la première plaie, en haut de sa nuque.

Il savait qu'elle retenait son souffle et faisait le maximum pour ne pas le faire souffrir.

Alors que la souffrance était purificatrice.

Nécessaire.

Absolument indispensable.

Il se rappela de la manière dont Rogue le soignait après chaque séance avec Voldemort.

Comment il l'attendait, sombre, sourcils froncés, la potion et le coton en main. Et toujours les mêmes paroles :

" Je ne veux pas entendre un mot, Malfoy. "

Comment lui s'asseyait sur le bord de la chaise, tentant de retenir ses larmes. Les gestes de Rogue étaient toujours précis et rapides. Désincarnés.

Une seule fois, la première sans doute, Draco s'était permis un sanglot étouffé et Rogue avait posé sa main sur son épaule, quelques minutes, sans un mot. Il se souvenait qu'une idée bizarre lui avait traversé l'esprit, à ce moment-là, sans doute due à son inexpérience : que s'il ne devait ni parler ni pleurer c'était pour protéger son professeur. Que peut-être ses larmes innocentes auraient pu lui briser le coeur. Il avait vite chassé cette idée, et il s'était habitué.

Après, il n'avait plus jamais pleuré. Jamais.

Rogue l'initiait, semaine après semaine, aux jeux pervers de Voldemort, pour le préparer. Pour l'entraîner, comme on entraîne un jeune soldat à la guerre. Pour l'endurcir.

D'ailleurs c'était la guerre, en dernière année. La guerre contre Potter et les sangs mêlés.

Au début, il s'était presque senti fier d'avoir été remarqué, choisi par Voldemort. C'était un peu ce que lui avait laissé entendre son père avant la première « entrevue ». Quand il était rentré au Manoir, ce soir-là, son père avait détourné le regard devant ses yeux rougis et il avait su qu'il ne devrait espérer aucune aide.

Qu'il n'y aurait pas de salut, pour lui, en dehors de la souffrance.

Alors Rogue l'avait initié, et soigné.

Et il avait pris goût à la souffrance, pour ne pas devenir fou.

Rogue n'avait jamais manifesté le moindre émoi en sa présence, comme s'il appartenait déjà au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Comme s'il n'était déjà plus un être humain mais un jeune corps vigoureux destiné au sacrifice.

Il lui avait tout appris, tous les jeux, tous les sévices, méticuleusement, froidement, comme s'il s'était agi d'un banal cours de potion.

Sauf que là l'objet de l'expérience était encore vivant, et que c'était son propre corps.

Finalement la mort de Rogue puis de Voldemort avait interrompu les séances et il s'était senti seul, perdu.

Peu après il avait commencé à collectionner les papillons et à chasser de petits rongeurs.

La tête lui tournait légèrement. Astoria descendait précautionneusement, le long de son dos, déglutissant difficilement et les bouts de coton rougis s'accumulaient au sol. Il ne prenait plus garde à la douleur, mais une nausée l'envahissait peu à peu, sans qu'il sût vraiment pourquoi.

Il avait déjà vécu pire, non ? Et c'était exactement ce qu'il recherchait, non ?

Alors pourquoi ce malaise ?

Soudain il comprit : parce qu'il s'était laissé aller à la précipitation. Il avait couru rejoindre Potter comme un écervelé et il le payait maintenant.

Leur rencontre brutale n'avait pas été préparée, planifiée, codifiée.

Comment avait-il pu être assez idiot pour le rejoindre sur une impulsion bestiale ?

Il avait bafoué toutes les règles en la matière, dans un moment d'égarement.

Or le protocole ne souffrait pas d'entorse.

Et Potter avait appris vite. Trop vite.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit le rein droit de son mari, Astoria fronça les sourcils : les cicatrices étaient régulières, comme un tatouage. Quand le dernier morceau d'ouate découvrit les initiales gravées dans la chair, elle poussa un petit cri.

Draco ferma les yeux douloureusement.

L'inefficacité et l'incompétence de son épouse exacerbaient sa colère. Il se tourna vers elle, retenant une grimace, et demanda :

" Astoria ?…Qu'est ce que tu as vu ?? Qu'est ce qu'il y a en bas de mon dos ?? "

Elle battit des cils, apeurée.

" Réponds Astoria, ou ça va très mal se passer.

- Il …il y a deux lettres… "

Immédiatement il sut.

Potter n'avait pas menti.

Maintenant, il lui appartenait.

Il l'avait tatoué à vif, comme un animal. Comme quand il avait reçu la marque des ténèbres, il y a longtemps.

Etrangement, ça n'accrut pas sa colère, mais son malaise.

Un vertige inhabituel s'empara de lui. Une sensation inconnue.

Il se leva, titubant, et repoussa la main de sa femme :

" Laisse-moi, Astoria. Va-t-en.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Va-t-en. Tout de suite. "

Elle repartit rapidement, sachant qu'elle ne devrait plus jamais en parler, ni y faire allusion, sous aucune forme.

Grâce à un sort il répara ses vêtements, fit disparaître les cotons et se rassit à son bureau, droit.

Le fait de penser qu'il avait la marque des initiales de Potter dans son dos l'obsédait.

Le reste était anecdotique, en comparaison.

Peu à peu, des flashs du passé s'imposèrent à son esprit, sans qu'il puisse lutter contre eux.

Voldemort murmurant dans son cou.

Voldemort faisant glisser ses ongles dans son dos, longuement, les yeux injectés de sang.

La respiration rauque. La pénétration brutale. Le sperme qui giclait sur lui, tandis que lui essayait de se soulager, désespérément.

Les mêmes gestes, exactement.

Comment Potter avait-il su ? Qui lui avait dit ?

Les coups sourds étaient revenus, aussi. Il se boucha les oreilles, en secouant la tête, mais les coups sourds étaient toujours là, s'amplifiaient, même.

D'où venaient-ils ? Comment s'en débarrasser ??

Il se sentait tendu, oppressé. Angoissé.

Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ?

Qu'est ce qui s'était passé qui le tourmentait ?

Il avait l'habitude de la souffrance, pourtant. Qu'est ce qui avait dérapé ?

Heureusement, il ne l'avait pas embrassé, ni caressé. Il n'y avait eu ni tendresse ni complicités entre eux. Juste deux malades qui se défoncent dans le noir.

Il tenta de chasser la dernière vision de Potter de son esprit, et secoua la tête.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il était en passe de perdre son sang froid. Il se leva et marcha à grands pas dans son bureau, le ventre noué, la nausée au bord des lèvres.

C'était comme une urgence, un appel. Le besoin de quelque chose. L'envie de fuir.

Il se rendit à la lucarne, l'ouvrit et respira longuement les embruns glacés. Les éléments semblaient déchaînés, participant à son chaos intérieur.

Puis, insensiblement, la morsure du froid lui éclaircit les idées et apaisa l'angoisse logée dans son estomac.

Il se retourna, regarda son hibou et sourit. Oui, il allait lui écrire. Lui cracher son venin, et après il se sentirait mieux. Forcément.

Il prit sa plus belle plume, et commença à écrire, d'une main légèrement tremblante.

_Je tiens à te féliciter, Potter._

_Tu as très rapidement assimilé mes petites leçons et je dois reconnaître que ta prestation d'hier, si elle manquait de précision et de planification, ne manquait pas de courage, ni d'inventivité._

_La fougue de la jeunesse, j'imagine. Mais tu es un bon élève. Très bon même._

_A moins que tu n'aies ça dans le sang ??_

_Tu m'as possédé, Potter, je ne le nierai pas. _

_Tu as possédé mon corps et mon âme avec une cruauté consommée, et une absence de scrupule qui t'honore._

_Tu as sans conteste remporté cette manche, l'état de mon dos en atteste._

_Mais je crains bien d'avoir remporté le match, Potter._

_Car moi aussi je t'ai possédé._

_Ou plutôt je te possède, comme le Mal prend possession des âmes faibles._

_Car le Mal est en toi, maintenant. Définitivement._

_Tu as basculé du côté des Ténèbres, Harry._

_Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu as fait ?_

_Te rends-tu compte de quel summum d'abjection tu as fait preuve, avec ton couteau ?_

_Sais-tu que tes agissements sont répréhensibles et passifs de sanctions pénales ? Que je pourrais t'envoyer à Azkaban ou en prison pour de longues années devant n'importe quel tribunal, même moldu ?_

_Je ne te jette pas la pierre, oh non._

_Ces agissements, c'est moi-même qui te les ai soufflés._

_Et tu m'as écouté. Et tu t'es soumis. Oui, tu t'es soumis en acceptant de jouer à mon jeu avec mes règles. _

_Et pas par la contrainte. De ton plein gré. _

_Et en jouissant._

_Si tu avais été un Héros, Potter, un vrai, tu n'aurais pas accepté ça. _

_Tu aurais lutté pour ces nobles causes que sont l'amour, le respect, la fidélité._

_Tout ce pour quoi tu t'es battu dans ta jeunesse._

_Tout ce pour quoi sont morts tes parents, Dumbledore, Rogue et tous les idiots qui t'ont suivi aveuglément. Crois-tu que ta mère a donné sa vie pour que tu me lacères le dos avec délice, tout en me violant, alors que j'étais sans défense ? As-tu seulement une idée du niveau de souffrance que tu m'as infligé ?_

_C'est ça ta vision du monde, Potter ? Tes idéaux ?_

_Tu t'es bien moqué d'eux._

_Ils sont morts pour sauver un pervers. _

_Car Harry Potter n'est plus qu'un pervers, maintenant. Une loque humaine. Un résidu de la société. Comme moi._

_Je t'ai tendu le calice empoisonné et l'as bu jusqu'à la lie. Avec délectation._

_Le petit fragment de l'âme de Voldemort est bel et bien toujours en toi, et il grossit de jour en jour, de perversion en perversion, grâce à moi. _

_Son ultime victoire._

_Car il s'est totalement emparé de toi, maintenant._

_Sais-tu qu'hier soir tu as accompli tous ses gestes, faisant preuve de la même cruauté, de la même fougue ? Que tu as apposé ta marque sur ma peau comme il avait apposé la sienne ?_

_Félicitations, Potter, tu es bel et bien le digne successeur de Voldemort._

Draco relut sa lettre, fébrile, et l'accrocha à la patte de Melchior. Il ouvrit le hublot et le regarda s'éloigner, inquiet.

Une douleur lancinante oppressait sa poitrine. Une douleur inconnue, qui ne passait pas.

La prochaine fois, il faudrait qu'il souffle à Harry l'endroit où il voulait que le brun lui enfonce le couteau.

Juste entre la 3ème et la 4ème côte.

Et la douleur s'arrêterait.

**- oOo – oOo –**

Il tournait en rond, dans son repaire, ses mots repassant en boucle dans sa tête, depuis des heures, encore et encore. Et Potter ne répondait pas.

Il était midi. Astoria l'attendait. Ses enfants l'attendaient.

Mais il recommença à tourner autour de son bureau. 19 pas exactement. Pas un de plus. Toujours cette douleur dans sa poitrine. Toujours cette nausée, ces battements sourds.

Et Potter qui ne répondait pas.

Il s'en moquait, de toute façon, de sa réponse. C'était pure curiosité.

Aucun intérêt, fondamentalement.

Juste un jeu.

236 pas plus tard, il s'assit à son bureau et attrapa un parchemin vierge.

_Alors Potter, je t'ai cloué le bec, c'est ça ?_

_Tu t'es enfin rendu compte que tu n'es plus qu'une vermine, maintenant, et grâce à moi._

_Ton silence est ma plus belle victoire, Potter, parce que tu viens de t'apercevoir que tu t'es fait avoir par ton pire ennemi. Rouler comme un bleu. _

_Tu viens de t'apercevoir que tu n'es plus un héros. Seulement un paumé. A peine un être humain. Parce que quand on a besoin de faire couler le sang pour bander, de le lécher pour jouir, on n'est plus humain, crois-moi._

_Quand je pense que tu prétendais me donner des leçons sur la manière de faire l'amour !!_

_Quelle honte, Potter._

_Pense à tes enfants. Pense à Ginny. Et si elle apprenait comment tu prends ton pied, maintenant ?_

_Remarque, je ne m'inquiète pas, elle le découvrira bien, la prochaine fois que tu devras lui faire l'amour et que tu ne pourras pas t'empêcher de la baiser comme une chienne, elle aussi. Contre un mur et par derrière._

_Elle va tomber de haut, ta Rousse, quand elle saura que tu ne rêves que de te faire enfiler par une raclure._

_Parce que c'était bien le sens du « Serpentard au fond de moi », n'est ce pas ? Tu en avais envie, et dès le début…._

_N'aie crainte, Potter, tu auras satisfaction. Bien au-delà de tes espérances._

_Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, Harry, tu ne sauras même plus comment tu as pu jouir avant de connaître ça. Tu me supplieras d'arrêter et tu me supplieras de continuer._

_Tu es fichu, Potter._

_Alors tu peux bien te cacher, pleurer, regretter, me demander pardon, même, tu ne t'en sortiras pas._

_Tu ne m'échapperas pas._

Il attacha la lettre à la patte de Melchior avec un sourire satisfait, et ouvrit le hublot. Ce serait bien le diable qu'il ne réponde pas cette fois.

**- oOo – oOo –**

Au bout de 5321 pas il enfonçait ses ongles dans ses paumes et ses plaies le brulaient comme jamais. Il savait qu'il était temps de changer les pansements, de remettre de la potion sur son dos meurtri, mais il ne pouvait pas quitter le hublot des yeux.

Encore un tour, et un autre, et la réponse serait là. Elle allait arriver, il en était sûr. Ses plaies pouvaient attendre. Ses enfants pouvaient attendre, sa femme pouvait attendre, et ses oiseaux qu'il n'avait pas nourris depuis deux jours, et les papillons qui attendaient sagement la mort.

Il repartit vers le hublot et scruta le jour qui s'évanouissait dans l'eau.

Ou était ce fichu hibou ? Quand il reviendrait les pattes vides, une fois de plus, il le punirait de l'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps. De qui se moquait-il ?

Comment osait-il ne pas répondre ?

Draco était à bout. Il avait chaud. Il avait froid. La nausée était si forte qu'il pensa qu'il allait vomir, mais il n'avait rien avalé depuis deux jours.

Quand il sentit que ses jambes allaient le lâcher, il s'assit à son bureau et prit un parchemin.

_Je t'avoue, je suis déçu, Potter. Je te croyais plus courageux que ça._

_Quand il s'agit de me lacérer alors que j'ai le dos tourné, de me baiser sans vergogne, tu es là. Mais quand il faut rendre des comptes, assumer, il n'y a plus personne._

_Tu crois quoi ?_

_Que tu vas m'oublier ?_

_Que tu vas oublier le goût de mon sang, le bruit de ma chair qui se déchire sous ton couteau ?_

_Non. Jamais, Potter._

_Parce que le souvenir sera toujours là. Et le désir aussi._

_Alors j'attendrai, Potter. C'est ma grande qualité. Et un jour, tu viendras me supplier._

_Ce jour-là, je te rirai au nez, Potter. _

_Parce que tu n'es rien pour moi, qu'un vague passe-temps. Une pute au rabais._

_Rien._

Il se retourna en entendant le hibou frapper au hublot. Il se leva d'un bond mais constata avec rage qu'il ne portait pas de réponse. Il résista difficilement à l'envie de le décapiter d'un coup de couteau, en pensant qu'il avait encore besoin de lui.

Puis, épuisé, il glissa à terre et s'endormit d'un sommeil fiévreux.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

- Harry –

" ... Il est malade. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il a mais mes connaissances en médicomagie n'y peuvent strictement rien. Ginny l'a trouvé évanoui hier matin, et depuis, il ne se réveille plus. Disait la voix inquiète d'Hermione étouffée par la porte de sa chambre.

- Ce n'est pas possible! On ne tombe pas dans les pommes comme ça ! Répliqua la voix de Ron sur un ton bourru.

- ... Il est bizarre depuis des semaines, nous n'avons plus les même rapports qu'avant... Il... Il reçoit beaucoup de courrier, des fois plusieurs fois par jour. Murmura la voix de Ginny.

- Un hibou noir est arrivé avec une lettre, tout à l'heure. Enchaîna le rouquin.

- Oui! C'est la troisième, aujourd'hui. J'ai l'impression que c'est la même personne... J'ai peur qu'il... Qu'il...

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Ginny! Harry ne te tromperait jamais, il t'aime trop pour ça. " Coupa Hermione sur un ton catégorique.

Harry essayait tant bien que mal d'ouvrir les yeux. Il avait incroyablement chaud, et sentait des gouttes de sueur couler le long de ses tempes. Sa bouche était sèche et son cœur, qui battait régulièrement, le faisait souffrir le martyr.

Lorsqu'enfin, il réussit à ouvrir les paupières, sa chambre dansait devant lui, tout tournait, et il se passa une main tremblante et moite sur le visage, espérant que cela passe un peu. Il finit par se redresser et chercha à tâtons ses lunettes sur la table de chevet à côté de lui. Une fois mises en place, il se versa un grand verre de jus de citrouille et essaya de se souvenir pourquoi il se trouvait dans son lit en plein milieu de la journée, et surtout, pourquoi sa femme l'avait retrouvé évanoui dans le jardin.

Il se souvenait qu'il était allé à Poudlard, puis dans la forêt de Dean.

Il se souvenait des papillons, de toutes ces couleurs qui l'entouraient...

Il se souvenait d'une peau blanche, douce et lisse...

Il se souvenait du sang qu'il avait fait couler...

Il se souvenait de ses propres initiales qu'il avait gravées sur cette peau...

Puis, il se souvint de Draco, et le jus de citrouille qu'il venait d'avaler remonta lentement le long de sa gorge.

Il avait...

Non...

Il n'avait pas pu...

Pas ça... _Pas avec lui_.

Il avait rêvé. Il était malade, il avait de la fièvre.

Ron avait parlé d'un hibou noir. Ginny avait dit que c'était sa troisième lettre de la journée... Il fallait qu'il sache.

Nerveusement et toujours nauséeux, Harry sortit de sa chambre, vêtu uniquement d'un bas de pyjama et longea le couloir heureusement désert, puis se dirigea en chancelant vers le petit salon qui lui servait de bureau et vit avec une appréhension grandissante qu'effectivement, un hibou noir l'attendait.

Et ce hibou, il savait parfaitement à qui il appartenait.

Celui-ci sembla également le reconnaître car il tendit négligemment sa patte lorsqu'il l'aperçut.

Cependant, Harry ne bougea pas. Il se contenta d'observer l'animal alors que ce dernier le toisait de son regard jaune et froid.

Un hululement aigu, qui fit dresser les cheveux sur la nuque du Survivant, le poussa à s'approcher de l'oiseau qui ouvrait déjà le bec, prêt à le pincer. Arrivé à lui, le hibou saisit violemment l'index de l'ex Gryffondor, lui entaillant profondément le doigt. Sous le coup de la douleur, Harry lui saisit brusquement les ailes et lui arracha son fardeau alors que des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux.

Etourdi, il se rattrapa de justesse au bureau, serrant entre ses doigts la lettre tant redoutée du blond. Il ferma les yeux, se sentant encore fiévreux et maladif puis se laissa tomber lourdement dans un fauteuil à côté de lui.

Il n'ouvrit pas de suite la missive. L'avidité morbide qu'il ressentait depuis quelques semaines lorsqu'il voyait un hibou sur le rebord de sa fenêtre l'avait quitté au moment même où la maladie était arrivée.

Il ferma les yeux, les éléments tournant encore et toujours autour de lui et essaya de rassembler ses souvenirs.

Il avait bu des verres et des verres d'alcool la veille, tous plus divers les uns que les autres, tout ça, pour se donner du courage. Le courage de gagner face à l'ancien Serpentard.

Il se souvint d'une respiration rauque et saccadée qui n'était pas la sienne et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine alors qu'il passait inconsciemment une main moite sur son bas ventre.

Il se souvint qu'il avait emmené son couteau... Qu'il s'en était servi sur Malfoy... Qu'il avait coupé sa bouche... Qu'il avait goûté son sang... Que ça avait excité ses sens... Qu'il avait eu envie de lui... D'une façon totalement obscène.

Il se souvint que le blond avait hanté toutes ses pensées – mais ça, ça faisait longtemps que cela durait –

Il se souvint qu'il avait été dans son équipe pour attraper les papillons, de ces pintades qui gloussaient à sa moindre parole.

Il se souvint également que Malfoy le considérait comme une proie – à quoi avait-il dû s'attendre ?... –

Il se souvint que son cœur battait étrangement vite lorsque le blond était près de lui...

Et puis, Harry était rentré chez lui, il avait longtemps tourné en rond, furieux contre lui-même de ne pas avoir provoqué un peu plus la colère du blond, furieux de ne pas l'avoir provoqué suffisamment pour qu'il le touche encore une fois. Peu importait la façon, tant qu'il avait un contact physique avec lui.

Et finalement, il lui avait écrit... Il l'avait provoqué, encore et toujours.

Il lui avait dit qu'il avait envie de...

_Le baiser comme une chienne._

Lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il avait écrit, le Survivant sentit ses joues s'empourprer et quelque part au fond de lui, il maudit l'ancien Serpentard pour ça. Il avait réussi à empoisonner sa vie... Il avait réussi à être l'unique sujet de ses pensées.

Comment avait-il fait ?...

Harry se leva, la lettre du blond toujours dans sa main et en vit deux autres sur son bureau. D'une main tremblante, il les saisit également, et concentra ses pensées sur Draco Malfoy.

Se rendait-il compte de ce qu'il faisait réellement ou était-ce la fièvre qui le faisait encore délirer?

Il n'aurait su le dire. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, il avait transplané.

**- oOo – oOo –**

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il chancela de nouveau et se rattrapa de justesse à un baldaquin blanc.

Il entendait une respiration pénible, comme le râle des Détraqueurs et le froid qui régnait dans la chambre le fit frissonner lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était torse nu.

Il observa la chambre dans la quelle il se trouvait alors que son cœur résonnait à ses oreilles, et serra encore un peu les lettres qu'il tenait dans ma main humide.

Il connaissait cette pièce, même s'il n'y avait été qu'une seule fois dans toute sa vie. Il la connaissait très bien car c'était là que Malfoy l'avait si délicieusement torturé.

Les papillons qui voletaient dans des bocaux sur un plan de travail un peu plus loin, lui confirmèrent ses soupçons, et Harry entendit la respiration devenir encore plus précipitée. Il se retourna, et vit l'ancien Serpentard, lui aussi torse nu, étendu sur le ventre sous une épaisse couverture de laine, blanc comme la mort.

Les yeux vitreux, Draco l'observait comme s'il croyait voir une hallucination, comme s'il ne le voyait pas vraiment. Pourtant, à en juger par ses mains crispées sur le bord de la couverture, il l'avait bien reconnu...

Sans un mot, Harry s'avança précautionneusement vers lui, essayant de ne pas trop montrer sa faiblesse. Arrivé à côté de lui, il remarqua que Malfoy tentait désespérément de garder contenance et même qu'il étirait ses lèvres dans ce qui semblait être un sourire goguenard, mais qui finalement ressemblait plus à une grimace.

Le Survivant sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge ; qu'avait-il fait ?

Il souleva doucement la couverture alors que la respiration de Draco était erratique.

« Tu viens admirer ton œuvre, Potter ? Souffla l'ancien Serpentard d'une voix cassée.

- Non... Je... »

Harry regardait les trainées de potion bleue tout au long du dos fin et musculeux. Il voyait toutes les blessures béantes qu'il avait infligées au blond alors qu'il était enivré d'une folie qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Tu vois le sadique que tu es devenu... Grâce à moi...

- ... Ne dis pas de connerie, Malfoy ! Je...

- Ne me touche pas ! » Eructa le blond.

D'un bond, Harry retira le doigt qu'il faisait glisser entre les cicatrices, l'imprégnant de potion.

« Ne crois pas que tu as gagné la guerre, par contre... Même si tu as été un... Merveilleux et pervers assaillant...

- Que veux-tu dire ?! » S'écria Harry d'une voix enrouée.

Draco se suréleva légèrement, grimaçant sous le coup de la douleur et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu, lorsqu'il vit le Survivant si peu vêtu, puis voyagèrent jusqu'à ses mains où se trouvaient ses lettres toujours fermées.

Harry vit les lèvres du blond ne faire plus qu'une mince ligne amère.

« Tu n'as même pas ouvert mes lettres ?... C'est bien ce que je me disais... Tu n'assumes pas ce que tu es encore moins ce que tu fais, Potter. Il est loin le courageux Gryffondor...

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

- Tu m'as mutilé... Comme je t'ai appris à le faire. Et tu m'as violé, Potter... D'une exquise façon... Pour me marquer comme du bétail. »

Sur ces mots, Draco défit complètement la couverture pour dévoiler sa chute de reins et Harry sentit qu'il allait se trouver mal. Sa tête le tournait de plus en plus alors qu'il voyait ses propres initiales gravées dans la chair du blond, et des larmes menaçaient de couler à tout instant.

« Ne me dis pas que tu te rappelles pas de notre charmante première fois...

- ... Non...

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas ouvert mes lettres ?

- Je... Je te déteste...

- Et tu me l'as merveilleusement prouvé, Potter.

- ... Mais... Ca, non. Je n'aurais pas pu... »

Un long silence pesant s'installa alors qu'Harry avait toujours les yeux fixés sur les cicatrices ouvertes. Il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres, la tête lui tournait de plus en plus et il se demandait pourquoi il était venu au Manoir Malfoy. Et surtout pourquoi il avait envie de pleurer.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un lâche auprès de moi, Potter. Et je n'ai surtout pas besoin de toi. Laisse-moi, maintenant. Et ne reviens jamais, sinon, je me verrai dans l'obligation de parler avec ta délicieuse épouse... ».

A présent, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues pâles. Lentes et silencieuses.

« Je t'ai fait l'amour ?

- Tu m'as baisé comme une chienne, Potter. Je ne sais pas si c'est ce que tu appelles faire l'amour… «

Harry recula alors, les yeux toujours fixés sur les cicatrices vives sur le dos pâle et se prépara à transplaner alors qu'une vérité honteuse et douloureuse commençait à s'imposer à lui.

S'il avait fait l'amour à Malfoy, si c'était lui qui avait commandité l'acte, cela ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose...

Que son cœur commençait à lui échapper.

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Bon, alors je tiens à m'expliquer sur une ou deux choses: garder en tête qu'ils sont tous les deux fiévreux et que donc, ils peuvent délirer plus ou moins. Alors est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose de vrai là dedans? Je parle pour la deuxième partie lol harry ne sait pas trop où il en est, il ne sait pas trop ce qu'il a fait, il a des souvenirs, mais ne les accepte pas... je vous expliquerai plus en détails au prochain chapitre._

_PS: J'espère que vous avez fait attention aux lettres que j'ai volontairement pas évoquées dans ma partie!_

_Merci et bizouxxx à tous! A la prochaine!_


	11. Un désir comme un autre

Note de moi: Coucou tout le monde! Nous sommes de retour avec ce chapitre que je viens à peine de recevoir, voyez comme je vous gate...

Donc nous avançons doucement mais surement dans l'intrigue... Les masques tombent un peu et ils sont vraiment difficiles à garder ( les masques... lol ). En tout cas, vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos peines

Nous vous remercions tous sincèrement pour nous laisser des petits messages après votre lecture, ça nous touche toujours autant, je ne le dirai jamais assez lol Je tiens aussi à remercier particulièrement **h-g-c** ( moi aussi je suis une fofolle ), **lilian evans potter, Elo et Ligeia **( j'avais demandé ton adresse à Pil' et je l'ai paumée... Zut! )

En espérant que ceci va vous séduire... Pil' a adoré lol Et bien sûr, j'ai adoré sa partie aussi :p

Bizouxxx, bonne journée à tous ( ou bonne soirée lol ) à la prochaine! Tcho!

* * *

_Chapitre onze : Un désir comme un autre_

* * *

**-** Draco**-**

Cela faisait 15 jours déjà qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Potter, et il se remettait tant bien que mal de ses blessures. Celles-ci guérissaient lentement, et certaines étaient encore purulentes, sans doute en raison de l'utilisation d'un couteau douteux, en lieu et place de son scalpel stérilisé.

Rogue lui avait appris à n'utiliser qu'un matériel impeccable, pour éviter les risques d'infection et autres désagréments liés à des instruments sales.

Les plaies devaient être nettes, propres et cicatriser rapidement, pour ne pas retarder les séances ultérieures.

Et Voldemort détestait quand la peau du jeune homme n'était pas impeccable…il aimait avoir l'impression qu'il lacérait la chair diaphane pour la première fois, avec au besoin l'aide de quelques camouflages de la part de Severus.

La virginité et l'innocence de Draco avaient enivré Voldemort au-delà de tout, et il voulait renouveler cette expérience ad libitum, même au prix de quelques arrangements avec la vérité.

Draco savait qu'il devait paraître terrorisé, pleurer et se débattre, ce qui excitait la cruauté naturelle du maître du Ténèbres et lui apportait une jouissance sans mélange, bien au-delà de l'acte. C'était comme un premier viol sans cesse recommencé.

A vrai dire, Draco était réellement terrorisé, ne sachant jamais vraiment jusqu'où Voldemort pousserait le vice. Mais très vite il avait, grâce aux entraînements de Rogue, acquis la faculté de se dédoubler, de fermer son esprit et quitter son corps, pour ne pas perdre la raison.

Parce que certains sévices étaient tellement ignobles qu'il n'aurait jamais pu les endurer sans préparation. Alors il regardait un jeune homme terrifié se débattre avec un monstre, de l'extérieur, comme s'il ne s'agissait pas de lui. Et il attendait que ça s'arrête. Une fois ou l'autre il avait prié intérieurement pour que le monstre le tue, mais il ne lui avait pas donné satisfaction.

Il se disait parfois qu'il ne devait sans doute d'avoir la vie sauve qu'à la mort prématurée de son bourreau, mais il soupçonnait Voldemort d'avoir bien pris garde à ne pas trop abîmer son beau joujou. Sa proie préférée.

Les Sangs Purs jeunes et blonds n'étaient pas légion, même chez ses partisans, et Draco était la plus pièce de sa collection. Un trésor de pureté et de noblesse.

A ce souvenir le regard de Malfoy se voila, et il appela son épouse pour ses soins quotidiens.

Quand elle rentrait dans la pièce, chaque soir, effarouchée, il regrettait amèrement la tenue et la distance de Rogue, impassible en toutes circonstances. Il traitait toutes les plaies de la même manière, les plus graves comme les plus superficielles, sans les commenter. Son indifférence était un réconfort pour Draco.

Astoria, en revanche, répugnait à le soigner et marquait toujours un temps d'arrêt quand elle arrivait aux initiales, ce qui le faisait fulminer.

Heureusement ce serait bientôt fini, car il avait retrouvé la formule de l'onguent qu'utilisait Rogue pour désinfecter certaines plaies, et il pensait pouvoir rapidement se passer d'elle.

Il avait repris ses activités habituelles, planifiées et ritualisées. L'entomologie et la dissection – de préférence à vif- de petits rongeurs. Mais il devait bien reconnaître que ces activités commençaient à l'ennuyer légèrement, après la fulgurance de ses rencontres avec Potter.

Les rongeurs n'avaient pas cette lueur émeraude dans leurs yeux, et leur fourrure n'avait pas la finesse de la chair mate.

En bref, il s'ennuyait.

Et le train-train quotidien dans lequel il s'était lui-même enfermé ne lui apportait plus le réconfort d'antan.

Non pas que Potter lui manquât, non. Bien loin de là.

Mais enfin toute cette aventure était somme toute…distrayante. Surtout qu'il était alternativement bourreau et victime, et que c'était plutôt excitant.

Plusieurs fois il se surprit le scalpel en l'air, à rêver. Il se morigénait à chaque fois, mais la concentration n'était plus là.

Il avait appris non sans une certaine satisfaction que Potter était souffrant, mystérieusement malade depuis plusieurs semaines.

Cela lui apportait une joie subtile, ternie toutefois par le silence de ce dernier.

Etait-il réellement souffrant, ou juste honteux ??

L'avait-il oublié ?

Non…impossible.

Quoique.

Lors de leur dernière entrevue, Potter n'avait pas eu l'air d'avoir les idées nettes. Il semblait même avoir oublié ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

Encore que parfois Draco doutait que cette entrevue ait réellement eu lieu, tellement elle lui avait paru surréaliste. Et il était tellement fiévreux, à ce moment-là.

Potter lui avait-il vraiment demandé s'il lui avait fait l'amour ?

Il devait bien s'avouer que ce vocable de « faire l'amour » était toujours resté mystérieux, pour lui, alors qu'il connaissait la quasi-totalité des jeux sexuels imaginables. L'un étant peut-être la conséquence de l'autre, d'ailleurs. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment la position du missionnaire arrivait à contenter les partenaires, du fait de sa pauvreté.

Et puis il fallait se…toucher, à mains nues, peau contre peau, et ça c'était intolérable. La nausée était immédiate à cette évocation.

Les instruments, les gants, les accessoires étaient un préalable incontournable à tout jeu. Et la souffrance. Pas de jouissance sans souffrance.

L'évocation du couteau qui lui avait lacéré le dos provoqua un irrépressible frisson.

Oui, ça avait vraiment été un moment fort. Intense.

Plus qu'il ne voulait bien se l'avouer.

Plus qu'il n'aurait dû l'être.

Potter l'avait baisé comme une chienne, et il avait aimé ça.

Et il avait envie que ça recommence, vite.

**oOo - oOo**

Un soir qu'il tentait vainement de se concentrer sur l'étude de la reproduction des Psychidae, il ressortit toutes les lettres de Potter de leur cachette, et les relut.

Il pensa avec agacement que ce dernier n'avait pas répondu à ses lettres, et ne les avait peut-être même pas lues.

Et ça c'était intolérable. Comme il était intolérable d'interrompre un jeu, sans excuse valable. Et l'unique excuse valable était la mort.

Les mots de Potter, surtout ceux de la dernière lettre, lui donnaient chaud. En particulier le « je vais te baiser comme une chienne » qui provoquait immanquablement une érection chez le Serpentard.

Potter devait penser que le jeu était terminé. Que Malfoy avait abandonné.

Mais un Malfoy n'abandonnait jamais une partie, jusqu'à la victoire finale. Et la surprise pouvait être l'élément décisif de la partie.

Il imagina Potter chez lui, dans son bureau ou sur son canapé, en présence de sa charmante épouse.

Potter qui lui avait délicieusement lacéré le dos.

Il sentit une chaleur se répandre dans son bas-ventre, et ressortit une feuille de parchemin, qui ressemblait à une recette de cuisine. Le protocole de leur prochain jeu.

Il avait envie de le voir, maintenant.

Pour prendre de ses nouvelles, en toute amitié, se dit-il en souriant.

Une petite visite amicale…après tout, ils étaient intimes, désormais.

Il évoqua le pénis de Potter pénétrant brusquement ses fesses blanches, et posa une main fébrile sur son bas-ventre.

Oui, le moment était venu pour une visite…

Il transplana jusque dans le jardin de Potter. Il n'était pas très tard, et les lumières du rez de chaussée étaient encore allumées. Ils devaient être en train de regarder la télé, se dit-il avec agacement. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, mais ne vit que Ginny sur le canapé.

Il sourit. Potter était seul, quelque part.

Il se rendit dans le bureau, désert.

Etait-il déjà au lit ??

Avec l'impatience du prédateur qui sent que sa proie est proche et désarmée, il pénétra dans la chambre des parents et observa avec amusement les rideaux en dentelle blanche et la courtepointe rose. Un intérieur somme toute bien féminin.

Il s'approcha du lit sur la pointe des pieds et fut déçu de voir Potter endormi.

Bah, il saurait bien le réveiller, une fois arrivé chez lui. Il le prit dans ses bras et transplana. Il était à chaque fois surpris par la « lourdeur » de son corps viril.

Il l'installa dans le lit, avec délicatesse, et attacha rapidement ses bras et jambes aux montants du lit. Puis il se livra à son activité favorite de prédateur : attendre que la proie reprenne connaissance, pour lire la peur dans son regard.

Le désir qui lui dévorait le ventre à l'idée des futurs sévices était une douce torture.

Il avait déjà tout le protocole en tête, et il regardait le sommeil lourd du brun.

Enfin, au bout d'un temps infini, ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, hagard.

" Alors Potter, bien dormi ? Tu te couches avec les poules, dis-moi. T'as trop bu de tisane ou quoi ? "

Potter le regardait, interloqué, mais ne répondait pas. Malfoy reprit :

" Qu'est ce qui se passe ? T'as avalé ta langue ?

- Pardon ?? demanda le brun, hésitant.

- Mais tu ne me reconnais pas, ou quoi ? "

L'homme alité découvrait son environnement avec surprise, mais sans réellement fixer son attention sur un élément.

" Tu sais où tu es ?

- Hein ?

- Bon sang, mais réveille-toi !! Qu'est ce que t'as pris ? "

Visiblement le brun planait et n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Et, pire que tout, il n'avait pas peur.

Inadmissible.

" Regarde-moi, Potter … Tu prends des remèdes ? Tu es malade ?

- Je…je ne sais pas… "

Malfoy se leva d'un bond et l'observa attentivement. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes, était fiévreux et sa pupille était dilatée.

Il était soit malade, soit drogué. Voire les deux.

Et il n'y avait rien de plus frustrant qu'une proie affaiblie.

Enervé, il ramena le vieux livre des potions de Rogue et rechercha le type de remède correspondant aux symptômes. On préconisait l'utilisation d'une potion à base d'œufs de caille pourris macérés dans de l'hymen de jeune vierge, le tout vieilli pendant 40 jours. Impensable.

L'autre remède était un bain de lait caillé agrémenté d'herbes aromatiques diverses et de gelée royale. Draco leva un sourcil. Et pourquoi pas des pétales de rose, aussi ?

Puis il haussa les épaules. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il se rattraperait de toutes ces mièvreries plus tard…

Un peu écoeuré quand même, il prépara chaque ingrédient avec minutie, comme il faisait habituellement, pendant que Potter somnolait sur le lit. Il espérait qu'il reprendrait bientôt ses esprits, car leurs joutes verbales étaient le piment de leurs jeux. Cette haine entre eux.

Une heure plus tard, la baignoire en porcelaine débordait presque d'un liquide blanc et visqueux, peu ragoûtant. A l'idée d'y tremper ses doigts, même gantés, il eut un mouvement de recul. Il ajouta au tout une pincée de liqueur d'amande et soupira.

Décidément si on lui avait dit qu'il se retrouverait à soigner son pire ennemi et à le laver comme un bébé, il aurait éclaté de rire. Lui qui n'avait jamais baigné un seul de ses enfants.

Mais l'exercice était inhabituel et tentant. Cette fois il tenait son ennemi entre ses mains, et pouvait en faire tout ce qu'il voulait, sans qu'il proteste.

" Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai envie de te faire, Potter... " souffla-t-il.

Il enfila ses gants de cuir noir, ses préférés car ils étaient ceux qui lui donnaient le plus de sensations, et se mit à déshabiller Potter, toujours somnolent.

Les gants crissaient sur l'épiderme moite tandis qu'il retirait la veste de pyjama et il sentit un frisson derrière sa nuque quand il en fit glisser le bas.

En mordillant sa lèvre, il passa sa main gantée sur l'aine du brun, puis effleura le sexe au repos. Avec un sourire il vit que celui-ci réagissait, ce qui était plutôt bon signe sur l'état physique et nerveux du Gryffondor.

Il adorait caresser les épidermes avec ses gants, et se caressait souvent lui-même de cette manière, avec délectation. Avant d'introduire quelque pincement ou griffure pour corser le tout.

Le souffle court, il passa à nouveau sa main habillée de cuir noir sur le pénis, qui se mit à gonfler doucement. Il devait avouer que Potter avait été particulièrement gâté par la nature, et bientôt il amplifia ses mouvements, ravi de la fermeté et de la vigueur du large attribut érigé entre ses doigts.

Potter commençait à soupirer et à bouger les hanches, indifférent à l'homme qui le masturbait, entièrement livré à ses sensations. Draco avait du mal à garder son sang-froid, et il laissa un échapper un soupir en repensant à la vigueur de ce membre en lui, quelques jours plus tôt. Il souleva sa robe et fit glisser son propre boxer, libérant son érection.

Pour un peu il se serait masturbé de concert, mais ce n'était pas prévu par le protocole. Il interrompit donc ses gestes, avec regret, provoquant un gémissement de frustration chez sa victime.

" Attends, Potter… Ne sois pas trop pressé… Je m'occuperai mieux de toi après... " souffla t-il en le soulevant à nouveau dans ses bras et en le déposant dans la baignoire.

Le brun soupira d'aise en se retrouvant dans le liquide chaud, et ferma les yeux. Malfoy approcha une petite fiole de ses lèvres, et chuchota :

" Bois ça, tu te sentiras mieux… "

Harry entrouvrit ses lèvres et but docilement. Draco s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire et observa le corps immergé, guettant ses réactions.

Au bout de quelques secondes des vaguelettes agitèrent la surface et il comprit ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Il attrapa la main du brun et la sortit de l'eau. Puis il attrapa l'autre main qui avait remplacé la première. Potter gémit et s'agita, éclaboussant tout autour de lui.

" Tss ! tss ! on ne t'a pas appris à te tenir en société, Harry ? " murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Potter grogna et s'agita de plus belle, l'esprit embrumé mais le corps réveillé.

Malfoy prit un gant de crin et commença à frotter le torse et les bras. La peau devenait rouge et Harry grognait doucement. Il le redressa sans ménagement et lui frotta le dos vigoureusement, puis les fesses. Les grognements devinrent gémissements de plaisir et il sourit.

Puis il glissa sa main toujours gantée dans l'eau et constata avec plaisir que le sexe était toujours en érection. Il prit le savon, le frotta contre ses gants et empoigna la verge fermement entre ses doigts. Les petits cris rauques de Potter l'excitaient terriblement, et n'y tenant plus, il se leva, enleva sa robe et sa chemise rapidement, et rentra dans la baignoire avec Potter, nu.

Avec ses gants de cuir noir.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait, car c'était contraire à tous les protocoles, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il avait trop envie de sentir cette verge en lui, encore.

L'eau était chaude et un peu gluante. Harry ne sembla même pas remarquer sa présence, occupé à se soulager, les yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte. Il n'était pas vraiment sorti de son rêve.

Immédiatement Draco sentit des dizaines de picotements dans son dos, dus à ses plaies.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Au moins, la souffrance serait présente, rachetant ses péchés.

Il s'approcha de Potter, se retourna, passa ses jambes par-dessus celles d'Harry et vint s'empaler d'un coup sur le pénis, en retenant un cri.

Immédiatement les sensations furent violentes : son dos meurtri qui brûlait désagréablement, le sexe érigé introduit sans préparation, et les coups de rein intenses de Potter, qui agissait avec lui comme avec un banal sex-toy. Il n'était visiblement qu'un élément extérieur destiné à lui procurer du plaisir. La brutalité des gestes était néanmoins adoucie par l'eau savonneuse, et peu à peu Draco détendit ses muscles intimes et le plaisir remplaça la douleur.

Les remous étaient de plus en plus forts, éclaboussant tout autour d'eux, et Draco se sentait merveilleusement envahi par ce sexe vigoureux qui le ravageait sans hésitation. C'était comme s'il était embarqué par un tourbillon, ne pouvant plus rien contrôler, se laissant prendre comme une vulgaire poupée, la tête ballante. Il voyait ses propres mains gantées sur le bord de la baignoire et se raccrocha à l'idée que c'était un nouveau jeu, inventé pour l'occasion.

Le plus jouissif était de pouvoir avoir un rapport aussi intense avec son ennemi sans aucun sentiment. Sans le regard de l'autre posé sur lui. Sans émotions.

Le sexe pour le sexe.

Harry ahanait bruyamment et Draco tentait de garder un reste de quant-à-soi, en vain. C'était beaucoup plus fort que ce à quoi il s'attendait, sans qu'il en connût la vraie raison. L'eau tiède, la brutalité des gestes, l'absence d'émotions personnelles ?

La verge entrait et sortait de plus en plus rapidement et Harry s'accrochait à ses hanches, impulsant les mouvements avec une vigueur accrue, insoutenable. Lorsqu'il toucha plusieurs fois de suite un endroit très précis en lui, Draco sentit ses entrailles se soulever et la jouissance arriver, irrépressible.

L'orgasme fut long, incroyablement profond et Draco se laissa aller, quelques instants, contre le corps de son ennemi.

Bien vite il se ressaisit et sortit de l'eau, pour se sécher.

Il retira ses gants trempés avec une grimace tandis qu'une idée désagréable se faisait jour : est-ce qu'il ne prenait pas trop de plaisir avec Potter ?

Est-ce qu'il n'était pas en train de « s'attacher » à lui ??

Il secoua la tête : non, il expérimentait, seulement. Il créait de nouveaux jeux à la hauteur de son adversaire.

Puis il le sortit très péniblement de l'eau, sans qu'il ait repris conscience et il le sécha. Il le frotta méticuleusement avec une serviette propre son corps musclé et abandonné, et murmura :

" Tu es vraiment exceptionnel, Potter. Ce sera un plaisir de jouer avec toi. Jusqu'à la mort. "

Mais il devait bien s'avouer qu'il était de moins en moins pressé de le tuer. Il restait tant de jeux à expérimenter.

Il se rhabilla en grimaçant, le recoucha, nu, dans le lit à baldaquin blanc, le recouvrant d'un drap et s'assit sur le bord du lit, le dos douloureux.

Peu à peu la douleur s'empara de lui et il sentit une colère salvatrice poindre.

Est-ce que Potter n'était pas en train de se jouer de lui ? Sa haine ne risquait-elle pas de s'éteindre, à se frotter contre lui, comme il venait de le faire ? N'était-il pas en train de se laisser endormir, voire séduire ??

Il faudrait se montrer prudent. Ne pas perdre ses objectifs de vue. L'objectif du bain avait été de le remettre sur pieds, pas de prendre du plaisir. Et ils en avaient eu tous les deux. Encore une erreur.

Il s'étonnait par ailleurs que le bain et la potion n'aient pas eu d'autre effet que de replonger le brun dans le sommeil. Du moins sa fièvre semblait avoir cessé et il dormait paisiblement.

A moins que ce ne soit une simple conséquence de la jouissance ?

Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse, et vite.

Il repensa au passé, aux lettres de Potter, à la manière dont il lui avait gravé ses initiales dans le dos et la rage monta, attisée pas ses plaies qui suppuraient.

Tant pis si Potter n'était pas réveillé. Il voulait gagner la manche en cours, et surtout se venger.

Il alla chercher son scalpel et souleva doucement le drap qui recouvrait le corps dénudé. Il exsudait une délicate odeur d'amande et paraissait particulièrement velouté.

Avec un frisson, il frôla la poitrine mate et les tétons, qui réagirent.

" Je pourrais te tuer, Potter, chuchota-t-il. Te tuer et t'arracher le cœur… "

Il sourit et approcha délicatement le scalpel argenté de la chair fine. Puis, avec un plaisir infini, il grava ses initiales sur son torse, d'une incision légère, juste à l'endroit du cœur.

" Maintenant, tu es à moi, Harry… "murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Et il lécha du bout de sa langue le sang qui perlait.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

- Harry -

C'était un rêve...

Un rêve merveilleux dont il ne voulait pas se réveiller.

Il sentait une langue courir délicatement sur le milieu de son ventre et aussi des petits picotements au niveau de son coeur.

Les maux de tête étaient partis, la fièvre était partie et il ne restait plus que les sensations; le liquide chaud et bienfaiteur dans lequel on l'avait plongé, ses muscles qui s'étaient peu à peu détendus, ces mains inconnues qui l'avaient parcouru avec autant de douceur que de vigueur, son bas ventre qui s'était peu à peu enflammé, cette respiration légère et précipitée qu'il avait entendue et l'amour qu'il avait fait...

_L'amour ?..._

A cette pensée, Harry ouvrit péniblement et à contre coeur les yeux. Il ne reconnut pas de suite le baldaquin blanc, mais cette langue mutine qui s'approchait doucement mais sûrement de son nombril, il la connaissait certainement.

Souriant devant la contraction de ses abdominaux, le brun commença à s'étirer voluptueusement et laissa ses mains partir à la rencontre de son merveilleux bourreau.

Lorsqu'il lui toucha les bras, il sentit les muscles se tendre légèrement, mais il n'y prêta aucune attention; au contraire, il sourit légèrement; Ginny avait toujours aimé le réveiller en douceur. Faisant courir ses doigts sur l'épiderme soyeux, il les laissa voyager le long des biceps, puis les posa sur les épaules musclées.

_Musclées?..._

Ginny avait fait du Quidditch en professionnel, mais elle n'avait jamais eu une telle carrure, même au meilleur de sa forme...

Harry continua de regarder la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait et grogna de déception lorsqu'il ne sentit plus la langue parcourir sa peau.

Maintenant qu'elle avait allumé le feu, il espérait vraiment qu'elle n'allait pas le laisser s'éteindre... De toute façon, avec l'érection qu'il avait, il n'allait pas le lui permettre.

Son regard s'attarda quelque peu sur la baignoire en porcelaine un peu plus loin du lit, et sur les papillons qu'il voyait voleter dans la pénombre.

_Une baignoire?... Des papillons?..._

A présent, la douleur qu'il ressentait au niveau de son coeur était légèrement plus vive, et il passa une main tremblotante dessus alors que sa femme s'était apparemment relevée. Quelque chose d'un peu visqueux recouvrit ses doigts et Harry remonta son bras pour voir ce que c'était. Il quitta immédiatement son état cotonneux, lorsqu'il y vit du sang.

_Du sang?..._

Le Survivant se releva d'un bond, le coeur battant contre ses côtes; c'était un cauchemar.

Comment se faisait-il qu'il était _ici _?

Comment se faisait-il qu'il était chez _lui_ ?

La tête lui tournait un peu de s'être relevé aussi rapidement et il se refusait de voir en face de lui car il avait peur que son rêve ne soit en fait la vérité.

" De retour parmi nous, Potter? "

Cette simple phrase, murmurée sur un ton moqueur, le figea sur place.

Il sentait ses muscles se retendre sous sa peau, il sentait que ses mains recommençaient à trembler mais il sentait aussi son estomac se tordre douloureusement.

" J'ai été _peiné_ de voir dans quel état misérable et maladif tu te trouvais, Potter. A croire que même tes proches veulent ta mort. "

Harry ne répondit toujours pas. Il ne le regarda toujours pas, non plus, d'ailleurs.

Il ne voulait pas le voir, il voulait juste partir et rentrer chez lui. Quitte à perdre une petite bataille...

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Lui demanda alors le blond.

- Je rentre chez moi.

- Sûrement pas! "

L'ex Gryffondor allait se lever lorsqu'il sentit une main gantée de cuir lui serrer le poignet et qu'il remarqua pour la première fois depuis qu'il était réveillé, qu'il était entièrement nu.

" Mais t'es un malade, Malfoy! Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Pourquoi... Pourquoi est-ce que je suis tout nu? "

Avec effroi, il sentit ses joues s'empourprer et resserra maladroitement le drap blanc et froissé autour de sa taille.

" Je t'ai soigné, et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies?

- Toi?... Me soigner? Tu m'aimes donc à ce point? " Railla le brun en sentant son coeur battre contre ses côtes.

Une main enserra alors sa gorge et Harry fut forcé de détourner la tête pour faire face aux yeux gris et glacés.

L'ex Serpentard était encore plus blanc dans la pénombre et ses iris lançaient des éclairs alors que sa main se refermait doucement sur son cou.

" Ne m'insultes pas de cette manière... "

La phrase avait été à peine murmurée, mais Harry eut l'étrange impression qu'il l'avait hurlée de toute la force de ses poumons.

" Enlève tes sales pattes de ma peau, Malfoy... Ou tu vas le regretter amèrement. "

Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres du blond alors qu'il s'éloignait doucement de lui, le fixant toujours.

" Des promesses...

- Non... Une réalité. "

Harry contourna le lit lorsqu'il vit ses vêtements à côté de la baignoire et alla se rhabiller. Cette douleur au niveau du coeur ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il espérait vraiment que c'était le fruit de son imagination et que le blond n'était pour rien dans son état physique. Et quand il baissa les yeux pour ramasser ses affaires, c'est là qu'il _la_ vit.

Là... Sur son coeur... A l'endroit même où le sang pulsait.

Elle était légèrement rouge et le sang perlait toujours, comme si elle avait été faite il y avait à peine quelques minutes.

Elle était nette, propre.

Une parfaite cicatrice.

_Une parfaite appartenance_...

Un " D " et un " M " qui devaient mesurer dans les huit centimètres.

Comme celles qu'il avait lui-même marquées sur les reins de l'ancien Serpentard, quelques jours plus tôt.

Lentement, il se retourna et vit le large sourire goguenard qu'affichait Malfoy.

Il savait qu'il l'avait vue.

Et il savait aussi parfaitement dans quel état d'esprit ça l'avait mis.

" Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait dans cette baignoire? " Souffla Harry.

Mais Draco ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de prendre encore mieux ses aises sur son lit, de façon totalement désinvolte et amusée, comme s'il assistait à une représentation de spectacle particulièrement distrayante.

" Tu as voulu te venger?

- Disons que ta dernière victoire est nulle... "

_Le jeu_...

Encore et toujours ce jeu, Harry l'avait presque oublié.

Tout ce qu'ils faisaient, ce n'était pas réel. Ce n'était qu'un jeu. Ce n'était qu'une façon de savoir qui était le plus fort des deux...

Mais lors de sa dernière victoire il l'avait...

" Tu ne m'as pas... ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- Tu as vraiment mal quelque part? "

Oui... Il avait vraiment mal quelque part, mais ça, il refusait de se l'admettre à lui-même alors lui dire à _lui..._

" Non.

- Tu as des courbatures?

- Non.

- Tu as encore envie de me baiser comme une chienne?

- ... Non... Tu vas me ressortir cette phrase à chaque fois?

- Oh oui, Potter... Parce que j'adore t'imaginer en train de te dire que tu n'es pas aussi parfait que tu en as l'air.

- ... Toute façon, je ne te crois pas. Tu veux juste que je capitule. Si j'avais vraiment fait _ ça_, je m'en souviendrais, même avec une gueule de bois monumentale. Jamais je te baiserai, Malfoy. Et encore moins, je te ferai l'amour. Je ne couche pas avec les animaux vils et vicieux dans ton genre. "

S'il avait voulu le provoquer, il avait parfaitement réussi car l'ancien Serpentard se leva d'un bond et se jeta sur sa gorge où il resserra ses doigts d'une façon brutale, plongeant ses yeux gris et froids dans les émeraudes du Survivant.

D'un mouvement brusque, le blond cogna son bassin contre celui de l'ex Gryffondor et serra les dents.

" Qu'est-ce que tu sens? A part ton souffle qui commence lentement mais sûrement à t'échapper? Qu'est-ce que tu sens, _là_? " Lui demanda-t-il en plongeant sa main libre dans le drap qui entourait les hanches halées du brun.

Harry haleta lorsqu'il sentit les doigts du blond se refermer violemment sur sa verge tendue. Il concentra tous ses efforts pour ne pas fermer les yeux, sous le coup de la douleur tout comme du désir. Il sentait des petites larmes perler au coin de ses yeux et il referma une main tremblante autour du poignet du blond pour lui faire lâcher prise.

" Ne m'as-tu jamais dit que tu avais envie de me faire... l'amour, Potter? "

Pour toute réponse, Harry haleta, alors que sa tête recommençait à lui tourner.

" N'as-tu jamais ressenti un désir violent à mon encontre?...

- ... Quand... Je te prenais pour ma femme... Oui... "

Sa réponse eut l'effet escompté, car le blond le lâcha immédiatement pour lui donner une gifle magistrale qui résonna dans le silence de la pièce.

Jamais quelqu'un ne l'avait giflé.

Pas même son oncle ou sa tante.

Pas même sa femme.

Personne...

Et ce n'était pas _lui_ qui allait commencer.

Une colère sourde s'emparait de lui alors que la douleur sur sa joue gauche devenait piquante.

Il plongea son regard vert et menaçant, tout en se massant doucement la gorge, dans les iris polaires du blond tandis que ce dernier semblait à grand peine se retenir de recommencer.

" Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, Malfoy... "

Harry avait dit ça sur un ton très calme. Comme s'il lui avait commenté la décoration de sa chambre.

Malfoy semblait toujours hostile, comme s'il se préparait à une réplique physique.

Et Merlin, comme il avait raison...

Le brun referma son poing droit et le balança de toutes ses forces contre la pommette délicate de son ennemi de toujours. Ce dernier fut tellement surpris, qu'il chancela et tomba sur le sol. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry perdit l'équilibre et tomba lourdement sur le blond qui martelait ses côtes de coups de poings plus vengeurs les uns que les autres.

Et le brun lui rendit sa fureur.

Il lui rendit sa vengeance.

Coup pour coup.

Et sentir Malfoy aussi féroce, aussi passionné, décupla encore plus son désir.

Dans leur bataille, Harry voyait les yeux gris s'assombrir d'un plaisir malsain, pur, sauvage, le même qu'il savait être dans ses prunelles. Il encaissait les coups et les rendait avec encore plus de rage à mesure que le temps passait.

Il sentait une érection se presser contre la sienne, il sentait leurs bassins qui se frottaient langoureusement l'un contre l'autre, il sentait son coeur lui opprimait la poitrine.

Il sentait la douleur... Cette enivrante et délicieuse douleur...

Et il se sentait vivant... Incroyablement vivant.

Quand un sourire douloureux étira ses lèvres, le blond le fit basculer sur le dos et bloqua ses poignets dans ses mains moites, le souffle court.

Combien de temps restèrent-ils là à se jauger l'un l'autre, aucun des deux n'auraient pu le dire.

Harry essayait de graver dans sa mémoire le moindre trait de ce visage si près de lui, déformé aussi bien par le désir que par la rage et il pria intérieurement que le sien ne reflète pas la même chose.

Il essayait d'oublier qu'il était incroyablement excité et qu'il avait envie de bouger ses hanches contre celles du blond.

" Alors?... Tu n'as toujours pas envie?... Murmura le blond d'une voix rauque sans le quitter des yeux.

- ... De te faire mal, j'en aurai toujours envie...

- C'est un désir comme un autre... "

_Un désir comme un autre..._

" Je ne garderai pas ton tatouage... "

Harry vit les yeux du blond se rétrécir lorsqu'il prononça cette phrase, et les mains moites se fermèrent plus violemment sur ses poignets.

" Je ne t'appartiens pas, je ne t'appartiendrai jamais.

- ... Mais tu m'appartiens déjà, Potter. "

Le Survivant serra les dents et essaya de se libérer de la prise de l'ancien Serpentard. En vain.

" Tu penses à moi tout le temps... Ton petit coeur palpite quand tu es près de moi... Tu as envie que je te... caresse... Que je... t'embrasse... "

" _Qu'il se taise... Par Merlin, qu'il se taise..._ " Pensa alors désespérément Harry.

" Tu m'appartiens, toi aussi, alors... " Souffla-t-il alors en défaisant brusquement la prise que le blond avait sur lui.

Fébrilement, il passa ses mains sous la chemise blanche et légèrement trempée par leur lutte, pour toucher le creux des reins du blond où il sentit les initiales qu'il avait gravées sur la peau blanche.

Un sourire ironique étira alors les lèvres du Survivant alors que le blond serrait des dents.

" Tu vois... En voici la preuve éclatante, Malfoy... Elles sont toujours là, même au bout de semaines entières... _Tu m'as dans la peau..._ "

A ce moment-là, Draco fondit sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, mais pas pour les embrasser... Pour les mordre. Comme pour le faire taire.

Il le mordit si profondément qu'Harry en planta ses ongles dans la peau blessée de son dos. Lorsqu'il sentit son sang couler abondamment sur son menton, il le poussa sans ménagement contre la baignoire derrière lui.

Ils se toisèrent un instant tandis que le blond souriait tranquillement et que lui-même essuyait son sang.

" Et après tu vas me dire que tu n'es pas un animal... Si tu voulais que je t'apprenne à embrasser, Malfoy, il fallait simplement me le demander... "

Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Pour se venger, sans doute...

Harry avait vu que le blond avait perdu de sa superbe et qu'il allait répliquer au moment même où il prenait son visage en coupe, mais plus rien n'avait d'importance. Plus rien, à part les pulsations cardiaques précipitées qu'il sentait sous ses doigts et les lèvres mystérieusement fraîches qui restaient impassibles sous les siennes. Le Survivant se rapprocha encore un peu plus de sa Némésis et s'assit à califourchon sur ses hanches alors qu'il traçait du bout de la langue le contour de sa bouche.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il frotta langoureusement ses hanches contre celles de Malfoy que ce dernier ouvrit ses lèvres, comme s'il voulait reprendre sa respiration, ou qu'il voulait répliquer. Harry en profita pour approfondir le baiser et laissa ses mains se balader sur le corps ferme et vigoureux sous lui.

Son propre coeur fit un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit les yeux du blond se fermer lentement et prendre part au baiser.

Petit à petit, ce dernier devint plus pressant, plus maladroit, comme si chacun des deux hommes cherchaient à aspirer la vie de l'autre dans sa bouche.

Draco planta vigoureusement ses mains les hanches du Survivant, comme s'il voulait le repousser tout en le retenant et Harry gémit légèrement alors que le baiser devenait plus voluptueux, presque... amoureux...

_Amoureux..._

C'est lorsque ce mot frappa l'esprit de l'ancien Gryffondor qu'il se détacha brusquement du blond alors que celui-ci grognait de protestation, mais Harry n'y fit pas attention.

Il prit fébrilement la baguette magique dans le dos de Malfoy tandis que ce dernier revenait doucement sur Terre et murmura un contre sort en pointant l'objet sur sa cicatrice.

Lorsqu'il l'entendit, Draco ouvrit brusquement les yeux et contempla avec effarement que ses initiales avaient disparu.

Harry prit rapidement ses vêtements tout en évitant le regard ahuri du blond puis il jeta la baguette un peu plus loin.

Lorsqu'il se releva, il croisa le regard gris qui semblait vitreux, comme si Malfoy venait de se réveiller et murmura, d'une voix étrangement sourde avant de transplaner:

" Game over, Malfoy... "

_A suivre..._

* * *

_On revient sur Terre, s'il vous plaît! :p Bon alors je tiens à préciser ( parce que Pil' n'avait pas très bien compris lol ) Que la dernière phrase, c'est Harry qui la dit... On voulait autant de violence que de douceur dans ce chapitre, et il est sorti ceci lol En espérant que vous avez passé un bon moment Bizouxxxx!_


	12. Plaisir ultime

Note de moi:

Oyez oyez, chers lecteurs. Donc, nous voilà déjà au douzième chapitre, si je ne m'abuse, et celui-ci est vraiment, vraiment spécial pour nous. Je tiens d'ores et déjà à vous dire qu'il y a un énorme **LEMON** et que ça pourrait en choquer quelques uns d'entre vous. J'ai bien dit peut-être, parce que moi, personnellement, ça ne m'a pas choqué lol

Donc, comme vous devez vous en doutez, ce lemon est signé Pilgrim67, et entre nous, je l'ai trouvé merveilleux, il m'a remonté le moral, ça fait du bien de rêver un peu... Nous entrons dans la passion charnelle... A vos risques et périls.

Je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir répondu cette fois-ci à toutes les reviews, je suis vraiment désolée, mais je suis assez occupée en ce moment, aussi bien psychologiquement que " manuellement " lol Je le ferai la prochaine fois...

Sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture à tous, installez vous confortablement et savourez.

Bizouxxx!

* * *

_Chapitre Douze: Plaisir ultime._

* * *

- Harry -

Ca faisait une bonne demi-heure qu'Harry observait les grandes fenêtres du Manoir Malfoy, à l'autre bout du jardin. Tout semblait calme. Tout semblait sans vie, comme la fois où il était entré par la grande porte et qu'il avait trouvé Astoria... Dans sa délicieuse robe noire.

Mais le Survivant se rappela aussi la dernière fois qu'il avait été dans ces lieux. Où Malfoy l'avait fait transplané avec lui - comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte, même dans un état second? -. Il se rappelait exactement de leur dernière petite entrevue...

De son tatouage...

De leur combat...

De leur sang qui avait coulé...

Et Harry se souvenait que trop bien de leur baiser.

De la façon dont leurs langues avaient dansé ensemble, comme si elles s'étaient toujours connues, de la façon dont son coeur battait la chamade, comme si c'était la première fois, de la façon dont ses mains avaient parcouru le corps du blond comme avec dévotion...

Le Survivant ferma les yeux et serra dans sa main les lettres encore fermées que le blond lui avait envoyées depuis maintenant un mois.

Deux de plus, depuis leur dernière entrevue...

Il se plaisait à se faire violence pour ne pas les ouvrir.

Il se plaisait à s'imaginer la tête que faisait l'ancien Serpentard quand il voyait son hibou rentrer bredouille.

Il se plaisait aussi à imaginer ses mots, plus piquants les uns que les autres, comme pour se justifier...

Depuis presque deux semaines maintenant, l'ex Gryffondor était hanté par des yeux gris, par son souffle sur sa peau, par sa respiration erratique... Par ses lèvres...

Il en était hanté et c'était pour ça qu'il était revenu, sans trop se l'avouer.

Il avait prétexté à Ginny qu'il voulait voir un entraînement de son équipe de Quidditch préférée qui exceptionnellement était autorisée au public et miraculeusement, elle l'avait cru.

Elle ne lui avait posé aucune question.

Savait-elle qu'elle lui avait menti ou ne l'avait-elle pas réellement entendu?

Le venin du mensonge commençait peu à peu à envahir sa vie, tout comme le venin du Serpent commençait à se répandre dans ses veines et il en avait parfaitement conscience.

Aurait-il la force de s'arrêter à temps, ou se laisserait-il tenter par cette chute sans fin vers l'infini qui le conduirait peut-être à une mort certaine?

A la pensée qu'il pourrait suivre Malfoy jusqu'à la mort dans ses petits jeux sadiques, Harry frissonna imperceptiblement et pénétra dans le domaine de sa Némésis.

Arrivé devant la porte, il resta longtemps planté devant, sans oser frapper, se demandant encore et toujours pourquoi il était venu. Pourquoi il voulait toujours revenir là...

Le brun leva le poing, prêt à cogner mais il se ravisa.

C'était une mauvaise idée.

Dès le moment où il l'avait eue, il avait su que c'était une mauvaise idée.

A croire que lui aussi devenait pervers, comme le lui répétait souvent Malfoy, ou pire ; il devenait sadomasochiste...

Il commença à tourner les talons, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sonore.

L'air se bloqua tout à coup dans sa gorge, et Harry sentit un long frisson qui parcourut son échine et qui n'avait rien à voir avec la légère brise qui soufflait ce soir-là.

Il ne savait pas comment, mais il savait qui se trouvait derrière lui, et ce n'était sûrement pas Astoria, cette fois.

« Harry Potter... La proie précise que j'avais envie d'attraper ce soir. Quelle étrange coïncidence... »

Harry continua à descendre les marches du perron sans se retourner. Avec un peu de chance, Malfoy ne le retiendrait pas... Avec un peu de chance, il...

« Tu es déçu de me voir, Potter ? Tu pensais que ma femme serait toute seule encore une fois ? »

Le Survivant se retourna à ce moment-là, presque à contre coeur, pour observer Draco Malfoy qui n'était pas le même qu'à son habitude. Sa chemise blanche était légèrement entrouverte, et Harry pouvait facilement deviner les clavicules qui saillaient sous la peau diaphane, ses cheveux étaient défaits, comme si le blond avait passé et repassé ses mains dedans, et à sa main, se trouvait un verre de Whisky Pur Feu à moitié vide.

Mais ce qui choqua le plus l'ancien Gryffondor, c'était ses yeux... Ses yeux vitreux, comme la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus... Comme quand il l'avait embrassé.

« Tu entres... Ou je te pétrifie... »

Harry fronça les sourcils, mais décida d'obéir. Avec appréhension, il gravit à nouveau les marches et passa à côté de l'ancien Serpentard, en prenant garde à ne pas le toucher ni à le frôler.

« Deuxième porte à gauche... »

Le Survivant longea le couloir et arriva devant un petit salon mais n'entra pas. Quand il se tourna à nouveau vers Malfoy, ce dernier vidait d'un trait ce qu'il restait d'alcool dans son verre. Puis, dans un geste théâtral, il ouvrit les portes battantes et cria :

« Astoria ! Ton amant est là. »

Harry sentit ses joues s'empourprer et vit la jeune femme assise devant la cheminée vide, un livre à la main, se tourner vivement vers l'entrée et baisser les yeux à la vue de Harry et de son mari.

« Alors, Potter... Que nous vaut le plaisir de cette visite... » Demanda le blond en allant se verser un autre verre d'alcool.

Astoria le regarda faire du coin de l'oeil en fronçant les sourcils.

Le Survivant ne savait pas quoi répondre, puis qu'il ne connaissait pas lui-même la raison pour la quelle il était venu.

Il pensait à lui depuis des jours, il pensait à leurs jeux sordides, il pensait à ses lettres qu'il se refusait d'ouvrir...

Il était en train de devenir dingue, et ça, à cause de _lui..._

Lorsque le blond se retourna, il posa les yeux sur sa femme et lui lança un regard méprisant.

« Vous faites vos timides parce que je suis là ?... Il ne faut pas, voyons. J'ai adoré vous voir ensemble. C'était très... Instructif. Moi qui pensais que tu étais frigide, Astoria... Vous pouvez même recommencer vos petits jeux, mais faites ça proprement, par contre. C'est malheureusement une Malfoy, Potter, ne l'oublie pas. Pas de mur, et pas de baise à la va vite... Ca, c'est aux chiennes que tu le réserves, n'est-ce pas ? »

A nouveau, Draco vida son verre.

Harry était de plus en plus mal à l'aise et apparemment, Astoria aussi.

« Je suis d'humeur badine, ce soir. J'ai envie de... spectacle. Alors vous allez me divertir...

- Draco... Tu... Tu as trop bu... Souffla Astoria d'une voix tremblante.

- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! _Endoloris !_ »

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que le sort gicla hors de la baguette de Malfoy pour frapper sa femme de plein fouet. Un hurlement retentit dans la pièce, et le Survivant regarda la scène, figé sur place. Lorsqu'il revint sur terre et qu'il décida de réagir, il sortit sa baguette à son tour, mais le blond fut plus rapide :

« _Expelliarmus !_ »

L'ex Gryffondor vit sa propre baguette quitter sa main, et regardait avec effroi la jeune femme se tortiller douloureusement aux pieds du canapé, secouée de spasmes.

« T'es vraiment un malade, Malfoy ! Comment as-tu fait pour échapper à Azkaban ?! Hurla Harry en se précipitant sur Astoria pour l'aider à se relever.

- Comme c'est touchant... Murmura Draco en se servant un nouveau verre. Donc je disais... Ce soir, j'ai envie de me divertir. Alors voilà ce que nous allons faire ; je vais m'asseoir, tranquillement dans un fauteuil et vous allez vous caresser... Je veux de la passion dans les gestes. Et vous allez faire l'amour... Pour mon plaisir personnel... »

Astoria étouffa un léger gémissement, et s'était mise à pleurer alors qu'Harry regardait l'ancien Serpentard comme s'il était devenu fou.

« Hors de question !

- C'est de ton plein gré ou sous l'Impérium, Potter... C'est toi qui choisis... »

L'ancien Gryffondor sentait son coeur battre contre ses côtes.

Malfoy voulait que sa femme le trompe avec lui, et il voulait les regarder.

Harry trouvait ça extrêmement scandaleux mais aussi... Délicieusement excitant. Et l'idée que les yeux de Malfoy lui brûleraient la nuque alors qu'il honorerait Astoria, enflamma un peu ses entrailles.

Cependant, il avait une conscience, et surtout du respect pour cette femme qui subirait les conséquences des jeux morbides qu'il faisait avec le blond.

« Tu sais bien que je sais y résister, Malfoy... » Dit-il d'un ton calme en aidant Astoria à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Elle était encore tremblante, et des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues pales alors qu'elle n'osait pas le regarder.

« Qui te dit que je le jetterai sur toi ?... Je ne suis pas amnésique, je me souviens très bien avec quelle... facilité tu y résistais à Poudlard. C'est une question de volonté, et Astoria en a toujours eu si peu... Et puis... Tu sais qu'elle a toujours eu un petit faible pour toi ? C'est dommage que tu n'aies pas été à Serpentard, elle t'aurait sûrement épousé, et ça m'aurait rendu un très grand service... » Dit le blond sur un ton morne.

A nouveau, il se versa un verre d'alcool, mais cette fois-ci, il était vert émeraude, comme celui que lui préparait des fois Kreattur.

A côté de lui, le Survivant voyait Astoria se balancer légèrement d'avant en arrière, pleurant toujours silencieusement et il avait pitié d'elle.

« Malfoy... Laisse-la en dehors de ça, ça ne la regarde absolument pas.

-Comme c'est touchant...

-Je ne plaisante pas. Si tu lui fais encore du mal, je te dénoncerai au Ministère... »

A cette phrase, Draco chancela un peu et éclata d'un rire sans joie en plongeant ses yeux gris dans ceux d'Harry.

« Tu viendras me voir à Azkaban... » Murmura-t-il alors.

Sans savoir pourquoi, le brun frissonna.

« T'es un malade...

-Oui... Malade de toi, Potter... Malade de toi... »

Draco avait prononcé cette dernière phrase comme s'il n'en avait pas conscience, comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance, comme si... Il ne comprenait pas qu'elle avait deux sens bien différents.

Il regardait son épouse rêveusement à présent, et il s'avança prudemment vers un fauteuil en cuir noir, non loin de la fenêtre qui dominait le parc.

Harry l'observait.

Ses yeux vitreux lui faisaient mal et il n'aimait pas ça.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse attendrir, il ne fallait pas que la déchéance du blond le touche à ce point.

Il devait au contraire s'en réjouir.

Par Merlin, qu'était-il en train de lui arriver ?...

« Approche-toi d'elle... Assieds-toi à ses côtés... Regarde-la... Elle est si fragile... »

Mais Harry ne bougea pas.

Il regardait Astoria, oui, mais il ne voulait pas la mêler à tout ça. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre par sa faute.

« Je suis sûr qu'elle rêve de toi la nuit... »

Astoria secouait négativement la tête, se balançant toujours légèrement.

« Je suis même sûr que son coeur bat vite en ce moment dans sa poitrine... Parce que tu es si près d'elle... »

La jeune femme renifla, et écrasa rageusement une larme qui coulait au bas de son visage.

« Elle ne l'avouera jamais, mais elle en a envie... Alors ne la déçois pas, Potter... Caresse-la... »

Et là, sans avoir conscience de ce qu'il faisait, Harry passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux blonds de la femme assise à côté de lui.

Il ne voulait pas obéir à Malfoy, mais il ne voulait pas non plus qu'il fasse subir à sa femme l'outrage de son refus.

« Voilà... Assieds-toi à côté d'elle, maintenant... Caresse-lui son visage... _Amoureusement..._ »

Le Survivant sentait sa gorge devenir sèche alors qu'il obéissait.

Il avait tellement honte...

Il leva le visage de la blonde en face du sien, et plongea ses iris dans l'océan glacé.

Ses yeux étaient rougis, et des larmes coulaient toujours avec peine.

Avec douceur, il les essuya et s'agenouilla en face d'elle.

« Astoria ! Enlève-lui son manteau !

- Non... Gémit-elle.

- Ah non ? _Impéro !_ »

Harry vit soudain les yeux de la jeune femme devenir flous, comme s'ils n'avaient plus d'âme et il crut vomir lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Malfoy ordonner d'une voix rauque :

« Maintenant, tu vas lui faire l'amour avec passion. Je veux l'entendre hurler grâce... »

Il n'eut même pas le temps de protester qu'une bouche affamée se plaqua sur la sienne et que des mains impatientes commençaient à le déshabiller...

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

- Draco –

La tête me tourne agréablement tandis que mon épouse t'embrasse langoureusement et commence à te déshabiller, avec impatience.

Bizarre, elle n'a jamais été entreprenante comme ça, avec moi. Heureusement, d'ailleurs, car je n'aurais pas supporté ça. Toutes ces caresses….c'est tout ce que je déteste.

Mais là…au bout de quelques verres de whisky, je pourrais presque trouver ça …attrayant.

Je ne bois jamais, d'habitude. Pas une goutte d'alcool. Tous mes jeux ritualisés demandent une précision extrême, incompatible avec l'alcool. C'est parfois une question de millimètres…

Pourtant depuis quelques jours une envie me taraude, qui ne se dilue que dans le whisky. Je ne me contrôle plus comme d'habitude. J'ai besoin de « quelque chose » pour continuer à vivre.

Pour ne pas devenir fou. Mais je ne sais pas quoi.

Tu te laisses faire par Astoria, désarçonné par sa fougue.

Qu'est ce qui te retient vraiment, Potter, de faire cesser cette mascarade et partir ?

Est-ce qu'elle te plait vraiment ?

Ou est-ce que tu as envie de me montrer tes jolies fesses, encore ?

Le spectacle me fascine.

Vos bouches sont avides, maintenant, et tu t'abandonnes à son désir. Elle ondule lentement des hanches contre toi. Après t'avoir enlevé ta chemise elle s'attaque à ton pantalon, fébrilement.

Sa langue court le long de ton torse musclé, qu'elle titille habilement du bout de sa langue, te faisant gémir.

Tiens, ça non plus je ne savais pas qu'elle savait le faire…

Tu es presque allongé sur le divan, et j'observe les cheveux blonds descendre vers ton bas ventre. Tu la regardes, subjugué, réaliser tes fantasmes.

Ses soupirs sont obscènes et elle se frotte à toi sans pudeur, comme une pute bien briefée. Ma délicate épouse…

Ca me fait penser à ces films moldus, tellement vulgaires. Son visage reflète une faim de sexe inattendue chez elle…que tu vas combler, je n'en doute pas, vue ta galanterie.

Elle descend ton pantalon et, délicatement, du bout des doigts, libère ta verge. Je sens la mienne réagir à son tour et je soupire. Je crois que j'en sens encore le goût dans ma bouche…

Sa langue rose qui court des bourses au prépuce est rapide, gourmande. Affamée.

Tu fermes les yeux, souffle court, et je passe une main sur mon pantalon. Mon érection est presque douloureuse.

Oui, donne-moi envie, Potter. Distrais-moi.

La bouche de mon épouse t'engloutit, monte et descend et tu me regardes. Enfin.

Est-ce qu'elle fait ça mieux que moi, Potter ?

Avec plus de savoir faire, de fougue ? Est-ce que sa langue est plus habile que la mienne, est ce qu'elle suce mieux, plus vite, plus profond ?

Je ne pense pas, non.

Souviens-toi de tes mains dans mes cheveux, et de mes doigts insolents qui se glissaient entre tes fesses…

Souviens toi du plaisir mélangé à la souffrance…

J'aime voir cet abîme dans tes yeux, quand tu me regardes. Ce vertige infini de perversion et de désir.

Elle n'est rien pour toi, Potter. C'est avec moi que tu as envie de faire l'amour, et tu le sais très bien. Moi qui ne t'aimerai jamais. Moi qui te tuerai quand j'aurai bu ton sang et tes larmes….

Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres et tu gémis sourdement.

On va faire l'amour via Astoria, en se regardant de loin. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais en perdre une miette.

Je vais écouter chacun de tes soupirs, regarder chacune de tes caresses, deviner chacun de tes désirs, surtout les plus inavouables.

Ceux qui te réveillent la nuit, Harry.

Ceux qui voilent ton regard.

La perversité de la situation m'enchante, et elle te trouble, malgré toi.

Oui, elle va te donner toutes les câlineries et les baisers que je ne peux pas te donner, Potter. Mais tu jouiras en murmurant mon nom…

J'avale une nouvelle gorgée de whisky, et je brûle, à l'intérieur.

En quelques gestes rapides elle enlève ses vêtements et sa chair pulpeuse s'offre à toi. Elle te tend ses seins, pour que tu les prennes dans ta bouche, ce que tu fais, avec voracité. Elle gémit fortement tandis que tu maltraites délicatement ses tétons. Tu es très habile avec les dames, félicitations.

Vos râles s'accélèrent quand tu fais glisser tes mains sur son corps fin, offert. Je suis plus excité que je ne l'aurais cru. Ta virilité me séduit, m'hypnotise.

Enfin vous changez de position, elle se couche sur le canapé, jambes bien écartées et tu lèches sa chatte déjà humide. Elle feule et bouge les hanches frénétiquement, pour t'attirer en elle, pour interrompre les préliminaires.

Oui, baise-la, Potter.

Je ne quitte pas ton pénis des yeux, ton pénis turgescent qui s'approche de son sexe palpitant. Je bouge moi aussi lentement mes hanches, dévoré par les sensations. Par le désir.

Pas le désir de te remplacer, non. Le désir de la remplacer, elle. D'être ta chienne, encore une fois.

De te sentir au fond de moi, encore une fois. Je me crispe au souvenir de ton sexe en moi.

Mais on ne jouera pas à ce jeu-là ce soir. J'en ai prévu un autre pour toi, Potter.

Tu la pénètres doucement et elle râle de plaisir.

Je repasse ma langue sur mes lèvres et pose ma main sur mon sexe érigé. Tu vas en viens en elle, lentement, et elle gémit. Tu accélères brutalement et elle crie.

Je vois ta verge entrer et sortir, ton dos musclé et tes fesses rondes, et je sais que tu m'attends.

Je me lève, m'approchant de toi, doucement. Je m'assois au bord du canapé, vous fixant de près, de très près, elle couchée, toi au-dessus d'elle. Elle ne s'aperçoit même pas de ma présence, perdue dans ses sensations.

Tu changes de rythme et tu me regardes, avec provocation. A qui tu penses, en ce moment ?

De quoi tu as _vraiment _envie, en ce moment ?

Elle jouit bruyamment et tu fermes les yeux un instant.

Je me penche vers toi :

-Alors ? Qui est le meilleur, Potter ? Monsieur ou Madame Malfoy ?

-Tais-toi…

-Qui te suce le mieux ?

-Arrête…

-Qui te fait le plus jouir, Potter ?

-Aaahhh…

-Non…retiens toi encore un peu, Harry…pour moi.

Je me rapproche de toi, sur le canapé. Tu es proche de l'orgasme, je le sais. Je pose ma main sur ton épaule et je la fais descendre lentement sur ton dos humide.

Tu rejettes la tête en arrière, troublé.

Je sais que tu en as envie. Je sais que ta conscience dit non. Mais tes reins enfiévrés parlent pour toi.

Je me mets à quatre pattes, à côté de vous et je caresse ton dos longuement, te griffant à peine. Tes yeux qui chavirent dévoilent tes fantasmes. Je te caresse à pleine main, parcourant ton dos, tes hanches, pendant que tu possèdes Astoria, encore et encore, la faisant presque pleurer de plaisir.

Je descends mes mains sur tes fesses fermes et tes gémissements redoublent. Je te pince à un endroit très précis pour retarder ta jouissance.

Attends-moi, Harry, attends-moi.

Ma femme jouit encore une fois et semble s'évanouir.

Mes doigts impudents te caressent, te découvrent, te déflorent. Tu supplies à voix basse :

-Non, non, non….

Alors que tes yeux hurlent le contraire.

Encore habillé, je me glisse derrière toi, heurtant tes fesses avec mon bas-ventre, brutalement. Je m'accroche à tes hanches et je m'harmonise à ton rythme, pressentant les frissons qui remontent le long de ton dos. Tu continues à pénétrer Astoria, avec régularité, tandis que je cogne mes hanches contre toi, à contre temps.

Je me penche et je te murmure :

-Alors Potter, tu veux le sentir, le Serpentard au fond de toi ?

Tes yeux se révulsent, tu ne réponds pas.

Je continue à frapper contre toi, comme un métronome, et ton visage se décompose sous le désir, tandis que tu continues désespérément à faire l'amour à mon épouse.

-Alors ? Tu me veux ?

-Oh…

-Tu veux me sentir ?

-….

-Réponds !!

-….

- Oui ou non ?

-…Oui.

Avec un sourire, je défais enfin mon pantalon et ma verge se dresse, enfin. Je crois que tu trembles légèrement.

Je m'introduis brusquement en toi, te faisant crier.

Je n'ai jamais dit que ce serait agréable, Potter.

Tu tournes la tête, inquiet. J'aime voir la peur sur ton visage. Je fais mine de te mordre et tu regrettes d'avoir dit oui. Tu sais que tout ça nous mènera très loin. Beaucoup trop loin.

Tu es très exactement coincé entre M. et Mme Malfoy, à ma merci. Tu es trop épuisé pour te défendre, maintenant. Tu laisses ton visage retomber en avant, en signe de soumission.

Montre-moi ta peur, encore.

Je t'attrape par les cheveux et je te force à me regarder, alors que je suis derrière toi.

En toi.

-Tu me sens, Potter ? Tu sens le Serpentard au fond de toi ?

Tu serres les dents et, sans bouger, je fais glisser mes ongles sur ton dos, un peu plus profondément dans ta chair.

Une larme perle au bord de tes yeux.

Et je bouge. Doucement.

Ton râle s'accroît tandis que je te pénètre à nouveau, centimètre par centimètre. Tes jambes tremblent, ton corps est trempé de sueur.

Tu m'appartiens.

Je suis en toi.

Totalement.

J'accélère, frappant encore et encore ce point précis en toi et tu supplies, encore et encore, marmonnant des mots incohérents. Des mots d'amour, peut-être…Ou bien tu me maudis. Tu me détestes pour tout le plaisir que je te donne, de la manière la plus inadmissible.

Tu soupires mon nom et tu jouis longuement, dans le corps abandonné de mon épouse.

Mais moi je ne jouis pas. Je ne peux pas.

Pas comme ça.

Pas sans souffrance.

Alors je me penche vers toi, vers ta nuque, et je te mordille le cou, je te suce, avec avidité, jusqu'au sang.

Quand enfin le goût métallique de ton sang ravit ma bouche affamée, que mes ongles s'enfoncent dans ta chair, je me déverse en toi, pour un long et magnifique orgasme.

Un plaisir ultime.

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser pour ma partie qui n'est pas à la hauteur de ce que j'avais en tête, et surtout, pas à la hauteur de ce qu'a fait Pil' lol Elle a préféré un POV interne pour que vous comprenais vraiment ce qu'a ressenti Draco... Le chapitre suivant se passera dans la douleur, je n'en dis pas plus... Merci d'être arrivé(e) jusque là, merci pour vos commentaires, bizouxxx et à la prochaine fois!_


	13. Joyeux anniversaire, Poudlard!

Note de moi: Hello everybody! How are you today?

Pour ma part, ça va plutôt bien vu que j'ai déjà écrit ma partie du quatorzième chapitre! Huhu!

Inspiration, quand tu nous tiens...

Bon alors ce chapitre-là est très soft lol Je le précise au cas où... Il n'y a pas de lemon, à part un lime à la fin et encore... Si on peut appeler ça un lime lol Nous commençons à nous intéresser à la jalousie... Ca va faire mal pour nous, Harry... Pil' n'y est pas allée de main morte...

Merci à tous, je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde ( j'ai bien dit je pense, vu que j'ai effacé tous mes mails par inadvertance --' ) Si ce n'est pas le cas, je m'en excuse platement.

Place au chap', merci encore infiniment à tous, nous sommes très touchées par vos messages! Bizouxxxx!

* * *

_Chapitre treize: Joyeux anniversaire, Poudlard._

* * *

- Harry -

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai fait...

Je l'ai fait...

Avec elle...

Avec toi...

Je l'ai fait...

J'ai été au delà de tout ce que j'avais pu m'imaginer. De tous mes fantasmes d'adolescent. De tous mes fantasmes d'homme qui cherche en vain de nouveaux plaisirs qu'il n'a jamais convoités. J'ai été au delà de tout ça, et avec toi...

_Avec toi_...

Est-ce que je suis choqué?

Oui...

Est-ce que j'ai des remords?

Oui...

Est-ce que j'ai envie de te revoir?

Non...

Non, Draco... Pas après tout ça. Vingt fois, cent fois, un millier de fois non.

Je ne veux pas te revoir, je ne veux même plus te lire, je ne veux même plus te faire souffrir.

Je veux que tu disparaisses de ma vie.

Allez... Disparais.

_S'il te plaît... Disparais_.

Tu as toujours voulu gagner. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, tu as toujours voulu trouver un jeu ou un domaine dans le quel tu pourrais me battre.

Tu en as trouvé un, Malfoy. Tu as trouvé le plus dangereux...

Celui qui se joue avec les tripes.

Celui qui se joue avec le cœur...

En t'écrivant la première fois, je m'exposais à de gros risques, je le savais.

J'avais eu peur de ta réponse, mais j'avais encore plus eu peur que tu me détestes plus qu'avant.

Je n'ai jamais aimé susciter la haine. J'ai toujours préféré éviter les blessures. Alors que toi, tu les as toujours recherchées.

Est-ce pour ça que tu m'as toujours recherché, Malfoy?...

Est-ce pour ça que tu m'as imposé ce jeu?

J'ai tellement envie de te détester pour ce que tu représentes pour moi, aujourd'hui.

J'ai tellement envie de te haïr pour avoir tout détruit dans ma vie en seulement quelques mois.

C'était tellement plus simple, au début.

C'est tellement plus compliqué, maintenant...

Je n'ai pas envie de dire ce que je ressens. Pas maintenant. Pas si tôt.

Je n'ai pas non plus envie de mettre des mots sur ce qui s'est passé chez toi, et sur ce que j'ai ressenti en partant, les jambes tremblantes, les larmes aux yeux, les lèvres frémissantes, le cœur déchiré...

_Le cœur déchiré..._

Tu l'as atteint, Malfoy. Ca y est... Tu y es en plein dedans.

Mais jamais tu le sauras.

Jamais je te dirai que tu as gagné.

Je ne veux pas te donner ce plaisir. Je veux juste que tu disparaisses... En souvenir de ce que l'on était avant... Parce qu'on ne se connaissait pas.

« A ton avis, mon chéri... Je prends la rouge ou la dorée ? » Me demande Ginny en observant sous toutes leurs coutures les deux robes qu'elle a posé sur le lit.

On a reçu un hibou il y a quelques jours. Ce soir, nous retournons à Poudlard pour fêter les 2500 ans de Poudlard. Pour cela, il y aura tout le gratin du Ministère, et les élèves qui ont le plus « marqué » l'école.

Si seulement mon père, Sirius, Rémus et Séverus étaient encore là... On aurait pu avoir un bon divertissement.

Mais à la place, il y aura toi et moi...

« Alors ? » Me demande à nouveau Ginny en se regardant dans le miroir avec la robe rouge.

Je pose mon regard vide sur la robe dorée au pied du lit. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Je ne sais pas celle qui la mettra le plus en valeur, s'il faut qu'elle soit sexy ou sobre, s'il faut qu'elle soit provocante ou élégante... Je n'en sais rien et je m'en contre-fous.

« La dorée. Je lui réponds sans grande conviction.

-Mais elle a un décolleté énorme... C'est celle que j'avais le soir de nos quinze ans de mariage... Tu te rappelles que tu n'as eu aucun mal à...

-Alors pourquoi tu me demandes ! ».

Elle se retourne vers moi, presque choquée que je lui ai parlé sèchement et je sens mes joues qui rougissent de honte.

« Désolé...

-... Tu me mettras un costume, s'il te plaît.

-Pourquoi ?! Je suis très bien en jean et en t-shirt.

-Ce sont les 2500 ans de Poudlard, ça n'arrivera qu'une seule fois. Il faut quand même que tu sois élégant, tu n'es pas n'importe qui, Harry, tu es...

-Arrête. Arrête avec ça...

-... Harry... Il va falloir qu'on parle. Pas maintenant, mais ce soir. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en ce moment, mais tu ne vas pas bien du tout... Va te préparer... Je t'ai déjà mis tes affaires dans la salle de bains. »

Je sors sans la regarder, et je me dirige vers la salle de bains.

Arrivé dans la pièce d'eau, je ferme la porte à clef et me pose contre elle.

Je n'ai pas trop envie d'y aller.

Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de t'y voir.

Je n'ai plus envie de rien...

Je n'ai pas touché Ginny depuis le début de notre correspondance. Je n'arrive plus à la regarder depuis ce moment-là.

Elle s'ennuie. Elle se languit. Elle est malheureuse quelque part.

A cause de moi.

A cause de toi.

A cause de... _Nous._

Tous les jours, je me dis que si jamais je ne t'avais pas laissé m'embrasser le soir où tu es venu me voir chez moi, tout ce qui s'est passé ensuite ne serait jamais arrivé.

Je ne t'aurais jamais cédé aussi facilement.

Je ne me serais jamais avoué l'inavouable... A savoir que j'ai aimé être contre toi.

Qu'embrasser un homme ne m'a ni dérangé, ni dégoûté.

Que j'ai aimé ce voile dans tes yeux.

Que ton émotion feinte m'avait touché plus que je ne saurais le dire.

Que ma haine n'était qu'un moyen de défense comme un autre. Illusoire et tellement puéril.

Et maintenant que je m'en rends compte, c'est trop tard. J'ai tout perdu. A commencer par moi-même.

Je voudrais t'oublier. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'oublier.

**oOo – oOo**

_JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE POUDLARD !_

_Bienvenue à la soirée d'anniversaire de Poudlard, école de Sorcellerie de Grande – Bretagne._

_Pour les 2500 ans de notre école, nous avons décidé – sous demande du portrait d'Albus Dumbledore – de réunir tous les anciens élèves encore vivants qui ont marqué l'établissement scolaire, aussi bien par leur haine mutuelle, que par leurs prouesses en Quidditch ou leur niveau intellectuel._

_Pour savoir à quelle place la boule de cristal vous a placé, adressez-vous au Professeur Mac Gonagall, grande organisatrice de l'évènement._

_Le corps enseignant vous souhaite une agréable soirée._

« La boule de cristal ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette idiotie ? » Demande Hermione en regardant l'affiche placardée à l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

Ron, qui a déjà des petits gâteaux à la main, arrive avec Blaise Zabini. Ils ont l'air en grande conversation et je suis surpris de voir mon meilleur ami rire aux plaisanteries du métis.

Arrivés à côté de nous, Blaise déshabille rapidement Hermione du regard mais ses yeux noirs s'attardent un peu plus sur le décolleté plongeant de la robe dorée de ma femme.

Finalement, elle m'a écouté et je me demande si elle a bien fait vu la façon dont certains l'observent, comme si les attaches de son dos nu allaient tomber à tout moment.

« Blaise était en train de me dire que Trelawney est descendue de sa tour. C'est elle qui a insisté pour placer chacun d'entre nous à table. Explique Ron alors qu'Hermione secoue la tête de désolement. Ne fais pas cette tête, ma chérie. Elle a parfois de bons pressentiments.

-Les pressentiments n'ont rien à voir avec la Divination... Où nous a-t-elle mis ? J'espère que nous sommes ensemble... »

Ron échange un regard gêné avec Zabini et celui-ci répond d'une voix très grave qui fait légèrement frissonner Ginny :

« Weasley, Longdubat, Nott, Potter, Crabbe, Malfoy et moi-même sommes à la même table.

-Quoi ? S'écrie Hermione. Elle n'a même pas mis les couples ensemble ?

-Vous êtes toutes les deux avec Pansy, les soeurs Patil, Brown et Lovegood. »

A la mention de son éternelle rivale, Hermione se crispe un peu et reprend son souffle. Elle a toujours eu du mal, même après plus de vingt ans, de pardonner à Ron d'avoir voulu la rendre jalouse avec elle.

Sans un mot, elle prend Ginny par le bras et l'entraîne à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle alors que Zabini les suit du regard.

Avant, un homme aurait regardé ma femme de cette façon, je l'aurais certainement provoqué en duel. Maintenant, c'est tout juste si je ressens un pincement dans la poitrine.

« On y va ? » Me demande Ron alors que Zabini a reporté son regard sur moi.

Je n'ai jamais aimé son air supérieur, tellement typique des Serpentard, il m'a toujours fait penser à toi. C'est peut-être à cause de ça que vous vous entendiez si bien lorsque nous étions élèves. A l'époque, je n'aurais même pas été choqué qu'on me dise qu'il y avait plus qu'une simple amitié entre vous.

« Malfoy est déjà là ? Je demande d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

-Oui... Il discute papillons avec Longdubat. »

Lorsque je t'aperçois, j'essaie de paraître impassible. J'essaie de ne pas montrer mon trouble.

Tu es un bon comédien, mais moi aussi, Malfoy. Je sais très bien cacher ce qui doit l'être et ce que tu provoques en moi, en fait indéniablement parti.

Tu es légèrement penché vers Neville et cette proximité ne me plaît pas du tout.

A mesure que je me rapproche, l'air visiblement détaché, les mains dans les poches de mon costume, je sens mon cœur qui commence à remonter dans ma gorge.

Nott et Crabbe discutent également entre eux et personne ne s'aperçoit de notre arrivée jusqu'à ce que nous nous asseyions.

Puis, tes yeux gris se posent brièvement sur moi, me faisant détourner les yeux et je t'entends t'adresser à Zabini, qui s'installe à côté de moi – sans doute pour avoir une meilleure vue sur la table d'Hermione et de ma femme un peu plus loin - :

« Blaise, mon vieil ami, Blaise... Tu ne m'avais pas dit que nous avions le roi des Gryffondor à notre table, ce soir. J'aurais ressorti mon vieux badge de Quatrième Année... »

Ron se force à rire, pensant certainement à une plaisanterie un peu mal placée, alors que je mets inconsciemment deux doigts entre le col de ma chemise et mon cou... Précisément là où tu m'as une nouvelle fois marqué.

Je sens tes yeux qui brûlent un instant mon geste ; tu dois te demander si j'ai à nouveau effacé toutes les traces de mon méfait.

A ton avis, Malfoy ?... Bien sûr que oui...

« Même au bout de vingt ans, vous vous haïssez toujours ? Demande Neville avec un sourire désabusé.

-Quand il sera mort, j'irai même baiser sur sa tombe, si tu veux tout savoir, Longdubat. »

A présent, Ron ne rit plus et Nott et Crabbe nous regardent avec curiosité alors que Zabini fixe le dos dénudé de ma femme.

« Qui te dit que je crèverai avant toi ?

-Parce que j'ai toujours eu de la chance et que ta vie n'est qu'une suite d'échecs, Potter. La roue ne va plus tourner, maintenant, c'est trop tard.

-Et si moi, je te tue avant ?

-Tu n'as pas les tripes pour ça. Et puis... Tu tuerais vraiment ta chienne, Potter ? »

A cette phrase, je vois Nott qui recrache ce qu'il a dans sa bouche alors que Crabbe lui tape maladroitement dans le dos et que Ron me regarde avec effarement. Seul Zabini semble dans son monde et ne prêt aucune attention à notre conversation.

Je te jette un regard rempli de toute la haine que tu m'as toujours inspirée et tu me souris ironiquement avant de te repencher vers Neville pour reprendre ta conversation.

Je sens que la soirée va être très longue...

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

**- **Draco **-**

Je discute plaisamment papillons avec Londubat en prenant bien soin de m'approcher de lui, juste un tout petit peu plus près que ne le voudrait la bienséance. Il est ravi de bavarder de son hobby avec moi, surtout après la magnifique réussite de la « chasse aux papillons » dans la forêt de Dean. Cet idiot ne s'est pas aperçu que j'ai tout manigancé, du début à la fin.

J'attendais ta venue, Potter. Elle va mettre un peu de piquant dans cette soirée somme toute bien conventionnelle. Je pense qu'en définitive elle ne sera pas si conventionnelle que ça. En tout cas, je ferai tout pour.

Tu fais mine de ne pas me regarder, après notre « petit accrochage verbal » de tout à l'heure.

J'ai adoré te provoquer, adoré voir la mine choquée de tes amis.

Je ne suis qu'un salaud, doublé d'un pervers, tout le monde le sait. Personne ne s'étonne.

Alors que toi…Toi, tu es un héros. Un vrai. Tu as sauvé le monde sorcier.

Enfin ça, c'était avant tes petites parties fines avec mon épouse et moi. Parce que si ça se savait…

Tu es morose, presque hagard. Vaguement séduisant dans ce costume dont la couleur se marie bien à tes cernes – noires.

Tu n'as répondu à aucune de mes lettres depuis notre petit intermède, et ça m'agace.

N'as-tu pas apprécié les tendres moments passés ensemble ? Après tout le mal qu'on s'est donné pour te satisfaire, mon épouse et moi…

Vraiment, quelle ingratitude Potter…

Tu ne le sauras jamais, mais j'ai vraiment failli perdre mon sang froid, après ton départ.

Il faut dire que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal, après tout cet alcool ingurgité. L'ivresse ne fait pas bon ménage avec le cynisme et la distance nécessaire au jeu.

Heureusement je me suis ressaisi depuis.

Quand j'ai réalisé que j'avais passé des nuits entières, angoissé devant ma fenêtre, à attendre tes réponses. Moi. Draco Malfoy.

La mort de la totalité de mes oiseaux et de la quasi totalité de mes papillons a été l'élément déclencheur. C'est là que je me suis dit qu'il y avait un malaise. Un vrai. Que toute cette histoire prenait des proportions inadéquates, grotesques.

Quelques séances de mortification m'ont remis dans le droit chemin. Du sang, des verges, des clous. Quand on souffre le martyr dans sa chair, on n'a pas de peine de cœur.

Encore un enseignement de ce bon vieux Snape.

Et puis toi, tu n'es rien qu'un jeu, pour moi. Un jeu un peu plus pervers que d'habitude car on ne recherche visiblement pas la même chose.

Toi, tu veux échapper à ta routine, ton mal-être.

Moi, je veux te tuer.

Je veux t'écorcher, te faire hurler, aspirer ton âme.

Je veux voir des enfers flamber dans tes yeux.

Je veux que tu me supplies.

Je veux être la personne qui te fermera les yeux, Potter, et définitivement.

J'avoue, tu te bats bien. Principalement contre toi-même, mais tu ne manques ni de courage ni de panache.

Je t'ai amené très loin, déjà, Potter. Bien au-delà de tes fantasmes, à mon avis.

Et c'est déjà une belle victoire pour moi.

Voyons jusqu'où tu es prêt à aller, pour souffrir encore un peu plus. Pour vivre encore un petit peu plus.

Tu m'ignores délibérément, mais tu transpires beaucoup. On parie que c'est toi qui viendras me voir, tout à l'heure ? Toi qui me snobes depuis des semaines.

Tu chipotes dans ton assiette, et tu recommences à boire. Un souci ?

Attends Potter, j'ai pas encore fini de jouer avec toi. Je sens d'agréables frissons me remonter le long du dos. Le chat et la souris, tu connais ?

Je me verse un verre de vin, avec parcimonie. Zabini se retourne sans cesse pour reluquer ta femme et Weasmoche essaie de t'intéresser à sa dernière voiture. En vain. Tu simules plutôt bien, mais je sais que tu n'écoutes pas.

Londubat est intarissable sur les Nymphalidae, mais cette logorrhée me donne le tournis. Je lui demande, avec courtoisie :

- Un peu de vin, mon cher Neville ?

Il s'interrompt, bouche bée, et rougit légèrement :

-Ou…oui, merci.

Alors je lui verse un bon verre de ce délicieux bordeaux, en murmurant à son oreille:

-Buvons à nos retrouvailles, Neville. Je suis sûr que nous avons plein de points communs…

Il ne répond pas et devient écarlate…Est-ce que ce brave Neville…. ?

Je l'ai toujours considéré comme une cloche, mais là, il pourrait m'être bien utile…et puis il a une bouche plutôt sensuelle.

Il n'y a pas de règles dans notre jeu, Potter, et surtout aucuns scrupules.

Après les tortures physiques, les tortures morales.

Tu feins de m'ignorer, après avoir baisé avec moi, je saurai bien te faire payer ton impolitesse…

Je reprends la conversation avec Londubat, et au bout de quelques minutes nous sommes totalement absorbés par nos discussions sur les papillons, à mon grand plaisir.

Weasley, qui n'en peut plus de ton mutisme, décide de changer d'interlocuteur et lui pose une question. Neville ne répond pas, hypnotisé par mes yeux gris.

-On vous dérange, peut-être ? demande Ron, goguenard.

-Certes, oui, je réponds d'un ton las. Pour une fois qu'il y a un sujet intéressant…

-Les papillons, c'est intéressant ??

-Tu ne te doutes pas à quel point, Weasley. Ils sont beaux, on prend un grand plaisir à les attraper, et on n'est pas obligé de leur faire la conversation, après.

Tu avales de travers. Zabini se retourne une nouvelle fois pour reluquer ta femme.

-Passionnant…répond Weasley d'un ton moqueur. Tu parles d'une chasse…je ne vois vraiment pas le plaisir qu'il y a à se balader le nez en l'air avec un petit filet.

-Forcément, on parle d'esthétisme, donc tu ne peux pas comprendre. Il y a d'autres plaisirs dans la vie que de se goinfrer, tu sais…et puis, attraper un spécimen rare, c'est très agréable…

-Bof…

-On ressent une énorme satisfaction, crois-moi, quand on arrive à en capturer un, surtout si on le traque depuis longtemps, dis-je en te jetant un coup d'œil. Un plaisir presque…charnel.

Londubat prend un air rêveur et je me penche vers lui :

- N'est ce pas, Neville ?

-Euh…je ne sais pas si…

-Comment, Neville, est –ce que tu ne sens pas des frissons quand enfin il est là, dans ton filet, essayant vainement de fuir ? un magnifique Nymphalidae qui t'échappait jusqu'alors ?

-C'est vrai que …

-Et quand tu le sors de son bocal, étourdi, et que tu le déposes précautionneusement sur son lit de mort, est-ce que ce n'est pas délicieux de l'admirer ? de déplier délicatement ses ailes et de l'épingler ? y a-t-il plus grand plaisir ?

Londubat soupire, visiblement ému et tu tapes du pied par terre, à cran. Attends Potter, je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi.

Je le fixe dans les yeux :

- Est ce que ça t'arrive souvent, Neville, ce genre d'émotion ?

Il est rouge et il transpire. Pas besoin de le toucher pour savoir qu'il bande, au son de ma voix.

-Euh…oui. Enfin, non. Pas trop souvent, hélas, répond-il, perdu.

-Vraiment, quel dommage !! tu devrais venir chez moi, j'ai quelques spécimens qui vont te passionner. Certain sont encore en vie. C'est plus amusant, de les garder en vie longtemps, avant de les épingler…pas vrai Potter ?

-Ta gueule, Malfoy !! Arrête ton cinéma, ça n'intéresse personne.

-Ah oui ? Pourtant tu avais plutôt l'air intéressé, dans la forêt de Dean, rappelle-toi. Très intéressé même…tu étais tout rouge, très excité…tu ne te souviens pas du magnifique spécimen que tu as attrapé, ce soir-là ?

Tu me lances un regard méprisant, sans répondre.

Nott et Crabbe se regardent, surpris, pressentant un sous-entendu. Weasley fronce les sourcils.

J'insiste :

-Alors Potter ? On n'assume pas ses vices ? Y a pas de honte à aimer les papillons, pourtant. C'est pas comme si je disais que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de baiser les femmes mariées contre un mur…ou pire, de te faire enfiler par leur mari….

Tu te lèves, fou de rage, et tu me flanques un coup de poing qui me met K.O.

Les femmes crient et Ginny se précipite vers toi :

-Harry ? mais qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Tu es devenu fou ? Tu es complètement saoul, ou quoi ?

Ron répond, hargneux :

- C'est ce sale serpent qui l'a cherché, avec ses insinuations écœurantes. Bien fait pour toi, Malfoy !!

Un peu sonné, je me relève et je te regarde. Tu es livide, tremblant de rage, entre Crabbe et Nott qui tentent de te retenir. Astoria ne bouge pas, plus morte que vive.

Ma lèvre saigne un peu, et je lèche le sang avec plaisir, en te regardant.

Oui, mes lèvres sont rouges et gonflées, comme si tu les avais mordues. Tu sais à quoi je pense ?

Continue, Potter, et tu exauceras tous mes vœux.

Tout le monde nous fixe. Parfait.

Je me rapproche de Londubat, qui pose sa main sur mon bras, fort complaisamment. Je viens de gagner définitivement son cœur, je crois, en tremblant légèrement contre lui. Son souffle s'accélère.

-Voyons Messieurs !! intervient Mc Gonagall, en levant les mains au ciel, en signe d'apaisement. Ne gâchons pas cette soirée, s'il vous plaît. Conduisons-nous en êtres civilisés, bonté divine !! Faites la paix, et demandez vous pardon, s'il vous plait.

Cette vieille schnoque débloque toujours autant. Qu'est ce qu'elle va nous sortir comme idiotie, encore ? Tu regardes par terre, buté.

Je murmure, avec dédain :

-C'est quoi, votre message, Mrs Mc Gonagall ? «Faites l'amour, pas la guerre ?» Personnellement, je préfère faire la guerre avec Potter. Ca m'apporte plus de sensations.

-M. Malfoy !! Votre humour est très…déplacé.

-Pourquoi ? Il est mieux placé, celui de Potter, quand il me tabasse ? Quand on pense qu'à son âge, il n'arrive toujours pas à se retenir…

-Malfoy !! rugit Weasley en remontant ses manches.

La foule frémit. Je suis sûr que là, juste maintenant, tu préfèrerais être mort, Potter. Quand je vois le regard que te jette ta gentille épouse, je jubile intérieurement. Tu aurais mieux fait d'épouser une idiote. Zabini se précipite vers elle, pour la soutenir dans l'épreuve. Pas ton jour de chance, Potter…

Mais il faut que le jeu continue. Tu n'es pas encore tout à fait mûr.

-D'accord…je retire ce que j'ai dit, Potter. Tu n'es intéressé ni par les papillons ni par les femmes mariées. Et encore moins par leur mari. Tu es un être parfait, Potter. Parfaitement ennuyeux. Continuons à dîner. Viens, asseyons nous, Neville.

Tu trembles de rage. Je me rassois, faussement détendu, et Londubat en fait autant. Il trempe obligeamment sa serviette dans son verre d'eau et essuie le sang qui coule le long de mon menton. Délicatement.

Merci Potter. Grâce à toi, il m'a touché. Grâce à toi, il est mûr pour être cueilli.

Le piège se met en place. Et c'est toi qui l'as amorcé.

Ca fait comment, la jalousie, Potter ? Tu es plus blême que moi et tu me fixes avec une telle intensité que ton épouse retourne à sa place avec Zabini, écœurée.

Weasley boit son verre cul-sec et marmonne :

-T'es toujours un malade, Malfoy

-Si tu savais, Weasley. Mais ne t'approche pas trop près de moi, il paraît que c'est contagieux…

Chacun se réinstalle et continue son repas. La conversation reprend mais le malaise persiste, à mon grand bonheur. Tu bois deux verres de vin de plus et Neville me raconte avec émotion son premier Nymphalidae, comme un premier amour.

Attends…tu n'as rien vu, encore.

Je plonge ma cuillère dans la chantilly, la léchant complaisamment. Je souris tendrement à Neville :

-Mais est-ce que tu ne t'es jamais intéressé à une autre variété ? Tu sais que j'ai quelques spécimens très rares chez moi ? Des papillons d'Afrique ?

-Oh ? vraiment ? Non…en fait, non. Je me suis plutôt concentré sur ceux qu'on trouve par ici.

-Moi j'essaie de me diversifier…sinon l'ennui guette très rapidement, tu sais, Neville, quand on s'en tient au même type de papillon. Il faut toujours chercher plus loin, tu ne penses pas ?

-Ne l'écoute pas, Neville…n'écoute pas ce serpent, murmures-tu, les poings crispés.

-Potter !! Je croyais que ça ne t'intéressait pas, les papillons. Laisse les spécialistes discuter, s'il te plait, je te réponds, agacé.

Tu insistes :

-Ils ne te suffisent pas, ceux que tu as déjà?

-Non…une fois qu'on a épinglé un spécimen, il faut passer à un autre, et vite. Moi je n'épingle jamais deux fois le même papillon, Potter, dis-je avec un petit sourire. Trop ennuyeux. Et je crois que je commence franchement à m'ennuyer avec les Nymphalidae…

Tu te crispes, et je bande rien qu'à voir la lueur de haine dans tes yeux.

Je me penche vers Neville :

-Viens avec moi tout à l'heure. Tu verras, j'ai des merveilles, chez moi. Des splendeurs…

Il replonge dans sa coupe de glace, tout émoustillé. J'effleure son genou avec le mien et il devient cramoisi.

Tu es à point, là.

Tu te lèves, et tu jettes ta serviette sur ta coupe de glace, que tu n'as pas touchée.

-Tu pars, Harry ? demande Weasley en louchant sur ton dessert.

-Oui, faut que je prenne l'air, là.

-Tu finis pas ton dessert, alors… ?

-Non, vas-y, sers toi.

Et je te regarde t'éloigner, ravi.

Le reste n'a été qu'un jeu d'enfant.

Attirer Londubat dehors, lui certifier qu'il est le meilleur spécialiste de Grande Bretagne, le regarder rougir devant mes compliments…le frôler, ici et là, pour le rendre fou de désir. Effleurer sa hanche, prendre son bras, me perdre dans ses yeux voilés…faire monter le désir doucement, le temps que tu reviennes.

Le temps que je sente, dans mon ventre, que tu es là. Que tu m'observes.

Alors j'ai plongé et je l'ai embrassé. Et je l'ai caressé. Pour son plus grand plaisir. J'ai gémi sous tes mains impatientes, maladroites.

Et ça ne m'a même pas dégoûté.

Peut-être parce qu'il n'est rien pour moi. Peut-être parce que je savais que tu étais là, que tu me regardais.

Oui, je pensais à tes yeux sur ma nuque quand j'ai soulevé sa robe pour découvrir son érection, j'ai pensé à ta verge quand je l'ai pris en bouche, j'ai pensé à tes fesses quand je l'ai pénétré, et qu'il a joui en gémissant en plaisir.

Oui, tu étais là, Potter.

J'espère que tu étais là.

J'espère tu souffrais.

_A suivre..._


	14. En plein coeur

Note de moi: C'est avec émotion que je vous présente ce qui, pour le moment, est mon chapitre préféré, et de loin. Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire, je ne sais pas trop comment le qualifier, mais Pil' m'a fait verser UNE larme! --' Moi qui pleure très difficilement, ben voilà, c'est la honte lol

Je remercie, en nos deux noms, les anonymes qui nous ont laissé des petits messages, et je remercie encore une fois les autres, bien évidemment.

Sur ce, installez-vous confortablement, et mettez **When you're gone** de Miss Lavigne en fond... Larmes assurées! lol

Bizouxxxxx! A la prochaine fois!

**Note importante: Nous allons inventer un nouveau personnage qui va faire son apparition au prochain chapitre. Beaucoup d'entre vous nous on demandé de faire sortir Draco de ses gonds, nous espérons que vous ne serez pas déçu(e)s!**

* * *

_Chapitre quatorze: En plein coeur._

* * *

- Harry -

Jamais je n'aurais cru que ma vie pouvait aller encore plus mal que jusqu'à présent.

Jamais, jusqu'à ce que j'entende tes insinuations salaces sur ce que j'avais fait avec toi, devant nos amis respectifs.

Et jamais je n'aurais cru que tu me rendrais dingue de jalousie.

Toi, le Serpent vicieux que j'ai haï toute ma vie.

Toi, avec qui je fais toutes ces immondices.

Toi, Malfoy.

T.O.I...

Toi, pour qui je ressens toutes ces choses. Ces choses que je ne veux même pas nommer parce que tout simplement c'est impossible.

Tu comprends ce que je dis?

_C'est impossible !_

Pas ça...

Dis-moi que je n'en suis pas arrivé là...

A haïr un ami qui m'a toujours été cher.

A vouloir le faire souffrir encore plus que ses propres parents n'avaient souffert sous le Doloris.

A vouloir le frapper encore et encore parce que tu étais à côté de lui.

A vouloir lui faire bouffer son sourire mielleux et désabusé.

A vouloir écorcher ses joues trop rouges de pudeur et de plaisir mélangés.

J'ai cru qu'en te frappant, ça me calmerait.

J'ai cru que toute cette haine que j'ai au fond de moi, cette haine qui grandit en mon sein tous les jours un peu plus, se calmerait si jamais je te faisais mal.

_Si jamais je te touchais_...

Mais cette lueur, presque d'amusement, cette lueur narquoise que j'ai vue briller dans tes yeux au moment où tu les posais sur moi, a eu raison de mon être, et j'ai préféré aller dans les jardins dans l'illusoire espérance que tout allait passer.

J'avais réussi, Malfoy...

J'avais _presque_ réussi...

Lorsque, presque deux heures plus tard, je retournai au château, et là...

_Là_...

Juste à côté des serres...

Tu étais là...

Dans ses bras...

Tu le tenais contre toi...

Tu avais tes mains partout sur son corps...

Tu avais tes lèvres sur les siennes...

Ta langue dans sa bouche...

Tu te pressais sans pudeur contre lui, comme jamais tu ne l'avais fait avec moi... Et tu gémissais.

Alors qu'il ouvrait impatiemment ta robe, tu gémissais.

Alors c'est vrai, Malfoy?

Tu m'as oublié?...

Tu es passé à un autre spécimen?...

Tu voulais que je te fasse souffrir, que je te baise, pour me jeter après?...

Tu voulais mon cœur, Malfoy?...

Tu l'as eu... Putain, oui... _Tu l'as eu._

Je l'ai compris quand tes yeux ont croisé les miens - je crois... - et quand tu as commencé à le déshabiller.

C'est tout ce que j'ai vu.

C'est tout ce que j'ai pu supporter.

Et maintenant, ces images me hantent. Alors que je t'attends devant l'imposante fontaine de ton jardin et que le temps devient de plus en plus menaçant.

Je me suis rendu compte que je viens toujours chez toi à un moment précis de notre relation. C'est toujours ici que se passent les moments importants.

Le grand théâtre de notre jeu se situe sur ton territoire.

Avais-tu tout manigancé?

Savais-tu que je deviendrais aussi accro à toi?...

_Savais-tu que je_...

Non...

Non..

Ne pas penser à ça.

Je scrute à nouveau les grandes fenêtres noires et sans vie de ton Manoir.

Il n'y a personne.

Ou du moins, toi, tu n'y es pas.

_Tu es encore avec lui..._

Tu es encore dans ses bras...

Tu lui as fait l'amour?...

Il était de mèche avec toi?... Depuis le début?...

Ton amant. Ta moitié. Ton amour?...

Un frisson de dégoût me parcourt l'échine et tu apparais enfin. Un peu plus loin dans le chemin.

Mon cœur bat un peu plus vite et mon estomac se noue alors que je m'approche de toi, en vacillant légèrement.

Ne rentre pas avant que je ne t'attrape, Draco. Surtout ne rentre pas...

Au moment où tu commences à monter les marches de ton perron, j'accélère le pas, la respiration sifflante.

Tu ne m'as pas entendu.

Peut-être est-ce à cause du vent. A cause de l'orage qui menace d'éclater.

Alors que tu t'apprêtes à poser ta main sur le loquet de la porte, je te saisis le bras et te retourne brutalement.

Une légère ecchymose s'est formée là où je t'ai frappé, et cette blessure m'émeut d'une étrange façon.

Tu ne parles pas. Tu n'as même pas l'air surpris de me voir là.

Moi, je t'observe.

Tes lèvres rouges et meurtries.

Tes cheveux blonds qui balayent ton front.

Tes vêtements froissés par un autre... Par celui que je croyais être un ami.

Tu lui as fait l'amour, Malfoy.

Je le sais. _Je le sens_...

C'est peut-être pour cette raison que je sors ma baguette.

C'est peut-être aussi pour ça que tu t'autorises un sourire.

Au loin, j'entends le tonnerre qui gronde alors que je pose ma baguette magique sur ton cœur.

Tu ne parles toujours pas, et moi non plus.

A quoi bon utiliser des mots quand on peut agir simplement?...

_Je vais te tuer, Malfoy_...

Pour tout ce que tu as fait avec moi et avec lui, je vais te tuer.

Je serai heureux après.

Ma vie reprendra son cours normal.

Je ne verrai plus ton oiseau de malheur sur le rebord de ma fenêtre.

Je ne verrai plus tes yeux gris avant de m'endormir.

Je n'imaginerai plus tes lèvres sur les miennes au point de m'en crever le cœur.

Je ne me dirai plus que tu peux être doux et passionné.

Je ne me dirai plus que je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi, Malfoy...

A cette pensée, je presse un peu plus ma baguette contre ton cœur, et un éclair zèbre le ciel menaçant.

" Alors... Tu t'es bien joué de moi avec ton amant... "

Je ne pensais pas que je serais le premier à parler. Ni que mes mots seraient prononcés d'une façon aussi triste.

Je pensais que tu sortirais ta baguette. Et qu'on se battrait jusqu'à la mort...

Parce que c'est de cette façon que ça doit se terminer entre nous.

Par la mort de l'un de nous, ou par notre mort à tous les deux...

Tu ne réponds toujours pas. Tu me regardes avec tes yeux sans vie.

Tu me jauges, comme si tu étais las. Presque comme si tu étais malheureux...

A nouveau, un éclair zèbre le ciel, et je me rapproche un peu plus, inconsciemment.

J'ai mal au cœur...

" Tu l'as bien fait crier? Il embrasse bien?... "

Je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer l'expression de ton visage.

Merlin, dis quelque chose. Insulte-moi...

Je m'approche encore un peu plus.

Je suis presque contre toi. Je pourrais presqu'entendre les battements sans doute réguliers de ton cœur, si seulement le tonnerre ne grondait pas au dessus de nos têtes, et tu pourrais écouter le mien... Le mien qui est prêt à exploser dans ma poitrine.

" Pourquoi ta route a-t-elle un jour croisé la mienne, Malfoy?... Pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'est haïs autant?... Pourquoi m'as-tu répondu quand je t'ai écrit?... "

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure rauque, mais je suis certain que tu l'as entendue. Tout comme je suis certain que tu ne répondras pas...

Je t'ai démasqué, Malfoy. Je suis prêt à parier que ce que nous avons fait ensemble, ce n'était que pour attiser la jalousie de Neville. Que je suis tombé au bon moment...

" Pourquoi depuis des semaines, je n'arrive plus à dormir? Pourquoi est-ce que je pense tout le temps à toi?... Pourquoi mon cœur bat vite quand tu es près de moi?... Pourquoi je n'ai pas envie de ta haine?... Pourquoi j'ai envie de te tuer pour ce que tu as fait avec lui, et non pour ce que tu as fait avec moi?... Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai envie de pleurer en me disant qu'à lui, tu l'as tenu dans tes bras, tu l'as embrassé alors que tu me l'as toujours refusé?... Dis-moi pourquoi... Pourquoi on se fait mal de cette façon..."

Maintenant que je te pose les questions qui tournent dans ma tête à longueur de journée, maintenant que je te montre mes interrogations, j'ai le cœur encore plus déchiré qu'avant.

Je te hais... Si passionnément, alors que tu es inerte contre moi.

Alors que tu ne dis rien et que tu ne fais aucun geste pour me repousser.

Je te dégoûte à ce point, Malfoy? Au point que tu ne veuilles pas me toucher, même à travers mes vêtements?... Tu ne disais pas ça, il y a quelques jours...

Je presse un peu plus ma baguette contre ton cœur et je continue. Je continue mon monologue insensé.

" Tu es le Serpentard au fond moi, Malfoy. Celui qui est dans ma cage thoracique, c'est toi. Tu m'as bouffé le cœur. Tu as gagné... C'est ce que tu voulais, non?... Gagner... Tu vas pouvoir le dire à ton amant... Mais ne lui dis pas ça, Draco... Ne lui dis pas ça... "

A ces mots, je prends ta main et la pose sur les battements désordonnés de mon cœur.

Tes doigts sont froids, crispés.

Tes doigts sont dociles, alors que je voudrais qu'ils se referment sur moi.

J'entends que tu prends une lampée d'air et ton bras tremble.

Oui, tremble...

Tremble de m'avoir mis dans un tel état malgré moi.

Tremble parce que mon cœur ne bat plus que pour toi...

" Tu ne lui diras pas, n'est-ce pas?... Qu'il bat pour toi... Tu le ferais souffrir... Et c'est un ami. Du moins, _c'était_ un ami... Je t'oublierai, Malfoy... Quand j'aurai trouvé le courage de te tuer, je t'oublierai. Pardonne-moi... De ressentir ça pour toi... "

Cette fois-ci, je m'éloigne. A contre cœur, mais il le faut.

Il faut que je te tue, Malfoy. Parce que maintenant tu sais... Tu sais mon terrible secret. Même si je te l'ai qu'à moitié avoué...

Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de t'aimer d'avantage.

Je ne peux pas prendre le risque que tu me tues avant moi.

Je lève ma baguette vers ton cœur, alors que les larmes obstruent ma vue et que la pluie commence doucement à tomber, comme si la Nature elle-même pleurait pour la perte proche d'un des êtres qu'elle a le mieux réussis sur Terre.

Et au moment où je m'apprête à te les dire, ces mots si beaux en temps normal mais si honteux et inavoués, ici, tu me saisis violemment le poignet, et je sens la terre basculer...

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

- Draco –

Je le savais.

Je savais que tu viendrais m'attendre, à mon retour.

Je savais que la jalousie te ramènerait à moi plus rapidement que les courriers. Plus rapidement que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Parce que tu es tombé dans mes filets, Potter. Comme un papillon de nuit se précipite sur une lumière, tu es tombé dans le piège, tête la première. Tu n'as pas marché, non, tu as couru.

Tu es là, ému, tremblant, sous la pluie.

Alors que je viens de baiser Londubat, ton ami.

Alors que j'ai encore le goût de son sexe sur ma peau, dans ma bouche. Je l'ai baisé _pour toi,_ tu sais. Pour te rendre jaloux. Pour te faire revenir, de ton plein gré.

Pour continuer le jeu.

Non, pour goûter la douleur dans tes yeux.

Et je ne suis pas déçu. Tu en crèves, Potter, de savoir que je l'ai baisé, _lui. _Que je l'ai embrassé_, lui._

Parce que tu es si près de moi que tu la sens sûrement, son odeur.

Parce que j'espère que tu m'as vu gémir, trembler, dans ses bras.

Je me suis donné beaucoup de mal pour ça, tu sais.

Pour avoir l'air d'aimer ça.

Pour avoir l'air amoureux.

Pour toi.

Pour te faire souffrir.

Il était presque touchant, tu sais, à tellement aimer ça, à prendre tellement de plaisir avec quelques coups de reins brutaux.

Sa peur m'a réjouit et son innocence m'a comblé.

Maintenant tu poses ta baguette sur mon cœur et tu me regardes avec rage.

Tu veux quoi ? Me tuer ?

Vas-y, je suis prêt. Fais-toi plaisir, Potter. Venge-toi.

Je sens un mince sourire sur mes lèvres.

Tant de choses que tu voudrais faire, Potter…Tant de choses que tu n'oses pas faire. Tu oserais me tuer, comme ça, froidement, sans ciller, alors que je suis désarmé ?

Alors que je porte encore la trace de ton coup sur ma bouche ?

Je ne pense pas.

Alors tu veux quoi ? M'embrasser ?

Vas-y, ça risque d'être très douloureux pour moi, donc tout à fait inoffensif.

Je ne bougerai pas, Potter.

Je ne dirai rien.

Je ne vais pas te faciliter la tâche, quel que soit ton but…Vengeance, amour, haine, il faudra que tu te décides tout seul, Potter. Que tu ailles au bout de ton désir, cette fois. Quel qu'il soit.

Le ciel menace de s'écrouler sur nos têtes, et je frissonne.

Tu me parles, et tu te rapproches de moi.

Toutes ces questions, auxquelles je ne répondrai pas. Tu n'as pas voulu répondre à mes hiboux, je ne répondrai pas à tes questions, Potter. C'est un peu tard, maintenant.

" Tu l'as bien fait crier? Il embrasse bien?... "

Non, mais ça je ne te le dirai pas.

Tu continues, avec tes questions infernales, et un étau me sert la gorge. Tu t'es rapproché, encore un peu. Ta voix est sourde, basse. Tu n'as jamais été aussi près, je crois, même quand on baisait ensemble. Je n'ai jamais vu ce regard dans tes yeux. Tu continues :

" Pourquoi depuis des semaines, je n'arrive plus à dormir? Pourquoi est-ce que je pense tout le temps à toi?... Pourquoi mon cœur bat vite quand tu es près de moi?... Pourquoi je n'ai pas envie de ta haine?... Pourquoi j'ai envie de te tuer pour ce que tu as fait avec lui, et non pour ce que tu as fait avec moi?... Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai envie de pleurer en me disant qu'à lui, tu l'as tenu dans tes bras, tu l'as embrassé alors que tu me l'as toujours refusé?... Dis-moi pourquoi... Pourquoi on se fait mal de cette façon..."

J'ai tenu sous la torture, Potter, je n'ai pas frémi, pas bougé alors que Voldemort m'utilisait pour son plaisir personnel, faisant craquer mes os, égratignant ma peau, alors je supporterai bien tes questions.

Je ne bougerai pas.

Je ne tremblerai pas.

Je ne serai pas ému.

Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?...Toujours tes questions.

Pourquoi je te fais mal, je le sais.

Pourquoi tu acceptes cette souffrance, çà, je préfère ne pas le savoir.

Ca ne m'intéresse pas. C'est une question inappropriée.

Il n'y a pas de « pourquoi » dans le jeu. Il n'y a que des « comment ».

Je veux juste savoir jusqu'où tu accepteras mes jeux… Jusqu'où tu t'humilieras devant moi, avec tes questions.

Mais tu as l'air de plus en plus perdu, tu te rapproches dangereusement… Je te regarde t'empêtrer dans tes déclarations, tes sentiments. J'ai honte pour toi.

C'est comme ça que ça marche ? Plus je t'humilie et plus tu m'aimes ?

J'ai envie de partir.

Vite.

Mais je ne bouge pas.

Je regarde tes lèvres bouger, formuler tout ce que je ne veux pas entendre. L'impensable.

Tout ce qui est hors-jeu.

" Tu es le Serpentard au fond moi, Malfoy. Celui qui est dans ma cage thoracique, c'est toi. Tu m'as bouffé le cœur. Tu as gagné... C'est ce que tu voulais, non?... Gagner... Tu vas pouvoir le dire à ton amant... Mais ne lui dis pas ça, Draco... Ne lui dis pas ça... "

Oui, tu l'as dit.

J'ai gagné.

Indubitablement, j'ai gagné.

Le jeu est terminé, donc. Je n'ai plus qu'à rentrer, t'oublier.

Pourquoi ça ne me fait pas plaisir ?

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne te ris pas au nez ?

Pourquoi est-ce que tu poses ma main sur ton cœur ?

Pourquoi est-ce que, soudain, en te touchant, en te regardant, je tremble ?

Non, c'est une erreur. C'est le froid. La pluie. Je ne tremble pas.

Tu n'es rien, pour moi. Rien.

C'est quoi ce cœur qui bat la chamade, sous mes doigts glacés ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il bat aussi fort ?

Pour qui ?

Non, ne réponds pas, Harry. Surtout pas.

" Tu ne lui diras pas, n'est-ce pas?... Qu'il bat pour toi... Tu le ferais souffrir... Et c'est un ami. Du moins, _c'était_ un ami... Je t'oublierai, Malfoy... Quand j'aurai trouvé le courage de te tuer, je t'oublierai. Pardonne-moi... De ressentir ça pour toi... "

Et tu fais mine de t'éloigner, de reculer, avant de poser ta baguette sur mon cœur.

Qui bat.

Je crois.

Je ne veux pas que tu le sentes battre. Je ne veux pas que tu me dises ces mots qui brillent dans tes yeux.

Non, ne les dis pas, Harry.

S'il te plaît…Ne les dis pas.

Je ne le supporterai pas.

Dis-moi que tu me détestes…. Déteste-moi, je t'en supplie.

Alors que tu ouvres la bouche pour parler, pour dire ces mots qui vont me tuer, je te saisis par le poignet violemment et je te fais tomber à terre, lourdement :

-Tais-toi, Potter !! Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis…Tais-toi.

Tu m'attrapes par la jambe et tu me fais tomber à mon tour, dans la boue. On se bat, en se flanquant des coups de pied et de poing, comme des gamins. Comme à Poudlard.

La haine nous va bien.

D'un coup de rein tu es sur moi, au sol, me tenant par les poignets. Tu es proche, si proche que je sens ton souffle rauque :

-De quoi tu as peur, Malfoy ? De mes sentiments ? Ou des tiens ?

-Tais-toi, Potter !!

-Non… Je ne me tairai pas… Je t'…

Avant que tu aies pu aller au bout de ta phrase, je précipite mes lèvres contre les tiennes, pour te faire taire. Nos dents se heurtent violemment, m'écorchant à nouveau la lèvre, et le sang emplit nos bouches avides.

Ta langue me pénètre, s'enroule autour de la mienne, avec une fougue qui fait exploser mes entrailles.

Je ne sais pas si c'est un baiser que nous échangeons, ou une tentative désespérée pour se mordre, se faire mal, encore, mais je n'ai jamais vécu un moment aussi fort, aussi intense. Je n'ai jamais senti battre mon cœur de cette façon, jamais eu autant envie, besoin de me fondre en toi, de te dévorer, d'aspirer ton âme.

Non, ne te frotte pas à moi, Harry. Pas comme ça.

Ne pose pas ton ventre contre le mien, ne glisse pas tes jambes entre les miennes.

Ne m'embrasse pas.

Ne me touche pas.

Ne me donne pas envie de te faire l'amour, l'envie de jouir, l'envie de mourir entre tes cuisses.

N'allume pas un incendie dans mon ventre, dans mon cœur.

Sans que je le comprenne, sans que je le veuille, ma robe remonte dans la boue, découvrant mon pantalon devenu trop serré. D'une main impatiente et malhabile, tu entrouvres ton pantalon trempé par la pluie et tu te frottes à moi, tu frottes ta verge contre moi, en gémissant.

L'envie de toi devient obsédante, douloureuse, et nos baisers voraces ne me suffisent plus. Hélas.

Alors quand enfin tu t'attaques à ma ceinture, quand tu arraches la fermeture de mon pantalon, et qu'enfin tu le baisses d'un coup sec, avec un grognement de rage, je prends peur. Peur de cet éclat dans tes yeux, de cette rage dans ta bouche, peur de mon désir le plus secret.

Peur de prendre du plaisir.

Tu me fixes avec une intensité effrayante, me retenant toujours par les poignets, penché sur moi, une lueur de folie dans les prunelles.

D'un coup de bassin tu me pénètres, me faisant hurler. La douleur est brutale, elle me coupe le souffle. Je crois que des larmes me montent aux yeux, heureusement mêlées à la pluie.

Ton pénis tape encore et encore contre ma prostate, sans ménagement. Mais la violence et la douleur ne me dérangent pas, elles sont mes amies, depuis longtemps.

Vas-y, fais-moi mal.

Non, ce qui me dérange c'est cette vague que je sens en moi, ce plaisir qui monte, sauvagement, lentement, me faisant serrer les dents. Ce plaisir interdit.

Ton sexe en moi, profondément. De plus en plus loin. De plus en plus fort.

Oh par Salazar, je vais jouir.

Je vais jouir...

Et pas de souffrance, cette fois, mais de plaisir…

Parce que ton pénis est pure jouissance en moi, parce que tu as refermé ta main sur ma verge, parce que tes caresses m'envoient au paradis, parce que ton souffle se mêle au mien.

Et plus j'essaie de réprimer cette vague insensée, plus elle enfle, jusqu'à que je crie.

De plaisir.

Je me déverse entre tes doigts et je crois que tu souris.

Je te déteste, Harry Potter.

Je te déteste de m'avoir fait subir ça.

Je te déteste pour tes yeux brûlants, pour la douceur de ta peau, pour ce cœur qui bat en moi.

Tu jouis à ton tour et tu laisses tomber sur moi, sous la pluie.

Je me dégage, avec colère, rapidement. Il faut que je me reprenne, et vite.

C'est inacceptable, intolérable.

Pas moi.

Pas avec toi. Jamais.

Comment as-tu osé m'aimer ?

J'ai violemment envie de te tuer, pour te faire payer ça.

J'attrape ton cou épais dans mes mains, et je commence à serrer. Tu deviens écarlate. Il y a à nouveau cette lueur, dans tes yeux, qui me dit: « Oui, vas-y, tue-moi. Délivre-moi ».

Tu n'auras pas satisfaction, Potter. Pas déjà.

Mais tu paieras, quand même. Et cher.

Je me relève, couvert de boue, et je te flanque un coup de pied :

-Mais t'as pas compris Potter ? T'as pas compris que tu n'es rien pour moi, qu'un vulgaire sex toy ? C'est fini entre nous, fini. Game over. Tu m'as amusé, mais c'est trop tard. Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, Londubat embrasse mieux que toi. Et il baise mieux, aussi. Alors fous le camp, Potter. FOUS LE CAMP !!

Et je rentre chez moi, claquant violemment la porte derrière moi.

Va au diable, Harry Potter.

* * *

_A suivre..._

_Pour savoir où est-ce que ma larme a coulé ( lol ) ben c'est à la fin, forcément... Ca va super bien avec la chanson... J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment, j'ai légèrement commencé la suite, alors patientez A la semaine prochaine, bizouxxx! Et encore merci!_


	15. Tourner la page?

Note de moi: Coucou!

Comme promis, un nouveau chapitre qui va être assez spécial, parce que d'une part, le fameux nouveau perso entre en scène ( suis morte de trouille... ) et puis aussi parce que les états d'esprit de Draco et Harry sont inversés. Maintenant, Harry sait ce qu'il fait et ce qu'il ressent, alors que Draco... C'est beaucoup plus compliqué.

Je tiens aussi à vous préciser que je ne sais pas trop quand le prochain chapitre sera posté. Demain, je vais m'inscrire à la fac, ma pré-rentrée est le 15 et comme vous devez vous en douter, j'aurai un boulot monstre, donc les up date seront un peu plus espacées, je vous tiendrai au courant, ne vous inquiétez pas et NOUS N'ABANDONNONS PAS LA FIC!

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires qui nous vont toujours droit au coeur, j'espère que ce chapitre-là vous plaira tout autant, bonne lecture, bizouxxx et à la prochaine fois! Tcho!

* * *

_Chapitre quinze : Tourner la page?_

* * *

- Harry -

La porte d'entrée claque, et comme à chaque fois depuis maintenant seize jours, mon coeur manque un battement.

C'est un bruit que j'ai appris à détester malgré moi.

C'est un bruit qui a tourné la plus grande page de ma vie.

Le bruit qui a fermé la porte sur toi...

Je suis fier de moi. Vraiment.

Depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vus, je n'ai pensé que très rarement à toi. A chaque fois que ton image s'impose à mon esprit, c'est Ginny qui en "paie" les frais. Et c'est loin de lui déplaire, crois-moi.

Notre vie de couple est revenue ce qu'elle était avant, à quelque chose près.

Elle réessaye de me séduire. Elle essaye de pimenter nos jeux. Elle frissonne quand je la frôle. Ses yeux s'assombrissent quand je la regarde.

Elle est attirante, je le sais.

Elle est belle, épanouie, charmeuse...

Elle fait tourner la tête à plus d'un, à commencer par ton meilleur ami.

Mais moi... Moi, je n'ai plus envie de tout ça.

Je n'ai plus envie de la magie, et de tout ce qu'elle m'a apporté.

J'ai envie de simplicité, de grands larges, d'une histoire pas compliquée et surtout, j'ai envie de ne plus penser.

Et pour ça, il faut que je revienne chez toi. Il faut que je te rende toutes les traces de notre méfait.

Tes lettres...

Celles que j'ai ouvertes, et celles que j'ai laissées telles quelles.

J'ai pensé à les garder pour moi, à en faire un beau souvenir, en quelque sorte.

J'ai pensé à remettre mes interrogations à plus tard.

Mais à quoi bon remuer le couteau dans la plaie ?

Je suis malade. Malade de toi, et il faut que je guérisse pour mon propre bien mental.

Je ne peux pas rester comme ça.

Pas à cause de toi.

Quand je suis seul, j'avoue que l'amour que nous avons fait ensemble me revient en mémoire.

Notre passion.

Notre désir.

Notre plaisir.

Tes yeux, qui jamais n'avaient été autant vivants.

J'y ai cru, tu sais...

J'y ai cru... Que mon mal était partagé.

Que toi aussi, tu avais été touché par... _Ca._

J'y ai cru quand j'ai vu le plaisir que je te donnais.

Et puis, tu t'es relevé, sans que je comprenne comment, et tu es parti.

Non sans m'insulter avant.

Non sans me briser encore plus le coeur.

Maintenant, c'est fini.

Tu me l'as dit.

Je l'ai entendu.

Je le sais...

Tu n'envoies plus de hiboux. Tu dois être avec Neville... Vous aviez bien dû rire ensemble...

Tu as pensé à lui, n'est-ce pas ? Quand j'étais en toi... Pour jouir... Tu as pensé à lui ?...

Je regarde tes lettres posées sur mon bureau, et j'essaye de me décider.

Je voudrais te les rendre, mais je n'ai pas envie de te voir.

Je pourrais te les envoyer, mais... J'avoue... Je voudrais revoir une dernière fois cet endroit. Devant chez toi. Le lieu de ma plus belle et de ma plus cruelle illusion.

Après, je me promets de t'oublier.

J'espère que tu souffriras, Draco. Autant que moi, je souffre.

Je prends tes lettres, en priant tous les dieux que je connais pour que tu ne sois pas chez toi, avec un peu de chance, tu fais « une partie de chasse » avec ton amant, et je descends les escaliers pour me trouver dans le jardin.

Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps...

C'est juste une affaire de quelques minutes.

Un adieu au passé.

Une vague d'appréhension me submerge, alors que les contours de ton manoir se dessinent dans mon esprit.

Godric... Donnez-moi la force...

**oOo – oOo**

Le soleil qui tape ici est aveuglant, et je suis obligé de détourner les yeux un instant de l'imposante bâtisse, avant de me rendre compte que j'ai atterri juste _là..._ A l'endroit où je me tenais quand tu m'as dit que tout était fini.

_Tout est fini..._

Tu ne me détesteras plus ?

Tu m'oublieras ?

Comment ?

Une potion ?

Un sortilège ?

Dans les bras d'un autre ?...

Rapidement, je monte les marches du perron immaculé, et pose le tas de lettres que j'ai soigneusement lié, au pas de la porte.

Malgré moi, une vague de tristesse m'envahit alors que je me détourne définitivement de mon passé.

Repartir... Vite.

Je redescends rapidement, sans un regard en arrière, le coeur battant, l'estomac noué de peur que tu ne sois là, en définitive.

De peur de te voir.

Je suis arrivé au début du chemin, quand une voix me cloue sur place. Une voix d'homme que je ne connais pas.

« Je peux vous aider ? »

Un nouvel amant, Draco ?... Tu ne perds décidément pas ton temps.

Je me retourne pour faire face à l'inconnu et ma voix se bloque dans ma gorge.

Ce visage... J'ai l'impression de revenir des années en arrière. Depuis combien de temps ne l'ai-je pas vu ?

Ce visage fin, aux traits réguliers, ces yeux noirs, en amande, cette peau mate, ces cheveux d'ébène, presque aussi en bataille que les miens, et cette douceur... Merlin, cette douceur...

« Chang ! Tu en mets du temps pour aller chercher le chloroforme dans le... »

Tu arrives, visiblement énervé, et mon coeur bat la chamade quand je vois l'expression dure qui déforme tes traits.

_Chang ?..._

Je reporte mon attention sur l'homme entre nous, et il s'approche en me tendant la main.

« Liam Chang. Heureux de vous rencontrer, monsieur Potter. » Me dit-il d'une voix chaude.

Je regarde sa main tendue, un peu désorienté. Puis, mal assuré, je la prends et la serre sans grande conviction. La chaleur qu'elle propage en moi me rassure un peu, et je plonge à nouveau mes yeux dans les prunelles noires.

J'ai toujours sa main dans la mienne, et je ne sais vraiment pas quoi penser.

Je le dévisage toujours.

Il me sourit. Et malgré moi, je souris à mon tour. Puis, il lâche ma main. Lentement.

« Vous connaissez Cho ? »

Ma question aurait pu paraître incongrue, mais son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il ne quitte pas mes yeux des siens.

« C'est ma petite soeur. »

Sa soeur... Oui... C'était forcé. Une telle ressemblance... Elle ne m'en avait jamais parlé.

« Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, quand elle était à Poudlard. »

Oui... Sans doute.

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de vous, moi...

-Evidemment, il est arrivé de Chine il y a trois jours. Chang ! Le chloroforme... »

Je détourne les yeux, presque surpris que tu sois encore là, et tu me regardes d'une façon indéfinissable. Je serais naïf, je penserais presque que tu es jaloux...

Mais je n'ai pas envie de m'attarder là dessus, je n'ai même pas envie de te voir ou de te parler.

Pourtant tu restes là, planté comme un piquet dans ta robe de sorcier verte pour changer, un livre sur les papillons communs de Grande – Bretagne à la main.

« Pouvez-vous attendre un instant ? J'aimerais beaucoup faire votre connaissance... »

J'acquiesce machinalement, et je le regarde s'éloigner.

Il est assez grand pour un asiatique. Presqu'aussi grand que toi. Et il dégage de lui une aura étrange, pour un lieu comme le manoir Malfoy. Une douceur et une paix intérieure incroyables.

Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux.

Je l'ai senti quand il m'a serré la main.

Comment ça se fait que tu le connais ? Il est aux antipodes de ta personnalité.

Je continue à fixer la grande porte d'entrée, pour ne pas avoir à te regarder, attendant impatiemment qu'il revienne.

Je ne veux pas rester seul avec toi.

Pas après tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous.

Tu me regardes.

Je le sais.

Je le sens.

Mais je ne te donnerais pas le plaisir de te montrer mon émotion.

Au bout de quelques secondes, tu commences à te rapprocher, mais tu t'arrêtes toutefois à bonne distance et tu me demandes sur un ton abrupt :

« Que viens-tu faire ici ? Tu n'as pas compris ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois ? »

Mon coeur bat douloureusement alors que je fais comme si tu n'étais pas là, comme si tu n'avais pas parlé.

C'est fini, Draco. Tu me l'as déjà dit. Alors, oublie-moi.

Mon mutisme te dérange apparemment, parce que tu te rapproches encore un peu. Mais avant que tu ne parles une nouvelle fois, les grandes portes d'entrée s'ouvrent et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en voyant Liam descendre, un flacon dans les mains.

« Tenez, cher collègue.»

Il te tend le chloroforme, un sourire léger sur les lèvres, mais tu ne fais pas du tout attention à lui.

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je reste là. Je devrais partir, je le sais. Mais il ressemble tellement à sa soeur, que ça en est intriguant.

Avec douceur, il place le flacon entre tes mains, et une autre voix surexcitée, plus connue cette fois-ci, se fait entendre :

« Draco ! Liam ! Venez vite ! Les Nymphalidae ont entamé la danse nuptiale ! »

Je me détourne pour voir Neville rouge d'excitation, et je sens un pincement au coeur. Ainsi donc, il est là lui aussi. A quoi aurais-je dû m'attendre, de toute façon ?

Il s'avance vers nous, pas très à l'aise de me voir, apparemment, et me salue timidement. Je me contente de le fixer, sans répondre.

« Vous vous intéressez aux papillons ? Je demande à Liam.

-C'est mon métier.

-Liam est l'un des meilleurs spécialistes de papillons au monde et il est venu étudier ceux que l'on trouve communément en Europe. » Répond Neville, non sans une once de fierté.

Par modestie sans doute, Liam tourne la tête.

« Vous voulez voir ma collection ? Me demande-t-il presqu'avec timidité.

-Vous l'avez apportée ?

-Oui... En partie. Monsieur Malfoy a très gentiment accepté que je la mette dans sa serre, parce que celle de Poudlard est trop petite.

-Potter ne s'intéresse pas aux papillons. Répliques-tu d'une voix morne.

-J'accepte. » Je réponds avec un léger sourire.

Liam me rend mon sourire, et sans un regard vers toi, je me laisse entraîner vers les serres derrière ton manoir.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

**- **Draco -

« Vous voulez voir ma collection ? »… te demande cet imbécile de Chang.

Et bien sûr, toi, tu acceptes.

Alors que tu ne t'intéresses pas aux papillons.

Alors que tu ne t'es jamais intéressé aux papillons.

De qui tu te fous, Potter ??

On nage déjà en plein vaudeville, entre ta présence surréaliste et celle de Neville, et voilà que tu tombes littéralement sous le charme du frère de ta première petite amie.

Chez moi. Ben voyons.

Le bouquet.

Si je n'avais pas des envies de meurtre, je rirais, je crois.

Mais là, j'ai pas envie de rire, dommage.

J'ai déjà mis des jours à oublier notre dernier rendez-vous, et voilà que tu réapparais.

En quel honneur ?

Tu cherches quoi ?

Une nouvelle raclée ?

Je n'ai pas été assez clair, la dernière fois ?

Game over, Potter.

Le jeu est fini entre nous car tu n'as pas respecté les règles implicites.

Tu as été trop loin, beaucoup trop loin avec tes déclarations, tes yeux larmoyants, ton …_amour._

C'était bien tenté, le coup de l'amour.

J'y ai presque cru.

Tous les coups sont permis et celui-ci était particulièrement retors de ta part, je l'avoue. Tu n'as pas eu de scrupule, toi non plus, à jouer sur la corde sensible.

Chapeau.

J'y ai presque cru...

J'ai senti battre ton cœur sous ma main et le mien s'est emballé…

J'ai presque cru que je pouvais aimer, moi aussi…Avant que je ne reprenne mes esprits, une fois l'orgasme passé.

Alors c'est ça, l'amour ?

Un joli prétexte pour baiser, qui s'éteint post coïtum ?

Oui, j'aurais peut-être pu y croire, au coup de l'amour, si tu avais insisté, quand je t'ai insulté.

Si tu avais tambouriné à la porte.

Si tu m'avais écrit, si tu m'avais supplié de te revoir.

Si tu ne m'avais pas oublié en un éclair…

Oui, j'y aurais peut-être cru.

Mais tu as disparu sans un mot, preuve que tout ceci n'était que comédie de ta part.

Et tu réapparais, le teint frais.

Avec un attrait soudain pour les papillons…

A d'autres, Potter.

Qu'est ce qui t'attire chez lui ?

Ses grands yeux noirs, son gentil sourire, sa simplicité ?

Ou c'est juste pour m'emmerder ? Pour me rendre jaloux, comme moi je t'ai rendu jaloux avec Neville ?

Tu le suis à travers la serre et je sens une drôle de sensation, dans ma poitrine. Comme une épine.

Neville me frôle la main et je dois prendre sur moi pour ne pas le gifler. Cet idiot m'énerve. Il croit qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous alors qu'il n'y a rien, absolument rien.

Disons qu'il me distrait, depuis ton départ…

Disons que ma vie est un peu moins vide grâce à lui, depuis ton départ.

Même si le jeu est beaucoup moins amusant avec lui qu'avec toi.

**oOo - oOo**

Vous passez de cages en cages et il te montre ses spécimens, avec application, d'une voix douce.

Et tu as vraiment l'air intéressé par ses explications. D'où ils viennent, quelles sont leurs mœurs, lesquels sont les plus rares…Tu bois littéralement ses paroles.

Non, tu as l'air intéressé par lui, en fait.

Et ça m'agace prodigieusement.

Que tu viennes ici, dans ma serre, pour me narguer…C'est pousser le bouchon un peu loin.

Remarque, je vois que tu as progressé, en quelques semaines.

Dommage que je n'ai plus envie de jouer.

Je n'ai plus envie de grand-chose, à vrai dire.

Les papillons, qui me passionnaient, sont devenus un vague passe-temps. Je croise ma femme et mes enfants, parfois, presque avec surprise, dans les escaliers. Je n'ai rien à leur dire.

L'arrivée de Chang et ses spécimens m'ont à peine divertis, et si Neville n'avait pas insisté je ne l'aurais pas accueilli. J'aime rester des heures dans mon repaire, à écouter souffler le vent.

Tout est terne, fade, même la souffrance d'autrui. Même la mienne.

Je m'enferre dans un no man's land dont rien ne me sort, sauf, soudain, te revoir.

Et là, vraiment, la haine revient. Comme un flot chaud dans mon ventre. Cette haine salvatrice qui me réveille peu à peu, tandis que je vous suis, de loin.

Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Potter ?

Tu cherches quoi ?

Tu penches ta tête vers la sienne et l'épine s'enfonce plus profondément dans mon cœur.

Je ne suis pas jaloux, non, d'ailleurs je ne sais même pas ce que c'est la jalousie.

Non, c'est le fait de te voir chez moi, en train de m'ignorer superbement, qui me met hors de moi.

Neville me parle mais mes oreilles bourdonnent. Je ne l'écoute pas.

Vous passez lentement d'une vitrine à l'autre et mes poings se crispent. Il semble te parler à l'oreille. Je n'y tiens plus :

- Ne fais pas semblant de comprendre, Potter, tu simules très mal.

Tu tournes lentement la tête vers moi, comme si je te réveillais. Comme si j'étais un vague bruit, au loin.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, juste à admirer, intervient Chang avec cette douceur et cette gentillesse qui lui sont coutumières, et qui m'énervent souverainement.

Tu le regardes en souriant et j'enfonce mes ongles dans ma main, en m'approchant de vous :

- C'est bien gentil tout ça, mais on a du travail. Adieu, Potter. Je ne te raccompagne pas, tu connais le chemin…dis-je avec dédain en tournant les talons.

- Non, attends…C'est incroyable qu'Harry s'intéresse aux papillons, intervient fort à propos Neville. Je savais que cette chasse nocturne dans la forêt de Dean aurait des effets bénéfiques et susciterait des vocations. Harry, tu es le bienvenu ici…Et... si tu veux nous accompagner un de ces jours, ce sera avec plaisir.

- ... Merci, Neville, réponds-tu. Oui, je crois que je redécouvre les papillons, aujourd'hui.

Exaspéré par votre petit cirque, je te saisis par le bras, et je t'emmène avec moi, loin d'eux :

- Excusez-moi messieurs, j'ai quelque chose à dire à notre ami Potter…On revient tout de suite.

- Mais…lâche-moi !! Laisse-moi tranquille, dis tu en essayant de te dégager de ma poigne, en vain.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie de la serre, et je te coince derrière la porte, ma baguette pointée vers toi :

- Je crois que tu n'as pas très bien compris, Potter. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ici, jamais. Et encore moins avec MES amis. Pourquoi tu es revenu, cette fois ?

- ... Pour te rendre tes lettres, Malfoy…

- Et c'est tout ? Mais…mais tu n'en as pas ouvert la moitié !!

- Ta prose ne m'intéresse plus…Tu as tendance à te répéter, je crois. Lâche-moi, on m'attend.

L'éclair vert dans tes yeux attise ma colère :

- Je pourrais te les faire bouffer ces lettres, tu sais, si je n'avais pas des invités. Pourquoi tu fais semblant de t'intéresser aux papillons ?

- Je ne fais pas semblant. Faire semblant, c'est plutôt ta spécialité, Malfoy…Et arrête avec cette baguette, tu me fais mal…

- Comment ça ?

- Les explications de ton ami étaient vraiment intéressantes, et je me demande pourquoi il fréquente quelqu'un comme toi. Il a l'air sensible et intelligent, lui…

- Putain, Potter, si tu l'approches encore, je te tue. Ou je le tue, lui…dis-je en me pressant contre toi, encore un petit peu plus.

- Et bien, vas-y, Draco…Tue-moi. Depuis le temps que tu en rêves…

Je lève ma baguette, le corps saisi d'un frisson violent et je murmure :

- Attends…tu vas avoir ce que tu mérites, d'abord, Harry. _Endoloris_ !

Le flux t'atteint de plein fouet, et tu t'écroules, en poussant un cri.

J'ai à peine le temps de profiter de ta souffrance que j'entends des bruits de pas derrière moi : « _Expelliarmus_ !! »

Merde. Neville et Chang. Je les avais oubliés.

Neville se précipite pour ramasser ma baguette, et me secoue violemment :

- Draco !! Mais tu es devenu fou ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Chang se penche vers toi, pour écouter battre ton cœur, et vérifier su tu vas bien. Il te parle doucement, et passe sa main sur ton visage. Je me détourne, écœuré. Neville insiste, et me murmure :

- Draco…S'il te plait, parle moi, à moi. Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais…

- Lâche-moi, Neville…Fous-le dehors.

Que dire d'autre ? Que ses mains sur ton visage me révoltent, que ton regard voilé me tue ?

Il t'aide à te relever et il te glisse :

- Il faut vous reposer. Venez, je vous raccompagne chez vous…

Sans un regard, tu disparais avec lui, et je reste avec Neville, une épine fichée dans le cœur.

- Draco ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait, pour que tu le détestes à ce point ?

- Tout, Neville. Il m'a tout fait.

Il me fixe, interloqué, ne se doutant pas de l'étendue de l'aveu.

- Mais je m'en fiche, qu'il aille au Diable. Viens, Neville…

Oui, je m'en moque, Harry.

Complètement.

Tu peux bien lui faire les yeux doux, l'embrasser de ta bouche tendre, lui dire que tu l'aimes à voix basse…

Tu peux bien le laisser caresser ton magnifique corps, le laisser te donner tout le plaisir que tu cherches, que tu mérites, tout le plaisir que je ne peux pas te donner …

Je m'en fiche. Ca m'est égal.

Tu n'es plus rien pour moi.

Même ta mort ne m'amuserait peut être pas.

Je voudrais juste que les battements assourdissants cessent, maintenant.

_A suivre..._


	16. Un peu plus de souffrance

**NOTE IMPORTANTE:**

Bonjour à tous.

Vous devez être sans doute plus que surpris de voir une up date de cette fic qui devait être abandonnée... Je suis aussi surprise que vous de revenir dessus, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Ca me rendait malade de la voir inachevée, et je n'arrivais plus à rien, alors comme je dis toujours, autant prendre le canard par les palmes et la finir... Seule.

Oui, vous m'avez bien lue; je m'attaque à cette suite toute SEULE, Pil' ne voulant pas revenir dessus.

C'est un peu bizarre vu qu'elle a écrit une fin sur son propre compte, mais à Dieu va, je tente quand même. Peut-être que quelqu'un voudra bien me lire...

Si je reviens dessus, c'est pour récupérer ma muse que j'ai enfermé dans cette fic qui était extrêmement importante à mes yeux. Elle devait être ma plus belle réussite, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir ( en particulier ce qui concerne Draco... Hummm...).

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont soutenue jusqu'à présent, et merci à toi Pil' de m'avoir autorisé à revenir dans le passé. Je n'oublierai jamais le chemin que nous avons parcouru ensemble.

Bizouxxx, très bonne lecture!

Un auteur en mal de muse morte de trouille...

_Chapitre seize : Un peu plus de souffrance._

- Harry –

Je me sens léger. Léger comme une plume malencontreusement tombée de l'aile d'un oiseau.

Sauf que je ne tombe pas.

Je plane.

Pourquoi déjà ?...

J'essaye de bouger ; je n'y arrive pas.

A ce moment-là, j'entends une voix douce et grave qui me dit de me tenir tranquille. Qu'on est bientôt arrivés.

Au Paradis ?

En Enfer ?

Dans une autre réalité où tu n'existerais pas ?

J'entends une porte que l'on ouvre discrètement, et encore une fois, j'essaye de faire un petit mouvement, mais je n'y arrive toujours pas. C'est au dessus de mes forces.

J'ai du mal à savoir où je suis.

J'ai du mal à savoir qui est avec moi.

J'ai du mal à savoir pourquoi quelqu'un m'a lancé un sortilège de Lévitation.

Doucement, mon corps repose sur ce qu'il semble être un matelas extrêmement moelleux et presque malgré moi, un petit soupire d'aise échappe de mes lèvres.

J'entre-ouvre les yeux et je vois une personne – un homme semble-t-il – s'afférer autour de moi en me disant de rester calme.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que je les sens.

Mes muscles.

Chacun d'entre eux.

Avec une pesanteur incroyable.

Comme si quelqu'un m'avait battu à mort pendant des heures.

« Ouvrez les yeux, Monsieur Potter. Vous devez être conscient pour que les effets soient plus rapidement bénéfiques. » Me dit la voix douce au dessus de moi.

Avec peine, je me force à lui obéir et des traits fins et gracieux se dessinent devant moi. Ce visage...

« Cho ?... Je dis d'une voix enrouée alors que je sais pertinemment que c'est un homme qui me parle.

- Décidément, Monsieur Potter, ma petite soeur a marqué votre mémoire. Je suis Liam. Et inutile d'essayer de vous surélever ou quoi que ce soit, le Doloris que vous venez de subir a été extrêmement puissant... »

Comme pour approuver ses dires, mon corps crie au scandale et je me ralonge docilement, la respiration sifflante, cherchant en vain des souvenirs récents dans ma mémoire.

Tes yeux gris...

Plein de douleur et plein de haine.

Des papillons. Des tas de papillons.

Une voix douce, suave, la même qui s'adresse à moi en ce moment.

Ton regard sur moi...

Brûlant.

Dérangeant.

Tes lettres...

Neville.

Ton manoir...

Un soleil aveuglant.

Liam...

Mon coeur qui bat.

Tes yeux gris...

« Vous vous rappelez ?...

- Je... Je suis chez... Draco Malfoy.

- Oui...

- Et vous êtes un spécialiste des papillons.

- Exact.

- Vous êtes un des meilleurs au monde.

- ... A ce qu'il paraît...

- J'ai vu votre collection dans une serre...

- Une petite partie, oui.

- Et il était là...

- Qui « il » ?

- _Lui_... Il m'a jeté ce sort... Il a voulu me faire mal... Vraiment... Et il a réussi. »

Des gouttes d'eau salées glissent lentement, difficilement le long de mes tempes et j'essaye de détourner le regard afin que cet homme ne voit pas ma détresse et ma honte.

Tu m'as donc haï au point de me vouloir réellement me tuer...

« Je vais devoir vous enlever votre t-shirt, Monsieur Potter... Pour vous appliquer l'onguent... Ca va être un peu douloureux. »

Oh ! Rien ne pourra être plus douloureux que le souvenir de cette haine pure et malfaisante au fond de tes yeux, mais d'un mouvement presqu'inintelligible, j'acquièçe.

Précautionneusement, il s'asseoit à mes côtés et me relève avec délicatesse. Je serre les dents pour ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement de douleur alors que tout mon corps crie grâce. Mon coeur y compris.

Je ne le regarde pas.

J'essaye de vider ma tête.

J'essaye de ne pas voir le grand portrait de Serpentard en face de moi qui me toise d'un air hautain, comme si c'était écrit sur mon visage que j'avais un jour appartenu à la maison de Gryffondor.

J'essaye de me dire que tu n'es pas à quelques mètres de moi, peut-être même à la porte, attendant qu'il sorte annoncer je ne sais quoi, peut-être mon décès.

Je voudrais juste pouvoir ressentir pleinement ses mains chaudes et légères qui survolent ma peau, qui lèvent avec le plus de douceur possible mes bras pour faire passer mon t-shirt par dessus ma tête.

« Vous pouvez vous rallonger. »

En temps normal, sa délicatesse m'aurait ému, elle aurait attisé ma curiosité – si peu de personnes ont eu de tels gestes envers moi – mais à ce moment précis, je prie tous les dieux que je connais de n'être qu'un homme comme les autres, avec sa femme, ses enfants, son métier et non pas un sorcier qui vit au milieu d'une véritable comédie... Dramatique.

Une crème épaisse et glacée me fait sortir de mes pensées et je sens mes abdominaux se contracter malgré moi lorsque je me tourne une nouvelle fois vers celui à qui je dois certainement la vie.

Il est sérieux, appliqué ; on dirait qu'il a fait ça toute son existence.

Ses mains mates sont fortes et caressantes à la fois et ses yeux me parcourent avec une étrange curiosité qu'il cache sous une impassibilité apparente.

Et alors qu'il remonte lentement le long de mon torse pour s'occuper de mes bras, je m'autorise à le dévisager plus attentivement.

Il ne te ressemble pas. Pas du tout.

Il est brun, tu es blond.

Il a de grands yeux noirs en amande doux et brûlants, les tiens sont gris et froids.

Il est délicatesse et application, tu es froideur et manipulation.

« On dirait que vous avez fait ça toute votre vie... Je murmure en grimaçant alors qu'il me tourne pour s'occuper de mon dos.

- J'ai assez d'expériences en la matière, en effet.

- Oh... »

Je frissonne lorsque ses mains se posent au creux de mes reins et ferme les yeux pour apaiser ma douleur alors qu'elles remontent paresseusement le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

« J'ai bien peur que vous ne puissiez rentrer chez vous ce soir, Monsieur Potter. Il vaudrait mieux prévenir votre épouse... »

Mon coeur rate un battement lorsqu'il évoque Ginny et une petite voix dans ma tête me dit que c'est inutile de la prévenir, qu'elle ne s'en rendra même pas compte. Pourtant, tout semblait s'être apaisé depuis quelques semaines...

_Une apparence..._ Me souffle la voix traitresse.

Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus...

« Oui... Ca serait bien si vous lui envoyez un hibou. Mais ne dites pas que je suis chez Malfoy... Rassurez-la, et écrivez que je rentrerai demain en fin de journée. »

Le reste des soins se fait en silence, et je sens petit à petit mes muscles se détendre et la douleur partir.

Mais là encore, ce n'est qu'une simple apparence.

« Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi il a fait ça... »

Ses mains s'arrêtent un quart de seconde sur mes épaules lorsque je lui pose ma question et j'ai l'impression qu'il cherche ses mots avant de me répondre.

« Votre haine mutuelle est légendaire, d'après ce que Cho a pu m'en dire. J'ai seulement été surpris de vous voir ici ; je pensais vous rencontrer plus à Poudlard.

- ... On s'est longtemps haïs, il est vrai.

- Longtemps ?... Excusez-moi... Ca ne me regarde pas. »

Un autre silence s'installe.

Un silence pesant, gênant, sous-entendu de non dits, mais je fais comme si de rien n'était.

Je m'apprête à reprendre la parole pour changer de sujet lorsqu'un coup léger se fait entendre à la porte.

Un coup qui résonne étrangement en moi comme le glas d'une sentence.

Tu es venu pour m'achever...

**oOo**

- Draco –

Qui aurait cru qu'un Gryffondor pouvait me convaincre à faire quelque chose malgré moi ?

Tu as trop empoisonné ma vie ces derniers temps, Potter et regarde ce que je suis réduis à faire ; à suivre Longdubat comme un petit chienchien à sa mémère dans les couloirs de mon propre manoir.

Je garderai longtemps en moi l'expression de tes yeux lorsque j'ai lancé le Doloris avec une force que je ne soupçonnais pas, comme celui que j'ai rêvé durant des années pouvoir lancer à Voldemort pour avoir ainsi abusé de moi.

Ta douleur était presqu'émouvante ; elle a été salvatrice.

Exquise.

D'une douceur infinie.

Elle m'a sauvé de tes yeux trop verts qui me regardaient avec cette étrange expression. Celle que tu as appelé « amour ».

Alors c'est cela qui brille dans les yeux de ma femme – selon tes propres dires – lorsqu'elle me regarde ?!

C'est ça ce merveilleux sentiment que toutes les filles – et les garçons – de Poudlard m'ont reproché de ne pas connaître ?...

Ce n'est que ça ?...

Une flamme ?...

Intéressant... Pathétique aussi, mais intéressant.

Tu m'excuseras si ce n'est pas elle que je retiens.

Non...

Celle qui m'a hypnotisé, c'est celle de ta détresse. De ta souffrance.

Oui, Harry... Montre-moi que tu souffres, que tu ne supportes pas ça, je te montrerai qui je suis vraiment.

Un malade mental pour qui tu crois avoir des sentiments.

Alors pourquoi j'ai cédé si facilement à Neville pour prendre de tes... nouvelles ?...

La réponse est simple. La curiosité. Et l'envie.

S'il te plaît, Harry ; partage avec moi encore un peu plus ta souffrance.

Rends-moi la vie que tu m'as volée.

Fais cesser les battements.

S'il te plaît...

Oublie notre dernier tête à tête sous la pluie. Dans la boue.

Ca n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Nous arrivons devant la porte de la chambre de Chang – comment a-t-il osé ? – et les battements résonnent dans ma tête. Je passe une main tremblante sur mon visage alors que l'avidité m'envahit ; souffres-tu encore ?...

Neville frappe.

Je ne veux pas te voir avec lui.

Je ne veux pas qu'il te soigne.

Je le tuerai s'il le fait, tu peux comprendre ça?... Je le tuerai, Potter.

Quelques secondes après, Chang apparaît dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il me dévisage rapidement et détourne les yeux, mal à l'aise.

Qu'il ne croit pas que je suis là de mon plein gré.

Je ne serais jamais venu si Neville n'avait pas été là.

Je serais resté dans ma serre.

J'aurais tenté de penser à autre chose que le fait qu'il soit enfermé dans une chambre avec toi. Seul.

Je me serais occupé de ses papillons parce qu'il a une magnifique collection, mais jamais je lui dirai.

Et tu serais sorti de mon esprit aussi facilement que tu y es entré.

J'ai ramassé tes lettres. Enfin, celles que je t'ai envoyées... Elles sont dans ma poche intérieure.

Neville n'a pas posé de question. Il a juste eu une expression amère.

Comme s'il pouvait se permettre d'être jaloux.

Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire de ce qu'il pensait ou ressentait.

« Comment va-t-il ? » Chuchote Neville en voyant que Chang ne s'efface pas de l'entrée.

Que pense-t-il ? Que je vais t'achever, comme ça, sur un lit à moitié évanoui ?

Non... Le jour où je te tuerai, Potter, tu seras en pleine possession de tes moyens.

On se battra longtemps.

On fera durer le plaisir...

Tu souffriras...

Tu pleureras peut-être, et je serai heureux.

Oui... Le jour où je te tuerai, Harry, sera le plus beau jour de ma vie.

« ... Il est souffrant. Légèrement fiévreux. Son corps a perdu beaucoup d'énergie... J'ai rarement vu un Doloris jeté avec autant de ferveur... »

Mes yeux croisent les siens un instant et je m'autorise un sourire. Moi aussi, je suis plutôt fier de moi sur ce coup.

« Pouvons-nous le voir ?... S'enquit Longdubat.

- Je ne sais pas si...

- Où comptez-vous dormir ? »

Neville se tourne vers moi avec étonnement et Chang me toise avec un très grand sérieux.

« Je pensais rester à ses côtés au cas où...

- Il n'en est pas question.

- Mais... Draco... Et si Harry ne se sent pas bien cette nuit... S'affole Neville.

- Je le veillerai moi-même.

- Vous ?...

- Cela vous pose un problème ? »

Il lutte contre lui-même pour répliquer.

Je le sais.

Je le vois.

Mais il ne te touchera plus, Harry. Il ne te touchera plus jamais.

« ... Très bien. Je vous laisse l'onguent.

- Inutile. Je suis un très bon potioniste. Je reviens. Dans une heure, je veux que vous ayez déménagé dans l'aile ouest. Un elfe de maison vous aidera à vous installer. Neville... Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de retourner à Poudlard ; cela fait plus d'une semaine que tu n'y es pas retourné. »

Et sans attendre la réponse, je m'éloigne vers mon repaire, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

La nuit va être très longue, Harry... Ca, je peux te le garantir...

_A suivre..._

_Toujours là?... Oui?... Vous n'êtes toujours pas partis? Tant mieux... C'est pas terrible ( enfin moi, je trouve pas ) mais il fallait que j'écrive à tout prix quelque chose aujourd'hui, et voilà... Je vous promets qu'il se passera plus de choses au chapitre suivant, Pil' m'ayant appris quelque chose de très utile... La perversité lol_

_Merci encore une fois d'être là. Bizouxxxx! A la prochaine fois!  
_


	17. L'Absolution des Fées

**Note de moi:**

Bonsoir, ou devrais-je dire, bonjour à tous et à toutes! Il est 1 heure 54 du matin ( ai-je besoin de préciser?... ) et je suis en période d'insomnie, ceci explique pourquoi je suis toujours réveillée à cette heure, mais voyons les choses du bon côté, c'est grâce à ça que j'ai ENFIN pu finir ce chapitre dix sept qui va être un peu spécial, un peu flou ( surtout la deuxième partie ) mais vous allez comprendre au prochain chapitre, qui j'espère, mettra moins de temps à arriver, mais souvenez-vous que je suis étudiante, que j'ai des devoirs ( surtout pour la semaine prochaine .' ) et qu'hélas je ne peux pas vivre que de fanfics et d'eau fraîche lol ( mais j'aimerais bien vivre de sommeil et d'eau fraîche en ce moment, j'avoue... )

Je remercie **Elo** pour sa relecture,** Pil'** pour ses précieux conseils, mes lecteurs qui me sont restés fidèles malgré mon passage à vide et mes reviewers ^^ J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde, si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous prie de m'excuser encore une fois.

Je passe un message personnel à **angel's wing**:

Je te réponds ici pour mon truc que j'ai posté pour Halloween ( je tenais à faire quelque chose, alors j'ai négligé un peu cette fic-là ). J'aurai toujours des hauts et des bas dans la vie, je n'écrirai jamais des trucs super top ( ça m'arrive il paraît, mais entre nous, je trouve ça assez rare ) j'ai été plus inspirée que pour écrire dans ce genre-là, ouais, peut-être, mais en même temps, venant de la montagne en face de chez moi, je n'attendais pas une super idée. Je tiens aussi à montrer que je sais écrire autre chose que des trucs super sombres ( il paraît que je suis rigolote dans la vie... ) et puis voilà, personne n'est parfait et - je ne le dirais jamais assez - surtout pas moi. Merci quand même de m'avoir donné ton avis. Pour mes autres fics, les seules que j'achèverai seront mon truc parodique et Le secret de mon père... Oui, il reste un ou deux chapitres qui n'arrivent pas à sortir de mon imagination... Bientôt, j'espère. Les autres, je vais les effacer, c'était des idées en l'air qui auraient dû rester que des idées en l'air, je le concède. J'espère que ce chapitre-là te conviendra mieux.

Sur ce, je crois que j'ai tout dit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous, merci d'avance, bizouxxx!

Epona'm qui va s'attaquer à son OS pour le TO ....

* * *

_Chapitre dix-sept: L'Absolution des Fées._

_

* * *

_

- Draco -

Le protocole.

J'aurais dû m'y tenir depuis le début. Ne pas te suivre dans tes idées farfelues.

J'aurais dû me tenir à notre guerre. Mais tu m'as emmené sur un autre terrain de jeu qui m'a plu, dans les premiers temps.

Ca rentrait dans le protocole. Ca concordait avec mes règles.

Et puis il y a eu ce soir où j'ai cru pouvoir jouer avec tes cartes.

Je m'étais dit que j'en étais capable. J'étais persuadé que j'en étais capable.

J'y ai cru. Longtemps.

Et les battements sont revenus.

Ces battements sourds qui emplissent ma tête.

Ces battements qui sont toujours là alors que tu es à quelques pas de moi.

Oh non! Je ne te regarderai pas, Potter. Pas avant d'avoir remonté le drap blanc sur toi.

Mon estomac se tord douloureusement alors que je t'entends respirer profondément et je te maudis pour me donner l'envie de me retourner.

Tu ne m'auras pas, Potter. Tu ne m'auras pas.

Finies les émotions.

Finis les doutes.

On va revenir sur mon propre terrain. Là où Voldemort m'a un jour emmené alors que j'étais encore innocent.

Tu vas voir, Potter. Tu vas connaître... Et je le trouverai... Le Serpentard au fond de toi. Avec ça, je le trouverai.

J'ai longtemps réfléchis. Et j'ai aussi longtemps hésité.

Toi qui clamais à qui voulait l'entendre que tu connaissais Voldemort comme personne, que des secrets de sa vie t'avaient été révélé, je peux t'assurer, Potter, que tu ne connais rien, absolument rien de lui.

Tu n'as jamais été près de lui. Tout près... De lui.

Tu ne l'as jamais senti contre toi... En toi.

Tu ne connais rien de son souffle putride et sifflant sur ta peau, de son odeur acre, de ses manies avec ses intimes, de son regard pesant et désobligeant, de ses rêves, de ses envies.

Tu ne sais rien.

Mais moi, je sais.

Je connais ses lubies, son obsession de la pureté.

C'est pour cela qu'il m'a un soir choisi. Parce que j'étais pur à ses yeux.

Quelle ironie, n'est-ce pas ?

A tes yeux, j'étais loin de l'être et quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, tu te rendras compte que ce n'est pas vraiment toi qui as un morceau d'âme de Voldemort dans ton corps, mais moi qui suis une partie de son fantôme.

Je t'entends remuer imperceptiblement sur le lit alors que je vérifie une dernière fois mes instruments ; mes gants en cuir, mes scalpels, mes couteaux, un fer rouge pour les marques éternelles et ma baguette magique.

Je frissonne lorsque mes yeux se posent sur elle, anticipant la façon dont je vais m'en servir sur toi.

Fini le pauvre petit Doloris.

Je vais te faire connaître mon ami le plus intime, une partie de moi, une partie du Mal absolu.

Le sortilège préféré de Lord Voldemort...

_Scarimmortalis_...

Un étrange sourire étire mes lèvres alors que mes souvenirs affluent.

_Scarimmortalis..._

Severus m'y a préparé.

Longtemps.

Il a été cruel. Distant. Impitoyable.

Quand des larmes contenues brillaient dans mes yeux, il relançait le sort, plus violent que jamais.

« Ne montrez pas vos sentiments. Fermez votre esprit. Oubliez votre coeur. Accueillez la douleur avec indifférence. » Me disait-il.

Et avec le temps, petit à petit, j'ai appris à l'apprécier. Il est devenu comme une drogue ; j'en suis tombé amoureux...

_Scarimmortalis..._

J'attendais avec une impatience morbide mes entrevues avec Voldemort ; j'avais envie de lui, de sa fureur – c'est dans ces moments-là où je l'appréciais le plus. Et paradoxalement, où j'avais envie de l'achever...

Avec application, je revêts ma robe de sorcier noire à col dur.

Le protocole.

Ne plus jamais oublier le protocole.

Avec des gestes lents et précis, je la boutonne entièrement, le regard fixé sur le mur en face de moi.

Je t'entends gémir dans ton sommeil comateux, et je déglutis malgré moi.

Patiemment, je ferme les yeux, me concentrant sur le sortilège que je vais user sur toi.

_Scarimmortalis..._

Les battements résonnent... Encore.

_Scarimmortalis..._

Ta présence m'envahit... Toujours.

_Scarimmortalis..._

J'ouvre les yeux, me concentrant sur mon matériel et ce que je vais te faire subir, faisant abstraction de tout ce qui me trouble avec écoeurement.

J'enfile mes gants et tu gémis encore. Sens-tu ma présence autour de toi ?... Ou rêves-tu à un autre ?..._ A cet autre ?..._

Je saisis fermement ma baguette magique, vérifiant une dernière fois les sorts de verrouillage – je ne voudrais pas que notre ami en commun surprenne notre tête à tête – et me tourne enfin vers toi. Toi, que je n'ai pas regardé en entrant dans cette chambre.

Quelques spasmes secouent encore ton corps, et je souris, fier de moi.

Je laisse mes yeux parcourir ta peau que je me refuse à connaître d'avantage et mes doigts se crispent un peu plus sur ma baguette.

Je m'approche, résolu, saisis le drap et le remonte d'un coup sec sur ton torse puissant et dénudé.

Faire fuir la tentation.

Oublier le trouble des sens.

_Scarimmortalis..._

Rappeler la douleur et mes vieux démons à ma conscience.

Faire naître l'envie de voir encore ta souffrance.

Oublier tes mots qui m'ont hanté durant des jours.

Faire disparaître le plaisir sensuel de ma mémoire.

_Scarimmortalis..._

Je suis maître de moi. De mes actes et de mes émotions.

Je ne veux pas de toi, ni de tes sentiments.

Je veux juste ton corps, ton enveloppe charnelle.

Ton enveloppe charnelle, ton sang et ta souffrance.

Je pose délicatement ma baguette sur la table de chevet et détourne les yeux de ta bouche rouge et outre ouverte en serrant les dents, faisant fi de cet étrange tiraillement dans mon estomac.

Le protocole.

Oublier la tentation.

_Scarimmortalis..._

Mon regard s'attarde sur l'onguent de ce cher Liam et la curiosité s'empare de moi. Qu'a-t-il mis dedans pour que tu sois à ce point comateux ?

Avec méfiance, je l'approche de mon nez pour l'éloigner aussitôt.

Du narcotique.

Oui... Endormir le corps pour endormir la douleur jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. Quel abruti !

J'observe la mixture, devinant les ingrédients.

La fleur de Lotus, la poudre de corne de licorne et même les larmes de fée pour éloigner en douceur la douleur.

Oui... C'est définitivement un abruti.

Que croit-il ? Qu'il va pouvoir enlever mes marques invisibles sur ta peau comme ça ?

On dirait bien que tu lui as fait de l'effet, Potter.

Comme c'est pathétique. Un véritable coup de foudre.

Je suis sûr qu'il pense à toi, en ce moment.

Qu'il angoisse pour toi.

Qu'il est troublé par ton souvenir... Tes yeux verts et ta pureté.

Je suis sûr qu'il lui tarde de te revoir. De se retrouver seul avec toi. De te parler de ses papillons. D'essayer de te faire oublier ce que je t'ai fait subir.

Mais tu n'oublieras pas.

Oh non !... Tu n'oublieras pas mon fidèle ami, ma partie d'âme à moi.

_Scarimmortalis..._

Tu n'oublieras pas la marque que je vais laisser sur toi.

Mais à lui, tu l'oublieras.

Tu oublieras cette chose, que je sais, il a fait naître en toi.

Oui, je l'ai remarqué. Cette harmonie entre vous. Cette constance. Je l'ai remarqué...

Elle a animé en moi cette épine dans ma poitrine. Cette épine qui se réveille alors que je me souviens de cet éclat dans tes yeux, quand il te parlait.

Le même que j'ai cru voir il n'y a pas si longtemps un soir d'orage... Sous la pluie, dans la boue.

_Scarimmortalis..._

Je passe une main tremblante sur mon visage et détourne les yeux de toi, éloignant le plus possible le moment fatal où ma concentration te sera entièrement consacrée.

Il faut que j'oublie ce que nous avons fait ce soir-là.

Il faut à tout prix que j'oublie que tu m'as empoisonné quelque part, dans la cage thoracique.

_Scarimmortalis..._

Je prends mes instruments, et une nouvelle fois tu remues derrière moi.

Je viens les poser à côté de ma baguette.

Sans te regarder.

Surtout, ne pas te regarder...

Et je me détourne à nouveau pour aller mettre mes gants en cuir noir.

Je caresse la surface lisse, dure et froide et revêts mes doigts avec. Ils épousent parfaitement mes mains, c'est comme une seconde peau, une autre partie de moi.

Toujours glacée.

Toujours noire.

Toujours opposée à toi.

Les battements résonnent de plus en plus, et j'ai du mal à respirer.

L'échéance est arrivée à son terme ; je vais devoir t'affronter.

Encore une fois, mes yeux parcourent ton corps en le devinant plus qu'en ne le voyant sous la couverture verte et le drap blanc que j'ai remontés sur toi. On dirait que tu es pour eux une fascination comme un bel objet, un objet unique qui les attire à lui.

Oui... Un objet unique.

Pour qui ils éprouvent un étrange désir. _Un désir comme un autre_...

Ta respiration est plus profonde alors que mes yeux atteignent ton visage, et tes sourcils se froncent, comme si tu sentais une brûlure sur ton corps.

Mais patience, Potter. Patience.

La douleur va venir, et la souffrance aussi.

Je m'assois sur le lit, à tes côtés, précautionneusement, prenant garde à ne pas te toucher volontairement, et je saisis un de mes scalpels.

La lame est petite, mais très aiguisée.

Elle te fera du mal mais juste un petit peu.

La douleur, c'est comme le plaisir ; il faut savoir l'attiser pour la savourer.

J'étudie attentivement ton visage ; ta vieille cicatrice, pratiquement effacée, témoin de ton passé obscur, tes paupières closent, qui cachent jalousement tes magnifiques émeraudes, ton nez droit, parfait, ta peau mate, un peu rugueuse, tes lèvres rouges, entrouvertes qui laissent s'échapper le souffle vital, ton menton, fort et volontaire et ton cou... Salazar, ton cou...

Du bout de mon index gauche, je parcours ta jugulaire où je sens le sang pulser alors que ma main se referme sur mon petit instrument de torture.

Sais-tu que c'est l'une des veines les plus importantes du corps humain ? Que si je la sectionne assez profondément pour que ton sang coule en abondance, tu en mourras ?

Toi, le plus grand sorcier de ma génération. Tué par moi, le déchu rejeté de la société.

Déchu, mais puissant. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas ce que les gens retiendront de moi.

Non...

Ce qu'ils retiendront, c'est que j'ai été ton ennemi mortel durant des années, mais ils ne sauront jamais à quel point...

J'aurais raison de toi un jour ou l'autre, Potter, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi...

Comme pour suivre le cours de mes pensées, la lame s'enfonce petit à petit dans ton cou et je frissonne en voyant le mince filet de sang écarlate couler avec langueur.

Tu bouges quand le scalpel sort de ta peau et ta respiration se fait plus difficile quand je l'enfonce à nouveau trois ou quatre centimètres plus bas.

J'essaye de me concentrer sur ton sang qui coule, mais je n'y arrive pas. Il faut que je te regarde plus amplement ; il faut satisfaire les battements... Un peu.

Je me penche vers toi et souffle doucement sur tes paupières, enlevant de nouveau la lame de ta jugulaire pour la planter à la base de ta clavicule, là où la peau est si tendre, si douce.

Réveille-toi, Potter, réveille-toi. Je veux que tu sois conscient de ce que je fais avec toi, c'est de cette façon que je jouirai…

* * *

**oOo**

**

* * *

  
**

- Harry –

Je sens un souffle chaud sur mon visage, au niveau de mes yeux.

Un souffle brûlant. Erratique. Dérangeant.

Un souffle qui me fait frissonner malgré moi et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Plus je reprends conscience, plus je sens la pesanteur de mes membres et ces étranges douleurs qui me transpercent de part en part.

Une main sur ma gorge.

Dure.

Froide.

Une petite douleur sous mon oreille gauche.

Le souffle un peu plus près, un peu plus brûlant.

Où est-ce que je suis ?...

J'essaye d'ouvrir les paupières mais une partie de moi n'en a pas envie, c'est trop dur. Trop réel. Et peut-être même plus douloureux que ces étranges douleurs dans mon cou.

J'entends une voix.

Masculine.

Lointaine.

Rauque.

Caressante.

Sifflante.

Elle m'appelle à elle mais la partie qui n'a pas envie que j'ouvre les yeux me dit de ne pas y faire attention.

Je grimace et frissonne désagréablement en sentant un métal froid sur ma peau et à nouveau, je sens un souffle au niveau de mes yeux.

« Potter… Potter, réveille-toi… »

Je bouge, les yeux toujours clos.

Pas la réalité.

Pas encore.

La chaleur m'envahit peu à peu et à nouveau, j'entends cette voix lointaine qui m'appelle.

Qui es-tu ?...

Les mains se posent à la base de ma gorge, comme si elles n'osaient pas aller plus loin, et leur froideur me surprend, contraste avec ma peau brûlante, fiévreuse.

Une douleur entre les deux clavicules, à la base du cou.

Un liquide qui coule doucement.

Toujours ce souffle haché…

J'ai mal et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

J'ai mal et cette souffrance engendre la peur, là, dans mon ventre, comme s'il voyait tout ce qui se passait, comme si je devais me débattre, protester.

« Potter… »

Les doigts durs et impersonnels sur mes lèvres.

Ils les caressent, je crois, ils les entre ouvrent et je sens le métal froid. A nouveau.

Une incision...

Le goût du métal est chaud, contraste avec les doigts.

Et mes yeux qui s'ouvrent. Lentement. Douloureusement.

La lumière m'éblouit, malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit pas vide et je ne vois personne autour de moi.

Du moins, pas directement.

Je sens une présence, oui.

Dérangeante.

Comme les doigts.

Comme le souffle.

Puis, une ombre passe devant mes yeux, comme si la présence contournait l'endroit où je suis allongé.

Et à nouveau cette voix.

Basse.

Sourde.

« Enfin ! Je commençais à me dire qu'il t'avait plongé dans un coma magique. »

Cette voix… Elle me semble de plus en plus claire. De plus en plus connue. Et mon estomac se contracte de plus en plus, alors que je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi.

Les douleurs sont toujours là.

Quelque part.

Dans ma bouche.

Dans mon cou.

Mais curieusement, c'est comme si mon corps les mettait entre parenthèses, comme s'il savait qu'il allait lui arriver quelque chose de mauvais, de plus douloureux.

Le matelas où je suis allongé s'affaisse sur ma gauche et je tourne la tête, difficilement, le souffle court. Sifflant.

Je sens mes yeux s'écarquiller, et mes battements cardiaques s'accélérer, comme s'ils reconnaissaient l'homme blond assis en face de moi qui m'observe d'une façon indéchiffrable, les mains gantées de cuir noir, dans une robe à col dur, un petit couteau qui semble tranchant et une baguette dans les doigts.

Les yeux gris de l'homme m'observent attentivement et un sourire suffisant étire les lèvres fines tandis que la peur gagne peu à peu chaque parcelle de mon corps ainsi qu'autre chose. Quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir avec ce sentiment. Quelque chose de plus profond. De plus intime.

Ses doigts approchent le couteau de mon visage et je me recule par réflexe, alors qu'un rire moqueur s'échappe de ses lèvres.

Mon cœur bat lourdement dans ma poitrine, je le sens et ça m'empêche littéralement de parler.

Pourquoi est-ce que mon corps semble reconnaître cet homme alors qu'il est inconnu à mon esprit ?

« Tu ne m'échapperas pas, Potter. Inutile de faire la vierge effarouchée. »

_Potter…_

Oui… C'est moi.

Je le sais.

Je le sens.

Mais lui…

Pourquoi cette drôle de lueur dans son regard ?

Pourquoi cette moue dédaigneuse ?

Pourquoi ce couteau dans sa main droite ?

Pourquoi cette baguette menaçante dans sa main gauche ?

Pourquoi mon corps semble le reconnaître et pas moi ?

A nouveau, il approche son couteau de mon visage pour je ne sais quelle raison et la question qui me brûle les lèvres sort de ma bouche malgré moi, dite d'une voix cassée que je ne reconnais pas.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Un moment, il suspend son geste et me regarde, ahuri, comme s'il cherchait une quelconque moquerie sur mon visage.

« Quoi ? » Murmure-t-il en se penchant légèrement vers moi, comme s'il avait peur de ne pas avoir entendu.

A ce moment-là, j'entends des battements. Mais plus lointains, cette fois. Comme s'ils ne m'appartenaient pas.

Des battements sourds. Rapides.

Je fronce les sourcils et me reconcentre sur l'homme en face de moi. Cet homme qui me regarde toujours de cette façon ahurie.

« Qui êtes vous ? Je redemande en essayant de me redresser un petit peu sur mes oreillers.

_ Ca suffit, Potter ! Le coup de l'amnésique ne marchera pas avec moi ! »

Toujours ces battements sourds et lointains, de plus en plus rapides. Et ses yeux qui parcourent la pièce, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose de particulier.

Puis, une voix. Lointaine aussi. Comme les battements.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ?_

Machinalement, je cherche une seconde personne présente mais je ne vois rien, à part un portrait, celui d'un vieil homme, vêtu d'une cape vert émeraude accompagné d'un serpent qui m'observe d'un air dédaigneux.

Je le vois bouger, et ça ne me surprend pas. Comme si j'avais l'habitude de voir ce genre de choses se produire.

_Le baume… Ca doit venir du baume…_

A nouveau, je tourne la tête pour voir d'où provient la voix lointaine et vois le blond aux yeux gris se lever nerveusement et se diriger d'un pas raide vers la commode à mes côtés, où un pot est posé.

Il l'observe attentivement, sous tous les angles, comme s'il s'apprêtait à voir quelque chose en surgir, quelque chose d'anormal et je pose ma main sur la couverture quand une vive douleur fugitive me fait sursauter. Le couteau…

Je le pousse, le faisant tomber à terre et regarde la plaie peu profonde sur ma paume alors que les autres douleurs reviennent à ma conscience.

Maladroitement, je porte ma main à mon cou et vois avec effroi le liquide rouge sur mes doigts.

Une vague de nausée m'envahit alors qu'un goût métallique coule dans ma gorge.

Mon estomac se soulève à nouveau quand je me rends compte que c'est l'homme qui se tient à mes côtés qui m'a fait ça et je n'ai plus qu'une idée en tête : fuir.

_La fleur de Lotus, la corne de licorne, les larmes de fée… Les larmes de fée ?..._

Les battements qui résonnent dans ma tête, l'incompréhension et la peur qui m'entourent peu à peu.

Je ne comprends pas.

Je ne comprends rien.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

D'où ça vient ?

Qui est-il ?

Qui… je suis… ?

Pourquoi ces coupures ?

« Allez vous me dire ce que je fais ici et qui vous êtes ? » Je m'écris, à bout de nerfs, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Il se tourne vers moi, le pot toujours dans ses mains, blême, haineux, tremblant, amer.

Les battements résonnent et j'ai peur. Peur de ce qu'il va me dire, peur de son expression.

Et là, j'entends la voix. Le voix lointaine qui souffle:

«_ Tu t'appelles Harry Potter et je suis ton ennemi juré. On s'est toujours battus, et on se battra toujours. Tu as fait de ma vie un enfer, et j'ai toujours fait de même avec toi. Tu as juré ma perte et j'ai juré ta mort. Je t'ai jeté le Doloris – cela doit te dire quelque chose… - et quelqu'un t'a sauvé de ma haine et t'as administré ceci, _dit la voix lointaine_. On l'appelle « l'Absolution des Fées », c'est de la très vieille magie. Tu t'appelles Harry Potter et tu es devenu en partie amnésique et en partie empathique. »_

_A suivre...._

* * *

Eh oui c'est re moi! ^^

Bon alors, j'ai inventé - encore... - deux trucs: le Scarimmortalis ( que j'expliquerai en détails un peu plus tard... ) qui, en gros, est un sortilège créé par Voldemort et l'Absolution des Fées qui est une potion ( dont vous allez bien connaître les effets au prochain chapitre ). Sur ce, j'espère que ça vous a plu, merci encore d'être arrivé(e) jusque-là et merci d'avance pour les reviews ^^ Bizouxxx! A la prochaine! ( Le plus rapidement possible, je vais essayer )


End file.
